The Real Mal
by Carpenterfan03
Summary: When Ben and Mal went on their date the enchanted lake didn't just wash off Ben's love spell it also washed off a spell that was on Mal. Revealing the truth about her and the other Vks.
1. Mal is A Baby?

Mal and Ben were both enjoying their date together due to Mal's love spell on Ben. As Mal sat on the picnic blanket enjoying her new favorite food strawberries and watching as Ben swam around in the lake enjoying himself.

She couldn't help but feel regret and doubts about being evil. She became lost in her own world when she noticed that she could no longer see Ben causing her to panic.

Without even thinking she jumped into the lake to look for him forgetting that she didn't know how to swim. She could feel the water enter her lungs as she felt her lungs start to burn as she could no longer breathe. She began to feel heavy and dizzy as she fell into darkness.

Ben had come back up for air when he noticed something that both scared him and shocked him. His date who was a strong 16 year old teenage girl just a few minutes ago was now a super tiny defenseless baby. Her beautiful dark purple hair was now a blue color almost exactly resembling Evie's blue hair.

What really scared him though was the fact that she was no longer breathing. He immediately carried her out of the water and began to give her CPR. He was terrified that he would loose her for good and by the way she looked now he knew that there were some things he needed to talk to the other villain kids about.

Finally after another minute of him trying to give her CPR she began to cough up water and breathe again. Ben sighed in relief as she began to show signs of life again. She then began to cry as she was most likely in pain. He noticed that the baby was also covered in bruises and scars. She was also shaking from the cold. He immediately picked her up and rock her trying to soothe her.

He wondered what happened why was his date suddenly a baby just from being in the lake. Then it hit him she was in the enchanted lake which washes off all spells. That means that Mal must really be just a baby.

He took a good look at her and he noticed some things about her. She was now a blue haired baby and her once green eyes were now a brown color. The more he looked at her the more he was starting to see a resemblance to Evie the daughter of the Evil Queen.

He noticed that Mal had fallen asleep in his arms and decided it was a good idea for him to go back to her dorm. As he gathered up all the picnic supplies while also trying not to wake up

the vulnerable sleeping baby in his arms he couldn't help but think he had a lot of questions for the other three villain kids especially Evie.


	2. Evie is A Mom?

As Ben finally finished packing up all the picnic supplies and was about to leave the lake he remembered something that was going to be a big problem.

He and Mal had come to the date riding on his motor bike. There was no way he could ride back on that with a baby. Those things were dangerous especially for a tiny most likely sick baby.

He began to panic as he didn't know how he was going to get back. He couldn't ride his bike and he forgot his phone back at his dorm, so he couldn't call for help.

He looked over at the sleeping baby and he couldn't help, but feel regret. She was tiny, covered in bruises, and she looked very sickly.

Her pale skin was even paler now. He knew that he needed to get her back inside quickly, but he didn't know how that would be possible. He couldn't go on his bike and it was too far of a walk especially with a vulnerable and shaking baby.

His panic finally stopped when he heard a girl's voice. He recognized it right away as Evie's voice. He sighed in relief knowing that Evie would be able to help.

Evie had been worried sick when Mal hadn't been back from her date yet. It had been getting late and she was still not comfortable with the plan. She decided to go looking for them. She was scared and she was lucky that she had run into Doug who had immediately told her that Ben had taken Mal to the Enchanted Lake and that he could give her a ride there in his car.

As Doug had drove Evie's mind had filled with worry and regret as she thought about everything that had happened with Mal.

Mal was a baby she shouldn't have been the one to have gone on the date. It should have been her, but Mal didn't know she was a baby and her "mom" was counting on her to get the wand.

Evie wanted throw up whenever Mal or anyone else mentioned Maleficient as Mal's mom. She hated referring to Maleficient as Mal's mom. Mal was her baby. Mal came from her. She carried Mal in her stomach for 6 months. Maleficient wasn't the one to cry and scream as she was forced to deliver her baby 3 months early due to "complications" from living on the stupid isle full of germs and with no nutritional food. She had no clue what it was like to watch as her baby almost died having trouble breathing, shaking, and just so tiny.

Maleficent had no clue what it was like to stare into Mal's innocent eyes for the first time and just know that the baby was most likely not going to make it. Evie was lucky that her baby daddy Carlos was a brilliant inventor.

He managed to build a contraption that helped their baby breathe and gave her warmth. Plus her friendship with Jay had gotten them plenty of old baby supplies that he managed to steal for her. And Evie was glad that she could still feed her baby with her own body, so her baby wouldn't starve. Even then it was still a huge struggle and she couldn't help but feel that the tiny, weak, vulnerable baby wouldn't make it.

She almost lost Mal once and she refused to loose her again. She hated the fact that her mom made her give Mal to Maleficent. As soon as Mal was "strong" enough to make it her mom had began to talk about getting rid of the baby. Claiming that princesses don't get pregnant as teenagers and no prince would ever want a girl who had a baby before marriage and especially with another man.

Her worrisome thoughts had been interrupted when Doug had mentioned that they were at the lake. Evie had immediately began to rush out of the car running to where Doug had told them they would most likely be.

When she saw Ben holding a crying baby Mal who no longer had her glamour on she couldn't help, but become protective of her baby. Especially when she saw how pale and tiny she looked. It reminded Evie of when Mal was first born and she didn't know whether or not the baby was going to make it.

She looked over at Ben glaring daggers at him. "Give me my baby," she told him with venom in her voice as she immediately grabbed the baby from his arms, and as soon as Mal recognized she was in Evie's arms she began to stop crying. Enjoying her mom's warm protective embrace. As she cuddled up more onto her and fell asleep once again feeling safe.


	3. Ben Vs Evie

Ben just stood there as he watched Evie grab the baby from his hands. She didn't even look confused by seeing her best friend as a baby. He was also kind of scared by Evie's normally kind and gentle voice that was now filled with venom and dislike towards him as she also gave him a death stare. He didn't understand what he did that was so bad. Then he suddenly remembered what she had just said _"Give me __**my**__**baby**__." _

Those words kept repeating in his head as he tried to process everything that just happened. Mal was really just a baby made to look like a sixteen year old girl, and Evie had just called Mal her baby. Not to mention her new appearance of the blue hair and brown eyes. Was it really possible that Evie was really Mal's mom? He looked over at her as she held Mal to her protectivly. He wanted to ask her so many questions, but the stern look Evie was giving him told him she didn't want to deal with him or his questions.

Evie continued to hold Mal close to her refusing to let go as she was afraid of losing her again. She was pissed at Ben. What had he done to her? She was soaking wet and burning up with a fever. She wanted to hurt Ben for what he did to her baby. "What is wrong with you? Why are you staring at me? And what did you do to my baby?" She asked him clearly pissed at him.

"I um. It's complicated okay. She jumped in the lake while I was swimming I couldn't stop her and the lake washes off all spells. That's why she's a baby again and by the look on your face I can assume you already knew she was really just a baby." Ben told her nervously as he was afraid of Evie right now. She wasn't just some stupid ditzy princess who was obssessed with getting a prince right now she was a protective mother whose baby was hurt and it was partly his fault.

His words only seemed to anger Evie more. "Of course I knew that she was really a baby. She is **MY BABY**," she told him still angry at him. She also made sure to emphasize the words My Baby so that he would get it through his head that Mal was her daughter.

"I'm sorry Evie. I didn't mean for this to happen. But this is partly your fault if you didn't put a glamour on her than she never would have spelled me and none of this would have happened. Plus you guys knew that she was really just a baby, but you let her spell me and go on a date with me knowing that I'm a sixteen year old boy and she is really just a what one year old baby?" He told her getting irritated at Evie for being mad at him and blaming him when it wasn't all his fault.

"**Your** blaming** me **seriously.** You **have no clue what it is like to be the child of a villain. **You **get to live this perfect life while we all suffered. **You** have no clue what it is like to live with a mother who constantly judges everything you do. **You** never had to experience abuse or hunger. And **you **never had to go through a rough teenage pregnancy, almost **lose** the baby, and then have your mother steal her from you and give her to the worst villian to exist. And I did** not** put that glamour on her. Maleficent put that on her when she found out that **you **were bringing kids from the isle to Auradron." Evie practically screamed at him pissed at him for trying to blame her for this. Ben was an Auradon prince heck almost king how dare he blame her for the things they had to do to survive.

Ben just stared at her as she began to cry still holding Mal closely to her and he no longer felt angry or irritated she was right. He did grow up in a nice home he had super good and caring parents who loved him. "I'm sorry, Evie. I shouldn't have said those things. You're right I don't know what it is like to experience those terrible and horrible things. I'm sorry. Can we please just put aside our differences and be friends again. I want to help you guys. All four of you because I know that it isn't just you and Mal who suffered. I know it was also Jay and Carlos too," he told her trying to ease her anger and stop the fighting.

She just looked at him and he was pretty sure she was going to say something bad again, but she just smiled at him. "Okay Ben. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you I was just scared and my protective side came out. We can still be friends and I think we would all really appreciate your help," she told him in her calm gentle voice again.

He noticed Evie's concerned face start to form as she began to feel Mal shake again. "We should probably go back to your dorm and get Mal inside. Then we can maybe talk more about how all this happened," he told her trying to calm her nerves. Evie gave him a grateful look "Yeah you're right. I think she's getting sick. We should get her inside the warm dorm. Come on Doug drove me and he told me he would be waiting for us," she told him as she began to hurry towards the car anxious to get her baby in some dry and warm clothes.


	4. Worried Thoughts

Doug was sitting in his car waiting for Evie to come back. He was starting to worry that something happened because she was supposed to go really quickly and check on Mal and Ben's date and come right back. That was almost thirty minutes ago. His worryful thoughts were stopped as soon as he saw her, but she wasn't alone. Ben was with her, but even more shocking was the fact that Mal wasn't with them, but instead Evie was holding a sleeping tiny blue haired baby.

He was completely confused what happened to Mal and why was Evie holding a baby? "Um Evie why are you holding a baby?" He asked her confused as to where the baby had come from.

Evie just gave him a small smile as she got into the car before speaking. "Doug, this is Mal," she told the confused boy. Doug just stared at her in complete shock. "That's Mal? But she's a baby," he told her as his mind began to fill with questions about what had happened. He was about to start asking her more questions when Ben began to speak.

Ben had noticed how confused Doug was and he knew that Doug was most likely going to ask a million questions and they would never get back to the dorms. He had known Doug since they were kids and Doug would always ask a million questions whenever he didn't understand something. It used to drive everyone crazy.

"Doug I know that you are probably very confused. Trust me I was and still am, but we need to get back to the dorms. It's almost curfew and Mal needs to get into clothes that aren't wet and actually fit her. We can talk about all this once we get back to the dorms," Ben told his friend trying to get him to keep his questions to himself and focus on getting back to their dorms.

Doug let out a frustrated sigh as he began to drive back to the dorms. Evie looked at Ben gratefully as she didn't really feel like answering a bunch of questions at the moment and was glad that Ben had stopped Doug.

Evie then looked over at her sleeping baby in her arms as worry and concern began to fill her mind. She had finally gotten her baby back, but she had no clue how to raise a baby. Mal was stolen from her before she was even two months old. Not to mention the fact that she had no baby supplies all the baby supplies she had were from the isle and she got rid of them once Maleficent took Mal from her. And even worse Mal was definitely sick she was burning up with a fever and wouldn't stop shaking. Mal had a weak immune system due to her premature birth and every time she got sick Evie's anxiety level would go up. She was always afraid that she would lose Mal for good.

Her concerned thoughts were interrupted by Ben. "Evie are you okay? What's wrong why are you so concerned we're almost back to the dorms," he asked her trying to figure out what was bothering her as she just sat there silently staring at Mal as though the baby would disappear if she didn't.

Evie just took a deep breath before answering Ben's questions. "I'm scared Ben. I don't know how to raise a baby. I have no baby supplies and she's sick, but she's already weak and I can't lose her again Ben I can't," Evie ranted to him as she began to hyperventilate and freak out about her daughter.

"Evie you need to calm down okay. You need to breathe everything is going to be fine. You're in Auradon now. We have plenty of baby supplies here. As for her being sick we have the best doctors here in Auradon," he told Evie trying to calm her down and ease her worries. It seemed to work as she began to calm down a bit, but she still looked worried.

Doug was trying so hard not to say anything as he drove. He had been secretly listening to Evie and Ben's conversation and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The girl he had a crush on was a mother and apparently Mal the daughter of Maleficent was really Evie's daughter, and she was just a baby. He wanted to know more like who was the father? He was about to ask her this when he realised they had reached the dorms and as soon as they reached them Evie had rushed out of the car and began to run towards her dorm.

He looked over at Ben with a confused look on his face as he watched Evie take off and run as fast as she could with the baby in her arms. Ben just looked back at him also confused as they both got out of the car and began to follow after her at a slow pace.


	5. Family Reunited

Evie and Mal's Dorm

Evie had gotten back to her dorm very quickly and began to call Carlos and Jay on her phone while bouncing a bit trying to calm Mal down after she had woken up and began to cry. Mal was now wearing an old purple baby onesie and a diaper that she managed to find buried deep in her old isle bag that she forgot she even had. Carlos picked up the phone right away to her relief. "Hey what's up?" Carlos asked her through the phone. "You and Jay need to come to our dorm. Mal's glamour is no longer on and I really need your help," she told the boy with urgency in her voice. "Wait, Really? Okay I told Jay we're on our way now," he told the young mother as he hung up the phone.

She just sighed as she continued to bounce up and down to calm Mal down. She was still worried, but she was feeling better as Mal had stopped shaking and didn't seem to be as pale anymore. Plus she didn't feel warm anymore. She continued to bounce up and down for a few more minutes before she heard a knock at her door.

She sighed in relief as she opened the door to see Carlos and Jay there along with Ben and Doug. She moved to the side to let them all in while Carlos just walked over to her and took Mal from her arms as he began to tickle her and baby talk to her enjoying seeing his daughter as a baby again. "Aw, look at you. You're dadas little princess aren't you Mallory. Yes you are. Dada missed you," he cooed at the tiny baby as he tickled her causing her to giggle.

Ben and Doug both looked at the villian kids in surprise while Evie who was no longer freaking out with the familiarity of having her VK group with her was also baby talking to her and playing with her hair. While Jay was smiling as he watched the two interact with their daughter and his niece.

"Wait, Carlos you're Mal's dad and did you just call her Mallory?" Ben asked the boy who was tickling his daughter. Carlos just smiled back at Ben before answering. "Yeah I am and I'm guessing you know that Evie is Mal's mom. Also, I called her Mallory because that's her real name Mallory Rose," the young father told the almost king.

"What did you really think I would just name my baby Mal? What kind of name is that? Also I refused to let Maleficent change her name and since she thought the name Mallory wasn't evil enough she called her Mal and told everyone her full name was Maleficent just she hadn't "earned" the name," Evie told the two Auradon boys wondering why they were so confused about Mal's real name not being Mal.

Doug just stood there as he listened to Carlos and Evie talk about Mal and her name while they continued to tickle and play with their baby. He began to feel jealous and angry as he watched Evie and Carlos interact together with Mal. The three of them looked like a real family, but he loved her. He didn't like Carlos being with Evie.

"So are you two dating or something if you have a baby together?" Doug asked them in an annoyed and obviously jealous tone.

"No were not dating. Us having Mal was a one time thing," Carlos told the jealous boy not liking the look that Doug was giving him and Mal.

"Oh so you two were just using each other for sex and messed up and ended up with a mistake," Doug told them in disgust.

Evie and Carlos were furious by this statement. How dare he call their baby a mistake. Yes she wasn't planned, but she was not a mistake. Evie and Carlos both loved their daughter.

"**HOW DARE YOU CALL MY DAUGHTER A MISTAKE! SHE IS NOT A MISTAKE!**" Evie screamed at the boy furious at him for calling her baby a mistake. She couldn't believe she ever liked Doug. "**YEAH GET OUT OF HERE DOUG! YOU CANNOT JUST CALL OUR DAUGHTER A MISTAKE!**" Carlos yelled at him also completely furious at Doug for calling his baby girl a mistake.

The screaming caused Mal to start crying as it scared her. Evie immediately calmed down as she grabbed Mal from Carlos and began to soothe her. "Way to go "parents of the year" you made your own baby cry," Doug told the two young parents in disgust as he opened the door and left.

Jay looked over at the two trying to calm their crying baby and then he looked at Ben. "What is wrong with your friend? How can you be friends with a boy like that?" he asked him in disgust as he walked over to his friends and began to make silly faces trying to help them make Mal stop crying.

"I don't know what happened with him. He is usually such a kind and good guy," Ben told the pissed off boy confused by Doug's change in personality.

He sighed as he watched Carlos and Evie both trying to calm their crying baby while Jay was trying to make her laugh, but none of it seemed to stop her from crying. Ben then remembered what Evie had said in the car about not having any baby supplies. He knew that they needed to get some as she was probably upset because she was hungry. Which meant they had to get baby formula and bottles. They would also need to replace Mal's bed with a crib as it would be dangerous for her to sleep in a bed. They would need diapers, baby clothes, blankets, toys, pacifiers, a stroller, a baby car seat and so many other baby things.

As he was thinking about all the baby supplies that Evie and Carlos needed he remembered that he had bought a pacifier with a stuffed dragon attached to it before he came over to check on Evie and Mal. After Evie had mentioned not having any baby supplies as he wanted to give something to Mal that would comfort her until Evie and Carlos had time to go get her baby supplies. He pulled it out as he walked over to the group.

"Here try this. It should help calm her down," he told them as he handed the pacifier and blue and purple dragon toy to them. The three of them looked at him in surprise, but took it from him as Evie put the pacifier in the screaming baby's mouth. It immediately calmed her down as she hugged onto the stuffed dragon toy attached to it. They all sighed in relief as Mal stopped crying enjoying the soothing pacifier and the comfy dragon toy. She began to wiggle around wanting to be put down. Evie just smiled at her tiny daughter as she placed on the ground and Mal began to lay on her tummy and try to lift up her head and chest.

"Thank you so much, Ben that really helped," Evie told him in gratitude as she watched her adorable daughter try to lift herself up on the floor as she began to develop that skill. It was the first time in awhile that she got to see Mal as a happy and carefree normal baby who wasn't struggling to survive. "No problem Evie. I told you that I was going to help you guys. I um came up with a list of some baby things that you guys are going to need," Ben told her as he handed her a piece of paper with a list of baby supplies on it.

Evie began to read through it. "Oh wow that's a lot of things. That sounds expensive," she told him in surprise she didn't realise that they needed that many things. He just smiled at her "don't worry about the prices. I'm practically the king of Auradon. I can get you all the supplies for free," he told her noticing how worried she was becoming again over the prices of all the supplies she would need for her baby.

Evie and the others looked over at him in surprise. "Are you sure about that? I don't really know how I feel about stealing baby supplies. I mean this isn't the Isle," she told him. "It's fine and you're not stealing them. I'm allowing you to get these supplies for free. Don't worry I'll come with you guys and besides we already made the exception for you when you first came here so they should know not to charge you guys for baby supplies," he told the surprised villain kids. He looked over at the small baby on the floor who was no longer trying to lift herself up as she began to cry again in hunger.

Evie was about to go over and pick her up when Carlos had already gotten there and was now trying to rock her back and forth to calm her. "I think we should go shopping right now. I think she's hungry and you guys don't have any baby formula plus you are going to need a crib for her to sleep in tonight" Ben told them. Evie watched as Mal cried from hunger and it made her miss the days when she could feed Mal from her own body instead of needing to buy formula.

"Alright let's go then," she told all the boys as she grabbed Mal from Carlos along with the pacifier and dragon toy that she gave back to Mal after the young baby had dropped it and then she headed for the door. The others just followed after her as Ben led them to his Limo, so they could get baby supplies.


	6. Baby Store Fun

The car ride to the baby store was way more relaxed than it was for Evie and Ben's trip back to the dorms from the Enchanted Lake. They all seemed to be happy and calm.

Mal was giggling happily in Evie's lap as she played with her stuffed dragon toy. Evie was smiling as she bounced her leg a bit making Mal giggle more.

Carlos was tickling her as he was also trying to make her laugh. While Ben and Jay just talked about Tourney and other random things to pass the time until Jay began to feel tired and drifted off to sleep as he began to reminisce.

Jay was happy that Evie and Carlos had gotten their baby back and that she seemed to be happy and for the most part healthy. They all seemed to be returning to their old selves again. He remembered how broken and upset Evie and Carlos were when Mal was first born 3 months early and was struggling to survive. He could still remember Evie's panicked screams from almost 6 months ago about it being too early to deliver her baby.

And then four months ago when Mal was only two months old and Evie's mom took her from her small box that Evie and Carlos had used as a makeshift crib in the middle of the night and gave her to Maleficent, and Maleficent had locked the baby away and refused to let anyone near her while she abused and hurt the baby trying to "train" it.

That had really broke them. Evie wouldn't stop crying for months after that and she began to change into a ditzy princess trying to ignore the pain of losing her baby and Carlos became a shell of his old self as he became afraid of everything after losing his baby. Jay became more protective and stronger as he was determined not to lose another one of their members.

They had all been happy when Maleficent had let Mal out after finding out about Ben's proclamation, but it wasn't the same as Maleficent had put a glamour on Mal to make her older and the glamour made the baby think she was actually a 16 year old girl. Maleficent had wanted Mal to steal the wand, and she couldn't do that with a baby especially when Auradon Prep was a highschool. The others had to act as though she really was a 16 year old girl instead of their baby girl and niece.

His thoughtful sleep was interrupted when he heard his name. He looked over to see that everyone was standing outside of the car waiting for him as they had reached the baby store. He just gave them an apologetic smile as he got out feeling embarrassed that he was so deep in his thoughtful sleep that he didn't even realize they were no longer driving.

In The Baby Store

As soon as they entered the baby store Evie began to smile there were so many cute baby things. They each grabbed a cart, and Evie put Mal into the baby seat attached to hers. Then they went over to the baby clothes and Evie began to squeal as she looked at them all.

"OMG these are so cute and tiny. I should start a clothing line for babies," she told the boys as her fashion side was coming back out. She couldn't believe how cute all the baby girl clothes were. She wanted to buy them all.

Ben and the other boys couldn't help but laugh at Evie's enthusiasm it was funny to watch her get so excited over baby clothes.

Evie just continued to grab a bunch of cute baby clothes while Mal kept grabbing anything that was purple or had dragons on it.

Ben just smiled as he watched the adorable baby reach for all the purple clothes and the clothes with dragon designs on them. "Well it looks like her style and personality hasn't changed," he told the others with a small laugh as he noticed the baby was practically buried under a pile of purple baby clothes and various dragon designed outfits that she had grabbed off the shelves.

They all laughed as Evie began to pick up all the clothes off of the small baby and examine them. They were cute, but there was no way she could get them all she already had a lot of clothes picked out, and there was no way she was going to let Mal wear only purple and dragon design outfits. She put a few of them that were her favorites into the cart and put the rest back. This just caused Mal to cry as she tried to reach for the clothes that Evie had put back.

Evie just sighed in frustration as she didn't know what to do. Mal really wanted all of the outfits she grabbed, but Mal couldn't live in purple and dragon everything. She looked over at the boys for help, but they were off playing around with the stuffed animals and acting like immature little kids. She just sighed again as she watched them act like children. She decided to just say screw it and she grabbed the outfits that she had put back and put them back into the cart. When Mal saw this she stopped crying and began to giggle and clap her hands in approval.

Evie just smiled and rolled her eyes at her adorable daughter as she couldn't say no to her and she just knew that was most likely going to be a big problem when Mal got older. She then began to move the cart as she headed towards the boys who were acting like children.

"Really guys? You are acting more like babies than the actual baby," she told them in annoyance and embarrassment. The boys just gave her an embarrassed look as they put the toys down and began to follow her towards the next section.

The boys noticed that the cart was full and they had only gotten to the baby clothes. Jay sighed as he thought that the amount of clothes she had picked out was ridiculous. He knew Evie loved clothes and fashion, but she didn't need to get that many clothes. "Did you really need to buy the whole store of clothes Evie? I mean the cart is full and we haven't even gotten anything else," he told her annoyed by the huge mountain of clothes she had picked out.

Evie looked slightly offended as she answered him. "I didn't even grab that much. Most of these clothes are outfits that Mal wanted and didn't let me put back. Plus you three were no help," she told the older boy in annoyance as she just kept moving the cart to find the next section.

They reached the section of the store where they kept the bottles, formula, pacifiers, diapers, wipes, wash cloths, blankets, bibs, lotion, baby wash, baby shampoo and so many other small baby supplies that they would need. Evie and the others began to look for items as Mal kept reaching for everything purple again. She was covered in purple bottles, purple pacifiers, a purple blanket with dragons on it, purple bibs, purple washcloths, and all the lotions and washes with purple on them. She also had a purple pacifier with a pink dragon design on it in her hands.

The others just laughed when they noticed that the baby had grabbed all the purple items again. Carlos and Evie just smiled as they grabbed the items from their daughter and placed them in the cart. They then continued to grab diapers, formula, and wipes that Mal didn't bother to grab as they weren't purple.

Then they went into the section with the bigger baby supplies such as car seats, strollers, high chairs, bouncers, playpens, baby mats, and rockers. In which they got all in purple which made Mal smile and coo in approval of the color. They also got a purple crib.

Lastly, they went to the toy section and Mal just grabbed a bunch of purple and dragon baby toys. She also found a purple dragon stuffed animal which she refused to let them put in the cart with all the other supplies.

They then went to the front where Ben told the check out girl that they were to get the supplies for free. She just smiled at Ben as she noticed the small baby that Evie was now holding. She then bagged up the items and they left. They loaded up the limo with all the supplies and then got in. Mal had fallen asleep on Evie again as she sucked on the pacifier from earlier and clutched onto the two dragon stuffed animals that she had others just smiled at her as they also felt exhausted and ready to sleep after that shopping trip they just had.


	7. Is That A Baby?

In Evie and Mal's Dorm

Evie was organizing and sorting through all the baby supplies while Mal peacefully slept in the purple playpen wrapped in her purple and dragon blanket. It had been a few hours since they had gotten back from the baby store and the boys had gone back to their own dorms after helping bring all the supplies into her dorm.

Mal was now sleeping with a new purple pacifier in her mouth and was wearing a new purple onesie pajama that Evie had put her in after she had gotten back and fed, bathed, and changed her.

Mal was sleeping in the playpen as Evie didn't have time to build the actual crib yet as it was harder to build those than it was to just set up a playpen. She would need the boy's help for building the crib and it was already late at night.

As she finished organizing the clothes which was the last thing she needed to organize she began to walk towards her own bed which was right next to Mal's playpen. She smiled at the baby as she ran her fingers through the baby's hair and kissed her on the forehead before she got into her own bed to sleep, but before she did that she grabbed a night light that she had bought and plugged it in so that Mal wouldn't wake up scared from the dark.

Evie was woken up early the next morning by crying and a loud knock on her door. She sighed in annoyance and anger from the knocking that had woken her baby as she got out of bed to open the door wondering who would be at her dorm so early in the morning? She knew it wasn't Carlos or Jay as they knew it was best to just let Evie tell them when to come over especially in the morning. It couldn't be Ben either as Evie had told him yesterday before he left not to come in the mornings as she didn't want people waking up Mal with their loud knocks.

She was surprised when she saw Lonnie and Jane both at her door. She looked at the two girls with confusion wondering what they were doing at her dorm. The girls noticed her confusion as Lonnie began to speak to her.

"Um Evie we came to check on you guys since you missed dinner last night and breakfast this morning. Are you guys okay? Also it looks like you aren't planning on going to school today," Lonnie told the girl with concern.

She noticed how tired and stressed out Evie looked and for some reason she could hear crying from inside the room. It sounded like a baby, but Lonnie couldn't get a look at the inside of the girl's dorm as Evie had purposely only opened the door a little bit as she didn't want the girls to disturb her baby more.

"Is that a baby?" Jane asked Evie as she had also heard the crying. It sounded exactly like a baby, but as far as she was concerned there were no babies in the school.

Evie just sighed as she didn't feel like explaining to them what happened or answering their questions at the moment. She also began to worry as she had completely forgotten about school. How could she forget about school?

What was she going to do with Mal when she had to go to school? She was interrupted by her thoughts when she realized that the girls were looking at her with even more concerned faces as she had just been staring at the two girls with a blank expression on her face.

Evie immediately snapped out of it as she put on a fake smile and answered the girls. "Oh um yeah we're fine. It's just that Mal wasn't feeling the best last night, so we missed dinner and I figured we would just miss today. Also the baby crying sound is just the tv we were watching a movie and there's a baby in it," she lied as she didn't want to tell them the truth at the moment. She was hoping that this would ease Lonnie and Jane's worries and they would leave so she could tend to her crying baby.

This only seemed to worry them more. "Is she okay can we see her?" Lonnie asked in concern as she tried to get passed Evie who was guarding the door and standing so that no one could see the inside of her dorm.

The crying from earlier got louder and Evie began to lose her grip on the door revealing a bit of the inside of her dorm as she listened in sadness as her baby continued to cry.

She wanted to pick her up and comfort her, but she had to get rid of Lonnie and Jane first as she didn't feel like entertaining the two girls and just wanted a normal relaxing day with just her and Mal where they didn't leave the dorm and no one came into the room. Yesterday had been a very stressful and emotional day for her.

The two girls were shocked when Evie had lost her grip on the door for a few seconds as they had been able to see a little bit of the inside before Evie closed the gap again. They noticed that Evie and Mal's dorm was filled with baby things. They were about to question her again when the crying had reached an all time high and Evie could no longer resist the crying anymore.

Evie released her grip on the door letting it fly open and forgetting about the two girls on the other side of the door as she ran to pick up her screaming daughter. "Shh Mallory it's okay mommys here," she told her daughter in her gentle calm voice as she grabbed Mal from the playpen and began to rock her as she walked over to where she had put the diapers and clothes, so that she could change her. She was also looking for a purple bottle and the formula, so she could feed her as she realised that Mal was probably hungry.

She froze when she heard the sounds of gasps as she turned and saw Lonnie and Jane both staring at her in shock as they had witnessed everything. The two girls had been completely shocked when Evie had left the door open and they saw how different Evie and Mal's dorm had looked. Mal's side of the room was now full of purple and dragon baby things and it looked more like a nursery, but what really shocked them was the purple baby playpen next to Evie's bed and watching as Evie had picked up a crying blue haired baby.

"What are you two doing in my dorm and how much did you see?" Evie asked them in a mixture of confusion, anger, and worry as she stopped searching for an outfit and baby formula as she just held a purple bottle and she looked at the two girls who had "broken" into her dorm. She was confused about how they had gotten in her dorm, but then she remembered how she left the door open. She was also angry about how the two of them completely disregarded her privacy as they had just barged into her room without asking or being invited in. She was also nervous that they had seen her call Mal her daughter. She was afraid that they would react like Doug and be disgusted by her being a teen mom.

Jane and Lonnie just stared at her in shock as they didn't know what to say as they were trying to process everything. Evie had called the baby Mallory which was very similar to the name Mal and they also noticed how Mal didn't seem to be in the room and all her things were replaced by baby items. Evie had also called herself the baby's mom. Was it possible that the baby was really Mal and Evie was actually her mom?

Evie looked at the girls slightly offended that they hadn't answered her. She was about to question them again when Mal began to cry again as she reached for the empty purple bottle that Evie had in her hand. Evie gasped as she had been completely distracted by the two girls that she forgot about changing and feeding her baby. She found the formula and began to put it in the empty bottle and shake it. Then she held the bottle up as she placed it in Mal's mouth and began to feed her. Evie still had to hold the bottle as Mal wasn't able to hold it on her own yet.

As she bottle fed Mal she also began to search for a new baby outfit and diaper again. It was a lot harder than she thought it would be to pick out an outfit as every time she grabbed one of the outfits that she had picked out Mal would push the bottle out of her mouth as she would cry and push the outfit away with her tiny hands. Evie sighed as she knew exactly what Mal wanted to wear. She wanted to wear something that was either purple or had a dragon on it. Evie rolled her eyes with a smile as she sighed in defeat picking up a blue onesie with a purple dragon on it and laughing a bit when Mal stopped drinking to reach for it.

"Oh Mal what am I going to do with you?" she said with a smile as she watched her daughter get excited over a purple dragon onesie. She waited a few more minutes as Mal finished drinking the bottle. When Mal was done she picked up the diaper and onesie as she went to the bathroom with Mal so that she could change her and get her dressed.

She came back after changing her daughter and getting her ready for the day in the blue onesie with a purple dragon on it. She noticed that Lonnie and Jane hadn't left her dorm. She just ignored the shocked look that they were giving her as she placed Mal into the purple playpen and placed her pacifier with the dragon attached to it in her mouth as she also grabbed Mal's purple dragon stuffed animal and placed it in the playpen as well.

She made sure that Mal was happy and content with her toys. She smiled in happiness when she watched Mal pick up the purple dragon and giggle as she played with it. Evie then looked over with a stern look at the two girls who were still just staring at her in shock and had still yet to say anything as they had watched her tend to her baby.


	8. Here Comes Trouble

After a few more seconds of silence Jane began to speak as she was finally coming out of her shocked state. "Um Evie is that baby Mal? Because you called her Mallory which is very similar to Mal, but you also called yourself her mom so I'm very confused because last time I checked Mal was Maleficent's daughter and she was sixteen, but at the same time Mal isn't here anymore and neither is all of her old stuff," Jane told Evie as she rambled quickly trying to get out all of her thoughts that had been circulating through her brain ever since she and Lonnie had walked into Evie and Mal's dorm about thirty minutes ago.

Evie looked surprised by all of Jane's questions and comments as she expected they would be confused, but she wasn't expecting for Jane to just completely start blurting out a bunch of questions and comments. She looked over at Lonnie who was no longer staring at Evie in shock and confusion, but was now looking at Jane like she was crazy. This just caused Jane to look down with shame as she began to regret even speaking at all.

Evie sighed as her eyes moved from watching the two girls to quickly glancing at the purple playpen as she wanted to make sure Mal was okay. The baby had ended up falling asleep with a pacifier in her mouth and her purple dragon in her tiny arms. She just smiled at how adorable her sleeping daughter looked as she moved back to looking at the two girls knowing that she couldn't keep hiding the truth from them anymore as they had already seen the baby.

"Okay so yes that is Mal. I called her Mallory because that is her real name. She is **NOT** Maleficent's daughter because she is my daughter and before you ask she looked sixteen because Maleficent put a glamour on her after my mom basically kidnapped her and gave her to Maleficent," Evie told the girls as she answered all of Jane's questions.

"So if Mal is really your daughter than who is her dad?" Lonnie asked Evie as she tried to process everything Evie said. Mal was really just a baby and she was Evie's baby, but she was also curious about who Mal's dad was and if he even knew that he had a baby.

Evie was about to answer Lonnie's question when there was a super loud knock at the door which once again woke up the poor baby who was trying to sleep. Mal began to cry loudly as the loud noise had scared her and woken her up from her peaceful sleep. Evie just stared daggers at the door as if just staring at the door would harm whoever was on the other side for rudely knocking on her door and not only waking her baby, but also scaring her. She began to walk towards the playpen to pick up her crying baby when Lonnie just gave Evie a small smile as she asked the obviously upset young mom a question. "Actually Evie is it okay if I held her. I babysit all the time," Lonnie asked her friend as she loved babies and really wanted to hold the adorable tiny baby in the playpen.

Evie just stared at Lonnie with hesitation as she didn't know how she felt about someone other than herself, Carlos, or Jay holding Mal, but as the annoying loud knock didn't stop and as Mal's crying continued to get louder she just sighed as she hesitantly agreed to let her friend hold her baby while she yelled at whoever was on the other side of her door. After Evie had given her permission Lonnie immediately picked up the baby and began to soothe her.

Evie just grabbed the door handle as she aggressively opened the door a bit and walked out closing the door behind her, so that whoever was at the door wouldn't see her baby and hurt her more as she was already angry at whoever was on the other side for messing with her baby. She was even more angry when she saw who was at her door. "Ugh What do you want?" Evie asked Audrey with anger as she already didn't like her and now she was at her dorm messing with her daughter.

Audrey just looked at Evie with disgust. "I'm not here to see you or your boyfriend stealing friend. I'm here for Jane and Lonnie. They missed first period today after claiming at breakfast that they were just going to come check on you stupid VKs and come right back. Now let me inside so I can have my friends back and why are you guarding the door like that are you hiding something? OMG I knew there was something wrong with you villian kids I bet you and the crazy spawn of Maleficent hurt them or worse," Audrey pretty much screamed in disgust at Evie.

Before Evie could respond and get even more mad at Audrey especially for all the mean things she said about her baby and from the fact that Audrey had called Mal Maleficent's spawn which she seriously hated. The door swung open as Jane had opened it after Lonnie couldn't seem to calm Mal down and she was becoming worried from how red the baby's face was getting.

"Evie she won't calm down I think she wants you," Jane told her friend with worry in her voice. Evie ignored the fact that the door was wide open and that Audrey could see everything as she quickly grabbed the baby from Lonnie and began to rock her as she searched for either a pacifier or toy to calm her, but as soon as Mal realized she was in her mom's safe embrace she stopped crying as she began to laugh and make baby gibberish sounds. Evie smiled as realized that Mal had been crying like that because she wanted her mom. "Aww you're such a mommy's girl aren't you Mal," she told her daughter as she began to bounce her a bit making the baby laugh more.

Jane just stood at the door frozen in fear when she saw that Audrey was standing at the door with complete shock as her eyes widened and her mouth hung open before she eventually composed herself. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE!" Audrey screamed as she noticed all the purple and dragon baby things in Evie and Mal's dorm and the baby who was giggling and playing with a stuffed purple dragon in Evie's arms.


	9. Trouble Begins

"Um Audrey. Hi What are you doing here," Jane asked Audrey nervously as she ignored Audrey's loud question. "Ugh, it doesn't matter why I'm here. I want to know what is going on here?" Audrey asked as she stared daggers at Evie who was staring daggers back at her as she bounced the baby who was no longer laughing as she was crying again from Audrey's loud shouts.

"Really Audrey. Is it not bad enough that you mess with us in school, but now you have to terrorize us in our own dorms," Evie told the girl in disgust and anger as she tried to soothe her screaming baby again. She was getting so sick of people coming to her dorm and messing with her baby. This was like the third or fourth time that she has had to calm and soothe her crying baby due to the interruption of strangers.

"Oh like I want to be here. I told you I came for Jane and Lonnie it's not my fault that you are clearly hiding something and I want answers. Like where the heck did you get that poor baby and why did you replace all of Maleficent's evil spawn's things and where is she? I bet she got herself thrown back on the Isle," Audrey told Evie with clear disgust and dislike.

Evie just laughed at Audrey for being so stupid that she couldn't figure it out when pretty much everyone else that had seen Mal had pretty much figured it out. "Oh wow you really are a dumb princess. Really, you can't figure out what happened? Let's see Mal's things are replaced with baby supplies that are purple and full of dragons which are mal's two favorite things and you really can't piece things together. Also Mal isn't gone because you are literally staring right at her. And as for where the baby came from well you're sixteen years old surely you've had that talk before," Evie told Audrey with an attitude as she couldn't believe how stupid Audrey really was anyone with a brain could pretty much figure out what happened or at least get close to.

"What?! You are trying to tell me that innocent tiny baby is really Mal the most evil and terrible kid I know? Wow so Maleficent decided to wait until she was super old to bring a child into the world. What a stupid move on someone who is supposedly super smart," Audrey said in disgust as she still hadn't pieced it together that Mal wasn't Maleficent's daughter, but Evie's instead.

Evie just laughed again as she walked towards the playpen and placed her daughter in it as she had fallen back to sleep again in Evie's arms. "Oh wow you still don't get it. Seriously the blue hair and brown eyes don't give it away. Mal is not Maleficent's daughter she is mine gosh how hard is it for you to figure out," Evie told the princess in anger as she was getting annoyed by the fact that Audrey was too dumb to put it all together when it was pretty obvious.

Audrey just stared at Evie in shock and disgust as her brain processed everything. "Oh My Gosh you're a teen mom. That is disgusting, but like I mean it makes since your mom is the Evil Queen I bet you sleep with all the guys. In fact I bet you've slept with so many guys that you don't even know who you're baby's father is." Audrey told Evie in pure disgust as Audrey saw it as wrong for a teenager to get pregnant and to her teen moms were just irresponsible girls who messed around with guys all the time that they eventually messed up and ended up getting pregnant.

Evie just glared at Audrey with a death stare. "**How Dare You! I do not sleep with all the guys and I know exactly who Mal's father is as it is the only person I have slept with which is Carlos**," Evie quietly yelled at her as to not disturb her sleeping daughter. She couldn't believe that Audrey would dare to accuse her for sleeping around when she had only done it once and that was with the father of her baby.

Lonnie and Jane both looked surprised as they didn't know who Mal's father was either as Evie hadn't been able to tell them yet due to Audrey rudley deciding to show up. Audrey just looked even more grossed out and disgusted.

"**OMG gross. EWW isn't he like your brother or something? That is just sick and disgusting. I always knew you villian kids were messed up. Sleeping with your own brother is just wrong," **Audrey told Evie as it looked like she was trying not to throw up from how disgusted she was.

"**OH MY GOD. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU AUDREY? CARLOS IS NOT MY BROTHER! WE ARE IN NO WAY RELATED AND I HAVE NEVER ONCE REFERRED TO HIM AS MY BROTHER!" **Evie screamed at Audrey in pure hatred and disgust as Audrey was accusing Evie of commiting insest.

"Either way it's still wrong for you to have a baby with or without incest. I bet you are a terrible mother. And I actually feel bad for Mal for having you as a mother," Audrey told Evie in disgust.

"**HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING A TERRIBLE MOTHER! I AM A GOOD MOTHER! AND IF ANYTHING I FEEL BAD FOR YOUR FUTURE CHILDREN AS THEY WILL BE STUCK WITH SUCH A TERRIBLE JUDGEMENTAL MOTHER**," Evie yelled at Audrey pissed at her for accusing her of being a bad mom when she knew that she wasn't. She loved her baby and she was always watching her and caring for her. Mal was her whole world.

Lonnie and Jane both just stood by the door in silence as they didn't like what was going on and they didn't want to get involved in the arguments. However, they couldn't believe how rude and mean Audrey was being. They knew that Audrey didn't like the VKs, but accusing Evie of first sleeping around, then incest, and finally calling Evie a terrible mother was just wrong. Before they could say something to Audrey about her being way out of line Audrey did something even more wrong.

Audrey pushed Evie onto the ground as she walked towards the playpen with the baby who was now crying. She then smiled evilly as she picked up the tiny screaming baby. "Oh look at you Evie. You are such a terrible mom that you can't even protect your own baby. It was so easy for me to get to her," Audrey told Evie in mockery as she held Evie's baby who was crying and screaming while reaching out for her mom.

Evie was pissed at Audrey as she watched her baby cry and scream for her. Evie got up right away and tried to grab Mal back from Audrey. "**GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" **she screamed at the girl who was holding her baby up high in the air so that Evie couldn't get to her. "Oh and what are you going to do? You can't attack me I'm holding your precious baby. If you attack me it will just cause for me to drop your precious baby and she will get hurt. Then you will be an even worse mother than you already are," Audrey told the distrest young mother as she held the screaming baby in her arms as she knew that she had won.

There was no way that Evie was going to try and attack her as it would only result in Mal getting hurt. She looked at the baby in pure disgust as she was still angry at the girl from what she had done when she still had her glamour on. She wanted revenge and she knew the perfect way to get back at her and harm the villain kids as it would be a win win.

"Audrey stop this please just give me back my baby. I'm sorry for what Mal did when she still had her glamour on, but that doesn't matter anyway. It wasn't real it was all fake shes not even really sixteen. She's just a baby please just give her back to me. I get it you don't like us, but please don't take it out on her she is just an innocent baby," Evie cried and pleaded in desperation as she tried to get her baby back from the evil princess.

She was terrified that Audrey was going to harm her baby and it was torture to hear her baby scream and cry and she could't soothe her as she couldn't even get to her baby. This reminded her of when Mal was only two months old and her mother had stolen Mal from her box in the middle of the night on the Isle. Evie had been screaming and pleading with her mom that night to let her keep her baby, but her mother just held her back like Audrey was doing now and gave her to Maleficent. The thought of losing her baby again just completely terrified her.

"Audrey don't do this just give Evie back her baby. This is just wrong. You are acting like an evil villain," Lonnie told the girl as she couldn't keep silent anymore as Audrey had gone beyond just verbal bullying to straight up threatening Evie with her baby's life.

"Audrey please this is bad she is just a baby. Are you really this cruel and petty that you would harm an innocent baby?" Jane asked the angry girl who was still holding onto the crying baby and looking at her in complete hatred.

"Oh I don't think so. The fun has just started. And she is not an innocent baby she ruined my life. And now I have the power, so I think that you guys will listen to me or else something might happen to your precious little baby," Audrey told the girls, but mainly Evie as she dug her long fingernails into the poor crying baby's tiny arm and smiled evilly when the baby's cries got louder as she began to bleed from the sharp nails digging in her tiny arm.

"That was just a warning. Trust me you're going to want to listen to me or I swear I will do worse," Audrey told the sobbing girls as she laughed evilly enjoying the fact that she had all the power.


	10. Fairy Godmother To The Rescue

"So are you going to listen to me or are you ready to say bye bye to your baby?" Audrey asked the sobbing young mother who was now thrashing as Lonnie and Jane tried to hold her back afraid of what Audrey would do to the baby if Evie managed to get passed them and tried to attack Audrey.

"**STOP! LET GO OF ME! I WANT TO HURT HER! I WANT MY BABY BACK! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS! I WON'T LET YOU HARM HER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I AM A VILLAIN KID DON'T TEST ME!" **The furious, sobbing, and terrified young mother screamed as she continued to thrash and reach for her baby.

"Evie you need to calm down okay we will figure this out, but attacking the monster is only going to make things worse,"Lonnie told her friend as she was terrified and she was trying to calm down the furious mother who just wanted her baby back. Lonnie had never seen Audrey act this evil before and she was terrified. She had seen Audrey get angry at people for being better looking than her and it led to some cat fights, but that was just supid petty fights right now Audrey was threatening the life of a tiny defenseless baby.

Evie just continued to thrash. "**DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! SHE HAS MY BABY RIGHT NOW AND I WANT HER BACK! SHE IS HURTING MY BABY! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON! LET GO OF ME! I WANT TO KILL HER!**," Evie screamed as she was so done with all the villains and people trying to take her baby and harm her. Mal was her baby and she was going to protect her. She would not let Audrey harm her baby again and she certainly was not going to give Audrey the satisfaction of winning.

Evie finally managed to get passed Lonnie and Jane as she ran towards Audrey. "Oh what are you going to do? I told you attacking me is only going to end badly for both you and your precious little baby girl," Audrey told her with an evil smile thinking that she had won.

Before Evie could tackle Audrey for messing with her baby. There was a scream as everyone turned to look at the door where the scream had come from. They all froze as Fairy Godmother stood at the door looking both angry and confused.

Fairy Godmother had been worried when the two villain girls had missed dinner and breakfast, so she had sent her daughter and her friend Lonnie to check on them. She became even more worried when her daughter and Lonnie had not returned after breakfast which led her to sending Audrey to go get them and see what happened.

She became completely worried when none of the girls had been seen, so she decided to go check on Evie and Mal's dorm to see what was going on. She was completely shocked when she saw that not only was the room completely changed and it looked more like a nursery, but she also saw Audrey holding a screaming baby whose arm was bleeding while Jane and Lonnie were trying to hold back the thrashing VK who began to scream and threaten the girl who was holding the crying baby. She also noticed that Mal was not there and her old things were gone.

"**STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" **the older fairy screamed as she was confused by all the fighting and wanted to stop the fighting. She immediately pulled out her wand that she brought as she was worried that she would need it. She used the wand to freeze all the girls as she picked up the baby from Audrey's arms and began to soothe her. "Shh it's okay. You sweet baby girl its okay. Shh." The fairy told the baby as she tried to soothe her.

The baby just continued to cry as she reached for her mom that had been frozen from Fairy Godmother's magic. The older woman noticed this as she unfroze the girls now that she had Audrey out from her control and the girl no longer had the power as Fairy Godmother was now holding the crying injured baby.

Evie immediately ran to her baby as she grabbed her from the older mother's hands and began to rock her and soothe her. "Shh mommys here Mallory. I know that evil princess tried to take you away and hurt you. Don't worry baby mommys not going to let anyone hurt you again. Now let's get you a band aid for your boo boo," she told her daughter as she began to look through the baby supplies as she looked for a band aid to stop the bleeding from the cut that Audrey had given to the baby.

She smiled when she managed to find a blue one and tried to put it on Mal. She wanted to test out if Mal was okay because she knew that if Mal was okay she would fight her as she only wanted purple things or dragons. Mal just looked at the band aid that didn't have purple on it and she began to cry as she pushed the band aid away. Evie smiled in relief as it seemed that Mal was fine. She then pulled out a purple one with a dragon on it as she put it on her baby.

Fairy Godmother watched Evie tend to her baby as she then looked over at the other girls who all looked angry and scared. She wanted to know what happened. "Okay you four girls better tell me what happened right now because I want answers and none of you are leaving until I get them," Fairy Godmother told the girls in the room as she watched them all look at her in shock as they were not expecting her to react that way.

Before any of the girls could answer her they heard another sound as they all looked over at the door to see a shocked Carlos, Jay, and Ben at the door as they had come by to check on the girls after hearing a bunch of loud noises from their dorm. Fairy Godmother just ushered them in as she closed the door and used her magic to lock the door, so that none of them cold leave as she wanted answers and the only way to get them would be to stop anyone from leaving as they would be forced to answer her. The teens all looked at the fairy in shock and fear as she continued to stare at them all waiting for them to start speaking.


	11. Revealing What Happened

"Well I'm waiting," Fairy Godmother told the teens as she was getting frustrated that none of them had answered her. "It's fine than I guess we'll just stay in this room forever because no one is able to leave until I find out everything," she told the teens as they still continued to stay silent while Evie was just bottle feeding Mal.

The boys just looked confused as they didn't understand what was going on and why Fairy Godmother was so angry. "Um Fairy Godmother we have no clue what is going on, so why are we stuck here?" Jay asked the fairy as he didn't like how she had completely trapped them all in Evie and Mal's dorm.

"Well I don't care because you have to have known some of the things as you didn't seem to be surprised by the baby things," Fairy Godmother told the boys as she knew that it wasn't just the girls who were hiding things. Before any of the others could speak and tell the truth Audrey began to blurt out a complete lie as she was trying to put all the blame on Evie.

"Oh Fairy Godmother it was horrible. It was all Evie's fault I came by to get Lonnie and Jane who she had captive in her dorm. I tried to save them, but she had just started to go crazy and she grabbed her own baby who is actually Mal as Mal had been wearing a glamour probably so that she wouldn't have to bother raising her own baby. She then began to cut her which is why she was bleeding. I couldn't believe how horrible she was being as I decided to grab the baby as I tried to save the poor innocent baby from her terrible and cruel mother, but she just threatened me and tried to attack me and hurt her own baby again which is what you had walked in on. So as you can see I was innocent in all this and it was that evil villain kids fault. And I think it would be best if you sent her back to the Isle and gave her baby to perhaps my family. I know that my parents have been dying for another baby. And this way I could save her from her horrible mother," Audrey lied as she fake cried to the older woman as she didn't want to get in trouble and thought it would be easier to blame Evie as she was the daughter of the Evil Queen a villain who tried to kill her own step daughter.

"**HOW DARE YOU BLAME ME! I LOVE MY DAUGHTER AND I WOULD NEVER HARM HER! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO BARGED INTO MY DORM, CALLED ME A GIRL WHO SLEEPS WITH ALL THE GUYS, ACCUSED ME OF COMMITING INCEST WITH CARLOS, AND LASTLY YOU PUSHED ME ON THE GROUND, GRABBED MY BABY, THREATENED ME WITH HER LIFE AND DUG YOUR SHARP FINGERNAILS INTO HER ARM AND JUST LAUGHED WHEN SHE BEGAN TO BLEED! SO DON'T YOU DARE BLAME ME FOR ANY OF THIS!**" Evie screamed at Audrey furious that Audrey would try and make it seem that Evie was the evil bad one and that she was just the hero. When Audrey had been the one to threaten her with her own baby's life after hurting her.

The boys all froze as they were in shock. They knew that Audrey was lying as they had seen the love and affection that Evie had for her daughter. What surprised them, however, was the fact that Audrey had apparently bullied Evie, hurt Mal, and threatened to basically kill the baby.

"**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER! AND BEFORE YOU TRY TO LIE AND SAY IT WAS EVIE AGAIN I KNOW EVIE AND I KNOW THAT SHE WOULD NEVER HARM OUR DAUGHTER!**" Carlos screamed at Audrey as he was furious that Audrey had hurt his baby and threatened her. Not to mention bullied Evie and tried to blame her.

Audrey began to fake cry again. "Oh Benny Boo and Fairy Godmother can't you see what is happening here? They are all evil still this was all part of their plan. Evie and Carlos probably had a baby so that they would have a little minion to torture, but then they got sent here so they used a glamour to age her up, so that they wouldn't have to raise her anymore, but then the glamour came off. That meant that they had to fake like they actually care for her by buying her things and pretending to love her in front of others, so that we would all believe that they actually were good and cared about their baby. But in reality they are still evil and they abuse their baby," Audrey told the two as she continued to lie and try to convince them that she was innocent and the VKs were actually evil.

Fairy Godmother just stood there as she listened to both sides of the girls. Audrey was blaming Evie and Evie was blaming Audrey, but she just didn't know what to believe. As Audrey sounded convincing, but she had also seen the way that Evie had reacted when the baby began to cry even when she was frozen it looked as though the baby's cries were hurtful for her to hear, and the fact that Mal had cried for Evie, and the way that Evie had reacted as though she was relieved and happy to have her baby back when the fairy had unfroze the teens.

Evie had immediately began to soothe the baby and she seemed to know exactly what the baby wanted. It was pretty hard to fake all that. Evie seemed very sincere plus she knew Evie the girl may be a villain kid, but she was super kind and she would never hurt a fly or at least that's what she believes. In fact Evie was bouncing her baby up and down while bottle feeding her from a purple bottle while Carlos and Jay both stood by Evie as they wanted her to know that they were with her.

She looked over at her daughter and her daughter's friend Lonnie. "Jane dear one. What happened? Is Audrey telling the truth or is Evie telling the truth because I need to know what you two saw as you were both witnesses," she told her daughter and Lonnie as she was hoping that the girls would give her an accurate response of what really happened as she couldn't take either of the girls stories as correct without having actual proof.

"It was Audrey. She came in and she called Evie mean and horrible things. And then she grabbed Mal from her playpen after pushing Evie to the ground. She then ignored all of our pleas for her to stop as she just dug her long nails into Mal's arm and then threatened to do more if we didn't do as she said. And we tried to hold back Evie because we were afraid that Audrey would kill Mal if Evie attacked her, but Evie managed to get past us and that's when you showed up mom," Jane told her mom as she couldn't let Audrey get away with hurting an innocent baby and blaming the poor parents who loved their baby dearly.

"Lonnie is this true?" the fairy asked the girl as she couldn't believe that Audrey would do such a cruel and evil thing. Lonnie just sighed "yes it's true. Jane and I came to check on Evie who had just woken up and tried to get us to leave as she didn't like how we were making Mal cry, but eventually she just left the door completely open as she ran to soothe her crying baby. She then fed her and changed her into an outfit that Mal wanted. And placed her into the playpen with some toys and a pacifier and she began to talk to us, but Audrey knocked loudly on the door and caused Mal to cry again, but Evie was the only one that could calm her down. And then Audrey did all the horrible things that Jane said she did," Lonnie told the fairy as she wanted to make it very clear that Evie really did care for her baby and that Audrey was lying about everything.

The fairy than looked at Audrey with hatred as she took in all of the information that she had been given. It was obvious that Audrey had been lying and Evie was telling the truth. Audrey just gave the fairy a nervous look as she didn't like the look that the fairy was giving her. Fairy Godmother was furious about what she had heard the daughter of Aurora, a supposedly super nice princess, had done.


	12. Audrey's Punishment

Fairy Godmother looked over at the other teens in sadness as she saw how the villain kids were all trying to calm down and soothe the baby who was now crying and nothing they did seemed to calm her down. Her daughter and Lonnie both looked terrified from what they had witnessed as they were basically holding onto each other. And Ben just looked as angry as she did.

Ben was beyond furious he had trusted Audrey. Audrey used to be his girlfriend and he had genuinely thought that she was a good person. Sure she had her moments and yes she didn't want the villain kids here, but never once in his life did he ever think that she would become an evil monster. He couldn't believe that he had ever liked her. She was just a cruel villain heck she worse than the actual villain kids. She had threatened the life of an innocent baby and then tried to blame her own mother who would never harm her baby.

He remembered how defensive and protective she got at the lake before even hesitating she had immediately grabbed the baby from him and refused to let go. And he remembered all the things that Evie had told him about her mom and Maleficent. And all the hardships she had to deal with as Mal had been born unhealthy in an unhealthy and unsafe place. Just thinking about all of that made him even more furious as he looked over at the nervous girl who was still looking at him as though she did nothing wrong and that she still wanted him.

"**Audrey how could you do this? What kind of a horrible monster are you? I mean you bullied Evie who did nothing wrong to you and then you hurt her baby and threatened to what, kill her? Were you seriously planning on killing Mal? Are you that much of a horrible self obsessed monster that you were willing to kill a tiny defenseless baby? You say that you hate the villain kids but look in the mirror because you basically are one. No scratch that you are worse because they are just villain kids who have been wronged, but you are an actual villain. Look at what you have done just look,**" Ben screamed at Audrey as he pointed to the villain kids who were all crying as they were worried about the baby who wouldn't stop crying. He also pointed to Lonnie and Jane her supposed friends who were both traumatized as they were just holding onto each other and refusing to look at Audrey. He couldn't believe how cruel she was and how she didn't seem to care.

"Oh Benny Boo and Fairy Godmother yes I did those things. I'm sorry, but she is not an innocent baby and they are not innocent teens. I am just looking out for Auradon. I mean everything went downhill when **they** joined Auradon Prep. Doug became completely obsessed with Evie and now even he knows the truth about them. Chad couldn't seem to get rid of Evie as she became all crazy psycho obsessed. Jay made tourney even more dangerous as he enjoys hurting people and he steals everything. Carlos is just completely a mess. I mean he is like way too close to the dog and we all know who his mom is. I wouldn't be surprised if Dude ended up dead and Carlos began to wear a new fur coat. Oh and how could I forget little miss sweet and "innocent" baby Mal. She tricked us all she wore a glamour, and she hooked up with a sixteen year old guy when she was only a baby. She tricked him into going on a date with her. That is just sick and of course her supposedly "amazing" mother just let her baby go on a date with an almost adult boy. I am not in the wrong here they are," Audrey told the two furious people in power as she continued to try and justify her horrible and monstrous actions.

"**How could you possibly say those things? The Vks have been nothing, but good since they got here. Doug being obsessed with Evie had nothing to do with her and the reason he doesn't like her anymore is because he is probably jealous that Carlos had a baby with her. And Evie was never crazy and stalkerish yes she had some stupid crush on Chad, but that was just how she was taught to act, but she grew out of that and she became a super smart and hardworking girl who doesn't need someone like Chad. Jay may be violent, but he is also a team player and he loves being a part of the team. Carlos loves Dude and he is nothing like his mom. And lastly with Mal it was Maleficent who put the glamour on her after Maleficent had basically kidnapped her after the Evil Queen gave her to Maleficent. And Mal didn't even know that she was wearing a glamour**," Ben told Audrey as he couldn't believe that she was still trying to defend herself.

Audrey just began to cry as she knew that nothing she was saying was working as the two people in power continued to look at her in hatred and in fact they were getting even more angry the more she tried. She was scared she had never seen Ben or Fairy Godmother look as mad as they did right now. She knew that Fairy Godmother wasn't saying anything as she was probably planning a punishment for her. She looked over at Ben pleadingly, but he looked like he was even more angry than the fairy was.

"Jane, Lonnie I'm sorry for what you guys saw, but I'm still your friend right please help me out. I'm scared don't let Fairy Godmother punish me. I've learned my lesson I swear," Audrey pleaded to the two terrified girls as she was hoping that they would feel sympathetic for her and forgive her. She didn't want to be punished. And it wasn't like her friends would really choose a bunch of villian kids that they barely even knew over their "bestfriend" that they have known since they were practically in diapers.

"**Why would we possibly help you? And do you really think we are still friends? You don't deserve friends, you are a terrible monster and you tried to kill a baby. Who does that? Oh right, villains which is what you are. I hope you get a horrible and cruel punishment you evil villianist monster**," Jane screamed at Audrey as she was no longer afraid of hurting Audrey's feelings or trying to be "popular" like Audrey. If being popular made her a terrible and cruel monster then she was glad that she wasn't popular.

Audrey just stared at her "friend'' in shock. She had never heard Jane stand up to her before and she couldn't believe that her own "friend" was really choosing the villain kids over her. "Lonnie what about you are you really going to choose the evil Vks over me like everyone else is?" Audrey asked her trying to find at least one person that she could get to feel bad for her, so that she wouldn't get punished.

"**Seriously? Did you really just ask me that? Of course I'm with the VKs and Jane. Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Mal have done nothing bad to you, but you still had to hurt them. You hurt a baby Audrey. A tiny, defenseless, can't even walk or talk yet baby and you threatened to kill her. And it doesn't even seem like you are guilty at all. Are you completely heartless**?" Lonnie told the evil pleading girl as she couldn't believe that Audrey was seriously still trying to get sympathy. Did the girl really think that Lonnie was some heartless monster that she would side with a villianist monster over her innocent friends.

Before they could say anything else Fairy Godmother and Ben who had been conversing while Audrey had been pathetically begging for sympathy that she wasn't going to get turned back around to look at the pathetic monster.

"We have discussed it and Ben and I have decided that we will be putting you in jail until we can figure out a way to send you to the Isle without letting any other villians in," Fairy Godmother told the girl with anger as she was still furious at the girl for all the harmful things she had done.

Audrey just froze as the words hit her like a ton of bricks. They were putting her on the Isle. She couldn't live there that was for villains and she wasn't a villain. She was the daughter of a princess and they couldn't do this to her. She wouldn't last a day with those disgusting villains and their children.

"**NOOOO! YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME! I AM NOT A VILLAIN! I CANNOT GO TO THE ISLE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME! EVIE, CARLOS, JAY I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING JUST DON'T LET THEM SEND ME THERE! I CAN'T LIVE THERE I CAN'T!"** Audrey screamed in panic as she was terrified. This wasn't a joke. She saw the looks on Ben and Fairy Godmother they were not joking. Audrey's pathetic pleas only seemed to anger the three villian kids more.

"**Oh so now you want to be nice. Just because you are being sent to the Isle which by the way we were forced to live on without even doing anything wrong. We just happened to be unlucky enough to be born the children of villians. Meanwhile you actually deserve to live there maybe it will teach you how to be a better person. Oh and my baby won't stop crying after you hurt her. Why would I ever help you? I pleaded with you to leave Mal alone, but instead you just laughed at me as you made my baby cry and you tried to kill her**," Evie screamed at Audrey as she continued to try and calm her baby that just wouldn't calm down. She couldn't believe how pathetic Audrey was being. Like they would actually help her after what she had done to not only them, but her innocent baby who was crying even louder as she noticed that the purple band aid didn't seem to be working as it looked like her cut was still bleeding causing Evie to worry more that it would get infected.

"Evie I'm really sorry I promise come on you know how bad it is there. Please don't let them send me there please," Audrey pleaded as she was terrified of the thought of ending up in the Isle.


	13. The Queen Of Mean

"Really how pathetic are you? You are really begging for the girl who you bullied and tortured to save you. Are you crazy Evie isn't going to help and even if she does decide to show pity on you because of the nice person she is I won't allow for you to go free. You hurt my bestfriend and my niece. And you better hope that Mal doesn't get an infection from the injury you gave her because trust me when I say that the Isle is child's play compared to what I will do to you if Mal ends up not being okay because of you," Jay told the sobbing girl in anger as she was still begging for forgiveness.

He looked over at his two Vk friends in sadness and concern as they were still trying to calm down their baby as he could see the worry growing on their faces as Mal would not stop crying and her injury wouldn't stop bleeding even with a bandaid on. He also noticed how Lonnie and Jane were also trying to help the two young parents as they too were getting worried about the tiny fragile baby.

He couldn't help but laught at how stupid and pathetic Audrey was being she hurt a baby she literally just gave herself her own villian origin. There were people on the Isle who did less horrible things than Audrey had done and in fact some of the villains were on the Isle for hurting or messing with babies. Take Maleficent for example she cursed a baby or Mother Gothel who kidnapped a baby. Audrey fit in with those people she tried to kill a baby just like how Maleficent had done with Aurora.

Audrey just looked over at Ben and Fairy Godmother as she knew that her fate was sealed. They looked serious and full of anger and they didn't look like they would change their minds. Audrey froze as realisation hit her as she looked over at Ben. He wasn't king yet and technically he didn't have the power to make the legal actions to send someone especially a citizen of Auradon to the Isle.

"Oh but Ben you can't send me to the Isle you aren't king yet. You don't have the power to send me to the Isle. Your dad is still the king for now," Audrey told him with a smug smile as she thought that she found a loophole. Ben just looked at her with even more anger as Audry thought that she could get out of her punishment.

"I may not be king yet, but I will be in a few days and I do still have the power to put you in jail for attempted murder of a baby. And then in a few days when I am king I can send you to the Isle. There is no getting out of this punishment. Fairy Godmother and I have both decided that this is what you deserve," Ben told the evil princess as he couldn't believe that she was questioning his authority when she knew that he was going to be king in only a few days. He was basically king at this point.

"But don't I deserve a trial or something. Isn't there anything else that you can do to me other than sending me to the Isle like oh and this is horrible taking away my phone or worse making me look ugly oh gosh the horror," Audrey told the two as she tried to think of other "punishments."

Fairy Godmother just stared at the girl in anger and disbelief as Audrey was trying to act as though what she did was just some stupid harmless prank that would get her a stern talking to instead of hurting and threatening to kill a baby. Audrey deserved to live on the Isle. fairy Godmother just didn't understand where Aurora had gone wrong. The princess was a super kind woman so why was her daughter such an evil self obsessed monster.

"Audrey you tried to kill a baby. This isn't just some stupid harmless prank. Taking away your phone or messing with your looks is definitely not punishment enough for almost murdering a baby. The Isle is the only suitable punishment for what you did and there is no getting out of it. Nothing you can say will change your fate. You should have thought of that when you decided to hurt an innocent baby and threaten to kill her," the angry fairy told the girl as she was getting annoyed by her trying to get out of her punishment and she wasn't even guilty she still didn't see it as wrong she just didn't like the fact that she got caught and punished.

"Oh come on it was just some harmless pay back for her stealing Ben from me when she still had her glamour on. I don't see the big deal. I mean…" Audrey was interrupted by Ben who was officially done with Audrey as she had just flat out admitted that she didn't see what she did as wrong.

He looked over at his friends who were all trying to calm down and care for the poor baby who was in pain and he was pretty sure she was getting sick. They all had worried and concerned faces as Evie was crying as she rocked the baby Carlos was also crying as he was trying to soothe her they were supper worried about their baby. While the others looked concerned as well.

He began to fill with even more hatred as he noticed that Audrey was just staring at the group in disgust and hate as she was blaming them for her being sent to the Isle when it was Audrey's fault for doing what she did.

"**That's enough, ** Fairy Godmother I want her out of here. Send her to the jail already because she is annoying everyone and she still thinks that what she did wasn't wrong. I can't deal with her cruel evilness anymore," the almost king told the fairy as he was sick of Audrey and her cruel actions.

Fairy Godmother smiled back at Ben as she pulled out her wand again so that she could use it to transport Audrey to the prison that she would be staying in until they could send her to the Isle.

Audrey saw this as she began to panic. What would her parents think if they found out that she was getting sent to the Isle or her grandmother. Oh her grandmother would be furious at Ben and Fairy Godmother for sending her sweet and beautiful granddaughter to the Isle and her parents would be furious too as they would lose their daughter to the Isle over a bunch of villain kids especially the "adopted" daughter of Maleficent.

With all these thoughts running through her head Audrey without thinking much about it grabbed the wand from the fairy's hands as she took off trying to escape her Isle punishment.

Everyone just stood there in shock and concern as they had just witnessed the evil girl just disappear with one of the most powerful magic items in Auradon.


	14. A Sick Baby

"She got away we need to go get her," Ben told the fairy as he couldn't believe that Audrey had just done that. She stole Fairy Godmother's wand and she escaped. He didn't even know that non magic people could use her wand. He was worried and furious as Audrey was out there somewhere with Fairy Godmother's wand.

"I know that Ben we will send the guards and we will put out an alert for the people to be on the lookout for Audrey, but we have other things to worry about right now," Fairy Godmother told the panicked boy. She too had noticed how the small baby wouldn't stop crying as it really concerned her. As a mom she always knew the best time to be concerned when it came to babies and children.

She was a mom herself and she knew that the poor baby was most likely sick and probably had an infection. She remembered when Jane was a baby and she had gotten a pretty bad scrape after she fell after trying to walk and how she got sick and wouldn't stop crying. She had been panicking and trying to calm her, but eventually she just had to take Jane into the hospital where they discovered she had an infection and they helped her. She figured they needed to do that with Mal. As the baby wouldn't stop crying, she was getting paler, and her bleeding arm kept bleeding.

Evie was really freaking out now. Her baby was crying, getting super pale, and she kept bleeding even with the band aid on. And Mal was starting to feel really warm indicating a fever. Which was very dangerous for young babies especially one that was born prematurely and already had a weak immune system.

Not only was her baby sick, but the girl who caused all of it was out in the world somewhere with a very powerful magic weapon. "Shh Mallory it's okay mamas here. Don't worry baby. It's going to be okay. I know it hurts but you're going to be okay I promise," the concerned young mother told her baby trying to soothe her and also convince herself that her baby was going to be fine.

Evie hated Audrey. She didn't understand how someone could just harm a baby, have no guilt from it, and try to make excuses and blame others. She had hated Audrey ever since they had first arrived and Audrey rubbed it in her face that she was a princess and Evie no longer was. She still couldn't believe that Audrey was a princess when she didn't deserve to be. Princesses were supposed to be kind and caring not cruel and evil.

She looked over at Carlos and Jay who were also crying, but Jay looked more angry than sad as he wanted to hurt Audrey and make her pay for what she did. He couldn't believe that the monster had gotten away.

"We need to find her, so that I can hurt her and make her pay for this," Jay told the others as he was furious and wanted revenge on the evil girl who had escaped.

"Yes and when I find her I will tell everyone what she did and we will take away her royal status she doesn't deserve it. We will take away her royal status in front of everyone especially her family and then we will banish her to the isle in front of everyone too. That way she will be going to the Isle with absolutely no dignity for what she did," Ben told them all as he was also furious and disappointed that she had turned out to be so evil.

He grew up with Audrey and he remembered how all his life he had been told about how he should act as he was a royal and royals needed to be kind and caring as they would be role models to others. He even remembered when he had first learned about the Isle and the Evil Queen as she was "royal" he had learned about that in school. He had made the mistake of asking his parents about the Evil Queen's royal status and his parents had told him that she was a villain and evil so she had her royal status revoked. He looked over at his kind blue haired friend who was still trying to soothe her baby as he felt regret. Evie was a kind, smart, and caring girl. She deserved to be a princess, not Audrey. He really wished that she hadn't had her royal status revoked as she didn't deserve that.

He even remembered how upset the blue haired girl had gotten when Audrey had rudely rubbed it in her face that Evie no longer had royal status as the Evil Queen had no royal status anymore. He had been upset about how rude she was being to the villain kids without even meeting them. Then she had done nothing but bully the villain kids and finally drew the last straw when she had hurt and threatened Mal who is just an innocent baby. And now she was out in the world somewhere with a powerful magic weapon and it terrified him and upset him that she had escaped.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard something that caused everyone in the room to panic. Mal was starting to shake in Evie's arms and she started to cough. "Oh My Gosh she is burning up and shaking. What do we do? I'm really scared I can't lose her. Fairy Godmother please help me you're a mom too please help me I'm scared. And Audrey is out there somewhere what if she tries to hurt Mal again or someone else," the young mother told the older mother as she continued to sob as she held her sick baby and was beyond just worried as she was terrified about the possibility of losing her daughter forever.

The older mother sighed as she looked at the panicking younger mother who was struggling to deal with her sick baby. She blamed Audrey for this as according to the others the baby had been fine up until Audrey had hurt the poor baby. She took a deep breath as she tried to calm the younger mother.

"Evie calm down okay. I understand that this is scary. I am a mother too and trust me I have dealt with plenty of scary situations like this. She is a fighter I can tell. She is going to be fine. And we are going to find Audrey trust me she is not going to go unpunished. We will find her and we will send her to the Isle for what she did. She will not get away from this," the older mother told the sobbing panicked young mother as she tried to reassure her that her baby would be fine even though she was severely worried herself.

Mal stopped crying as it became hard for her to breathe causing everyone to completely freak out as the baby began to struggle breathing. "Oh God. She's struggling to breathe we need to take her to the hospital now," Carlos told the others as he continued to panic over his sick baby who was now struggling to breathe.

He wanted her to be alright and he couldn't believe that Audrey had caused this. Mal was sick because of her hurting her which gave her an infection and they needed to rush her to the hospital now otherwise they would lose their tiny baby again. Oh Audrey better hope she doesn't get caught because she hurt his baby and she was going to pay he thought as they had all begun to rush towards the hospital as Evie just held on tightly to the baby while sobbing as she was terrified and concerned about her baby and her health.


	15. Hospital Arguments

It had been a few hours since they had reached the hospital and the hospital staff had immediately rushed the baby back to help her while the teens and Fairy Godmother had to hold Evie back as she had freaked out when they tried to take Mal to examine her and get her help. It had been hours and they still were yet to hear anything which was causing everyone to worry and become anxious, but Evie was beyond worried as she just wanted to hold her baby and know that she was okay.

She hated being here. Hospitals were the worst and she just wanted to be home in her dorm with her baby safely. Instead they were at a hospital due to Audrey just having to get stupid revenge instead of just leaving her be when she wasn't even messing with Audrey. Everything had been fine and relaxed until Audrey had to get involved. And now her baby's life was on the line and she was terrified.

"I hate this. I want my baby. Why haven't we heard anything yet its been hours. I'm her mom and I should be allowed back there with her and she's probably scared. I hate Audrey. This is all her fault she just had to cause trouble and now my baby might die. I need my baby back. I hate it here I just want my daughter back. Why haven't we heard anything why," Evie cried as she rambled with panic and concern about her baby as they wouldn't let her see her own baby and it had been hours. She just wanted to know if her baby would be alright or not. She also hated how they had shoved a bunch of papers at her to fill out about Mal.

She was already completely worried and couldn't think straight and now they were making her concentrate and fill out a bunch of information about her baby including health problems which just caused her even more worry especially since she honestly didn't know much about what Mal's health problems actually were as they had lived on the Isle with no doctors and she had lost complete contact with Mal for 4 out of the almost 6 months that Mal had been alive due to Maleficent taking her.

Carlos was also worrying and freaking out as well as he felt the same way that Evie did. Mal was his baby girl and he just wanted to hold her and make her giggle, but instead he was in a hospital waiting to find out if his baby would be okay and he wasn't allowed to see her even though he is her dad. He just looked over at the panicked young mother as he tried to calm both her and himself.

"Evie it's going to be okay. Our baby is a fighter remember. She was born 3 months early super tiny and barely breathing in a place that is full of germs and has no doctors or medical equipment and she managed to survive. If she can survive all that then she is sure to survive in a clean sanitized hospital with trained doctors and nurses," the young father told the concerned young mother as he tried to convince her and calm her nerves that Mal would be fine as he was trying to convince himself too.

The others had just stayed silent as they didn't want to get involved and thought it would be best for the two young parents to calm each other down as they weren't related to the baby like Evie and Carlos were. And it was best for the parents to talk to each other as they were both going through the same thing.

Before Evie could say anything more the doctor had come out asking for the parents or relatives of Mal. Evie immediately jumped up as she ran to the doctor wanting to know everything. While Carlos also got up quickly and followed after her.

"We're here parents. Is she going to be okay? What's wrong with her?" Evie asked the doctor quickly as she pointed to herself and Carlos with worry in her tone as she just wanted to know that her baby would be fine.

The doctor gave the two young teen parents a glare as she responded to the concerned mother with a sarcastic joke. "You two are kinda young for being parents. You look like babies yourselves," she told the teens sarcastically.

"Who cares about our age and how young we look just answer the question. Is our baby going to be okay? Because I need to know if my baby is alright or not so please just answer the question," Evie told the doctor as she had no time for the stupid jokes and comments that people tended to make about them whenever they found out about them being young parents and she just wanted to know if her baby was fine or not.

The doctor just looked at the two young teens who were full of panic and worry. As she sternly answered them. She wasn't a big fan of teen parents as they tended to be irresponsible and careless. She was also not a fan of the villain kids themselves as she saw them as evil, so she definitely didn't like the two teens as they were villain kids and teen parents.

"Yes she's going to be just fine. She just had an infection, but we were able to treat it," she told the young parents as she watched them begin to relax at the information that their baby was fine.

"Okay so she's fine then can we see her because we are her parents and it's our right to be able to see her especially if she is okay. And can we leave now if she is fine because I see no reason for us to still be here, so just give us back our baby so that we can leave," Carlos told the doctor clearly annoyed as he didn't like how they were still not allowed to see their own baby and he didn't like how rude the doctor was being to them as she just looked at them sternly and in disgust as if she was blaming them.

The doctor just put on a stern face as she faced the young parents who were clearly annoyed and upset that they weren't with their baby. "She is fine now yes, but you need to pay more attention to your baby. I understand that you are young, but that doesn't give you the excuse to not take care of your baby. She could have died. I don't understand why you didn't bring her in earlier before she had trouble breathing. This is the problem with teen parents. You are just too young to understand how to take care of a child. And not to mention you being villain kids. You are too evil and bad to be parents," the doctor scolded the teens as she was angry at them and blamed them as she saw them as not being good parents.

"How dare you? I am a good mother and Carlos is a good father. It doesn't matter that we are young parents or that we are villain kids. We care about our baby and we are very responsible. It's not our fault that Mal is here and we tried to bring her in as soon as we could. And adults mess up all the time too it's not just us. Adults deal with the same issues as us. It doesn't matter what age that person is. And I am sick of people calling me a bad mother or Carlos a bad father," Evie told the doctor with anger as the doctor was calling her a bad mother because of her age and who her mom was.

"Your baby is very small for her age. Severely underweight and behind in her development. She is also covered in bruises and has breathing problems which I have diagnosed as asthma something you clearly didn't know. Your baby is unhealthy and you are too young and unfit to be her parents," the doctor told the teens in a stern voice as she didn't like how the teens were trying to claim that they were responsible when their baby was clearly unhealthy because of their irresponsible parenting.

"Mal is underweight and small because of you Auradon people making us villain kids live on a dirty and dangerous Island that is locked away from the outside world. We had no food and I fed her what I could, but it was hard when I couldn't produce that much milk due to me not being able to eat as much nutrients and food due to the lack of food on the Isle. Also she has bruises because we lived on an Island surrounded by villains and Maleficent basically kidnapped my baby and hurt her. I couldn't stop her because she locked her away. And as for her breathing problems how could we possibly know that if we lived on an Island with no doctors or medical help. So no we are not unfit parents you are just an unfit doctor it is not your right to judge us. And were good friends with prince Ben almost king Ben, so try and take our baby from us and see what happens. Now give us back our baby, so that we can leave,"

Evie told the doctor in anger as she couldn't believe that the doctor was calling them unfit parents when it wasn't their fault that they had been forced to live on the Isle Of The Lost. And this doctor was trying to take their baby from them.


	16. Leaving The Hospital

The doctor just stared at the teens in surprise. Before she could say anything more to the teens Fairy Godmother and Ben who had been sitting in the waiting area wanted to see what was taking so long as they went to see the doctor.

"What is going on here? Why do Evie and Carlos look mad and is Mal going to be okay?" The fairy asked the doctor as she felt suspicious as to the way the doctor was acting. She looked like she had just been caught doing something bad.

"She is being rude and discriminating against us. She is trying to say that we are unfit parents and that we should lose custody of our own baby and she won't even let us see her even though she is fine and even though we are her parents," Evie told the fairy in anger and sadness as she didn't like how she, Carlos, and Jay were always discriminated against just because of who their parents were.

It wasn't her fault that she had been born the Evil Queen's daughter she didn't choose to be. Just like how it wasn't Carlos' fault that he was born the son of Cruella or Jay's fault for being Jafar's son. They didn't choose their parents. It wasn't fair to them to be treated the way they were being treated.

Fairy Godmother just looked at the doctor in anger and disgust and Ben did the same. "What is wrong with you? It is not your job to discriminate against certain people and they have the legal right to be able to see their child. Not to mention the fact that you have no right to judge their parenting rights as they are very responsible and they deserve to raise their own child," Fairy Godmother told the doctor in anger as she was discriminating and being rude to the young teens just because of their parents.

The doctor just looked at the fairy with anger as well. "Well they are unfit parents. They are irresponsible teenagers and they can't even pay attention to their own baby's health. And they are clearly not feeding her enough. The baby deserves to live in a better home with parents who are adults with a stable job and stable responsibility instead of two kids who are careless, have no way of getting money, and are still in high school. How can they possibly raise a baby when they still have to focus on not failing classes," the doctor practically screamed at the fairy as she didn't like how the fairy wasn't on her side this time when she usually was especially when it came to the responsibility and care of children.

Ben couldn't believe that the doctor was acting this way. She wasn't supposed to be judging and discriminating against certain patients and their families. It wasn't her job to do that. Ben didn't like it and he wanted her gone.

"You cannot just keep parents from seeing their own baby. That's not right and it's against the rules. Also you can't just discriminate against them just because their parents are villains or about their age. There are plenty of young parents out there who have kids and are just as responsible as adults. In fact there are plenty of adults who are less responsible than Evie, Carlos, and a bunch of other teens. For instance me I'm almost the king of Auradon which will make me the ruler of everyone in Auradon including you. Now if you don't want to get fired I suggest you let Evie and Carlos see their own baby and mind your own business," the almost king told the doctor with anger as he wanted to fire her for what she did.

The doctor just looked at Ben with fear. "What you can't fire me. I need this job it's how I support my family," the doctor told the king in panic as she needed to keep her job.

"Okay fine you can see your baby and you can leave now. I will get the discharge papers. And I'm sorry for being rude and discriminating. However I am warning you to make sure she is eating enough and to pay more attention to her health as she is still very sick and weak and I wasn't kidding when I said that I was concerned about her weight, development, and her breathing problems," the doctor told the teens as she was hoping it would be enough for her to keep her job as she couldn't afford to lose her job. Her family was dependent on her and her job.

"Okay fine I won't fire you, but I don't want you to ever treat people like that again and I want to move you from this section of the hospital. I want you to only work with adults from now on as you can't handle working with children patients," the almost king told the doctor as he was still unsatisfied in the way she had treated his friends.

The doctor just looked at the prince in sadness as she had been moved from her original job, but also in relief as she wasn't going to get fired. "Okay I understand. Now I really must go get the discharge papers and you can go see Mal she is in that room over there," the doctor told them as she pointed to a door before leaving to go get the papers.

As soon as the doctor told them where Mal was Evie and Carlos had both rushed to the room to see their baby. Ben and Fairy Godmother had both gone back to talk to the others and give the two young parents time to be alone with their baby.

As soon as they entered the room they saw the tiny baby who was hooked up to a bunch of wires and was crying. It hurt them to see her like that as Evie ran to her and began to soothe her. "Hey baby girl it's okay mommy and daddy are here now. And you're okay. We're leaving soon, baby and we're gonna go back home where no one will hurt you again," the young mother told her scared baby. She smiled when Mal stopped crying as she reached out for her and Carlos with her tiny arms.

Evie just held onto the baby's hand while Carlos was running his fingers through her hair. They were both trying to soothe and comfort their sick baby. It stayed like that for a few minutes until the doctor from earlier came in with the discharge papers as she unhooked the baby from all the wires. "Here are the discharge papers once you sign these you can change her and leave," the doctor told the teens quickly as she handed them the papers and left the room.

Evie just handed the papers to Carlos as she went to change her baby back into the clothes that she had been brought in wearing. As soon as they were both done doing what they were supposed to do Evie placed the tiny baby into the purple baby car seat and stuck her pacifier with the stuffed dragon attached to it in the baby's mouth as she had brought it to calm Mal down as she knew how much Mal loved it

Mal fell asleep in the car seat from her exhausting day. As Evie carried the baby car seat with her sleeping baby she looked over at Carlos. "You do know that we need to get back to the plan right. If we don't Maleficent is going to figure out a way to get revenge on us," Evie told the boy as she had been so caught up in Mal being a baby again that she forgot about how they were supposed to steal the wand. She didn't want to go through with the plan, but she was afraid that Maleficent would kill them all if they didn't as she had her ways to hurt them without even needing to actually be there.

Carlos just looked at her like she was crazy. "Um Evie we can't keep going with the plan. We already proved ourselves as good and we can't go back to the Isle. It's scary there and if we go back Maleficent is just going to take Mal away again. And we are still dealing with the fact that Audrey is out there somewhere. If we end up going along with this plan it will just prove that Audrey was right about us being evil and she won't get punished for what she did. We need to tell our parents that we are done with this stupid plan," Carlos told the young mom who was holding his baby as he watched his tiny adorable baby sleep peacefully with the pacifier in her mouth as she clung to the dragon toy. He didn't want to ruin what they had right now. If they did go along with the plan they would lose their baby again as Maleficent would take her back and he didn't want that.

"Okay yeah your right Carlos. We can ask Fairy Godmother to let us video chat with them tomorrow during our goodness class and we can tell them there. I just hope they won't be able to reach us to get revenge. Now come on we've just been standing here let's go back to the others so we can go home. Tomorrow is going to be a very scary day and I'm so tired and stressed from today I just want to go back to my dorm and relax with our baby," the young mother told the young father with a small smile as she began to walk back to the others carrying her small baby in her car seat.

She just sighed as she walked back to them as she knew the conversation they were going to have tomorrow was going to be a very hard and emotional conversation as their parents and Maleficent were going to be furious, but Carlos was right they were not going through with that plan. They had just gotten Mal back and they were not going to jeopardize that. They also still had to worry about finding Audrey as she was still out there. Which brought her even more fear that Audrey could still harm her baby or her friends.


	17. The Plan Is Off

As soon as they reached the others they all began to crowd around the two parents eager to see the baby. They knew everything due to Ben and Fairy Godmother who had informed them of everything.

Evie began to feel uneasy as Mal was sleeping and she didn't like how close everyone was getting to her sleeping daughter. Plus she wanted to get out of the stupid hospital as soon as possible. She didn't want to spend anymore time in the stupid hospital especially just standing around.

"Aww I didn't think she could get any cuter, but she is adorable when she's sleeping especially in that car seat she's so itty bitty," Lonnie told them as she tried to get closer to the sleeping baby. As the baby was adorable. Evie noticing this began to grow upset.

"Lonnie please back up. She is trying to sleep and I don't want anyone to wake her up right now. And can we please just leave now. I really just want to go back to my dorm and relax, but I honestly can't do that because I'm still worried about Audrey being out there somewhere with Fairy Godmother's wand. The girl who tried to kill my baby is out in the world somewhere with the most powerful magic item in Auradon. And not to mention apparently I have to be worried about Mal's health and development which is even more stressful. I'm constantly having to worry about someone taking my baby or something happening to her. I am just so tired and stressed and I want to go back home. I can't stand being in this judgmental and uncomfortable place," Evie told them all as she began to cry.

She was stressed and tired, but she couldn't relax because she was afraid of Audrey trying to get revenge if she did. She was also terrified that if she did relax and let her guard down her baby would get sick and die. As the doctor made it very clear that Mal had plenty of health problems. She was also stressed about the fact that she was about to go against her mom, Maleficent, Cruella, and Jafar and they were going to be furious at them. Which just terrified her.

The others just froze as they watched the young mother completely break down in front of them as all her worries and stress came piling out of her. Carlos just wrapped his arm around the crying mother as he tried to comfort her.

"Shh Evie it's okay. We are leaving now. And Jay and I will stay with you tonight. Nothing is going to happen to our daughter again I promise. And Jay and I will stay up to watch her and make sure nothing happens while you sleep. Evie you need to relax and sleep. Everything is going to be just fine," Carlos told the young mother in comfort as he practically dragged her out the door while the others followed.

When they reached Auradon Prep Ben and Fairy Godmother left to go talk to Beast and Belle about Audrey. Jane and Lonnie both went back to their own dorms after both giving Evie and Carlos a comforting hug as they said goodbye to them. Evie, Jay, and Carlos all went back to Evie and Mal's dorm.

As soon as the three villain kids entered the room they shut the door and locked it. After making sure the door was completely locked and no one could get in they began to speak to each other. "So what are we going to do about the plan? I mean this the first time in two days that we have had any alone time just us vks," Jay asked the two young parents as he was worried about the plan and none of them seemed to be into the plan anymore.

Carlos just sighed as he watched Evie tiredly unbuckle his tiny daughter from her purple car seat as she began to search through the baby supplies for some PJs and a diaper. He didn't think that Evie should be the one to get her ready for bed as she looked exhausted, but he also saw how she was just holding onto the tiny baby protectively refusing to let go. He figured Evie needed to be the one to put her to bed as Evie needed to know that Mal was okay and safe.

"Actually Jay that's what we wanted to talk about. Evie and I agreed that we don't want to go through with this plan anymore. We just got our baby back and we don't want to lose her again especially to Maleficent. Plus everyone believes that we are good now. We don't want to prove Audrey right by going along with the plan," the younger boy told his friend nervously as he was afraid of upsetting his friend.

Jay just smiled as he watched the younger boy become nervous as he laughed. "So we're for sure not going through with the plan then. Okay good I love Tourney. So I'm guessing we're gonna need to tell our parents that we are done," Jay told his friend with a nervous smile as he wouldn't admit it but he was terrified of how the villain [parents were going to act when they found out that the Vks quit their plan.

Carlos just sighed as he watched Evie reappear from the bathroom with the now changed and clean baby in her dragon pj onesie. As she just exhaustedly sat on her bed near the boys. Still clinging to the tiny baby who was still sleeping. "Um yeah we were planning on video chatting with our parents tomorrow in school right Evie," Carlos told the exhausted and stressed young mother who was just holding their baby protectively as she began to go in and out of consciousness.

Evie just looked at the boys who were staring at her as they were worried about how tired and stressed out the young mother was. "Oh um yeah we agreed to that. There is no way that we will go through with the plan. I'm not losing my baby to that monster again," Evie told the boys in confidence yet fear that something bad would happen to her baby again if she let go.

The boys just sighed as they watched the stressed young mother drift into sleep as she held on protectively refusing to let go of her sleeping baby.

The boys felt bad for her as she had been the one to have to watch Audrey torture the young baby. The boys just sat on their chairs as they began to quietly talk amongst themselves and keep watch as they had promised to do that so that Evie could actually get some sleep and not have to worry about Audrey coming back or something happening to Mal while she was asleep. The boys just knew that they were going to be exhausted tomorrow especially when they talked to their parents tomorrow in class. They were going to be so tired tomorrow from staying up all night, but if it gave the young stressed out mother a chance to relax and sleep then they could handle it.

Jay sighed as he watched his friend sleep peacefully with her arms protectively around her sleeping daughter. "You know we're not getting any sleep tonight, but at least Evie can finally get some after worrying about Mal and staying up late with her for like two days in a row. Ugh and tomorrow our parents are going to kill us when we tell them about us not going with the plan. Tomorrow is going to be a very long and fearful day for us," Carlos told his friend as he watched the mother of his child sleep with their baby in her warm protective embrace refusing to let go for fear of something happening to her. He just knew that they were in for it tomorrow when their parents found out their plans. But it would be worth it if it meant he and Evie got to keep their tiny adorable baby.


	18. Parent Disagreements

It was now two am and the boys were getting tired, but they needed to stay strong and not sleep as they too were worried about something happening to the baby while they slept.

A few seconds later just as the boys were starting to completely drift into sleep as they couldn't fight it anymore the tiny baby began to scream and cry. Waking the two boys up immediately as they rushed to tend to the baby.

"Hey it's okay baby girl. Aw are you hungry? Yeah I bet you are. Come on let's go get you a baba. And let's let mama sleep okay because mama is tired and so dada is gonna take care of you," Carlos told his baby as he picked her up from Evie's arms.

As he noticed her trying to reach for Evie and crying. He wanted to give Evie more sleep for herself and he wouldn't admit it, but he wanted her to sleep, so that he could watch his daughter. Evie always did everything and she always made him feel as though he couldn't handle caring for his own baby. Which upset him as he could handle feeding and caring for his own baby. He loved Mal and he knew how much Evie cared for the baby as Mal was definitely a mama's girl as she preferred Evie, but he was her parent too. And he wanted to care for her too as she didn't seem to be as comfortable with him even though he was her dad.

Mal just kept crying as she reached for her mom who was sleeping. Carlos wouldn't admit it, but it hurt to see her act like that. He was her dad and he wanted her to want him too. He was a part of her life as much as Evie was. It hurt to know that his own daughter was crying just from being with him instead of her mom. He knew Mal loved him as she loved all the attention and the playful way he was with her, but she preferred her mom. And he loved how much Evie cared for and loved their baby, but he wanted her to love him the same way she loved Evie and he wanted to be a part of her life too.

Carlos just sighed in sadness as he walked over to the baby things and found a purple bottle and some formula. As he filled the bottle with the formula and shook it before trying to feed the crying and hungry baby.

He tried to feed her the bottle, but she just pushed it away and continued to cry. He sighed in frustration as the baby wouldn't drink the bottle even though she was hungry and he had just changed her so it wasn't that. She had to be hungry.

He also knew how the doctor had made them promise that she would eat more which included nightly feedings which meant that she needed to drink the bottle.

"Shh it's okay come on Mallory you need to eat. I know you're hungry. And I know that I'm not your mama, but please Mal just drink the baba for dada. Come on you need to eat the doctor said you need to eat more," the distressed young father told his crying baby as he tried to get her to drink her bottle.

Jay just laughed at his younger friend who he thought was acting ridiculous. "Dude just force it down her throat you are stronger than her. It will be easy to force her to eat. Instead of acting like a wimp and letting your tiny baby control you" Jay told his friend as he didn't see why Carlos was just going to let the baby win. When all he had to do was shove the bottle in her mouth.

Carlos just looked at his friend as though he were crazy. "Dude I'm not going to just shove a bottle down my baby's throat. She will eat when she wants to. I'm not gonna force her," Carlos told his friend.

"Oh yeah because that's a great way of parenting. Just letting your baby decide when she wants to do something. Gosh no wonder Evie's a better parent than you," Jay told Carlos with a smirk on his face. He was joking, but Carlos didn't think it was funny.

He was trying to be a good parent, but it wasn't easy when Evie literally did everything when it came to their baby.

"Dude I am too a good parent and Evie is not a better parent than me. I'm trying my best here, but it's not easy when I can never even care for my own baby because she was taken from me and then when I did get her back Evie completely took over acting as though she's a single parent and i'm not even her dad.

"Okay dude chill. I was joking. I know that you are a good dad. I was just kidding calm down before you wake up Evie or upset Mal more," Jay told his friend as he noticed him starting to get angry and raise his voice which was causing Evie to stir.

Before anything else could be said Mal began to cry louder immediately waking Evie up. She began to panic when she noticed that she was no longer holding her baby. "What happened? I heard crying is Mal okay?" the concerned young mother asked as she got up from her bed and walked towards Carlos who was holding their baby.

Carlos just looked at Evie as he answered her. "Yeah she's fine. She's just hungry I think, but she won't drink from the bottle," Carlos told her as she was hovering over him. "Here let me try," Evie told the boy as she picked up the baby from his arms and the bottle from his hands. She just stuck the bottle in her mouth and smiled when Mal began to drink it.

Carlos just watched in anger and sadness that Evie had managed to get Mal to drink the bottle in the matter of seconds, but he couldn't get her to and he had been trying for hours. "It's not fair. Why does she only ever want you? I'm her parent too. Evie I'm sick of you acting like I'm not her parent too. We are both her parents. You need to let me help. I had it under control you didn't need to just take her from me and feed her when I was already doing that," Carlos told the young mother as he was sick of her acting as though she was the only one raising Mal and he was just some uncle.

Evie just looked at Carlos with an offended look. "Excuse me for trying to feed our baby who was crying. And you did not have it handled. I'm sorry that I didn't want our baby to starve because you couldn't get her to eat. Carlos it's not my fault that she prefers me over you. She's a baby and I have been there for her more then you have, so maybe that's why. In fact I remember exactly how you reacted when I told you I was pregnant. You freaked out and said you didn't even want a baby. You only changed your mind when I gave birth to her three months early. You weren't even there for me when I was pregnant, so yeah maybe that's why I prefer to be the one in charge and maybe that's why she prefers me," the now angry young mother told the boy as she continued to bottle feed her baby.

She didn't like yelling at her friend. And she knew that Carlos was trying to be a good dad, but it hurt when she had told him that she was pregnant and he had freaked out refusing to help at first. And he only came in to help when she ended up giving birth three months early and almost lost the baby.

Carlos just looked at Evie as he knew she was right. Yeah he freaked out when she told him that he was going to be a father at fifteen. He was just a kid and he didn't think he would be ready to be a father. Plus he was afraid of getting attached to a baby that he was pretty sure wasn't going to make it. And he was worried about Evie herself. She was young and she was carrying a baby inside of her which required nutrients and food which she barely had enough of to feed herself and now she was feeding for two. He was afraid of becoming too attached to both Evie and the baby as he loved Evie and he knew that he would fall in love with the baby and he was afraid of losing them.

Those feelings went away when Mal had been born early as he didn't care about not getting attached he already was Mal and Evie both become his world when he got the first look at his new baby, and he knew that Evie knew that he regretted not being there for her during the pregnancy, so he didn't understand why she would bring it up again.

Jay felt so awkward and uncomfortable as he watched his two friends both argue and fight with each other. They both looked upset and he didn't understand why they were acting this way.

"Guys just stop this. This is ridiculous. Evie I know that you didn't like how Carlos wasn't there for you during the pregnancy, but he is here now, so please just let him help. You can't do everything by yourself and he wants to help raise her. And Carlos you need to learn how to take responsibility. You can't just let her get away with not eating and you have to be willing to do things that aren't fun. Can we please just stop fighting and agree to these compromises because we have school in a few hours and we are about to completely change our lives by going against everything our parents have told us to do. And we need to be united for tomorrow and with the whole Audrey thing we can't be split. Were in this together," Jay told his friends in annoyance as he was sick of them always getting into arguments about their baby.

And the truth was they needed to stay together they were going to stand up to their parents in a few hours and they needed to do it together as a single group not all fighting and broken apart. Plus Audrey was still out there and it would be easier for her to get revenge if they were all on their own.

Evie and Carlos both looked at Jay and then at each other as they knew that he was right. "Carlos I'm sorry that I don't let you help. It's just that I love her so much and I have such a strong connection with her. I feel protective of her and I don't know why, but I don't like the idea of someone other than me caring for her, but you are her dad. You deserve to have the same feeling and connection that I have with her. I'm just afraid of losing her," Evie told the father of her baby as she handed Mal to him. Allowing him to hold her.

Carlos just smiled at her as he sat on Evie's bed and motioned for her to come sit with him. Evie just smiled as she moved over to sit by him and their now sleeping baby who was clinging to Carlos. She put her arm around him as the two of them watched their sleeping baby together and enjoyed each other's company and the warm safe feeling as all their other worries vanished.

They were enjoying their time of peace and safety just knowing that in a few hours that would be gone and they would have to face all the realities and the problems such as talking to their evil parents and hoping that Audrey wouldn't still reach them. But for now they were safe together like a family with both parents watching and caring for their sleeping baby. While Jay just sat on one of the chairs and smiled as he watched his friends who looked like a real family together on Evie's bed cuddled up and both holding onto their precious sleeping baby.

He just sighed as he knew that the safe relaxing feeling they had right now wasn't going to last very long as they had so many things to worry about and it was about to start in only a few hours.


	19. Facing Their Evil Parents

Evie and Carlos both ended up falling asleep while cuddled together with their baby while Jay stayed up and kept watch. It was a few hours later and they had school in a little over an hour and it usually took Evie about an hour to get ready normally which meant that if they didn't wake up soon they were all going to be late for school and they had agreed that today they would talk to their parents.

Jay just sighed in frustration as he was sleep deprived, but he had to wake up his friends and get ready for school. He walked over to his two sleeping friends as he picked up the now awake baby and began to bounce her. Before he could actually wake up his friends they both woke up as if on instinct when they realized they were no longer holding their baby.

Jay just laughed at how quickly they both jumped up as they searched for their baby in panic. He looked at the baby as he tickled her. "Aw look at your mama and dada acting like fools. You're so tiny and you already have them completely under your control," Jay told the giggling baby as he laughed at his friends.

Evie and Carlos both just gave Jay an annoyed look as they walked towards him. "Jay that's not funny and you woke her up. Give me my baby," Evie told the boy as she picked up her daughter from Jay's hands and began to talk to her while Carlos stood next to her and did the same. Jay just looked at his friends in annoyance.

"Guys I woke you and Mal up because we have school in less than an hour and you guys are just standing here playing with your baby instead of getting ready. You guys are letting her control your life," Jay told the two young parents who were trying to get their baby to start babbling and making sounds other than just giggling and crying.

"Are you guys even listening to me? We have school in less than an hour. You guys need to get ready. We can't afford to miss today. We have to talk to our parents today, so we can get it over with," Jay told his friends in an angry tone as he was getting angry that they were ignoring him.

Carlos just looked over at his friend in annoyance. "Dude chill. We will get ready soon, but for now we are giving our child some attention. And we aren't letting her control our lives. She is a baby dude. Babies need a lot of attention and care. Maybe you will understand when you are older and have a baby like us," Carlos told his friend as he turned back to his baby.

Jay just rolled his eyes at his younger friend. "I'm older than both of you. And I know that babies take a lot of attention, but if you don't get dressed soon then we won't get to class and you two can't just drop out of school," Jay told his friends as they now only had about half an hour to get ready and get to class.

Evie just sighed in frustration. "Ugh fine. Jay you're right. I'll get myself and Mal ready while you two go change. Then we meet back up here and we can go to class," Evie told the boys as she pushed them out the door.

Then walked over to her closet and picked out an outfit and then walked over to Mal's side and picked out a purple dress with a purple headband and grabbed a diaper as she headed for the bathroom to get herself and her baby ready for the day. When Evie returned from getting herself and her daughter ready she placed Mal in her purple carseat and started to quickly pack a bag of baby supplies such as diapers, wipes, bottles, her blanket, some toys, and a few pacifiers.

She grabbed the pacifier toy that Ben had given them and handed it to the baby as she placed the pacifier in her mouth. Then she grabbed her school bag and the diaper bag and picked up the baby car seat as she walked out the door to meet up with boys.

When the boys saw her Carlos immediately took the diaper bag from her as he noticed her struggling to hold the diaper bag, her school bag, and their baby. Then they headed for their Remedial Goodness class that they were forced to take as villain kids.

When Fairy Godmother saw the villain kids that had actually shown up she was surprised. She wasn't expecting to see them after all they had gone through the day before and especially with Audrey still being out there. Everyone at Auradon Prep had been informed about what had happened and they were all on the lookout and on high alert as they were afraid of Audrey now.

"Oh hello dear ones. I wasn't expecting to see you today. I figured you would be in your dorms resting. But I'm glad that you are here today, so shall we start the lesson," Fairy Godmother told the kids as she watched them nervously just stand there and stare at her.

"Um actually we have an important question to ask you. Is there anyway that we could contact our parents and talk to them because we have some things we need to say to them. That we have been wanting to say for awhile now," Evie asked the fairy as she knew that they needed to do this in order to feel less pressure and to help them get out some of the things that have been bothering them and that they had just been keeping to themselves as they were afraid of their parents.

The fairy just looked at the scared and nervous teens as she smiled at them. "Of course. Yes I will go set up a video call right now," the fairy told them as she went to go find someone to help her set up a video call with the villains. The Vks all just stood around nervously in silence as they all just stared at each other.

"I'm so scared right now. I really don't want my mom or Maleficent to see Mal since she is a baby again. And she is just so vulnerable," Evie told her friends as she broke the silence after watching her baby happily play with the dragon toy in her car seat as she realized that the parents were going to see the baby.

Carlos just looked at her as he held onto his dog. "I'm terrified right now too. Especially since I brought Dude and mom is going to want to kill him since she loves to make clothes out of dogs for some sick reason," Carlos told them as he pet his dog.

Before anything more could be said Fairy Godmother came in with a Tv screen as she plugged it in. "I just talked to the king and he has allowed for you all to talk to your parents through a video call," the fairy told the teens as she turned on the Tv and began to set up the call then she left the room to give the teens privacy.

The three teens all just stood there as they took a deep breath trying to calm themselves down as they heard the call start to ring. There was no going back now. They had to face their parents and they just knew it wasn't going to be good. They all froze in panic when the call stopped ringing and they watched the screen reveal the four evil villains who were just staring at them with stern looks on their faces.


	20. Standing Up To The Villains

No one dared to say anything as they all watched the evil villains stare at them with anger and they were all frozen in fear. Finally after a few more seconds of them all just staring at each other Maleficent broke the silence.

"Oh where is my dar dar darling baby girl. I don't see her anywhere. Mommy wants to talk to her about seeing her again," Maleficent told them all in a fake doting mother voice when she was actually furious. She didn't see the baby with the teenager glamour on that she had put on her specifically so that she could steal the wand and they could get revenge.

She had taken the baby to be her evil little minion, but now she didn't see the girl anywhere and she was furious. Especially when she noticed that the stupid birth mother the bratty daughter of the Evil Queen was now holding what looked to be a purple baby car seat in her hand. Oh that better not be the little brat was all Maleficent was thinking as she saw the baby car seat.

The Evil Queen just fake smiled at her daughter. "Oh Evie my little evillete in training. How are you? Are you still applying your makeup everyday? Oh and what is that in your hand? Is that a baby? Where did you get that baby?" the Evil Queen asked her daughter as she was trying to act oblivious and "stupid" because she was convinced that in order to get a prince you had to act dumb as to her princes only wanted dumb pretty girls who were housewives.

Evie just rolled her eyes at her mom and Maleficent for trying to act oblivious and "nice" when she knew how they really felt. Her mom was angry that Evie was with her baby again as to her Evie would never get a prince if she had a baby at sixteen and with another man. And Maleficent was trying to act like a "caring" mother even though Evie knew she was furious that Mal was a baby again as it was obvious by the purple baby car seat in Evie's hands.

Before Evie could call them out for acting so stupid and being totally fake Cruella spoke up when she saw Carlos with a dog. "Carlos what are you doing with that scary dog? Don't you know that dogs are rabid pack animals that eat boys who misbehave? Have I not taught you anything? And that mut would make a great addition to my collection," the evil crazy lady told her son as she stared at the dog with an evil smirk on her face as she imagined all the new clothing items she could make out of the dog.

"That's it mother I'm sick of you controlling me. I wasn't even really afraid of dogs. I just faked it, so that you wouldn't get angry at me. And I am sick of you controlling me and trying to use fear to make me do what you want. You are part of the reason that I was afraid of being there for my baby. I was afraid of becoming like you. A terrible parent who uses their child as a slave. And you are never going to reach Dude or my baby. I won't let you get anywhere near them," Carlos screamed at his mother as he was furious at her. And all of the feelings that he had been bottling up about his mother just came right out of him as he was no longer frightened by her especially since she couldn't reach him.

Evie too began to grow angry as she watched the four villains all act as though they were innocent and sweet instead of terrible, horrible, cruel, and monstrous villains who found joy in hurting others including their own children

"Just stop this. All of you. You are acting so fake right now. We all know why you are acting this way. You think Fairy Godmother is still in the room, but she's not, so stop acting fake and acting like you don't know what's going on. Mom I know that you know that the baby is Mallory. And Maleficent stop acting like you actually care about her. All you want is to use her for your own evil gain. And I am sick of it. And by the way we quit. Were not getting the stupid wand for you or your minions," Evie screamed at the villains as she was sick of them controlling her life and ruining it. And now they were trying to act all "nice" and oblivious to what was going on. When they had been the ones to take her baby from her.

"**YOU WHAT! THAT IS NOT HAPPENING! YOU WILL BRING ME THE WAND! OR YOU WILL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES! AND I HELPED YOU AND YOUR LITTLE BOY TOY BY TAKING YOUR LITTLE ANNOYING BRAT AWAY AND RAISING HER FOR YOU! YOU OWE ME THIS WAND!" **Maleficent screamed through the screen as she was furious at the teens. She had done them a stupid favor by "raising" their little mistake for them so that they didn't have too and now they were refusing to get the wand for her when she had sent them there to get it. The annoying brats were supposed to follow her orders. She was the ruler of the Isle and they needed to do as she said.

Jay was furious now as he watched the two young parents break down crying as they began to remember what it was like to have their baby stolen. He was angry that Maleficent was trying to act as though she did the teens a favor by taking Mal instead of causing them pain and suffering. He had spent so many months watching them break after Maleficent had taken Mal.

"**HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE YOU DID THEM A FAVOR! YOU DID NOT HELP THEM AT ALL! YOU KIDNAPPED THEIR BABY, SO THAT YOU COULD HAVE A LITTLE MINION AND PUNCHING BAG! YOU BROKE THEM WHEN YOU GUYS STOLE MAL FROM THEM! SO NO WE DON'T OWE YOU GUYS ANYTHING! WE LIKE IT HERE AND WE ARE STAYING! FORGET ABOUT EVER GETTING THE WAND! YOU FOUR ARE GOING TO CONTINUE TO ROT ON THAT ISLAND WHERE YOU BELONG!" **Jay screamed at the villain parents as he remembered all the horrible and cruel things that their parents had put them through and he refused to allow that to happen again.

And it was his job as the oldest one to protect his little sister, his younger best friend, and his tiny adorable little niece. He refused to let them all get hurt again.

"**AND SHE IS MY BABY! I'M HER MOTHER NOT YOU MALEFICENT! I'M SO SICK OF EVERYONE ACTING LIKE SHE IS YOUR BABY WHEN SHE IS NOT! SHE IS CARLOS AND MY BABY! AND WE FINALLY GOT OUR BABY BACK! YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON HER AGAIN! YOU WILL NEVER GET PASSED THE BARRIER AND WE WILL NEVER LET YOU EVEN COME CLOSE TO! HAVE FUN ROTTING IN YOUR ISLE PRISON!" **The furious young mother screamed at the villains, but mainly Maleficent as she was sick of Maleficent and everyone acting as though Mal wasn't her baby. All of her bottled up emotions just came pouring out as she stared at the evil faerie in anger and hatred as she had cost her to miss almost four months of her baby's life and she despised her for it.

The Evil Queen just watched her daughter yell at their leader. "Evie stop this right now. You are never going to get a prince now. And I told you that you had to get rid of the baby, but you didn't listen, so I gave her to Maleficent. You are acting ridiculous right now. And you look like you aren't putting any effort into your appearance. A prince is never going to want you now and that baby is a distraction and a mistake," the Evil Queen lectured her daughter as she didn't get why her daughter was so attached to the little mistake that never even should have been born. She allowed her daughter to care for it until it was healthy enough, but after that she couldn't let her daughter get distracted by the mistake.

"**MY DAUGHTER IS NOT A MISTAKE OR A DISTRACTION! AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT GETTING A PRINCE! IN FACT I DON'T WANT A PRINCE! I NEVER WANTED A PRINCE! AND I AM SICK OF YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO AND JUDGING ME! I'M NOT A LITTLE KID AND I HAVE BEEN PRETTY MUCH RAISING MYSELF FOR YEARS NOW! I DON'T NEED YOU AND I'M DONE WITH YOU, MALEFICENT, CRUELLA, AND JAFAR! WE ALL ARE GOOD RIDDANCE ENJOY YOUR ROTTING HOME WHILE WE GET TO LIVE GOOD AND FREE LIVES!**" Evie screamed at her mother as she ended the call and looked at her friends.

They all stood there not saying anything for a bit as they were all in shock. They had just stood up to their parents and they felt relieved. They never felt more free. "We did it. We actually just stood up to our parents. This is crazy," Carlos told his friends as he began to laugh feeling free.

"I know. I feel so much better and less controlled," Evie told them all as she began to sit in the chair and pull out a bottle to feed her now crying baby as she was afraid from all the screaming. "Hey there it's okay. I know that was a lot of screaming, but it's okay now. Don't worry baby girl those mean evil villains will never bother you again. I promise my sweet little poison apple," Evie told her baby as she began to soothe her while filling up her purple bottle with formula.

The boys just laughed at her as they heard what she said. "Really Evie did you just call her your little poison apple. That's just ridiculous," Jay told her while laughing as he thought it was hilarious how she had called her daughter by her mother's signature weapon.

Evie just looked at the boys as she smiled and joined them in their laughter. "Yeah I called her my little poison apple. I'm the daughter of the Evil Queen, what do you expect and even though I don't care about my mom. I do still love the signature poison apples that's always been my thing. Plus she is my little poison apple. I'm so using that from now on," Evie told her friends as she laughed while bottle feeding her tiny daughter.

Carlos just looked at her as he laughed. "Okay well I don't really know how I feel about you calling our daughter by the weapon that was used to try and kill Snow Whilte, but if you can call her by your "signature" symbol then so can I. She's my little puppy. And I'm definitely using that from now on," Carlos told the young mother with a laugh.

Jay just smiled as he wanted to be a part of the fun. "Oh yeah well I think she is my little genie lamp. She is a treasure and so she is a genie lamp. I'm definitely going to start calling her that from now on," Jay told his friends with a smile.

They all just looked at each other and began to laugh as they watched the baby who had finished drinking her milk and was now laughing too as if even she understood how ridiculous they all sounded right now.

They all sighed when the bell rung indicated they had to get to their next class as they were all enjoying each others company and playing around with each other like a family. As soon as they were about to leave the classroom the door began to lock as the room filled with a puff of smoke.

"Oh you guys aren't going anywhere. And I have the power again as I have Fairy Godmother's wand now," Audrey told them all as they froze in fear as the thing they had been worrying about since yesterday was actually happening. Audrey had locked them in their class and she was holding the wand with an angry and evil look on her face as she glared daggers at the villain kids and the baby.


	21. The Queen Of Mean Is Back

Evie froze as she held her baby closer to her and held on tightly to her refusing to let the evil girl anywhere near her baby again. Carlos and Jay just formed a protective shield around the two as they tried to protect Evie and the baby from Audrey.

"Audrey please don't do this. I know that you are angry, but it doesn't have to be this way. Please just put down the wand and we can help you. Please don't do this Audrey haven't you done enough damage to us," Carlos pleaded to the evil girl as he tried to convince her to put the wand down and just turn herself in.

Audrey just laughed evilly as she got closer to the villain kids. "Oh look who's being pathetic now. Begging for me to help you when you aren't going to get any help. You guys have completely ruined my life. I have nothing left. My life was perfect until you guys were brought here to Auradon. Now I have nothing. I have no boyfriend, no friends, and everyone is afraid of me and trying to find me. Apparently I'm Auradon's Most Wanted Criminal right now. Everyone hates me including my own parents. I saw the way they were looking at my picture. They were furious and full of hatred. Oh and let's not forget that I'm being sent to the Isle. And when I begged you guys to help me you just laughed at me and called me pathetic. Well who's laughing now," Audrey screamed at the terrified Villain kids as she got closer to the with the wand still pointed at them as she wanted revenge and nothing was stopping her. She already lost everything it didn't matter what she did now.

"Audrey please we're sorry, but you ruined your own life it wasn't our faults. You were the one who decided to hurt a baby and try to kill her. We didn't make you do that. You did that on your own, so no we didn't ruin your life. You did," Jay told Audrey in anger and fear as he watched the evil smirking girl get even closer to them.

"**QUITE! I'M IN CHARGE! YOU REALLY DO NOT WANT TO BE MESSING WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" **Audrey screamed at the boy who was trying to question her power and need for revenge.

She just laughed more evilly as she watched the supposedly "strong" and "brave" villain kids all cuddle up together in a huddle as they were terrified of her and were also trying to protect the scared baby who was crying.

"Aww look at the wittle babies. This is just pathetic. You are villain kids and here you are acting like scared little babies. Now speaking of scared little babies. I have some unfinished business with your so-called "innocent" and "vulnerable" baby," Audrey told the villain kids in disgust as she thought the villain kids were just acting pathetic and weak.

She grabbed the wand as she pointed it towards the villain kids. They all froze in fear as they were surrounded by smoke. They had no clue what happened at first until they realized that Evie was no longer holding the tiny baby as they all began to panic and freak out especially when they saw the cruel and evil girl tightly gripping their tiny baby.

They tried to get to her, but were held back by an imaginary force. They all looked at each other in anger and sadness as they began to cry and fight against the imaginary force that was keeping them from their crying baby. "**WHAT DID YOU DO? WHY CAN'T WE GET TO OUR BABY? I WANT MY BABY LET HER GO! GIVE US BACK OUR BABY RIGHT NOW! DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER AGAIN! YOU WILL BE SORRY IF YOU DO!**" Evie screamed in anger as she cried and tried to get passed the stupid imaginary force that was keeping her back from helping her crying daughter.

Audrey just smirked as she was enjoying having all the power. "Oh what can you do? You can't even get past the imaginary force field that I put around you three, so that you can't reach your "precious" baby. You guys are just weak and pathetic. You are sorry excuses for villain kids. Oh and I can do whatever I want to do with your "innocent" baby," Audrey told the villain kids as she grew more and more disgusted by them. She just grabbed the crying baby as she began to run her fingers through the baby's hair.

Usually when someone did that it was a kind and sweet gesture to show that you care about them, but Audrey wasn't doing it because she wanted to be sweet. She was out for revenge and she was going to use this tiny baby as her bait. She was running her fingers through the baby's hair very hard and roughly as she tried to hurt the baby. Another reason she was doing it was because it was killing the young parents and the older uncle to watch her run her fingers through the baby's hair.

Audrey was trying to send a message to them that the baby was hers now and no longer there's. "Leave her alone she's just a baby. Come on please don't do this again just think about what you are doing. You clearly haven't thought about or regretted what you have done. You are still trying to hurt my baby. This is why you deserve to rot on the Isle with our parents. You are trying to kill a baby again," Evie cried out as she tried to fight the force field and get to her crying baby who just wanted her and her family.

Audrey just smirked as she ran her long nails from all around the tiny baby's face down to the baby's feet. Smiling when the baby began to scream and cry louder from the pain and cuts that were covering all over her body from her face all the way down to her tiny feet.

"**I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WOULD REGRET MESSING WITH ME! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST DONE AS I SAID FROM THE FIRST PLACE THEN YOUR "INNOCENT" BABY WOULDN'T BE HURT RIGHT NOW AND SCREAMING FOR THE PAIN TO STOP!" **Audrey screamed at the villain kids as she just held the crying and injured baby closer to her and further from her parents who couldn't reach their baby no matter how much they were fighting to get past the force field.

"**STOP THIS AUDREY! LEAVE HER ALONE SHE IS JUST A BABY! HURT ME BUT DON'T HURT MY BABY MORE PLEASE STOP! GIVE HER BACK TO ME OR CARLOS OR JAY! YOU CAN HURT ME I DON'T CARE JUST LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE! THIS IS EXACTLY WHY YOU DESERVE TO ROT ON THE ISLE OF THE LOST! LOOK AT YOU YOU'RE A MONSTER!" **Evie screamed at the evil monsterous girl as she cried as she looked at her crying injured and scared baby who kept trying to reach for her and Carlos. Carlos was also crying and so was Jay. They didn't know what to do. They weren't able to get past the forcefield and they couldn't reach the poor defenseless baby.

Audrey just laughed evilly as she pulled out the wand again. "Oh I don't think so. Mal and I are just having the best of fun. I think I'm going to continue this fun somewhere else," Audrey told the distraught crying young parents and their friend as she pulled out the wand again. And before they could stop her disappeared with the screaming injured baby.

The three villain kids all just broke down crying as they had just watched the evil girl harm their baby and kidnap her and they couldn't do anything as she had put an impossible to break through force field on them. "**NOOOOO! THIS ISN'T FAIR SHE GOT OUR BABY! WE NEED TO GET HER! SHE JUST KIDNAPPED OUR BABY GIRL! **I want my baby back. I can't do this again. I can't lose her to another villain. I I I… just can't. I need my baby girl. I need her," the young mother screamed and cried on the floor as she began to freak out about Audrey kidnapping her baby. The two boys didn't say anything as they just broke down crying and screaming along with her.

They despised Audrey. Audrey was going to pay they were going to get their baby back. They were not going to allow another villain to get away with stealing their baby and hurting her. Audrey was going down and now they had even more motivation to show off just how evil they could be as they no longer had their baby with them and they were willing to kill and fight to get her back.


	22. Broken Parents

The three villain teens just stayed on the ground sobbing from the loss of their baby who was kidnapped yet again. They had no clue how to find her and they were still stuck in the classroom as Audrey had locked it with her magic and didn't unlock it.

Carlos was just thinking about all the ways that they could get their baby back while he sobbed. They had lost her to Maleficent the first time and they didn't even try to fight her or look for her as they were terrified, but that was over. Audrey had taken their baby and they couldn't be afraid of these villains anymore. They needed to fight back and they needed to find her.

He smiled a bit as he remembered Evie's magic mirror that her mother had given to her to use before they came to Auradon. It could track anything including Audrey and their baby.

"Wait Evie don't you have your mirror with you? Can't you just use it to help us find our baby just like how we used it to find the wand when we first got here?" Carlos asked the distraught young mother who was hysterical.

"Oh My God Yes I can use my mirror. I need to find my mirror. Oh gosh where did I put my mirror. I need to find my mirror right now. Oh gosh I don't remember where I put it. I haven't had to use it for so long. I need to find it. We need to get out of here so I can find my mirror. I need to find it. Where did I put that thing," Evie began to freak out as she dumped out all the contents in her bag as she began to frantically search for the mirror.

"Oh gosh it's not here. This is a nightmare. I just want to find my baby. I need my baby. I need my mirror so I can find her, but it's not here and... and... and... oh gosh we can't get out of here. Were stuck in this stupid classroom. We need to get out of here so we can find my mirror. I… I… I… need my baby back. I miss her so much," Evie cried out as she continued to panic and began to hyperventilate from all of her panic and worry.

Jay just sat there crying as he watched the two young parents panic. He was worried about his small niece and his little sister who was freaking out to the point that she was making herself hyperventilate. And he couldn't stop blaming himself. It was his job as the oldest to protect his family, but he let them down yet again just like he let them down when the Evil Queen stole Mal when they were sleeping. They were all taking shifts while staying up with her at night and it was on his shift that she had been taken. He had fallen asleep and the Evil Queen stole her.

He saw how Evie was hyperventilating and having trouble breathing while she continued to just frantically search through all her things while also sobbing and he saw how Carlos was just sitting on the ground crying and staring at the floor blankly as he was also having trouble breathing.

He needed to calm them both down as they were both having panic attacks as they worried about the possibility of never seeing their baby girl again and he needed to stop them before they got worse. He needed to be the one to take charge and calm them down even though he was also freaking out and feeling lost without his adorable little niece.

"Evie, Carlos calm down. You guys need to breathe. Calm down we will find your mirror and we will find your baby, but you need to calm down and breathe. We can't focus and concentrate when we are all hysterical and not even able to breathe. You two are the smartest people I know. We need your brains right now, but you can't think straight if you can't even breathe. Don't worry Audrey will not win. We will find her and we will get your baby back. But we need to stop freaking out and we need to put our emotions aside in order to concentrate and find her," Jay told his two younger friends and he smiled a bit when he saw them begin to calm down.

"You're right Jay. We need to calm down. I just miss my baby so much and I want to hold her make her and make her laugh. Her laugh is my favorite sound in the world, and I love it when I make her laugh and she gets all excited as her little face just lights up. Oh gosh I miss her so much she really is my adorable little puppy," Carlos told his friend as he held onto his dog as a few more tears flowed down his face as he thought about his baby.

Evie just cried more as she looked at her friends. "I just don't get it. Why does this keep happening to us? Why are people constantly trying to either take my baby from me or hurt her? I feel like I can never relax because there is always someone who wants to take my baby from me and make me suffer. I don't know what I did to make life hate me this much. I swear when we get our baby back I'm going to become the most overprotective and helicopter mom to ever exist. I'm never going to let her out of my sight. I'm going to be so protective of her that when she gets older she is going to hate me from being too overprotective, but I don't even care because I swear this is the last time I let someone get away with taking my baby and hurting her," Evie told the boys as she began to wipe away the tears on her cheeks as she began to grow more and more determined and less hysterical about finding her baby.

Carlos just gave out a small sad smile as he put his hand. "We're going to do this together. We are going to find a way out of here and we will find Evie's mirror. And then we will use it to track down Audrey and our baby and get our revenge on Audrey for taking our precious baby girl. We can do this guys because we're rotten," Carlos told his friends and smiled when they put their hands out too.

"To the core," they all three chanted with their hands out in the middle as they were now motivated and determined to get their baby back and get revenge on Audrey for hurting and kidnapping their sweet innocent little baby. Audrey was going to pay for what she did and it would be way worse then just being sent to the Isle because she had messed with their baby and she was about to see just how evil and cruel they could be as the children of villains.

**Author's Note**: Thank you guys for all the reads. Also please let me know what you guys think because I really like knowing what other people think about my stories as it helps inspire me to write and better improve my stories. Also let me know what you guys would like to see in this story or any of my others as I tend to try and use people's suggestions in my stories.


	23. A Suffering Baby

Audrey just laughed evilly as she placed the screaming infant in a magic playpen that she set up as a torture playpen. She filled the playpen with sharp objects that were disguised as normal toys for her to play with. She smiled when the baby would try to pick up something that she thought was a toy and cry as it would cut her or hurt her. As Audrey didn't see this as her hurting the baby as the baby was the one hurting herself. If she was smart enough she would learn to stop picking up the toys. It wasn't her fault that the baby wasn't smart enough to stop doing something if she knew it was hurting her.

Audrey was hiding out in her old room. The room that she used to live in before joining Auradon Prep as no one ever went into her old room. And her parents refused to step foot in it right now as they didn't want to even think about their disgraceful daughter who had turned into a villain just like the evil lady who had tried to kill her mom as a teenager.

Audrey smiled evilly as she had a screen that was tracking and showing her exactly what the villain kids were doing as she had used magic so she could see what they were up to. "Oh that's just pathetic crying over a stupid baby that can't even stop hurting herself. Ugh Evie is such a mess. It's working. She is suffering so much right now and so are those other evil villains who never should have left the Isle," Audrey said out loud to herself as she was proud of her "accomplishments."

Audrey then looked at the crying baby who was just desperately searching for something to play with that wouldn't hurt her. As she didn't have her mommy and her warm protective embrace that made her feel safe or her daddy and his funniness that always made her giggle. And she didn't have her binkie or dragon toy that always brought her comfort. She missed all of them.

"Ugh shut up you stupid baby. I can't even think straight on my next plan with you screaming and crying all the time. If you don't shut up right now then I swear you won't be making any noises as you will be dead from me killing you. Now shut up," Audrey screamed at the tiny injured baby who was crying for her mommy and daddy as she was in pain and she wanted her parents to make it better. She didn't like the strange mean girl who kept making her scared and get boo boos.

The yelling only made the young baby cry more as she was terrified of the loud screaming. Audrey began to walk towards the baby as she was ready to hurt her to make her stop crying and screaming.

Just as she was about to start beating the baby she heard the sound of someone coming towards her room. She began to panic as no one ever stepped foot into her room unless she let them including her own parents they had an understanding, so she didn't get why there was someone coming towards her room right now.

She looked at the screaming infant who was covered in scratches, cuts, and bruises. If her parents walked in the room right now they would flip out and her plans would be ruined. "Ugh this is all your fault. You were making too much noise and now my parents are going to come in and ruin my whole plans," Audrey screamed at the crying girl and glared when the baby screamed even louder alerting the people outside her door.

"Hello, Audrey are you in there? We heard the sound of a baby crying and being tortured. Please tell us this whole you threatening the Evil Queen and Cruella's grand daughter thing was all just a misunderstanding. We don't believe that you would actually do something as horrible as that. Please tell us that we are just being paranoid and you aren't really in there right now torturing a baby. We love you baby girl and we just don't like that you're acting this way. We never raised you to be this cruel and evil. You are hurting us right now. Because you are our daughter and we want to help you, but what you have done is just evil and cruel. I don't get where you got this evilness from," Aurora told her daughter from outside of Audrey's door as they didn't want to believe their daughter was actually capable of hurting and threatening to kill an innocent baby. They were trying to have hope that it was all just a misunderstanding and their daughter didn't mean to do what she did.

That hope was starting to disappear however when they heard the sound of a screaming baby who sounded like it was in pain coming from Audrey's old room. They were trying to get the door opened as Audrey had locked it. They needed to get in there and see what their daughter was actually doing as they heard the baby's screams get louder. They knew that Audrey had most likely kidnapped the poor baby and was now torturing her.

They needed to get in there as soon as possible to help the poor baby and save her from their evil daughter. They smiled a bit when they managed to pick the lock and get their daughter's door open. They just looked around in shock and sadness as they saw all that their daughter was doing.

She had become a full blown evil villain. She had a torture playpen with the innocent baby who was sitting in the and covered in scratches, cuts, bruises, and even burns. While she also had a white board full of evil plans and ideas of ways to torture the baby, the Vks, Ben, Fairy Godmother, and her former friends. She also had a whole bunch of Tv screens that were tracking and spying on everyone in her list on the white board.

Aurora just started crying as she stared at her evil daughter who was becoming just like Maleficent and all the other villains that she was afraid of. It hurt to see her sweet little girl who used to be so kind and caring become this cruel and evil villain who was torturing an innocent baby and trying to hurt all of her former friends and others.

She just walked over to the poor injured baby in the torture chamber disguised as an innocent playpen as she picked her up. "Oh you poor poor innocent baby. You don't deserve this. It's okay I'm going to help you," Aurora told the crying baby in a gentle voice as she tried to calm the poor baby that her daughter was harming.

She just cried more when she saw the baby reaching for the screen that was showing everyone what the villain kids were doing right now as she began to make noises as she didn't understand that it was just a video and that her parents weren't really here. It broke her heart to see the poor baby who was just so hurt and sick as she just kept reaching for the screen with her parents.

Not only was the baby herself breaking her heart, but what she was seeing on the screen was too. The three villain kids were all broken as the girl with blue hair was on the ground having a full blown panic attack as she was freaking out. And the boy with white hair was too. She assumed those were the two parents of the poor injured baby.

Audrey just looked at her parents in disgust. "Ugh what are you guys doing in my room? Get out and leave the brat here. I'm not done with my torture and revenge," Audrey told her parents in anger as she watched her mother break down sobbing and take the baby from the torture playpen. Her parents were going to ruin her whole revenge plan and she needed them out of there.

King Phillip just looked at his daughter in anger as disgust as she was no longer his adorable sweet little princess, but she was now a cruel and evil villain. "Audrey stop this immediately. We are angry and disappointed by the way you have become. You are not going to keep torturing this baby or anyone else. You are going to turn yourself in and go to the Isle because you have done enough damage and if you won't turn yourself in then we will," King Phillip told his daughter in anger as he watched his wife break down and he watched how the baby was being tortured all from his daughter and her evil doing.

Audrey just gave her dad an evil smile. "Oh I don't think I will and you won't either because you won't be able to stop me when you are frozen," Audrey told her father evilly as she pulled out the wand and froze her parents as she grabbed the baby from her frozen mother and disappeared in search of a new place to hideout and some people that would help her as she needed more people for her plan. And they too didn't like the Vks. She smiled evilly as she headed for her first stop Chad's dorm.

**Author's Note**: Thank you guys for reading this story. And please let me know what you think as it really does help me to improve my writing and helps inspire me.


	24. Tricking Chad

Chad was just standing in his dorm by a full length size mirror with a paper crown on his head as he observed himself. He was acting as though he was a king in his fantasy as he talked to his mirror. He completely froze when his room began to fill with smoke. He looked around in worry as he had no clue where the smoke was coming from.

He was in complete shock when he saw that it was none other than Audrey, the girl who was the most wanted in Auradon and everyone was told to be aware of. She was holding what he assumed to be Carlos and Evie's baby. The tiny baby girl was covered in injuries and was just screaming her tiny head off. He had no clue why the most wanted criminal in Auradon was now standing in his room with her victim in her hands giving him a weird and scary look.

"Um Audrey hi. What are you doing in my dorm right now? Everyone is looking for you. They say that you are evil and are supposed to be on the Isle right now. And where did you get that baby?" Chad asked the evil girl as he had no clue what she was trying to get him to do or why she was suddenly in his dorm when she was supposedly missing.

Audrey just looked at the boy with an evil smirk, but immediately changed the look to a fake "innocent" sad look as she pulled the baby close to her while fake crying.

"Oh Chad everyone is just listening to those evil vks. I'm not the bad one they are and they have manipulated everyone into thinking that I'm the bad guy. They are evil and abusive. Just look at what they did to their own baby. I was just trying to stop them, but they used their manipulative evil ways to convince everyone that they are good and I am evil. They even tried to act like they care about their baby, but they were actually hurting her and I came back because I need to protect this poor baby from her evil abusive parents and clear my name. I need your help to get back at those evil villain kids. And Ben, Fairy Godmother, Jane, and Lonnie as they are all working together. Please Chad you have to believe me. I'm not bad, but those Vks have turned everyone against me. I need to clear my name and prove that those evil villain kids should be sent back to the Isle. Oh and we can save this poor baby and raise her together. We can be like a mini family and we will be heroes for saving everyone from those manipulative Vks. Plus they will probably make you king since Ben is evil and working with those Vks," Audrey told Chad with a fake sweet voice as she pulled the baby closer and ran her fingers through the baby's hair as she tried to convince Chad to join her.

The tiny baby just cried more from the gesture as she didn't like the mean older girl and she didn't like how she was holding her and playing with her hair. It wasn't like when her mommy or daddy did it. When her mommy held her and played with her hair she felt safe and protected, but right now the poor baby was feeling scared and in danger.

Audrey noticing the baby crying more and the questioning yet scared look on Chad's face just pulled out the wand and used it to make a pacifier appear, but instead of being a soother normal pacifier it was meant to stop the crying by magic and force her to not be able to cry or take it out without magic. It was the perfect disguise as it made it look like she cared about the baby, so that Chad would believe her as he had no clue the binkie was forcing her with magic to stop crying and he thought she was just being a good person by calming the baby with a normal pacifier.

Chad just looked at Audrey and the baby as he tried to understand what she was saying. He just looked at her sad "innocent" and pretty face and the baby's injured body as he couldn't say no to Audrey as it was like she was controlling him and he was under a spell. Not to mention the fact that he didn't like the Vks and thought they were really still evil and he believed everything Audrey was saying. He never really trusted his friends or Fairy Godmother too.

"Okay Audrey I believe you. I mean you are just so pretty and sweet. And I believe that the Villain kids are just plain evil and everyone who is helping them is too. I'm going to help you. I'm in let's take down the Vks, Ben, Jane, Fairy Godmother and Lonnie. And let's become heros, so that I can become king as I have always dreamed of becoming," Chad told the evil girl as he was falling for her evil charm, and the idea of getting to live out his fantasy life of being a king and the ruler of Auradon.

Audrey just smiled evilly as she and Chad shook hands in agreement. She knew that she had the stupid oblivious boy wrapped around her finger and under her control and he was going to do and believe everything that she said. He was the perfect minion. He was so easy to manipulate.

"Perfect now let's start making a plan on how to get revenge. I mean clear my name and take down the villain kids and their evil helpers," Audrey told the boy with a venomous and assertive tone as she almost revealed her real motives, but managed to stop herself.

She then handed the now silent baby who wasn't able to cry off to Chad. As she secretly used the wand to undo the magic on the pacifier making it so that the baby could make noises again as she wanted to torture Chad by making him deal with the crying baby like she had been forced to deal with since she took her. The baby hadn't stopped crying since she took her from Evie and Carlos.

"Oh and here as my "partner" in this I need for you to look after this little bra… I mean brilliant little angle of a baby. I have been looking after her for hours now and I need a bit of a break plus I need to go see someone right now. We are going to need more people to help us clear my name and prove how evil those Vks and their friends are," Audrey told the naive boy who was stupid enough to believe everything she was saying.

Chad just looked at the baby that was now in his hands. He had no clue what to do with a baby and he didn't like babies that much. He thought they were loud and annoying. "Um Audrey what do I do with this thing. I don't know what to do with a baby. You can't just leave me with this crying and annoying little creature," Chad told the evil girl as he held the baby as far from him as possible as he didn't like babies and didn't know what to do with the one that had been forced into his hands.

Audrey just let out an evil smirk as she enjoyed seeing the stupid and jerky boy suffer as he was forced to care for the stupid little brat of the vks. "You will be fine. Just don't kill it and **DO NOT LET THE VILLAIN KIDS FIND YOU OR TAKE THIS BABY BACK! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! MY WHOLE PLAN DEPENDS ON US HAVING THIS BABY! I MEAN IT CHAD DO NOT LET THOSE EVIL VKS OR BEN, JANE, LONNIE, OR FAIRY GODMOTHER GET THIS BABY! I SWEAR IF I COME BACK AND YOU HAVE GIVEN THE BABY BACK TO THOSE VKS YOU WILL BE SORRY! I WILL KILL YOU IF I COME BACK AND THAT BABY IS NOT HERE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME CHAD! I'M NOT KIDDING! DO NOT LET THOSE VILLAIN KIDS GET THIS BABY BACK!**" Audrey screamed at Chad as she was afraid of him ruining her whole revenge plan by giving the baby back to the villain kids and she needed the baby to get her revenge. She was going to use the baby as bait, but it wouldn't work if they got the baby back.

Chad just looked at Audrey with a terrified look. He was terrified of the girl now. He was pretty sure that Audrey was really evil, but he was afraid to go against her right now as she had threatened to kill him. And from looking at the baby he knew that Audrey had caused it and could easily use the wand to kill him if he turned on her now or didn't do as she said.

"Okay Audrey, but I really think that maybe we shouldn't do this. I mean now that I think about it the Vks don't seem that bad. Maybe we should just give the baby back to her parents and go do something else. We can run away and start a new life away from Auradon. Yeah that sound like a great idea. Let's just leave Auradon and all of this behind," Chad told the evil girl as he tried to stop her from going through with her plan without turning on her and getting killed.

Audrey just gave the boy a death stare. "**OH NO WE ARE NOT JUST GOING TO GIVE THIS CREATURE BACK TO HER PARENTS! WE ARE GOING TO MAKE THOSE VKS SUFFER! AND YOU HAVE ALREADY AGREED TO HELP ME! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU GO AGAINST ME AND ESPECIALLY IF I FIND OUT YOU RETURNED THIS LITTLE EVIL MISTAKE TO HER PARENTS! YOU ARE MY MINION NOW AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY OR YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES! I HAVE FAIRY GODMOTHER'S WAND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT TO YOU CHAD, SO DO NOT PISS ME OFF!**" Audrey screamed at the terrified boy and smirked when he began to cry like a little weak coward. He also pulled the crying baby to him as he used her like a comforting stuffed animal. Which just caused the baby to cry louder as she didn't like the force he was using on her as he jerked her towards him like a toy and not a real baby.

Audrey just laughed evilly as she pulled out the wand deciding to leave the jerky and dumb boy to suffer trying to watch the stupid baby all by himself. She then used the wand to take her to the next place that she thought she could use to help her. She smirked as she used the wand to take her to Doug's dorm.


	25. Angry Villain Kids

"Ugh this is so frustrating. We are never going to get out of here. We have been stuck in this stupid classroom for almost three hours and we are no where even close to figuring how to get out. I miss my baby girl. This is hopeless we can't even get out. How are we supposed to find my mirror if we can't even figure out how to get out of this stupid classroom?" Evie groaned out as they had been trying for hours to figure out how to get out, but nothing was working.

They tried breaking the door down, but it didn't work. They tried screaming for help, but no one came by. They even tried calling for help on their phones that they got, but there was no service. They were all growing frustrated as they wanted to get out. Just as they were about to completely lose hope Jane walked by the door.

She had been sent by her mom to check on the villain kids after the Vks hadn't been seen in any of their other classes. Her mom was worried that something had happened while they were talking to their parents on video call. Jane tried to open the door, but saw that it was locked. She twisted the lock that was on the wrong side of the door, so that she could unlock the door. It was supposed to be on the inside to lock people out not on the outside to lock people in.

As soon as Jane unlocked the door the three villain kids came barreling out of the classroom basically knocking down the poor confused young girl. "Oh my gosh Jane thank you. You are a lifesaver," Evie practically screamed out in relief as she squeezed the younger girl into a tight hug.

"Evie you are squeezing me way too tight. I can barely breathe. And I guess you're welcome? I don't really know what I did. I just unlocked the door," Jane told her friends as she tried to get out of Evie's tight grip.

Evie just smiled nervously and embarrassingly as she released the younger girl. "Oh Jane I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hug you that tight. I'm just so relieved to be out of there. We have been stuck in there for hours and Audrey came back. We need to find my mirror because she kidnapped our baby and we need to use it to help us find her," Evie told the confused girl.

Jane just stood there in shock as she didn't know what to do. Audrey had apparently kidnapped the innocent baby that she had threatened to kill earlier. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. What can I do to help? I want to help you guys take down Audrey and get Mal back. I can't believe Audrey would kidnap a baby. I want her in trouble. She has gone way too far," Jane rambled to the villain kids as she felt horrible that Audrey had harmed their baby and wanted to help in anyway.

Carlos just smiled at Jane. "Yeah you can help us. The more people the better. Also you have magic right? That can come in handy. In fact maybe we don't even need Evie's mirror if you have magic. You can just use your magic to track her. That would be so much easier and save us so much time," Carlos told his friend as he began to think of all the ways in which having another person to help especially someone with magic could really benefit them and get his baby back quicker. He was terrified that Audrey was harming her or trying to kill her and the faster they found her the faster they could prevent any serious harm to their baby.

Jane just looked at Carlos with a small nervous smile as she remembered that she did have a bit of magic. "Oh yeah I do have magic, but I'm not very good at it and I don't really know how to use it that well. I can try it though, but it most likely won't work," Jane told her friends nervously as she didn't like all the pressure they seemed to be putting on her as they were all staring at her with hope that she can help them get their baby back quicker.

"No Jane it's fine we can just find Evie's mirror. We won't force you into doing anything that you aren't comfortable with. We just need to go back to Evie's dorm right now so we can search for her mirror and hurry because Audrey could be hurting my little puppy," Carlos told his friend as he saw how nervous and uncertain she looked about using her magic. He didn't want to make his friend do something that she was scared and uncomfortable doing even if it did mean he got his baby back faster.

Jay and Evie both just gave Carlos angry and disappointed looks as they heard what he said to Jane. "What? Carlos are you serious? She can help us find our baby. It could take us days to find my mirror. We don't have days to waste. Audrey the evil girl who tried to kill our baby in front of me and then injured her in front of all of us. She has our baby. We don't have time to waste searching for my stupid mirror when Jane here can just use her magic. Carlos she could kill our baby. We don't have time to wait, we need to find her now," Evie practically screamed at Carlos as she began to break down crying again just thinking of all the cruel and horrible things Audrey could be doing to her sweet little baby girl.

"I don't really care if you're scared or nervous Jane. You need to just suck it up and just use your magic. You said you wanted to help us. If you really wanted to help us you would just push aside your nervousness and use your magic to track down Audrey and Mal. Audrey is capable of so many evil things and right now she is angry. She feels like she has nothing to lose, so she doesn't care about what she does. And she hates us right now. The longer we wait and spend looking around for something that could be anywhere the easier it is for Audrey to snap and kill an innocent little baby. So Jane this isn't just some stupid favor that we need. There is an innocent defenseless baby's life on the line. You either use your magic and help us or you can leave and make us spend time searching for a mirror and risk never seeing innocent little Mal's adorable little face again," Jay screamed at Jane as he was losing his patients and just wanted to find his niece as soon as possible and hold her safely in his arms.

He didn't want to waste time looking for Evie's mirror when Jane could just use her magic to find his niece and bring her back into their safe embrace. Plus he was out for blood. He wanted to destroy Audrey and make her bleed and possibly die for what she had done and he wanted to do that now. He didn't want to wait any longer. He was sick of trying to be the level headed one and he just wanted to go crazy on Audrey and get his sweet little niece back.


	26. Forming A Team

Jane just completely froze from fear while staring at Evie and Jay who were both just glaring at her now. Carlos was standing by them and trying to calm them down. Jay and Evie were both scaring her. The two of them could be very intimidating when they were angry. And right now they were furious. She had never seen the two of them more angry than they were right now.

She was honestly afraid to tell the two of them no. She knew that she was going to have to force down her doubt and fears. She needed to use her magic because she didn't want to think about what the two upset villain kids would do if she flat out refused to help them right now. She didn't blame them though they were just scared. Audrey had their baby girl.

And the truth was that Audrey was insane now. She really was capable of anything and the thought of Audrey killing the baby when she could have prevented it terrified her. She didn't want to be responsible for Audrey having time to kill an innocent baby.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Carlos yelling at his two friends. "Evie, Jay, I know that we need to hurry up and find Audrey, so we can get Mal back, but this is not the answer. You guys can't just scare her and force her into doing what you want. This isn't the Isle. You can't just order someone and scare them into helping you. She already agreed to help us, so stop treating her like the enemy. She's new to magic and she is scared of using it. I know the magic would be faster, but we need to face the facts. The longer we are here all yelling at each other the more time we are wasting. Let's just all go back to your dorm Evie and look for the mirror. With all four of us looking it shouldn't take that long to find it and it will probably be faster than trying to force our friend to use magic when she doesn't want to," Carlos told his friends as he didn't like how they were trying to scare off their friend who had volunteered to help them.

Evie and Jay both just took a deep breath as they looked at Jane who was staring at them with wide eyes and looking as if she just saw a ghost. Evie just gasped as she realised what she did. She scared her friend by acting like a villain. She and Jay had treated Jane the same way their parents treated them. As if she was their minion and needed to do what they say. Evie just pulled the scared girl towards her into a hug.

"Oh Jane I'm sorry. We didn't mean to scare you. It's just we are so scared and stressed and angry at Audrey. She has my little baby girl and I'm scared that she is going to kill her. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you for not wanting to use magic. It was wrong of me. I'm just not thinking straight right now. Everything in my life has just been so hard. And the one good thing besides Carlos and Jay has been stolen from me again. I keep almost losing her and Jane I don't know what I will do if Audrey kills her and I lose her forever," Evie cried out while holding onto Jane. Evie was emotional and all her feelings just came pouring out to Jane.

As Jane held onto Evie and took in all her words she began to grow angry and confident. She was angry at Audrey and everyone else that had caused her friends so much pain and suffering. She wasn't going to be some nervous scared little girl anymore. She was strong and she was confident. She was going to help her friends and Audrey had no clue what she had just done. She had awoken the beast because Jane had magic too and she was ready to use it.

Jane just pushed Evie away as she stood up taller with more confidence and determination. "No Evie, you and Jay were right. We don't have time to waste looking for your mirror or even just standing here crying and arguing. Audrey is out for revenge and right now your baby is the perfect bait. I'm done being some scared little girl. Audrey is going down. I'm about to show you all just how strong and powerful I can be," Jane told her friends as she began to completely take charge.

The three villain kids all just looked at their new confident and determined looking friend in shock. Jane was taking charge. They weren't expecting to see the young usually shy and timid girl filled with so much confidence. They all just smiled at her as they were proud of her for becoming confident and facing her fears.

"Wow who knew such a small, young, and timid girl could actually be super strong and brave. Look at you. You are braver than Carlos over here," Jay told the young girl with a smile. Carlos just rolled his eyes at his older friend. Evie just smiled at the younger girl as she was proud of her for coming out of her shell.

"Look at you Jane. I always knew you had this in you. You are such a brave and strong girl," Evie told the younger girl with a proud smile as her kind gentle nature came back out. Jane just smiled back at the villain kids before getting serious again. She began to say a spell and they all watched anxiously waiting to see if it worked.

A few seconds later there was smoke and when it cleared a small screen appeared. They all smiled in happiness as the magic worked and they could finally find out where their baby girl was. They all just locked their eyes on the screen as it revealed Chad in his dorm holding the tiny crying baby girl who was covered from head to toe in injuries.

All four of the teens began to cry as they saw the poor state the tiny baby was in. "Oh my gosh. Look at her, and she is with Chad. Audrey has Chad on her side. Oh gosh What did those evil monsters do to our little baby? Don't worry my little poison apple mommy, daddy, and uncle Jay are coming to save you," Evie told the screen as she cried while watching Chad struggle to hold her crying injured baby. She was seriously ready to kill right now. She was going to kill Audrey and Chad for torturing her poor baby.

The other three just watched Evie break down sobbing as she began to talk to the screen as if the tiny baby could actually hear her. It hurt to see the baby in so much pain. They needed to get to Chad's room and take down Chad and Audrey now.

"She's in Chad's dorm. Come on, we can get there quickly. It's only a few minutes from here. And I know an even quicker way to get there. I used to play hide and seek in this school all the time whenever my mom had to work when I was younger and couldn't go to school yet. I know all the shortcuts in this school. Just follow me," Jane told her friends as she began to head out towards her secret passageway to Chad's dorm. The others just followed after her as they all began to snap out of their emotional states and focus again.

Just as they were about to reach the shortcut path Lonnie came out from her hiding spot. She had been coming by to make sure Jane was alright with Audrey still being on the loose. It was pretty dangerous for the girl to be out by herself.

When she saw that Jane was with the Vks she began to hide as she didn't want to interrupt them. She heard everything and she wanted to help them take down Audrey and now Chad too. She was a strong fighter and she was brave. She would make a great addition to their team. She saw them all about to head over to Chad's dorm and that's when she decided to ask to help them.

The four teens all just stopped moving as they looked at the other girl in surprise. "Oh Lonnie hey. What are you doing here?" Jay asked the girl as he had no clue where she had come from. Lonnie just smiled at the four confused teens.

"I heard that Audrey and Chad have Mal. I want to help you guys. I'm an amazing fighter and you guys can really use another person's help. I don't like what Audrey and Chad have done. I want to take them down and make sure they actually get punished for this. You need me," Lonnie told the teens with her confident and brave voice that was more of a statement and not a request. She was going to help them no matter what they said.

Jay just smiled at the strong confident girl. "Welcome to the take down the evil monsters Audrey and Chad team. Let's do this thing. Audrey and Chad don't stand a chance against us three vks, a powerful magic fairy, and a strong fierce fighter. They are going to bleed and regret ever messing with us," Jay told the others as they all put their hands in the middle as agreement.

They all smiled as they began to follow Jane again towards Chad's dorm to get the tiny baby back and take down the evil villains. The two villains didn't stand a chance.


	27. A Baby Rescued

It had been about an hour since Audrey had left and Chad was stuck with the baby that Audrey had kidnapped. He didn't know what to do with it. He was alone with a screaming and crying baby and he had no clue how to deal with a baby.

"Ugh stop crying you annoying baby. I'm trying to think about what to do. You're hurting my ears. What do you want? Do you want to play with my keys? Babies like keys right?" Chad told the crying baby as he placed her on the ground and handed her his dirty metal keys that were full of germs to play with.

The baby just picked up the keys and placed them in her mouth as she stopped crying enjoying the soothing feeling of the keys. Chad smiled when he managed to get the baby to finally stop crying. He felt like such an "amazing" "father."

"Oh yeah I did that. I made the baby stop crying. I'm such an amazing person. I'm going to make such an awesome and great dad. I'm the best father ever, I can totally do this father thing," Chad told himself while looking in the mirror. He was so distracted by his ego that he didn't notice the group of Vks, Jane, and Lonnie who had snuck into his dorm through a secret entrance.

As soon as Evie and the others made it through the entrance the tiny baby on the floor looked up to see her parents and uncle Jay. She smiled so happily as she tried to lift herself up, so she could reach her mommy as she was eager to get back into her mommy's safe embrace. Evie smiled so big as she ran over to her baby who was struggling to lift her tiny head and chest and picked her up, holding her to her in such a warm and protective embrace.

"Oh my sweet little poison apple. I missed you so much baby girl. Mommy missed you so much. It's okay baby girl mommy is here and so is daddy, Uncle Jay, and your new aunts Jane and Lonnie. We are going to stop those mean evil villains who took you away from us and hurt you. Don't worry baby girl. You are safe now sweetie. I'm never letting you go again," Evie told her baby as she was so relieved to have her baby girl back into her safe embrace.

She frowned a bit when she saw the dirty germ infested keys that the baby had in her mouth. "Oh sweetie. What do you have in your mouth? Here give it to mommy. Yeah good girl. Here I brought your dragon binky. That's safer and way more clean," Evie told the tiny baby as she grabbed the dirty keys from her tiny baby and replaced them with her baby's favorite dragon toy and pacifier.

The baby just giggled and smiled as she enjoyed being back in her mommy's warm safe arms. And she loved having her comforting soft dragon plushie and the soothing pacifier that didn't stop her from making noises. She just cuddled up more as she fell asleep against her momma's chest feeling warm and protected. Evie smiled happily as she held her sleeping baby to her chest once again.

Chad was still so distracted by his own reflection and his ego that he didn't even hear Evie who was now holding onto her baby once again. He also didn't see the other people who were starting to get closer to him.

"Oh yeah I'm a great baby watcher. Right Mal? Mal?" Chad called out in panic when he realized that the baby wasn't on the floor where he left her.

He froze when he looked over and saw the group of Vks, Jane, and Lonnie all moving to surround him. He became even more freaked out when he saw Evie who was holding the tiny sleeping baby in her arms. He shrieked as he backed up trying to get away from the clearly angry and revenge seeking people. He realized he messed up and was in serious trouble. Audrey was going to kill him too when she found out that he took his eyes off the baby and she was back in her parent's arms.

That was the one big thing that Audrey had really been adamant about. He was not supposed to allow Evie and Carlos to get their baby back. She made it very clear that she would kill him if he did.

"Oh hey guys. Can we talk about this before we do anything drastic? I know you're angry, I get it, but maybe we can sit down and have a civil conversation instead of trying to fight each other and using violence. I mean you don't want to use violence in front of the baby. What kind of example would that set for her?" Chad told the others nervously as he tried to calm them down and stop them from trying to get payback for him helping Audrey.

He didn't even want to help her. She basically forced him to help her. She tricked him into thinking that she was good and then used her power to scare and force him into working for her when he found out the truth. He would rather just be in front of his mirror by himself pretending to be king then to be involved in this.

He was perfectly fine just playing imaginary king with his mirror, but Audrey had forced herself into his dorm and tricked him into making him her minion. And forcing him to keep a baby captive from her own parents. Now he was about to get killed by the baby's angry parents and their friends.

He began to shake from fear as he realized that they weren't backing down and still looked angry. "Oh there is no way that we are letting you get away with this. You are evil and you are helping Audrey. You were keeping our baby girl captive. There is no way that we are going easy on you. You are going to pay for this Chad. You messed with the wrong group of people," Carlos told the scared boy who was just staring at the others with his eyes wide in fear.

Carlos and Evie were both furious by the boy who had been keeping their little girl captive and away from them. It didn't matter what Chad said he was involved and he was going to pay for it. "Wait guys where is Audrey?" Lonnie asked when she noticed that the evil girl didn't seem to be there.

The others just looked around in panic as they hadn't even realized that the evil girl wasn't in the room with Chad. They all hardened their glares as they looked at the scared cowardly boy.

"Chad where is Audrey? Tell us right now! She is going down! And if you know what's good for you right now you will tell us where Audrey is! We're already mad at you right now and trust me when I say this you don't want to mess with villain kids. We grew up on the Isle and we have done so many things to survive. We are not afraid to make you bleed for helping the girl who kidnapped and hurt our little girl. You will tell us where Audrey is or you will be bleeding and begging for your mommy," Jay told the cowardly boy as he got all up in his face trying to intimidate him and threaten him into telling them where the evil girl who had kidnapped and hurt his niece was.

Chad just began to shake in fear as he tried to escape the room. He froze when he realized he couldn't escape from the room. "What? How? Why can't I open my door? What did you do to my door?" Chad asked in fear and panic as he kept trying to get his door open to escape the wrath of the angry protective parents and their friends. "Oh about that. I used my magic to lock us all in here. You are not leaving Chad. You are stuck here with us. Now start talking or else," Jane told the frightened boy who was still trying to figure out a way out of his dorm.

Chad just looked at all the people in his room who were just giving him death glares and he froze in fear not saying anything. He was terrified and he honestly did just want his mother. He was being tormented by both Audrey and now the villain kids and their friends. He couldn't tell them where Audrey was; she would kill him, but if he didn't tell them then the others were going to destroy him. He was in a lose lose situation and he was terrified.


	28. The Battle Begins

Chad just took a deep breath as he looked at the angry teens in his dorm. He couldn't escape and he felt trapped. "Okay fine I will tell you where she is, but I don't want her to find out that I told you guys. She will kill me if she found out I told you where she was. Please don't let her kill me. I'll help you guys take down Audrey just don't let her kill me. I didn't even want to help her. She tricked me. Please don't hurt me. Please I'm sorry for taking Mal, but in my defense Audrey just left her here and I had no choice," Chad pleaded out to the teens in desperation as he tried to stop them from trying to hurt him.

Carlos and Jay both just looked angry as they didn't care about what Chad said all they wanted was to hurt Audrey and him as they didn't care that he was forced to help her because he still did it. They were very protective of their girls and they didn't like that Chad had helped keep their baby girl from them. The two boys were about to start yelling again when Evie cut them off. She saw how angry they were and she was angry too as he helped keep her baby from her, but if they continued to scare Chad then they would never find out where the real villain Audrey was. They couldn't keep using Jane's magic on small things as she would need to save her magic and energy for fighting Audrey.

"Guys stop this okay. I know we're all mad at Chad, but this is going nowhere. We need to find the real villain here which is Audrey and Chad knows where she is. Chad just tell us where Audrey is and we promise to go easy on you. We won't hurt you and we won't let Audrey kill you, but that doesn't mean we will let you get off with no punishment. We will be telling Fairy Godmother and Ben about your involvement in this," Evie told them all as she needed to calm down the boys and also make Chad feel less freaked out, so he would tell them where the evil monster was.

Chad just sighed as he looked at the others. "Okay if you promise to not let her kill me then Audrey went to Doug's dorm. She said that she needed to find more people to help her as there were way too many people against her and she needed more people to carry out her revenge plan. She told me she thinks Doug will help her because he's jealous and angry since Carlos has a baby with his crush Evie. And she thinks that he will do anything to hurt Carlos and get rid of the baby as without the baby Evie has no permanent tie to Carlos," Chad told the others as he wanted to give them as much information as he could, so that they would be less angry at him and put all their anger towards Audrey.

It seemed to work as they stopped trying to kill him as they took in the new information. Audrey wasn't just using Chad to help; she was planning on gathering a bunch of people that didn't like the Vks to help her get revenge. "What?! She went to Doug's dorm? Are you serious? You guys don't really think he would help her right? I mean you guys have known him longer. Is he really that bad of a person that he would be willing to help an evil girl hurt a baby and her family?" Evie asked the others as she didn't want to believe that Doug would be that cruel.

He had been so nice to her in the beginning. He helped her not get expelled and he even helped her believe in herself. And yes she was mad at him for calling her baby a mistake and he had been mean to her and Carlos for being teen parents, but that was nothing compared to what Audrey did. She didn't want Doug to be that evil and cruel.

Jane just sighed as she looked at Evie. "Evie I've known Doug since I was practically in diapers. We grew up together with my mom being the headmistress of Auradon Prep. I knew everyone. I don't think he is that cruel or evil. I don't think that he is going to help her willingly, but he might do it from fear like Chad. Doug is easily manipulated by fear. I'm sorry Evie, but I think he might help her, but not because he wants to but because she will threaten him and make him," Jane told Evie as she felt bad for Evie.

Evie had trusted Doug and he was a friend to her up until he found out that she had a baby with Carlos. Now he hated her and Carlos and wanted nothing to do with them. Evie had lost a friend and now the same former friend might be helping the girl who had kidnapped and hurt her baby and was now trying to hurt her and her loved ones.

Chad just looked at Jane as he wanted for either the other teens to leave his dorm or for Jane to let him out. He had given them what they wanted and now he wanted to be alone and not involved anymore. He was still terrified of them all, especially Audrey and he didn't want Audrey to know that he had one let the baby back into her parent's arms and two told them all where she was. She would definitely kill him if she found out that he had turned on her.

"So I told you all where Audrey was. Can you use your magic to unlock my door, so I can leave? I want to be free of this torture. And if you are going to Doug's dorm to try and stop Audrey please don't mention me. I don't want her to kill me. Please just unlock my door. I'm sorry about helping Audrey, but she made me," Chad desperately told the others, but mainly Jane as he wanted her to use her magic to unlock his dorm so he could escape and go far far away from Auradon Prep to escape Audrey's reach.

Jane just let out a fake frown as she looked at Chad. "Oh I'm so sorry Chad, but I don't have enough magic to unlock your door and get all six of us to Doug's dorm. I guess you're just going to have to come with us to stop Audrey," Jane told the boy with a fake sad voice as she was still mad at him for being such a jerk to the Vks and to her and she wanted to see him cower in fear as Audrey became angry at him for messing with her plans.

Chad just looked at Jane in complete fear. "**WHAT?! YOU CANNOT TAKE ME WITH YOU TO FACE AUDREY! SHE WILL KILL ME! NO PLEASE I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY FOR BEING MEAN TO ALL OF YOU AND HELPING AUDREY KEEP YOUR BABY FROM YOU! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU DON'T MAKE ME COME WITH YOU! I NEED TO LEAVE AURADON PREP! WHY WON'T THIS DOOR OPEN?**" Chad screamed out in panic and fear as he began to furiously try to get his door open that just wouldn't open. He was freaking out now. If he had to go with them to see Audrey she would use the wand to literally kill him. He was too young and hot to die.

All of Chad's loud screaming caused Mal to wake up as she began to cry and scream in Evie's arms. "Aww it's okay Mal. I know the mean boy is being loud and scary. It's okay sweetie. Mommy is here, you are safe baby girl. Shh it's okay. Shh just go back to sleep sweetie," Evie told her baby as she began to quietly hum a lullaby to her baby to calm her and put her back to sleep. She smiled when the lullaby worked as the tiny baby began to stop crying as she closed her tiny eyes and drifted into sleep again.

Everyone just looked at Chad as they were mad at him for being so loud that he had disrupted the sleeping baby and woke her up. Before anything else could be done and before Chad could keep trying to force the door open again there was a puff of smoke as they all ended up in Doug's dorm from Jane's magic. They all froze in fear as they saw Audrey who was now looking at them all in confusion which quickly turned into anger.


	29. A Mother's Revenge

Audrey just glared daggers at Chad when she saw that not only had the VKs found her and apparently they formed their own little group, but Evie was now holding her baby again. She was furious at Chad. How dare he not follow her orders. She told him to not give them their baby back, but here Evie was practically cuddling with her sleeping baby on her chest.

"**CHAD WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT NOT GIVING THE VILLAIN KIDS THEIR BABY BACK? I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT, BUT YOU CLEARLY DID NOT LISTEN BECAUSE HERE EVIE IS WITH HER BABY! AND I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO TOLD THEM WHERE I WAS! YOU ARE SO DEAD CHAD!"** Audrey screamed at Chad as she pulled out the wand getting ready to use the magic to kill Chad for disobeying her.

Chad just let a high pitched shriek as he tried to hide behind Jay wanting to get away from Audrey. "Ahhh Jay protect me. Don't let her kill me," Chad screamed out as he hid behind Jay. Jay was still pretty mad at Chad so he just forcefully pushed Chad away from him. "Dude be a man and stop being such a coward," Jay told Chad in annoyance as he was sick of Chad acting like some scared little boy.

Chad just ignored Jay as he moved to be the furthest from Audrey. Audrey just cackled evilly as she watched the cowardly boy cower in fear as he began to panic. She then turned her attention to the angry group with an evil smirk.

"Oh you guys think you have won don't you? Well I still have the power. I still have Fairy Godmother's wand. I can just use the wand to take your baby again. And then I will take you all down with the wand. And I have Doug to help me. I will win and you will lose. I am undefeatable," Audrey told the group with her venomous tone.

Everyone just looked at Doug in hatred as Audrey had just confirmed what they had all been hoping wasn't true. Doug was on Audrey's side. Doug just looked at the group in sadness as he saw how badly they were all being affected by this. The poor baby in Evie's arms was covered in injuries and she looked so tiny and innocent. He couldn't do this. He didn't want to help Audrey, this was just wrong.

Doug just walked away from Audrey as he stood by the group. "No Audrey you're wrong. I'm not helping you. This is just wrong. You hurt a baby. You are a sick and cruel person and I won't be involved in this. I never even agreed to help you. You just told everyone that I agreed, and I don't care if you try to kill me. I won't help you hurt a baby or my friends," Doug told the evil girl as he stood by Evie and Carlos.

"Evie, Carlos I'm so sorry that I treated you guys so horribly and that I called your baby a mistake. I shouldn't have said that she isn't a mistake. I was just jealous because I know that you and Carlos like each other even if you won't admit it and I saw the way you were with Mal. You guys are a little family and I got jealous because I really like you, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you guys. It was wrong and I'm sorry. Can we please still be friends and I want to help you guys not Audrey. Please forgive me for acting like a jerk," Doug told the two young parents as he had felt so guilty ever since he had said those awful things to them and he wanted them to know how sorry he was and how he was not a cruel and evil monster who would help an evil villain hurt them, their friends, and their baby.

Before Evie and Carlos could say anything to Doug, Audrey interrupted them with a sarcastic clap. "Oh wow I really hate to interrupt this "sappy" and "touching" moment, but I think it's time we settle this once and for all. Say bye bye to your "precious" little baby girl," Audrey told the group in her angry and sarcastic voice as she pulled out the wand to take the baby again, so she could finish out her revenge plans.

Evie just locked eyes with Jane as they both understood what Evie wanted. Evie then kissed her baby's forehead. "Mommy loves you baby girl, but she needs to keep you safe," Evie whispered to her sleeping baby as she turned to Carlos and practically shoved their baby into his arms and pushed him towards Chad, Doug, and Lonnie. As she needed to keep her friends and baby safe and Chad because she promised she wouldn't let Audrey kill him and Evie wasn't one to back out of her promises.

And before anyone could really figure out what was happening Carlos, Chad, Doug, and Lonnie all disappeared with a puff of smoke. Evie and Jane both shared a smile as their plan had worked. Audrey just looked at the two girls in shock and confusion.

"What just happened? And why are you smiling? I can just go find them and hurt them. I think you are forgetting that I still have Fairy Godmother's wand," Audrey told the two girls who were looking at her as if their group had already won even though she still had the "power."

Jane just smiled as she looked at Audrey. "Oh but Audrey, you are forgetting that I am the daughter of Fairy Godmother. I have power too and mine is actually inside of me not inside of some wand that if I don't have makes me lose my power," Jane told Audrey with a smile as she watched Audrey's anger and power start to fade as she realized that what Jane said was true. Without the wand Audrey had no power.

Evie just smiled her fake sweet smile as she walked over to Audrey. "Oh and good luck getting to them. Jane put a force field on them and the dorm. The only person who can get rid of it and get passed it is Jane and nothing you can do will change that. Not even the wand can get past it," Evie told Audrey in her fake sweet voice that was really filled with venom and hatred towards her.

Audrey just looked at the group with her evil smirk that was coming back as she realized that she still had the wand and even if she couldn't get to the baby, Carlos, Doug, Chad, or Lonnie she could still hurt the people in Doug's dorm with her. "Oh well. I guess I won't be able to hurt them, but that doesn't stop me from being able to hurt you guys. Oh you three are so dead," Audrey screamed out in her furious scream as she pulled out the wand and started aiming it towards the group.

Jane just got in front of everyone as she held her hand out and screamed something. Everyone just watched in shock and amazement as the wand went from Audrey's grip to Jane's. "Oh my gosh did I just do that?" Jane screamed out in shock as she held the wand in her hand.

Evie and Jay just smiled at the girl as they couldn't believe that Jane had just stolen the wand from Audrey. Audrey had no power left. Audrey just froze as she realized that she had just lost everything. She no longer had the wand and before she could try to grab it back Jane used her magic to make the wand disappear and transport back to her mom.

Before anyone could stop her, Evie just looked at Audrey with full on hatred as she let out an evil smile. "Oh look who has no power left. You are so dead now. I am a villain kid and I have done so many things to people who have done less than what you have done to me. This is for hurting and kidnapping my baby girl," Evie screamed out as she lunged on Audrey and started to beat her up. She was furious at Audrey and all her pent up anger just came out as she kept beating on Audrey for all the pain and suffering that she caused for not just her sweet baby girl, but to her as well. She almost lost her baby again and it was all Audrey's fault. Evie was ready to kill and she honestly didn't care if she did kill Audrey. Audrey deserved this.

The other two teens just looked at Evie in complete shock as they were not expecting to see sweet and kind Evie act that way. She was beating up Audrey and Audrey wasn't even having a chance to fight back. Jay just ran over to Evie when he realized that if he didn't stop her she would actually kill Audrey by how angry she was right now. He couldn't let her do that as much as he wanted to he couldn't. He just pulled her off of Audrey as he tried to stop her from commiting murder and ruining her life.

"Evie! Evie! Evie! look at me. You can't just kill her alright. If you kill her you will end up back on the Isle and everyone will think that you were the villain all along. They will send you back to the Isle and you won't get to be with Mal anymore. You won't get to see her grow up if you kill Audrey. Is that what you want? Do you want to miss your baby's real first words, her real first steps, heck even her first time crawling? You will miss it all if you kill her. I get it you are angry trust me it is taking all I have to avoid doing the same as you to her right now, but we can't just murder someone no matter how much we want to and how much she deserves it. This isn't the Isle Evie we have repercussions for murdering someone," Jay told Evie as he held her back from attacking Audrey again and tried to calm her down.

Evie just took a deep breath as she looked at the beaten up Audrey who was cowering in fear and pain on the floor trying to get away from Evie. She bent down as she got close to Audrey. "You are lucky that we aren't on the Isle and I don't want to get sent back there because trust me if we were on the Isle right now I would have already killed you for what you did to my baby," Evie screamed at Audrey in her most threatening voice.

Jay just grabbed Evie by the arm and pulled her back to him. Jane just got on the phone as she went to call her mom for help now that they finally had defeated Audrey as there was no way now that Audrey would even try to fight back as she was pretty much beaten to death by the angry protective mother.

Audrey just looked up at Jay with a weak smile. "Thank you for stopping her from killing me. I really appreciate it," Audrey told the young thief. Jay just got angry as he looked at the beaten up girl.

"Oh I didn't do that for you. I did that for Evie. I care about her, my niece, and my best friend. I don't want to see Evie get sent back to the Isle and be forced away from her family. And I don't want my niece to grow up without a mom because she killed an evil monster who honestly deserved it," Jay screamed at Audrey as he couldn't believe that Audrey would actually think that he was on her side and that he was feeling sorry for her because he wasn't. In fact if he wasn't so worried about getting sent back to the Isle he would have killed her himself. But he needed to stay in Auradon to help look after his niece, little sister, and best friend.

Before anything else could be said Fairy Godmother came in with Ben as they both just looked at the beaten up Audrey on the floor and the furious villain kids especially Evie who was being held back by Jay. They had already heard everything from Jane, so they knew of all the horrible things Audrey had done.

Audrey tried one last time to get some form of sympathy as she looked at the two. "Please you can't send me to the Isle. I mean just look at what Evie did to me. Shouldn't she get in trouble too. If I'm being sent to the Isle then she should too. Look at me she almost killed me. Evie is dangerous if Jay didn't stop her she would have killed me," Audrey cried out as she looked at Ben and Fairy Godmother.

Ben just rolled his eyes as he looked at the beaten up girl in anger. "Audrey you deserved that for what you did. Jane told me about how you kidnapped Mal and hurt her. Honestly from what I have heard Evie deserved to get the chance to beat you up. This will teach you for being evil and trying to murder a baby. I'm not sending her to the Isle for protecting her baby. Now Fairy Godmother take her to her jail cell until my coronation tomorrow. And then after that we will send her to the Isle and strip her of her royalty," Ben told the fairy as he picked up the beaten up girl from the floor and shoved her towards the fairy.

Fairy Godmother just smiled at Ben as she used her wand to transport her and Audrey to Audrey's jail cell with Audrey not even trying to escape as she knew that she had lost. Ben then turned to the other teens in the room with a small smile.

"Well look at that we finally got Audrey to her punishment. Now let's go back to your dorm Evie, so we can punish Chad and celebrate with everyone else since Jane also told me about Chad's involvement and how you guys got the others to safety in your dorm," Ben told Evie and the others in happiness.

They all just smiled enjoying their victory as Jane used her magic to take them all to Evie and Mal's dorm, so they could tell the others and celebrate together.


	30. Carvie Together At Last

After Evie had pushed them all to safety Carlos with their baby, Chad, Doug, and Lonnie ended up in her dorm. They all just looked around as they were confused. As soon as Chad realized he was safe he began to scream and celebrate as he grabbed the Tv remote and turned on the Tv.

Carlos just rolled his eyes in annoyance as he grabbed the remote from Chad and turned off the Tv. "Dude my baby is sleeping and that is loud," Carlos told Chad in annoyance as he didn't like how Chad was just making himself at home in Evie's dorm. He was pretty sure the only reason that Chad was even here was because Evie had promised she wouldn't let Audrey hurt him. Carlos loved Evie and her kind nature, but sometimes she was just too forgiving and nice. If it was up to him he would have just left Chad there in the room with Audrey.

Chad just rolled his eyes and was about to say something stupid when Lonnie cut him off. "Chad seriously stop. You are already in enough trouble right now. Messing around and waking up the sleeping baby is just going to get you in more trouble. Now just stop being loud and be glad that Evie is nice enough to take pity on you. Because plenty of us would be fine just letting Audrey have you," Lonnie told the jerky boy in annoyance.

Chad just gasped as he sat on the ground not saying anything. Carlos just smiled in relief as he placed his baby in her playpen and walked over to Doug. "Hey um Doug you're forgiven. Just don't do that again because we won't be as forgiving if you do. And um did you mean it when you said that Evie loved me? Carlos asked the older boy nervously as he secretly loved Evie as more than a friend and wouldn't mind being with her.

Doug just smiled at the nervous boy. "Yeah I mean anyone could tell that she loves you. And I know that you love her. I really am sorry for acting jealous and being mean. I would be happy if you two got together and I think it would be good for Mal to have her parents together. I'm not jealous anymore I realized that it was just a stupid crush and I don't even like her like that anymore. I only want to be friends with her," Doug told the younger boy who was now smiling.

"Really? You think Evie and I would be good together because you're right I do love her as more than a friend. I was just too afraid to admit it, I didn't think she would like me like that," Carlos told the other boy with a smile.

Before anyone else could say anything else there was a puff of smoke and then Evie, Jay, Jane, and Ben all appeared in the room with huge smiles on their faces. Evie just ran over to Carlos and hugged him so tight.

"We did it! We finally defeated the evil monster who hurt our baby girl! Carlos it's over! Audrey has been defeated! Jane used her magic to take the wand from Audrey and then when she was powerless I beat her up! We did it Carlos! I'm so happy right now! Mal is safe!" Evie screamed out excitedly as she held onto Carlos.

Carlos just smiled so big as he hugged her back. "You did it! That's my girl! I always knew you could do it! You are such an amazing mom and such a kind and amazing person," Carlos rambled out to Evie as he was becoming nervous being around her as his feelings started to come out from being so close to her.

Evie smiled as her cheeks turned red as she blushed. "Your girl?" Evie asked the nervous boy with a smile. Carlos just looked at her as he began to blush in embarrassment. "Oh um I didn't mean to say that I just meant that um…" Carlos rambled out in embarrassment and nervousness as he hadn't meant to call her his girl, but it just came out and he was afraid that she was going to tell him she didn't like him like that or be offended that a scrawny boy like him was trying to claim that she was his girl. Evie deserved a strong prince that could take care of her and Mal not a weak and cowardly boy like him.

Evie just smiled and laughed at the nervous boy. "Carlos hey look at me. You don't have to be embarrassed for calling me your girl. I actually like that you called me your girl. I really like you Carlos and more than just a friend. I know we agreed that when we you know um hooked up that it would only be a one time thing between friends to protect ourselves on the Isle, but I don't think I can do that. I want to be with you and be like a real family. You, me, and Mal. What do you say Carlos?" Evie asked the boy nervously as she rambled out.

Carlos just smiled so big as he looked at her. "Really?! You like me as more than just a friend. I really like you too, but I was afraid to admit it because I didn't think a girl like you would ever want to be with a boy like me. Of course we can be together. Let's do this, let's become a real family. I love you Evie," Carlos told Evie excitedly and passionately.

Evie just smiled back as she held on tighter to Carlos. "I love you too Carlos and how could you ever think that I would never want to be with a super sweet, funny, and smart guy like you," Evie told the boy as they both smiled at each other and then leaned in as they kissed.

Everyone else except for Chad were all smiling as they thought it was adorable to see the two teens together. It was obvious that they had both really like each other, and were bound to get together. Chad just interrupted the happy moment as he was annoyed that Audrey had been defeated, but he still couldn't go back to his dorm as the door wouldn't budge.

Chad just clapped sarcastically. "Oh wow congrats. The two teen parents got together. How cute, but um can someone please just unlock this stupid door, so I can go home. Audrey is defeated, so I can go back to my dorm and be safe. I just want to go back to my dorm and be away from you people," Chad told them all as he was annoyed that he had to sit there and watch everyone get excited over Evie and Carlos deciding to be a couple. He couldn't care less and he just wanted to be back in his dorm watching TV or playing imaginary king.

Ben just rolled his eyes at the annoying boy. "Not so fast Chad. I heard about your involvement in helping Audrey. I will not be allowing you to go without a punishment. You are no longer on the Tourney team or the fencing team for the rest of this school year as your punishment. Your actions have consequences Chad and this is also punishment for you being mean to everyone else," Ben told the young prince as he was sick of Chad getting away with manipulating and bullying others and him helping Audrey gave him the perfect excuse to punish the boy.

Chad's eyes just widened in shock as he looked at Ben. "What!? You can't just kick me off the teams. You guys need me. I'm one of the best Tourney and fencing players out there. You guys will lose without me," Chad screamed out in disbelief as he looked at Ben trying to convince him that he couldn't kick him out of the team. He loved playing those sports and he wanted to be on the teams.

Ben just looked at the boy with his stern look. "Chad I don't care. You have done bad things and you are being punished for them. Also we don't need you to win. We have Jay and Carlos now. They are both really good Tourney players and I bet they would make great fencers too," Ben told the freaking out boy as he wanted Chad to know that the team wouldn't miss him and that he wasn't needed in order to win.

Chad just looked over at the two villain boys who were celebrating together while Evie was smiling and bottle feeding her baby as the tiny baby had woken up and was hungry. He then looked over at Ben with an offended look as Ben just wanted to replace him with the stupid villain kids. "What!? You are just going to give away my spot to the villain kids? Are you serious Ben? I mean come on Jay likes to just hurt everyone and Carlos is just a scared little boy who can't even play Tourney right," Chad screamed out as he pointed to the two boys in disgust.

Ben just sighed in frustration and anger as he looked at the boy. "Chad I have already made up my mind. You are off the teams for the rest of the year and you should just be lucky that I'm not giving you a more severe punishment like Audrey. Now go you are free to go back to your dorm," Ben told the boy in his stern voice as he pushed him out the door not being able to deal with the jerky boy any longer.

Ben then smiled as he looked at the villain kids. "Well now that is dealt with. I am very happy for you guys. You two really are perfect for each other. Now I should probably go back home. I have a big day tomorrow and I need to be rested up. And the good thing is once I'm king tomorrow then I will finally have the power to send Audrey to the Isle. We will have a whole shaming day the day after I'm king where we will revoke her royal status and send her to the Isle. I can't wait to publicly humiliate her and then send her to the Isle. It's what she deserves for being such a horrible and cruel villain. Good night and I'll see you all tomorrow at my coronation," Ben told the three villain kids as he left the room so he could go to bed and get rested up for his big day tomorrow.

The other Auradon kids all just said their goodbyes after Ben left as they too were tired and wanted to prepare for Ben's coronation. Plus they wanted to give the villain kids their privacy. Once everyone was gone the three villain kids all just looked at each other and smiled enjoying their happiness and freedom. They had done it, they had stood up to their parents and they had now defeated Audrey. Plus they needed to celebrate Carlos and Evie finally getting together.

Jay just laughed as he watched the two younger vks sit on the bed together with their arms around each other. "You know I always knew you two would get together. Especially when I found out that you two were having a baby together. I just can't believe my little sister is finally all grown up and in a relationship," Jay teased Evie with a smirk.

Evie just rolled her eyes at her older brother. "I'm not even that much younger than you. And for your information I've been pretty grown up for a year now. Ever since I got pregnant and then gave birth to a baby. I think you seem to forget that I'm a mother," Evie sarcastically told Jay as she teased him back.

Carlos just laughed at the two. "Wow you guys really are like siblings. Teasing and making fun of each other. And this is really fun to watch and all, but um we do have Ben's coronation tomorrow and it's getting pretty late. We don't want to be tired from staying up all night teasing and making fun of each other. Good night Evie I love you and I'll see you tomorrow and night Mal daddy loves you," Carlos told them all as he walked over to the playpen where his baby was sleeping once again as he kissed her on the forehead and then went over to Evie and kissed her before heading towards the door to wait for Jay.

Jay just smiled as he got up. "Yeah you're right Carlos. Night Evie and night Mal see you guys tomorrow," Jay told the girl and the sleeping baby as he followed Carlos. Evie just smiled back. "Okay night guys and Carlos I love you too," Evie told the boys as she waved good night to them. She was so happy and she felt so relaxed for once. She was finally with Carlos.

She just walked over to the playpen and ran her fingers through the sleeping baby's hair with a smile enjoying having her baby girl back and safe. "Aw Mal you are just so cute. And I love you so much. I know you're sleeping right now and way too young to understand, but daddy and I are finally together baby girl. That means we get to be a real family. Isn't that exciting. Oh wow I probably sound crazy right now talking to a sleeping baby, but I'm just so excited and I know that you will be too once your older and can actually understand," Evie told her daughter as she kissed her on the forehead she smiled when her baby began to smile in her sleep as she grabbed onto to Evie.

Evie just smiled so big as she released herself from her baby's grip and then walked over to her bed to sleep as she was exhausted from fighting Audrey and having her baby taken earlier and she had to attend Ben's coronation tomorrow. She just smiled as she drifted off to sleep being relaxed and stress free for the first time in awhile. With her baby sleeping peacefully in her playpen beside her bed.


	31. Baby Clothes Disagreement

Evie woke up the next day to find her baby crying while trying to roll over. Evie smiled as she went to the crib and lifted her daughter up. "Aw honey were you trying to rollover? Sweetie you can't do that yet. It's okay honey. You just aren't strong enough yet, but you will get there soon. Now let's get you changed and fed. We have a big day today. Mommy and daddy's friend is becoming a king today," Evie told the baby as she changed her and then grabbed a bottle.

Evie just smiled as she fed her baby. She was enjoying having her baby safely in her arms again. When she was done feeding her baby Evie just placed her on her baby mat. And laughed as she watched her try to grab at the toys that were hanging down over her.

Evie just sat down by her wanting to make sure that the baby was okay. She smiled when she heard a knock at her door. She picked up the hyper baby who was giggling as she went to answer the door. She smiled bigger when she saw Carlos. "Hey Evie I know we agreed that no one would bother you guys early in the morning, but I really missed my girls. And I wanted to come see you guys," Carlos told Evie with a smile as he hugged her and then kissed her.

Evie just smiled after they pulled away. "Aw it's okay. We missed you too. I was actually just about to call you. Mal wants her dada," Evie told Carlos as she handed him the baby who was reaching out for him and giggling.

Carlos smiled as he held his baby and bounced her up and down making her giggle more. "Hey there my little pup. Dada missed you too. Aw you're such a happy little baby huh. Yeah you like being with dada. You're dada's little puppy. I love you so much my little pup," Carlos told his daughter as he continued to bounce her and start babbling trying to get her to copy him.

Evie just laughed as she watched Carlos get so excited to be with their baby and Mal was giggling her little head off as she thought Carlos was hilarious. "Aw sweetie is dada being funny. Yeah dada's funny huh," Evie told the giggling baby as she began to tickle her making her laugh more.

Carlos just smiled as he put his arm around Evie. "You know I could get used to this. You know waking up and being with you and Mal everyday. I'm really glad that I get to be a part of your lives more. I actually get to be with you guys during the day now that I don't have to work for my cruel mother. I get to spend all my time with my two favorite girls," Carlos told Evie with a smile as he was so glad that he was in Auradon and could be there for his baby and his girlfriend during the day.

He didn't even realize how much he had missed out on when he was only seeing them during the afternoon and at night. Mal was so hyper and awake right now, and he loved that he could just relax and spend his time playing with her and making her laugh. Evie just smiled as they sat down on her bed and she just placed her head on his shoulder and leaned onto him while she was running her fingers through their baby's hair.

"I know what you mean. I love this. We get to just be with each other like a family. Even though we do have to start getting ready for Ben's coronation soon. And I still have no clue what I am wearing. And now I have to find a cute outfit for Mal, but she hates wearing girly clothes. And I don't have any dresses for her. I think I'm just going to have to make one really quickly because I'm out of options," Evie told Carlos as she began to stress about Ben's Coronation.

Mal just laughed in Carlos' arms as she watched Evie stress out. Evie just looked at her baby who was clearly laughing at her stress. She just picked her up from Carlos' arms as she smiled at her. "You think this is funny huh? Maybe you do have some wickedness in you. I blame your evil fake mother," Evie told her baby as she tickled her making her giggle more.

Carlos just laughed as he made funny faces making the baby laugh even more. Evie gasped when she realized the time. "Oh gosh Carlos we literally spent all day just sitting on this bed and playing with Mal. We have like no time to get ready for Ben's coronation, and I still need to make Mal a dress," Evie told Carlos as she began to panic about them not making it on time to Ben's coronation.

Carlos just picked up their baby and placed her in her bouncer. He then grabbed Evie's hand in order to comfort her. "Evie hey relax it's okay. We still have time to get ready on time. I will go back to my dorm and get ready and hopefully Jay is up by now. You just focus on getting yourself ready and as for Mal she doesn't need a fancy dress. Evie she's a baby and she's most likely going to be sleeping through the whole thing anyway. Just put her in a onesie and call it a day," Carlos told his girlfriend as he tried to calm her down and make her feel less stressed.

Evie just gasped as she looked at Carlos. "What? You want me to take our daughter out to a formal event dressed in a onesie? Carlos are you crazy?" Evie asked him in shock and disbelief as she couldn't believe Carlos wanted to just let their baby wear whatever to a formal event. Everyone in Auradon was going to be there.

Carlos just rolled his eyes at his girlfriend who was so obsessed with fashion and looking good that she thought they needed to dress up their baby who was going to be sleeping the whole time anyway. "Oh come on Evie. She isn't even one yet. No one is going to judge us for not dressing up our sleeping baby. Especially when we don't have anything fancy for her. Besides we can just bring a stroller and cover her up with a blanket, so no one has to see her. We can just tell everyone that she is sleeping and to not mess with her. Nobody is going to question us," Carlos told Evie as he was trying to convince her to just put Mal in a onesie. He knew it was going to be late, and he didn't want their baby to be uncomfortable in some fancy dress.

Evie just groaned as she looked at her baby who was playing in her bouncer. "Okay fine, but I'm not putting her in a onesie. I'll just put her in a cute baby outfit that's still comfortable. That way she's at least presentable. Now seriously go get ready for Ben's coronation and make sure Jay gets ready too. We'll meet back up here in a few hours, so we can go to the coronation together," Evie told Carlos as she kissed him goodbye.

Carlos just smiled as they pulled away. He then walked over to the bouncer and kissed Mal on the forehead. "Bye sweetie dada will be back soon. I love you," Carlos told his little girl as he left to go get ready for the coronation.

Once Carlos was gone Evie just looked at her happy baby. "Dada is crazy huh. Yes he is. Now let's go get you ready," Evie cooed as she picked her up and changed her into a cute white long sleeved shirt with purple polka dots on it along with a dark purple zip up vest on top with light purple pants. "There you go. Now you look cute enough to go to Ben's coronation," Evie told her baby as she tickled her and then placed her back into her baby bouncer, so that she could get herself changed and ready to go.

Evie just smiled as she watched Mal play with the toys hanging down over her in the bouncer. She loved seeing her baby, so happy. She just sighed when she knew that she couldn't just sit down and watch her baby play since she needed to get ready or else she would never make it to the coronation, and Ben was her friend. She couldn't miss his coronation. Plus tomorrow he was doing them a huge favor. He was going to be shaming Audrey and sending her to the Isle.

Evie just took one last look at her playful baby and kissed her forehead before getting up and going to her closet to pick out a cute dress for the coronation, so that she could get herself ready to go.


	32. Family Fun

Evie finished getting ready and just laughed as she watched her baby play in her bouncer. She smiled when as soon as Mal saw her she perked up as she began to bounce up and down as she reached for her.

Evie just smiled as she went to the bouncer and picked the hyper baby up. "Aw you want mommy huh. You are just so cute. I love you my little poison apple, but don't tell dada I called you that he doesn't like it when I call you that. He thinks I'm promoting bad behavior by comparing you to something that almost killed Snow White. But if dada can call you puppy then mama can call you her little poison apple. It's only fair," Evie told her giggling baby who was laughing her little head off.

Evie just smiled as she tickled the baby. "You are so mischievous huh. I feel like you're going to cause a lot of problems when you're older, but I'll still love you anyway. Because you are mommy's little poison apple," Evie told her giggling baby.

Evie smiled when she heard a knock at her door interrupting her one sided conversation with the baby who couldn't even talk yet. She just picked Mal up as she answered the door and let Carlos and Jay in. They had all gotten ready pretty quickly and still had about an hour before they needed to be at the coronation.

Carlos and Jay both just smiled as they went into the room Carlos just hugged Evie and then picked up Mal from her as he bounced her up and down. Evie was just laughing as she covered her eyes and played peek-a-boo with her, making the baby laugh harder than Carlos had made her laugh.

Evie just smirked as she looked at Carlos. "She likes me more than you. I'm pretty sure I'm her favorite, but it's okay. She's just a mama's girl. Isn't that right my little poison apple," Evie told Carlos and the baby as she picked up Mal from Carlos.

Carlos just smirked as he looked back at his baby who was now reaching for him. "Yeah I wouldn't be so sure about that Evie. I'm pretty sure she wants me. Isn't that right my little pup. You want dada huh. Yeah you like dada more than mama," Carlos told Evie and his baby playfully.

Evie just rolled her eyes playfully as she grabbed Mal who was now reaching for her again. "Don't listen to dada sweetie. I know that you prefer mommy. Because you are a mama's girl and not a daddy's girl. Yes you are your mama's precious baby," Evie told her giggling baby.

Carlos just laughed as he picked up Mal who was reaching for him again. "Oh Mal sweetie mama doesn't know what she is talking about. You clearly prefer dada. Dada makes you laugh more than mommy," Carlos told the baby while tickling her.

Before anyone else could say anything Mal just started crying as she had seen Jay. She immediately began to reach for him. Jay just smirked as he walked over to the two parents who were playfully arguing over who they thought their baby prefered. He just picked up the crying baby and she immediately calmed as she giggled in his arms and played with his long hair.

Jay just smirked enjoying the death stares that his friends were giving him as they watched their baby prefer him over them. "Actually I think she prefers her Uncle Jay. Isn't that right my little genie lamp," Jay told the others with a smirk.

Evie and Carlos both just looked at Jay in shock. "Carlos, he just stole our baby. He must have done something because there is no way that our baby prefers Jay over us," Evie told Carlos in disbelief. Carlos just looked at Jay. "Dude what did you do to our baby. There is no way she would rather have you over her own parents," Carlos told Jay as he was upset that his own baby prefered his friend over him.

Jay just smirked as he looked at the time and saw that they still had about thirty minutes before they needed to leave for the coronation. He just placed the baby on her mat in the center of the room as he looked at his friends. "Okay well let's settle this once and for all. I say since we still have like thirty minutes let's play a game. We place her on her mat and we sit on different sides of it. Whoever she reaches for first is who she prefers," Jay told his friends with a smirk as he thought it would be fun to see who she would reach for first.

Evie just looked at Jay like he was crazy while Carlos just agreed, wanting to try Jay's idea. "What? Jay are you insane? She can't even roll over yet. And our baby is not some toy that you can just play with for entertainment," Evie scolded Jay as she was upset with him for "taking" her baby and because he wanted to use her for entertainment to waste time.

Carlos just sighed as he looked at his angry girlfriend. "Evie come on. You aren't curious about who she really prefers. Besides she needs to learn how to roll over this might help her. And she doesn't have to roll over; she can just reach for whoever she wants. Don't think about it as using her for entertainment, think of it as helping our baby develop and learn new things," Carlos told Evie as he was trying to convince her to let them play Jay's game.

He wanted to try and he really did think it would be a good way to help her learn how to roll over. She would never learn if she never tried. Evie just sighed as she gave in to the boys. She just sat down by the giggling baby on her back and the others did too.

They then began to call for her and after a few minutes Mal began to reach her small body towards Evie as she began to kick her arms and legs and eventually managed to roll onto her stomach and reach Evie. They all just smiled so big as she had just rolled over for the first time. Evie just picked the baby up and began to hold her towards her with the biggest smile on her face and Carlos just ran over so fast as he began to ruffle her hair.

"You did it baby girl. You just rolled over. Mommy and daddy are so proud of you," Carlos told his little baby as he was so excited that she had managed to roll over for the first time. Evie just smiled so big as she tickled the baby. "Look at you. We're so proud of you. I told you that you would get there soon. Now we just got to work on getting you to crawl," Evie told the baby as she babbled to her excitedly.

Jay just walked over to the two as he was proud also. The three of them were just babbling and playing with the baby as they were so happy that she managed to roll over like the other babies her age since Mal was a premature baby and was behind in her development. A lot of babies her age were already doing way more things then Mal was.

The three of them were so excited and proud about the baby's small accomplishment that they didn't even realize what time it was until Evie's phone rang. She just sighed as she picked up the phone after handing Mal to Carlos. "Hello oh Jane hi. Wait what? Oh My Gosh! I totally forgot about the coronation. Yeah we're on our way now. Please save us a spot," Evie told Jane as she began to panic when Jane had called to ask where they were since the coronation was starting in like ten minutes and they were supposed to be there like twenty minutes ago.

Evie just grabbed the diaper bag and the stroller. She then grabbed Mal from Carlos and placed her in the stroller with her pacifier and her dragon toy. "Okay guys, that was Jane. The coronation starts in like ten minutes and we have spent so much time here that we're late. We were supposed to be at the coronation twenty minutes ago. Let's go guys. I told Jane to save us spots," Evie told the boys as she grabbed the stroller and headed out the door.

Carlos and Jay just sighed as they followed after her. It didn't take long for them to find the coronation spot. As soon as they got there Jane just smiled as she motioned for them to come by her, Doug, and Lonnie. They just smiled as they took their spots. "So guys what took you guys so long?" Doug asked the group as he knew how much Evie liked to be on time and sometimes early, but the group had been late which was unlike Evie and Carlos.

Evie just smiled as she looked at her sleeping baby in the purple stroller. "Oh well you know how it is. We may have gotten into a bit of a disagreement on who Mal's favorite was which led to us placing her into the center of the room with her mat and calling her to see who she responded to first. And then we lost track of time because she managed to roll over for the first time and we were all celebrating. And by the way just to state the facts I am her favorite because she was reaching towards me and then rolled over towards me," Evie told the others as she was proud of her baby and wanted to brag about Mal learning how to roll over plus she was able to rub it in the boys' faces that Mal liked her more.

The others just laughed at their friends as they looked at the sleeping baby. "Wait really? That's just hilarious," Lonnie told her friends as she thought it was funny how they got into an argument over who the tiny baby prefered. And it caused them to almost miss Ben's coronation. The three VKs joined in on the laughing as they realized how ridiculous and crazy they sounded.

The laughing died down when the coronation began. They all just watched as Fairy Godmother placed her wand over Ben while he smiled as he became a king. Ben just smiled when he was officially the king of Auradon. He then looked at everyone as he gave his announcement.

"I'm so happy that I am the king of Auradon now. And I have made a decision about what to do with Audrey. My friends, family, and Fairy Godmother already know this, but I wanted to tell everyone so that everyone can know. Tomorrow I will be having a shaming for Audrey. We will strip her from her royal status and we will then banish her to the Isle for her crimes of almost killing many people, harming a baby, and kidnapping. Now let's not focus on tomorrow let's just focus on now. Let's start this party," Ben told everyone as he finished his speech.

After Ben's speech the three VKs, Jane, Lonnie, and Doug all came down from their spots as they went over to him to celebrate with him. Ben smiled when he saw the sleeping baby. "

"Aw look at her she's so adorable. You know Evie, you and Carlos can leave Mal with my mom if you want to. My mom loves babies and that way she can sleep since this party is going to be loud. My mom can stay with her in the palace while we all party," Ben told the two young parents who were guarding the baby stroller trying to protect their baby from all the people. He knew how much they loved the tiny baby, but they were teenagers too and he felt that they deserved to spend a little bit of time being like normal teens. Plus he thought it would be safer to allow the sleeping baby to sleep in the peaceful palace for a bit with his mom. Especially with all of the people.

Evie and Carlos just gave Ben a look of hesitation. They wanted to just hand Mal off and go party like normal teenagers that didn't have a baby to raise, but at the same time they loved their baby and they weren't comfortable leaving her with someone else even if they knew that she was a kind woman. They had almost lost Mal so many times and didn't want to risk it.

Carlos just looked at Ben after he and Evie and shared a look. "I'm sorry Ben, but it's just too soon after the Audrey thing. As much as we would love to just hand her off and go party we can't. We're parents Ben. We have responsibilities and we're not comfortable leaving her with someone else. Especially not after we almost lost her to Maleficent and then Audrey. Come on guys let's go back now it's getting late anyway," Carlos told them all sadly as he wanted to party and let loose. He wanted to just sing, dance, and party and just have a fun time with no responsibilities, but he and Evie agreed that they would become more responsible and put their baby first.

They wanted to be better parents than their parents and that meant sacrificing things that were unimportant like this. Ben noticing the sadness and the hesitation on his friends' faces just sighed. "What if my mom texted you every few minutes updates about her and we have cameras in our palace. I can just input some information into your phones and you will be able to see everything. What do you say?" Ben told his friends as he wanted to party with them and hang out with them, but they were determined to just go back to the dorms even though it was obvious that they didn't want to.

The two parents just exchanged a silent look as they looked back at Ben. "Okay fine, but we want updates every minute and we want you to hook up our phones to your cameras so we can see everything. And we're only doing this because we want her to be protected. We don't trust all these people here," Evie told Ben as she handed her phone to him and a few minutes later he handed her phone back to her with the cameras installed.

He just smiled as he motioned for his mom to come by. Belle just smiled as she saw the sleeping baby in the stroller. Ben just smiled as he looked at her. "Mom I was wondering if you could stay at the palace with Mal for a few hours, so that she is safe and away from all of these people. It would make Evie and Carlos feel better if she was away from all of these people, but the only thing they want is for you to text them frequent updates," Ben asked his mom as he was hoping she would agree.

Belle just smiled as she walked over to the sleeping baby with a smile. "Of course I'll watch her. I don't mind staying with her. I was planning on going back to the palace anyway. And of course I will text you guys frequent updates, but you have nothing to worry about. I'm a mom. I've done these things before," Belle told the teens as she grabbed the stroller and went towards the palace with her.

They all just smiled as they watched Belle leave and they all began to let loose and just have fun without the responsibility of having to watch the baby, but Evie was still checking her phone every few seconds for updates.

After a few hours of them all partying and celebrating Ben becoming king everything began to die down and then Belle came back with the baby. Evie, Carlos, and Jay just got so excited when they saw the baby again. They just said their good nights as they grabbed onto the stroller and headed back to the dorms, so they could sleep since they were tired and they wanted tomorrow to come quicker, so they could see Audrey get shamed in front of everyone. They couldn't wait to watch her be stripped of her royal status and thrown into the Isle.

When they got back to the dorm Evie just picked Mal up from her stroller and quickly changed her into a purple pajama onesie and placed her into her purple playpen and then she changed herself and got into bed to sleep. Carlos just got into the bed with her as they agreed to let Carlos stay the night.

Jay just laughed as he watched them all sleep. He just smiled as he whispered good night and then carefully left the room to get some sleep so that he was ready and rested up to enjoy watching Audrey's life become completely ruined in front of everyone the next day. He was so looking forward to it and wanted to really enjoy it.

Jay just got back to his dorm as he basically just collapsed into his bed and passed out from exhaustion as soon as his head hit the pillow. He smiled as he dreamed about the next day when Audrey would be shamed for her crimes.


	33. Big Sister Is Back

Carlos smiled when he woke up next to his sleeping girlfriend. He loved the feeling of waking up next to her. He just smiled when he looked at the time and saw that it was morning. He then got out of the bed quietly not wanting to wake up Evie who he was letting sleep in. She was the one who was always up early and getting their baby ready. He felt that it was his turn to return the favor and get her ready while Evie slept. Plus they didn't need to leave until later.

He just walked over to the playpen and smiled when he saw his adorable baby who was just moving her arms and legs around trying to roll over again. As soon as she saw him she stopped as she looked up and began to reach her arms out and babble happily.

"Aw look at you. You little silly girl. Let's get you ready for the day. It's daddy's turn to get you ready, and don't worry daddy isn't going to make you wear anything fancy like mommy makes you wear. I know that you don't like to dress like that," Carlos told his baby as he picked her up from the playpen and tickled her.

Mal just giggled and clapped her hands in approval making Carlos laugh. He then picked up a red and grey onesie that Jay had gotten for her and a diaper. He placed the giggling baby on her changing table and changed her into them. Mal just smiled as she gave him her approval of the outfit. Carlos just smiled as he picked her up and bounced her while he bottle fed her.

He smiled so big when she began to drink from the bottle that he was feeding her with. It was the first time that she had actually allowed for him to feed her. He felt so happy that his baby was becoming so comfortable with him and allowing him to actually care for her.

When he finished feeding her he picked her up as he quickly wrote a note to let Evie know that he was taking Mal with him to his room, so he could get ready for the Audrey shaming. He didn't want Evie to panic when she woke up and found them both missing, but he needed to get ready and he couldn't just leave Mal unsupervised. Plus he wanted to spend some daddy daughter time with her.

He just placed the note by Evie's nightstand and then grabbed a few of Mal's things as he left towards his dorm. When he reached his dorm Dude came running towards him and began to jump up on him and reach towards the small baby in his arms. Mal just started screaming and crying when she saw the dog. Carlos immediately held Mal closer to him and bounced her while he scolded his dog. "Dude down. Bad dog. Get down. Leave her alone," Carlos scolded his dog and smiled when Dude obeyed him as he stopped jumping on him.

Carlos just continued to bounce his baby who was still scared. "Shhh Mal honey it's okay. Dude is friendly I promise. He's a good boy and he's not going to hurt you. I know he looks scary, but trust me he wouldn't hurt anyone," Carlos told his baby in his gentle voice as he tried to soothe her. Jay just smirked as he paused his video game and looked at his friend who was struggling to calm his scared baby.

He then got up from his bed and grabbed his niece from Carlos. "Aw did daddy's best friend scare you. Don't worry your brave Uncle Jay will protect you," Jay told the small baby and smiled when Mal stopped crying as she giggled and reached for his red beanie. Jay just laughed as he took his beanie off and handed it to the happy baby who grabbed it and placed it on her tiny head. Jay and Carlos both laughed as the beanie was way too big on her. She looked so cute and silly in the beanie that was way too big for her.

"Oh my gosh. She is so silly and tiny. She is definitely your baby Carlos," Jay told his friend playfully as he teased Carlos. Carlos just rolled his eyes. "Oh haha very funny. Just watch her for me while I get ready," Carlos told his friend as he went to his closet and grabbed his signature leather outfit and then went to the bathroom and changed quickly. When he got back he found Jay sitting on his bed playing video games while Mal was laying on her stomach on the other bed.

Before Carlos could do anything about it he heard a knock on his door. He just sighed as he got up and answered the door. He smiled when he saw that it was Evie who was completely dressed and had the stroller and diaper bag with her. He just moved to the side and let her in after kissing her. As soon as Evie saw the tiny baby on the bed by herself she just gasped as she immediately ran to her and picked her up.

"Carlos, Jay, why would you put her on a bed by herself? That's dangerous. And what did you do to my little girl? She looks like a boy. There is no way that I am taking my daughter out looking like a boy. And you guys are so lucky that I packed extra clothes because we have to leave like now. Ben called me and told me he wants us there in like five minutes ," Evie scolded the boys as she went through the diaper bag and picked out a cute purple baby outfit and quickly changed her baby into it.

"There you go. Now you look like a baby girl again. I don't know what dada was thinking putting you in that outfit," Evie told her baby as she looked at Carlos. Carlos just sighed as he walked over to Evie. "Evie look I can explain. I put her in that outfit because Mal wanted to wear it and I'm just as upset as you about her being on the bed unsupervised. I told Jay to watch her while I got ready and I came back to find her on the bed by herself. And before I could do anything you came over. Trust me I would never just leave our daughter on the bed like that," Carlos told his girlfriend as he wanted her to know that he wasn't just some irresponsible father who couldn't even handle watching his own baby.

Evie just smiled at Carlos to let him know that she trusted him. She then looked at Jay in a disapproving stare. "Jay, why would you leave our daughter unsupervised like that? She could have fallen off and gotten hurt. You are lucky that she didn't because trust me if my baby got hurt in your care I swear I would hurt you so bad," Evie threatened Jay as she wanted him to know that she didn't like how he had just left her daughter on the bed and wanted to scare him into not doing it again.

Jay just looked at Evie and Carlos as he felt bad. He didn't think it was that big of a deal to leave her on the bed since she could barely even move around. "Evie, Carlos I'm sorry. I won't do it again I promise. Now let's go. Ben is about to humiliate Audrey in front of everyone and trust me we are going to want to be there," Jay told the two young parents and sighed in relief when they gave him a small smile as Evie grabbed the stroller and Carlos grabbed the diaper bag. Then they all three left and went to the front where they could watch happily as Audrey would be shamed in front of everyone.

When they got there Ben went over to them with a smile on his face as he hugged them all. The three of them just looked around in confusion as no one else was there. Ben just laughed when he saw the confused looks on his friends. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention you guys are early. I wanted you guys to be here earlier than everyone else because I have a surprise for you guys," Ben told his friends happily.

As soon as he said that a young girl came running out from her hiding spot. As soon as Evie saw her she practically jumped for joy. "Dizzy! Oh my gosh Ben how did you do this? This is the best thing you could ever do. Oh my gosh you are the best person ever I swear. I'm so happy right now," Evie screamed out excitedly as she squeezed Dizzy so tightly as she hadn't seen the young girl in so long and she missed her so much.

Ben just laughed as he watched Evie and the other vks get so excited over seeing the young girl that he managed to bring over from the Isle. He had done research and found out that Dizzy had been really close to his three friends and their baby. He thought it would be a good idea to surprise them by bringing her from the Isle. He thought his friends deserved it after all the horrible things they went through with Audrey.

Dizzy got even more excited when she saw the baby stroller. "Oh my gosh! Evie is that Mallory? You got her back! Hi there Mallory it's your big sister Dizzy. I missed you so much. Aw look at how big you have gotten. Evie she looks so much like you now," Dizzy told the older girl as she began to play with the baby that she hadn't seen in so long.

Ben hadn't even mentioned that Mallory was back with Evie and Carlos or that she had been a baby again. And Dizzy was just so excited now. Evie just smiled. "Yeah that's Mallory and I know she is growing up so fast. Before you know it she is going to be going off to college. Oh I'm not ready," Evie told Dizzy.

Jay just sighed as he looked at his friend who was being ridiculous. "Evie, she hasn't even been alive for a full year yet. She isn't going to college anytime soon. And besides you're not even in college yet," Jay told his sister in annoyance as he thought she was acting crazy. Her daughter wasn't even one yet and she was already talking about her going off to college.

Ben, Carlos, and Dizzy all just laughed as they watched the two playfully tease each other. After a few more minutes of Jay and Evie teasing each other Ben realised the time and needed to stop it. The shaming would be starting soon and people would be there soon. He just looked at the four vks and the giggling baby in the stroller. "Evie I'm going to need you and Mal to come up front with me when we humiliate Audrey and take away her royal status. I want everyone to see the damage that she has caused," Ben told the young mother as he was telling the truth, but he was also not telling her the real reason he wanted her up there.

Ben was going to surprise Evie by giving her back her royal status after taking away Audrey's. Evie deserved to have her royal status back. She was such a sweet and smart young girl who cared about others and he still remembered the look of devastation that Evie had when Audrey had rudely rubbed it in Evie's face that Evie had no royal status. Audrey deserved to watch as they took her status away and gave Evie back hers.

Evie just smiled as she nodded and picked up Mal from the stroller along with a bottle full of milk and her dragon plushie as she followed after Ben. Ben just smiled when he knew that Evie had no clue what he was really planning as he wanted it to be a surprise. As soon as they left the others just picked a good spot and a few minutes later other people began to show up. Doug, Jane, and Lonnie just came in and took a spot next to the Vks. They already knew what Ben was planning, so they weren't surprised by not seeing Evie or the baby.

About thirty minutes later after everyone had shown up and taken their places Ben came out with Evie who was holding Mal. He then motioned for everyone to make a path as a broken Audrey in handcuffs was taken up to the front by all the guards in a walk of shame. When people saw her go by them they began to boo her and throw things at her as they all knew what she did. Ben just smiled as he looked at the broken evil girl. "Well let's get this shaming started shall we," Ben told them all as he was ready to take away her status and throw her on the Isle for her crimes.

Plus he was excited to surprise Evie and he wanted to see the look on Audrey's face when he took away her status and gave Evie hers back. Oh Audrey would be so humiliated and he couldn't wait any longer.


	34. Evie Queen Is A Queen

Ben just smiled as he looked at Audrey who was crying and covered in bruises from Evie attacking her. And she was being held by the guards as he began to take away her royal status as princess of Auroria. Her parents were just crying as they watched in the audience as they were so disappointed and wondering where they had gone wrong as they had been unfrozen after Fairy Godmother got her wand back and reversed the spell Audrey had on them.

They felt like horrible parents for raising such an evil girl who was so evil that she was being stripped of her status of princess and was about to get shipped off to the Isle of The Lost where all the villains had been banished too. And just seeing the small baby who was covered in bandaids and bruises that their daughter had caused made them feel even more guilty and disappointed.

Queen Leah wasn't crying like her daughter and son in law instead she was angry, but not at Audrey. She was angry at all of the Auradon citizens and the villain kids. She refused to believe that Audrey had started it. She figured that the villain kids had something to do with it. She couldn't believe they were going to take her granddaughter from her. She had already missed out on raising her daughter due to the villains and now the villains were taking her granddaughter.

"I hereby announce that princess Audrey from Auroria is no longer the princess of Auroria and will now be known as just Audrey. And I know that everyone is ready to watch us banish Audrey off to the Isle forever for her crimes of abuse, kidnapping, and attempted murder on this innocent baby, but I have something else to do first. And this is going to be another thing that is going to torture Audrey. And this is going to be such a big surprise for Evie. Evie come over here," Ben told everyone and he laughed when he watched Evie just look around confused as she walked towards him with the giggling baby in her arms.

Evie had no clue what Ben was doing. Ben just let out a huge smile as he looked at Evie and the happy baby that Evie was bouncing up and down.

"Evie ever since you have gotten here you have been nothing but kind and such a good person. You are a much better royal then Audrey could ever be. And I remember how Audrey had mentioned that you no longer had any royal status as your mother had lost all of her royal status and I remember how devastated you had looked after that. Well congratulations Evie or should I say Queen Evie you now have your royal status back you are now the queen of your mother's old kingdom," Ben told Evie and laughed when she just stood there in shock as she took in all the information.

She couldn't believe that Ben was giving her royal status back, but not just her old status she was taking her mom's old status. She was now the queen of her mom's old kingdom; she couldn't believe it. This whole day felt like a dream. She got Dizzy back, Audrey was getting punished for hurting her baby, and now she was getting her royal status back and becoming queen of her own kingdom.

"What Ben are you serious about this? I'm getting my royal status back! Oh my gosh this is literally the best day ever!" Evie screamed out in excitement. Ben just laughed at his excited friend who was admiring her new crown that Ben had given her. "Yes I'm serious Evie you deserve it," Ben told Evie with a smile. Audrey and Queen Leah both couldn't believe their eyes. While everyone else was cheering and celebrating for Evie.

"What! You can't do that! She's a villain! Her mother is evil! How do we know that she is really good! This could all be a part of her evil plan! She pretends to be all sweet and kind hearted while she is really spelling my granddaughter and tricking everyone into believing her kindness when it's all fake. You just handed the evil villain a kingdom! What is wrong with all of you? We can't trust these villains!" Queen Leah screamed out as she couldn't stand to watch them all just celebrate the villain kids and the fact that she was about to lose her granddaughter forever. Ben was furious as he looked at her and began to address her.

"Queen Leah I am disgusted by your actions. I can assure you that Evie is not faking her kindness and Audrey was not spelled. Every single act that she commited came from her own free will. No one was controlling her. And you are just too blinded by your hate for the villains that you can't see that the villains have hurt them all. Not to mention your own granddaughter that you claim is so sweet. She hurt, kidnapped, and tried to kill an innocent baby. Your granddaughter is a monster and I believe that she is this way because of you and your hatred for the villains. You put these crazy ideas in her head and you created this monster," Ben screamed out to Queen Leah as he couldn't believe that she was still blaming the villains for what her own granddaughter did.

Carlos, Jay, and Dizzy all came up as they stood by Evie in order to support her against Queen Leah. "And Queen Leah you think that we are evil or that we want to help those evil monsters. Trust me your family is not the only one that has been hurt by Maleficent or any of our parents. Maleficent took our baby from us, so we know what it feels like to miss out on seeing your own baby grow up. I know it wasn't 16 years of our child's life, but it was still 4 months that we missed out on because of those evil monsters. And it would have been longer if it wasn't for Ben and his proclamation to give us kids a chance. And your granddaughter almost killed our baby. She deserves to get thrown in the Isle with all of those villains," Carlos told Queen Leah as he was angry that she was hurting his girlfriend and trying to act as though she was the only one that Maleficent had hurt.

Queen Leah just stood there not saying anything as she just crossed her arms and moved back over to her daughter and son in law knowing that she had lost this battle. Ben just looked at everyone after making sure Queen Leah was done with her argument. "Okay well now that we have gotten that dealt with. Let's send this disgraceful villain to the Isle!" Ben screamed out as the guards dragged Audrey through the crowd while everyone screamed horrible things to her and threw more things at her.

The guards then threw Audrey into the limo as they drove her off to the Isle and everyone watched in happiness as Audrey screamed and cried while the car drove off and went through the barrier as the guards made it to the Isle and threw Audrey into the Isle and took off leaving her stranded on the Isle screaming and begging to go back.

Once Audrey was gone everyone began to celebrate and jump for joy. Carlos just smiled as he looked at Evie who was playing with the real crown that she had been given. "Well congrats my queen. And look at my little princess. You know Evie I always knew you were a queen and Mal has always been my little princess, Yes you have my little princess. Aw you have no clue what is going on, but you are so happy anyway. This is why I love you my little pup," Carlos told Evie and his baby as he picked Mal up and tickled her making her laugh.

It was just the villain kids and Ben as everyone else had gone back to their homes. While they were having their own mini party back at Evie and Mal's dorm as it would be easier to put Mal down for bed if they were already in their dorm.

The others just laughed as they thought it was adorable how happy Evie and Carlos were. Dizzy was also so excited as she was back with her little family. "This is so amazing Evie! You are the queen of your own kingdom! That is just so cool! And look at how happy cutie pie is. You are so happy huh my little cutie pie. I love you my baby sis," Dizzy told Evie and Mal excitedly as she grabbed Mal from Carlos and began to play with her on the floor with some of Mal's baby toys.

While Dizzy was playing with the baby on the floor the others were just smiling as they watched the adorable interaction. "She really is a good big sister. Why don't we make it official," Ben told Evie and Carlos as he watched Dizzy play with the giggling baby on the floor.

Evie just looked at Ben as she didn't understand what he was talking about at first. "What? Ben what are you talking about," Evie asked Ben as she had no clue what he was saying. Ben just laughed as he looked at his confused friends. "I'm talking about you and Carlos adopting Dizzy. You're technically old enough to be your own guardians and you already have a baby plus Dizzy just fits into your family. And Dizzy is going to need some guardians since she is only twelve," Ben told Evie and Carlos and smiled when Evie and Carlos both looked so excited as they loved Dizzy like another daughter and would love to make it official.

"Seriously? Ben I swear you just keep giving us more and more. I don't know what we did to deserve all of this goodness," Evie told Ben as she was surprised by how many good things Ben was doing for her and her family. She felt like it was too much even though she was excited. Ben just smiled "Evie I'm doing this because you guys deserve this. You didn't have a good childhood growing up and plus Audrey tried to kill your baby. I just think you guys deserve some happiness," Ben told his friends.

Carlos just smiled as he called Dizzy over. Dizzy just picked up Mal as she walked over to the group of teens. She was confused as to why they were calling her over. Evie just looked at Dizzy with a huge smile on her face. "Dizzy, we have a question to ask you. How would you feel if Carlos and I adopted you into our family? You would be Mal's adopted big sister and our adopted daughter. What do you say?" Evie asked the young girl who just handed Mal to Evie as she began to squeal and jump up and down.

"EEEEH! Really! I would get to be your adopted daughter! This is the best day of my life! First I get brought over to Auradon, then I get to see my baby sister again, and now I get to be adopted by you and Carlos. YES! YES! YES! I want you guys to adopt me! Mal guess what I'm your big sister for real," Dizzy screamed out excitedly as she was so happy.

Mal just giggled as she reached for Dizzy as if she was accepting Dizzy into her family. Dizzy just smiled affectionately as she grabbed Mal from Evie and just held her close to her. Mal just smiled as she curled up and fell asleep in her big sister's arms.

Evie just smiled as she grabbed Mal from Dizzy and placed her into her crib and then walked over to Dizzy. "Okay well it's getting late. Everybody except for Dizzy please leave. It's bedtime. Dizzy go get ready for bed. We can talk more in the morning," Evie told Dizzy and the others as she kicked everyone out. She was taking her role as Dizzy's new guardian very seriously.

The others just laughed as they left knowing Evie was enjoying this new role. Dizzy just sighed as she looked at Evie. "But Evie I'm not tired and it's not even that late. Why can't I just stay up for a bit longer. I always stay up way later than this on the Isle," Dizzy whined out as she didn't want to sleep yet and thought Evie was being insane.

Evie refused to listen to Dizzy. "Dizzy I told you it's bedtime. Now go get ready for bed. It's late. And we have to get you enrolled in school tomorrow. Plus Mal likes to wake up early, so if you want to get enough sleep then you need to sleep now," Evie told Dizzy as she sternly told her to get ready for bed.

Dizzy just sighed as she got ready for bed and got into Mal's old bed that Ben had gotten back into the room after he brought Dizzy over knowing Dizzy would more than likely be living with Evie. "Ugh fine I'll go to sleep, but I'm waking up super early tomorrow, and I'm going to be super loud just so you know," Dizzy told Evie hoping Evie would give in to her bluff.

Evie just laughed at Dizzy's attempt of getting her to cave. "Okay sure whatever you say, but I hope you know that means taking care of your baby sister who wakes up extremely early. So if you're waking up early tomorrow then I get to sleep in. You know what I like that. Also loud noises don't bother me anymore," Evie told Dizzy with a smile as she turned off the lights and drifted off to sleep knowing that she won as Dizzy just let out a groan and fell asleep.


	35. Dizzy The Babysitter?

Dizzy sighed as she sat on the floor keeping Mal entertained while also arguing with Evie and Carlos about responsibility. It had been a few weeks since Audrey had been banished to the Isle and Dizzy had been adopted by Evie and Carlos.

Dizzy was trying to convince Evie and Carlos that she was responsible enough to watch Mal after they had made a comment about how they were invited to go out with some friends, but they didn't have a babysitter. Dizzy had offered to stay and babysit for Mal, but Evie immediately shot her down claiming that she wasn't ready to watch a baby.

"Come on it's not fair. I'm almost thirteen years old and you guys are still teenagers yourselves. And this whole adoption thing was just a way for me to stay in Auradon. I'm not a baby like Mal. Please just let me babysit. I promise I'm responsible. Please Evie. Please Carlos. Please! Please! Please!" Dizzy begged out as she wanted to prove that she wasn't some little kid and she could handle watching her baby sister for a few hours while her new guardians went out.

Evie immediately shook her head no while Carlos was open to the idea. "No there is no way that we are leaving a 6 month old baby home alone with a 12 year old," Evie told Carlos as she refused to leave her baby. She was trying to blame it on her not trusting Dizzy when the truth was she just didn't want to leave Mal.

Carlos just sighed as he tried to reason with Evie. He loved spending time with his whole family, but he needed a break away from the baby and all of the stress. He just wanted to go out with Evie and some of their friends. He didn't see the big deal about letting Dizzy stay with the baby for just a few hours. Mal would be sleeping the whole time anyway since they would have to leave in like twenty minutes and they were just about to put Mal to bed.

"Evie come on what are you so worried about? Dizzy is very responsible and to be fair we are not even that much older than her. It's just for a few hours. Come on we're not even adults yet, but all we do is royalty work where we have to deal with a whole kingdom that is against the idea of having two teens rule them, go to school, and we raise a baby and a preteen while also taking care of a dog too. I just really want to go out and be a normal teen. This is the first night in forever that we have free time to be normal teens. Let's just go out and let Dizzy babysit. Come on, a little time away from Mal will be a good thing," Carlos told Evie as he was trying to convince her to agree to let Dizzy babysit while they go out. They worked so hard at such young ages and deserved just a little bit of free time away from all responsibilities.

Dizzy just put on a pout as she looked at Evie giving her the puppy dog eyes knowing that Evie was about to break. "Evie do you not trust me? I'm sorry for not being trustworthy enough. I just really wanted to prove that I could handle watching my baby sister. I want to be able to look out for her and care for her, but I guess I'm just not cut out for that. I'm sorry for asking," Dizzy told Evie knowing that Evie wouldn't be able to resist that and she would give in. She was sick of them treating her like a child and wanted to prove herself as being more than just some little kid.

Evie sighed as she knew Carlos was right. Dizzy deserved a chance to prove herself. Plus now that she was thinking about it she could use a break. "Okay fine we will go out. And Dizzy you are responsible and I do trust you. You can babysit Mal, but I'm warning you that I am putting all my trust in you. And we are trusting you with our most precious treasure. Please don't make us regret this," Evie told Dizzy and smiled when Dizzy got really excited.

Carlos smiled as he kissed Evie. "You mean it. Yes, we're going out," Carlos told Evie excitedly as he couldn't wait to go out and have some fun away from the baby and all of their work. Evie smiled as she picked up Mal and tucked her into her crib and kissed her forehead. "Night sweetie mommy loves you," Evie told the baby who smiled a bit and fell asleep.

Once Evie was sure that Mal was sleeping. She looked at Dizzy and began her lecture making sure Dizzy understood what to do. "Okay so we're going out. This is all of the emergency numbers that you will need incase of an emergency. If anything happens call me or Carlos. She should sleep the whole time, but if she doesn't just give her a bottle and rock her back to sleep. Please take good care of yourself and the baby," Evie told Dizzy as she hugged her goodbye.

Dizzy just smiled as she hugged Evie back. "Evie go out have some fun. I can handle this. Everything is fine," Dizzy told Evie as she reassured her that she could handle watching Mal. Carlos just smiled as he practically dragged Evie out the door and waved goodbye to Dizzy and kissed Mal's forehead. "Goodbye Dizzy see you soon," Carlos told the young girl as he left with Evie who looked like she wanted to run back into the room.

As soon as they left Dizzy just smiled as she watched the tiny peaceful baby sleep in her crib. She thought Evie was worrying for nothing. There was no way that watching a sleeping baby could be hard. All she had to do was make sure Mal stayed asleep and how hard could that be. Before Dizzy could even finish her thought the small baby woke up and immediately began to scream and cry.

Dizzy immediately ran to the crib and picked up the screaming baby. "Oh man what did I just get myself into," Dizzy told herself out loud as she began to panic while trying to calm the screaming baby.


	36. Babysitting Fail

"Aw Mal it's okay sweetie. Your big sister is here. Let's get you a bottle. I bet you're crying because you're hungry," Dizzy told the crying baby as she was trying to calm the baby and not freak out. Mal wasn't calming and she had already tried rocking her, changing her, and even just giving her a pacifier or toy, but none of it was working.

The bottle was her last shot at getting Mal to calm and she was starting to worry that something was wrong with her. Dizzy just grabbed some formula and a bottle and tried to feed it to the crying baby. Mal just pushed it away and continued to cry.

"Mal come on you have to be hungry. I don't know what else is wrong," Dizzy told her little sister as she began to completely panic. She didn't realize how hard it could be to watch a baby. She had no clue how to deal with this. Dizzy just grabbed her phone and frantically searched for Jay's number.

Dizzy needed help, but she refused to bother Evie and Carlos. She didn't want them to worry and she also didn't want to admit that she couldn't handle babysitting even though she had no clue what she was doing. Dizzy sighed in relief when she heard the phone stop ringing as Jay answered the phone.

"Hey Jay I need help. I wanted to prove that I could handle babysitting Mal, but she won't calm down and I don't know what to do. I tried feeding her, changing her, rocking her, and I even tried soothing her with a pacifier and toys. None of it is working. Please come help me. I'm not ready to babysit, I'm just a kid," Dizzy rambled out to Jay over the phone as she was freaking out. She was worried about Mal, and she wasn't ready to deal with this.

Jay just sighed as he tried to calm the young girl through the phone. "Dizzy it's okay. You're only twelve years old. It's okay if you're not ready to babysit. Just calm down and call Evie and Carlos let them know that Mal won't calm down. Trust me I bet Evie and Carlos are just looking for a reason to come back early. They hate being away from Mal," Jay told Dizzy through the phone as he was trying to calm the panicked young girl.

Dizzy was about to say something else when Evie started calling. "Jay thank you, but I gotta go. Evie is calling," Dizzy told Jay. "See I told you. She can't even go an hour without Mal or at least seeing Mal," Jay told Dizzy through the phone as he hung up, so Dizzy could answer Evie's call.

Dizzy just sighed as she answered Evie's call. "Hey Evie I can't do this. She won't calm down and I tried everything. Please Evie just come back. I can't handle this. I'm really scared. I don't know what I'm doing," Dizzy told Evie in her panicky voice. "Okay just relax. Take deep breaths babies can sense when you're uneasy and it makes it worse. Trust me I learned that the hard way. Now did you try her rocker? You did? Okay just don't freak out, we're going to be there in a few minutes," Evie told Dizzy as she was trying to calm her over the phone, but she was also panicking, and she just wanted to hold her baby.

A few minutes later the door went slamming open as Evie just ran straight into the room and grabbed her baby from Dizzy. "Aw it's okay baby girl. Mommy and daddy are here. It's okay. Aw sweetie you're burning up. My poor baby, it's okay. Mommy, daddy, and your big sister are going to take care of you. Let's take your temperature. Carlos, can you fill up a bottle with some baby medicine and Dizzy can you get me the baby thermometer? It looks like a pacifier it should be over there," Evie told Carlos and Dizzy as she took charge. It was easier to keep herself from freaking out when she distracted herself and kept herself busy.

Carlos and Dizzy just nodded as they ran to go find the items that Evie was asking for. Evie just sat on her bed and gently rocked her baby while quietly singing to her and trying to keep herself from thinking as that led to worry and panic which Evie couldn't do right now as she needed to stay calm in order to help her baby.

A few seconds later Carlos and Dizzy came running over with the items. Evie just stuck the thermometer that looked like a pacifier into the baby's mouth and a few minutes later it beeped as it had gotten the reading. Evie just sighed when she saw the temperature. It was 101 Mal definitely had a fever, but at least it wasn't that high if it rose though then she would really panic.

Carlos also saw the temperature and he began to panic. "Evie she has a fever. What do we do? Should we call the doctor? What if there's something really wrong with her," Carlos rambled out in panic as he wasn't used to dealing with Mal when she was sick. The first time he really saw her when she was sick was after Audrey had hurt her.

Evie was always the one to deal with Mal when she was sick back on the Isle. In fact Evie would refuse to let anyone near her or Mal whenever Mal was sick. Dizzy was freaking out now too. "Is she going to be okay?" Dizzy asked Evie in worry as Evie seemed to be the one to know how to deal with the sick baby. Evie just gave Carlos and Dizzy a reassuring smile as she walked with Mal to the baby bathtub as she gave the baby a bath as she had read that baths can ease the sick baby and make them feel better. "Carlos, Dizzy, she's fine right now. Her fever isn't too high yet for us to be that concerned. If her fever goes up then we should call a doctor, but right now we have nothing to worry about," Evie told Carlos and Dizzy as she changed Mal and put her into a light onesie.

Carlos and Dizzy just sighed in relief as they watched Evie care for the baby. She was making it look so easy. "Evie is there anything else that we can do? I want to help my baby too," Carlos told Evie as he was feeling bad that his baby was sick, and he wasn't doing anything to help her. It made him feel like a bad parent. Evie just smiled at her boyfriend who was so caring and clearly wanted to be a good father.

She just carefully handed Mal to Carlos with the baby bottle that had medicine mixed in. "Here you can feed her the medicine," Evie told Carlos as she liked having him and Dizzy to help. Having them there for support made it easier to stay calm and care for her baby. Carlos just grabbed the bottle as he stuck it in his baby's mouth and smiled in relief when she drank most of it even though it was a struggle.

Once Mal finished drinking the bottle full of medicine she began to close her eyes as she drifted off to sleep. Evie grabbed the baby thermometer and placed it in the baby's mouth as she wanted to see if Mal's fever was going up or not. Evie smiled in relief when the thermometer beeped and Mal's temperature was 99 which meant her fever had gone down a bit.

Dizzy was just looking at Evie and Carlos in amazement and shock. The two of them had managed to calm and care for Mal in the matter of seconds. They made it look so easy. "Evie how did you guys do that? You make it look so easy. I'm going to be a terrible big sister. I didn't even know that she was sick," Dizzy told Evie as she was feeling guilty for not figuring out that Mal was sick. It took Evie and Carlos coming back for her to figure out that Mal was fussy because she wasn't feeling well.

Evie just pulled Dizzy close to her, so that the four of them were all sitting together on Evie's bed. Carlos was holding the sleeping baby with Evie sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder while she was holding onto Dizzy.

"Dizzy, trust me you are not a terrible big sister. I knew that she was sick because she's my baby and a mother always knows when there is something wrong with their baby. It's called Motherly instincts. And you did the right thing today. You admitted that you needed help when you could have easily lied and said you were fine. You sacrificed your chance of proving yourself to be responsible in order to make sure that your baby sister was okay and well taken care of. And now look she's fine because we were able to help her right away thanks to you. Dizzy you are going to be an amazing big sister. Now do you want to watch something fun that Ben gave us," Evie told Dizzy as she was trying to make the younger girl feel better for not knowing that Mal was sick.

Dizzy just smiled as she looked at Evie. "Thank you Evie I really needed that. And sure what it is?" Dizzy told Evie as she was curious about what Ben could have given Evie to make her so happy. Evie just smiled as she pulled out a DVD and placed it in the DVD player. "Only the most amazing video ever. This is the security footage of Audrey on the Isle. We get to see that monster get tortured on the Isle!" Evie told Dizzy excitedly as she grabbed the remote to watch the footage.

Carlos just laughed as he used his other arm that wasn't holding the baby to pull Evie close to him again. "I still can't believe Ben gave you this, but I'm glad he did. He told me he watched it earlier and that it's totally worth watching," Carlos told Evie with a smile as he was also eager to watch the video of Audrey being tortured in the horrible place that they had grown up in.


	37. Audrey's Torture

**On the screen **

Audrey just looked around in fear and panic as she had just been banished from the only place that she had ever known, and now she was forced to live in a dangerous prison that was covered in germs and filth. Audrey had no clue where she was going and everywhere she went people would give her scary and dirty looks. She had already been beaten up just for walking past a group of teens that had seen her with her fancy Auradon clothes and expensive jewelry. The group attacked her for looking too Auradonian as everyone on the Isle despised the Auradon citizens for banishing them on the Isle.

Audrey sighed in relief when she had managed to finally get away from the group as she thought that she would finally be able to find a safe place to hide in. She was in so much pain from all of her beatings that she had taken. She had already been beaten by Evie earlier and now she was getting beaten up by pretty much every person that she had happened to walk past. She was tired, cold, hungry, and in pain. She just wanted her old life back with all of it's comforts and warmth. She never realized how horrible it felt to live in the Isle.

Audrey just let out a small smile as she entered Ursula's Fish and Chips Shop as she was hoping to find some food that she could eat. She was starving and she hadn't eaten in at least a day. She wasn't used to not being able to eat whenever she wanted to. As soon as Audrey entered the Fish and Chips Shop she was immediately met by three very angry looking pirates who looked like they wanted to kill her. Uma and her crew had seen everything and they knew what Audrey had done.

Uma, Harry, and Gil may despise Evie, Jay, and Carlos for getting off of the Isle and leaving them behind, but nobody messed with their fellow villain kids. They may have a rivalry, but they still secretly cared for each other, and the only people that could mess with Evie, Jay, Carlos and were them. And they had an agreement that Mal was off limits. They didn't mess with babies or children that was way too far even for the kids of villains. Children and babies were innocent and the older VKs had made it their goal to not mess with them and to look out for them especially with the evil villains that wanted to hurt them.

What Audrey had done was way too far and they were going to make her pay for messing with their VKs and the poor innocent baby. Audrey just backed away in fear when she saw that the three pirates had weapons in their hands and didn't seem to be backing down. "Oh no you don't! Harry, Gil don't let her escape!" Uma screamed out to her crew as she refused to let Audrey get away without a little payback.

Harry and Gil just smirked evilly as they got in front of the scared girl and grabbed her, stopping her from escaping. Uma then walked over to Audrey and pulled out her sword as she pointed it towards Audrey with an evil smirk on her face. Audrey just started screaming and fighting as she was terrified about what the pirates were going to do to her.

Uma just brought her sword up closer to Audrey. "Oh stop your squirming. It won't help you. We already have you right where we want you. This is going to be fun. Did you really think that you could get away with messing with our fellow villain kids. Nobody but us messes with Evie, Jay, or Carlos. And especially their baby. We don't mess with babies that's just way too cruel even for us villain kids. Those babies and children don't deserve the life that they have been given. And what you did was just cruel and you deserve to get beaten for this. Do you know how much suffering we have all been through while you were living this perfect little life? Well no more! Harry she's all yours!" Uma screamed out to the scared former princess as she scraped her sword up against Audrey's face as a warning and then moved to the side to let Harry have his fun. Harry had always wanted to hook people, but Uma always stopped him, but not today.

Harry just laughed evilly as he walked over to the terrified former princess and ran his hook across her face and eventually made it all the way down her arms with his hook making her bleed as he cut her with his sword. Once Harry was satisfied and Uma felt that they had gotten enough payback they threw her out of the Chip Shop warning her to never come back again as it would be worse next time.

Audrey just cried as she was now in even more pain than before. She didn't think that she deserved all of this torture. Audrey froze in panic and fear again when she accidently ran into Dr. Facilier's daughter Celia and accidently knocked the young girl down. Audrey was about to help the child up when Dr. Facilier and Hades showed up looking angry as they were already mad at Audrey for the horrible and cruel things that she had done to Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. And now she had messed with another innocent child and not just any child, but Dr. Facilier's daughter and Hades' errand rat.

"Daddy save me! The monster is trying to hurt me just like how she hurt Carlos and Evie's daughter!" Celia screamed out as she ran towards her dad knowing that her dad would beat up Audrey for one hurting the innocent baby as he cared about the safety of children and he believed that the children didn't deserve to be hurt and tortured. And two because Audrey had messed with her and nobody messed with her unless they were willing to deal with her angry father that loved her and wanted to protect her at all costs.

Audrey just froze in fear as she saw the furious looks on both of the evil villains' faces. "What no she's lying! I accidently ran into her and I was trying to help her! Please don't hurt me, I've already been through enough!" Audrey cried out as she was sick of all the torture and didn't want to take another painful beating. Her begging just fueled the villains more as they were determined to make her pay.

Dr Facilier just let out a smirk as he walked over to Audrey. "Nobody messes with my daughter! And nobody gets away with hurting innocent children and babies!" Dr Facilier screamed out as he beat her up again and then left with his daughter who stopped as she walked over to Audrey and kicked her wanting to get some payback in too for Audrey messing with her friend Dizzy's baby sister.

Once they were gone Hades just looked at Audrey as he beat her up too and smiled as he enjoyed hearing her screams and cries. He was beyond angry at Audrey because Audrey had messed with his daughter and granddaughter and even though nobody, not even Evie knew that he was. Hades loved his daughter and his granddaughter and he had been secretly keeping up with them while they were on the Isle and making sure that they were okay without them realizing it.

Hades had wanted to be a part of his daughter and granddaughter's life, but the Evil Queen had made him stay away and she had Maleficent on her side. They threatened to do more damage to Evie and Mal if he was ever to be in their lives and Hades couldn't risk it. He cared about his daughter and her baby and he wanted them to be safe. If that meant not ever really being a part of their life then so be it.

"That is for trying to kill my granddaughter and that is for causing my daughter and her family pain and suffering! Now if you ever decide to mess with another innocent child again you are going to wish you didn't because this is just a warning! I can do a whole lot worse! Now get out of here! And be lucky I'm not in the killing mood today!" Hades screamed out in anger as he pushed the beaten up Audrey away.

Audrey just groaned in pain as she found an abandoned alleyway and just sat down in there while crying. She was in pain, she was hungry, and she was freezing. She missed her family and she regretted what she had done. She really messed up and she didn't realize how many villains actually seemed to care about the well being of children.

As Audrey sat in the abandoned alleyway completely beaten up and starving she realized just how much of a villain she really had become. Audrey just painfully closed her eyes as she was so tired, but so cold. Audrey just ended up falling asleep in the abandoned alleyway shivering, starving, and in so much pain.

**Screen Goes Black**

Evie, Dizzy and Carlos were smiling when the video finally ended as they had enjoyed watching Audrey get completely tortured on the Isle by pretty much everyone that they had known. Including the Sea Three which really surprised them as Uma and her crew had always had a rivalry with them, but they had chosen to beat up Audrey for them. Another thing that really surprised Evie and her questioning everything was Hades' reaction.

Hades had called her his daughter and Mal his granddaughter. Evie had never even known her father and in fact she didn't even know who he was, but now Hades the god of the underworld was claiming to be her father, and Evie had no clue what to think. Evie just looked at Carlos after Dizzy had fallen asleep and the video had been over for awhile. She couldn't stop thinking about what Hades had said. Carlos just gave her the same look back as they silently had agreed that they needed to talk more about what they had seen, but decided that it was late and they should talk about it in the morning when they were more awake.

Evie just picked up Mal from Carlos as she leaned into him and fell asleep with her head on his shoulder and her arms around her baby while Dizzy was sleeping curled up next to her. Carlos just smiled as he watched his little family sleep. He loved being with his little family and loved that he could spend time like this with them. A few minutes later Carlos drifted off with his family beside him all sleeping peacefully on Evie's bed.

**Author's Note: I know that in the movies Hades is supposed to be Mal's dad but since I made her Evie and Carlos' baby I decided to make him Evie's dad and Mal's grandpa since I wanted to add Hades into this since he is probably my favorite villain parent, and for some reason I have always imagined Hades as Evie's dad since they never mention who Evie's dad is and they both have very similar blue hair. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you guys thought because I know a lot of you wanted to see a chapter where Audrey was tortured on the Isle. **


	38. Big Sister Responsibilities

Evie was woken up the next day to a bunch of calls from her phone. Evie just groaned as she picked up the phone and answered it. Evie sighed when Ben picked up about a royalty meeting between all of the important royal leaders, and Evie and Carlos needed to be there in about an hour, but they had no babysitter and they weren't even awake yet plus Evie was still wanting to talk about her new discovery about who her father was since she didn't have time to really process it, but she needed to go to this meeting. Her kingdom already had their doubts about them and it didn't help that they were late to a lot of meetings due to the fact that they had a baby and preteen to look after and it was impossible to keep finding babysitters especially ones that they actually trusted or Mal trusted as Mal seemed to cry everytime they left her.

Evie just picked up the sleeping baby and placed her in her rocker hoping that the rocking motion would wake the baby up or at least keep her calm when she did wake up as Evie would need to get ready. She then gently shook Dizzy and Carlos. "Come on guys it's time to get up. Carlos we have another royalty meeting today and Dizzy you need to get up too," Evie told the two as she woke them up and practically forced them out of bed.

Carlos just groaned as he got up. "Ugh another meeting?" Carlos groaned out to Evie as he just wanted to sleep more. Evie just smiled as she looked at Carlos and practically pushed him out the door, but not before kissing him. "Yes we have another meeting now go get ready it starts in an hour and we can't be late again," Evie told her boyfriend as she kissed him and then closed the door. Evie groaned when she saw that Dizzy was still sleeping refusing to get up.

"Dizzy come on please get up. I really need you to get up and watch Mal for me while I get ready. I have another royalty meeting," Evie practically begged the younger girl as she needed to get ready, but she wouldn't feel comfortable getting ready when no one was watching the baby. Dizzy just groaned as she tried to cover herself with her covers and keep sleeping, but Evie just pulled them off of the younger girl as she forced her to wake up.

"Ugh Evieeee! It's too early for this. I just want to sleep. It's the weekend. I never get to sleep in anymore," Dizzy whined out as she slowly got up from her bed and made her way towards the sleeping baby in the rocker. "What? This is so unfair. Why does she get to sleep?" Dizzy asked Evie as she was still barely awake and she didn't think it was fair that she had to get up, but the baby got to keep sleeping. Evie just laughed as she looked at Dizzy.

"Dizzy she gets to keep sleeping because she's a baby. If you were a baby trust me I would let you sleep too, but you're not. Now please just sit near her and watch her for less than an hour while I get ready. Oh and get ready too," Evie told the younger girl as she made her way towards the bathroom so she could get ready. Dizzy just sighed as she changed and got herself ready for the day.

She smiled a bit though when her baby sister began to stir as she woke up. "Hey there my little cutie pie. It looks like it's going to be you and me today," Dizzy told the baby with a smile. Dizzy laughed when she watched the baby reach for her and smile. Dizzy just picked up the giggling baby and decided to get her ready since Dizzy really loves to style people and she was bored plus she would be helping Evie, so it would be a win win.

Dizzy just smiled as she observed her work feeling proud of herself. After Dizzy was finished getting the baby ready and playing dress up with her she grabbed a bottle and filled it with formula as she sat on her bed and fed the baby while also turning on the TV to entertain herself while she waited for Evie to finish getting ready. About halfway through the show Evie came back out and looked at Dizzy in surprise. "Oh wow look at you. You got your sister ready and I didn't even ask you to do that. Oh and you're feeding her too. See I told you that you are going to be an amazing big sister," Evie told the younger girl with a smile while she picked up her baby. She was really proud of Dizzy for taking the responsibility of getting the baby ready and feeding her.

Dizzy just smiled proudly as she was happy that Evie was proud of her for getting Mal ready and feeding her. "I really am going to be a good big sister aren't I?" Dizzy told Evie with a smile. Evie just laughed as she pulled Dizzy into a hug. "For sure. Oh but I totally forgot I'm going to need for you guys to come with us to the meeting. I can't find a babysitter and I would leave you guys here and let you babysit, but you kind of proved that you weren't ready yesterday," Evie told Dizzy.

Dizzy just groaned as she looked at Evie. "Ugh really? I hate your meetings. They're always so boring and long. Why can't you just take Mal? I'm old enough to stay home by myself," Dizzy whined out to Evie as this wasn't the first time that Evie and Carlos would be forcing them to attend one of their meetings. It was always hard to find a babysitter as they really only trusted Jay, but Jay had tourney, so he wasn't available a lot. Which meant a lot of long boring meetings where she had to keep the baby happy and occupied while also being good herself and not making Evie and Carlos look bad.

At first the council didn't like that Evie and Carlos would bring the baby and twelve year old because they didn't like children being at the meetings, but they eventually got over it especially because they managed to keep them well behaved and it helped make the two villain kids look more kind and like everyone else which was good for the kingdom to see. And as long as Mal didn't cry and Dizzy didn't act up then they could keep bringing them which made it so much easier as Evie always felt uneasy leaving her baby even if it was with someone she trusted.

Evie just smiled as she finished packing up a diaper bag. "I know these meetings are boring, but I'll tell you what. If you can behave and keep Mal calm then we can do whatever you want to afterwards. And I know that you are old enough to stay home, but you do a really good job keeping Mal behaved," Evie told Dizzy as she knew that Dizzy hated the meetings and she felt bad that she kept forcing Dizzy to go just because Dizzy helped keep Mal calm.

Dizzy just smiled as she looked at Evie. "Really we can do what I want after the meeting? Okay then I want to get ice cream and go swimming," Dizzy told Evie excitedly as she loved ice cream ever since she had first tried it and swimming was one of her favorite things to do now. Plus it was finally warm enough to go swimming again.

Evie just laughed at the excited girl. "Okay Dizzy after the meeting I will take you to get ice cream and to swim. It will be fun and I think it will be a good way to introduce Mal to water," Evie told Dizzy with a smile. Dizzy smiled big as she began to jump up and down excitedly and practically dragged Evie out the door as she was excited to go to the royal meeting now. "Yay! I can't wait! Let's go!" Dizzy screamed out happily as she dragged Evie towards the door.

Evie just put on a fake smile as she grabbed the diaper bag and the stroller after placing the baby in her stroller and followed the excited younger girl out the door, so they could go to Carlos and Jay's dorm to get Carlos for the meeting. Evie knew that this meeting would be important as it was always something important when Ben called the meeting since he was the main one in charge, and she was a bit worried, but she didn't want Dizzy to know that she was nervous.

When they reached Carlos' dorm Carlos was already practically waiting for them as he had been ready for a while and was just eager to get this meeting over with as he had no clue why Ben would schedule a last minute meeting on a weekend, but it was very concerning. "Okay let's get this over with," Carlos told his girlfriend as he placed his arms over her shoulder and they made their way to the royal meeting that they were all dreading.


	39. A Council Meeting Surprise

As soon as they made it to the meeting Ben was looking completely panicked as he just grabbed Evie, Carlos, and Dizzy without even letting them get settled in and dragged them by him for the meeting. Ben was the only one right now that knew what was happening and he wanted his friends next to him as he knew that what he was about to say was going to anger many of the other older royals and he wanted to at least have his friends next to him when they did.

Evie just looked at Ben in worry as Ben was never this panicked during the royal meetings. This was the first time she had seen him not being calm. "Um Ben what's going on," Evie whispered to her friend in worry as Ben was starting to worry her. Ben just sighed as he looked at everyone knowing that it was his job as the main royal in charge to explain to everyone what was going on.

"Um I bet you all are wondering why I have called an emergency meeting on a weekend. Well um this is going to be hard to say, but last night there was an issue with the barrier and we have reason to believe that some villains have escaped. According to this list the villains that have escaped are villain kids Uma, Harry, Gil, Celia, and also um Hades," Ben told the royals and winced when the royals began to freak out especially at the mention of Hades escaping.

"What? Are you insane? Hades escaped! I knew we never should have trusted the two villian kids to be royals. They must have had access to the barrier and they let their friends and Hades out," Queen Leah screamed out in panic as she glared daggers at Evie and Carlos. She still didn't trust the villain kids and she also hated them for getting her granddaughter sent to the Isle. The other royals just started to agree with Queen Leah as they weren't big fans of the villain kids and what Queen Leah said made sense.

Evie, Carlos, and Dizzy all just sat there in shock and disbelief as they had no clue that the barrier had been broken last night or that any of the villains had gotten out, but everyone was now pointing blame on them. "What you are blaming us? Are you serious? We were dealing with a sick baby all last night. And before you try to claim that we're lying we have proof," Carlos told the royals as he pulled out his laptop and showed them the nanny cam footage of him, Evie, and Dizzy sitting on the bed trying to bring the baby's fever down as it had spiked again in the middle of the night which was right at the time that the villains had gotten out.

"See we didn't do it," Carlos told the other royals as he couldn't believe that they still didn't see them as good even though they had proved that they were so many times already. Queen Leah just scoffed as she looked at the other royals who had accepted the video as proof that Evie and Carlos had nothing to do with the villains escaping.

"So we're just going to believe these villains? Are you forgetting that he is an evil tech guy? He probably hacked the footage and changed the time to make it look like they had nothing to do with it. And that baby doesn't even look sick. You're telling me she went from that to completely normal in just a few hours," Queen Leah screamed out as she still didn't believe that the vks were innocent.

Evie just rolled her eyes as she pulled out the baby thermometer and placed it in her baby's mouth. She then showed the results to everyone. "Really do you consider 100 degrees normal? She still has a small fever, but it's not as bad anymore. Now anything else you want to accuse us of because we can do this all day. We're completely innocent," Evie told the council in frustration as she was sick of everyone still treating them like they were villains when they weren't and how everyone liked to act as though she wasn't a queen of her own kingdom.

Ben just sighed when he knew that if he didn't put a stop this soon there would be a full on fight between Evie and Carlos versus Queen Leah and the few royals that were still not convinced for some crazy reason even with the evidence right in front of them.

"No Queen Evie that is enough thank you. Now I didn't hold this meeting for us to be blaming others. I just wanted to inform you on the issue, so that you can inform your kingdoms to be on the lookout for the escaped villains and if you or any of your citizens find any then you need to contact me or my royal advisors immediately. Now that is really all I had to say. This meeting is adjourned," Ben told the other royals as he wanted to end the meeting quickly as he didn't like how judgmental the royals could be.

As soon as Ben ended the meeting Queen Leah and the others all left quickly while whispering loudly about the meeting. Evie, Carlos, and Dizzy were about to leave as well when Ben stopped them. He wanted to apologize for how rude Queen Leah was being. He felt bad that she was always trying to make them look like bad people at every meeting.

"Oh wait before you leave. I just wanted to apologize for Queen Leah's behavior. And I'm really sorry that everyone was trying to blame you guys for the villain kids escaping and Hades too. I know that you guys clearly had nothing to do with it," Ben told his friends as he felt really bad. Evie and Carlos just gave Ben a small fake smile as they grabbed their things and started to head out.

"Ben, we know it's no big deal. It happens all the time. People are never going to get past who our parents are. We are always going to be seen as villains. Now we really need to get back now I promised Dizzy to take her swimming. And I need to give Mal some more baby medicine since she apparently is still running a fever. I was honestly bluffing up there, but I guess it turns out she actually does still have a fever," Evie told her friend as she didn't want to keep talking about how much people still saw them as villains.

She knew that people were always going to think that way it didn't matter what they did, but that didn't mean that they wanted to constantly hear it from Ben who always feels like he needs to apologize for other people's behavior. If the people were really sorry then they would be able to apologize on their own it meant nothing coming from Ben, but Evie didn't want Ben to know that. He was just too kind and she didn't want to make him feel bad for caring about their feelings even if it honestly meant nothing to them.

Ben just nodded as he moved out of the way, so that they could leave. "Oh right sorry. I hope she feels better and remember be on the lookout for Uma, Gil, Harry, Celia, and Hades," Ben called out to his friends as he moved so that they could leave. Once Evie, Carlos, and Dizzy got back to Evie's dorm they were immediately frozen in shock and fear when they opened the door and came face to face with Hades who was just casually sitting on Evie's bed as if he lived there.

"Oh don't just stand there with your mouths hanging open. Come on in give your dad a hug," Hades called out casually as if it wasn't a complete shock for him to be there instead of the Isle or that he had just casually called Evie his daughter even though Evie didn't even know him that well and she had just found out yesterday that he was her dad.


	40. Father Daughter Talk

Evie immediately came out of her shocked state as her protective motherly instincts kicked in and she picked up her baby from the stroller as she held her close to her chest she then grabbed Dizzy and held Dizzy close to her as well as if she was trying to protect them from a monster. Carlos just stood in front of her trying to help Evie protect his family. Hades just laughed as he watched his daughter and her boyfriend get all protective. He thought it was funny how they were acting as if he was just going to start attacking.

"Oh come on sweetheart don't act like that. I came all this way from the Isle just to see you and my precious little granddaughter. Is it so wrong for a father to want to visit his daughter or his grandchild," Hades told his daughter with a smirk as he tried to get closer to her, so he could finally get a good look at his daughter now that she was pretty much all grown up.

The last time he had really gotten to see her was when she was maybe four or five and it was by accident as he had accidentally been walking past when she had been running with her crew, and she had accidently ran right into him. Nothing much was said however as Evie had immediately gotten up and ran as fast as she could as she had been terrified of the underworld god. That was the most interaction he had ever really had with his daughter, and that was nothing.

Plus he had never really gotten to ever see his granddaughter as she had been taken by Maleficent and then aged up. He wanted to meet his granddaughter for the first time and get a good look at her. Evie just scoffed as she backed up and looked at Hades while still holding her children close to her.

"No it's not wrong for a father to see his daughter when the father has been in the daughter's life. I didn't even know that you were my dad. I went sixteen years without even knowing who my father was. I had to deal with so many horrible things like growing with an abusive mother who took my baby from me and hurt her. I kept hoping that my dad would show up and help me, but you never showed up. Where were you? You were gone. And now that I have this new and better life you decide to show up and be in my life. So no you have no right to be here right now. And you are not going to go anywhere near my family. You should be on the Isle right now, and you definitely cannot be here. People are looking for you and if they catch you here they will blame us and think that we helped you escape. They will probably throw us back on the Isle and we cannot go back there. We will never survive living on the Isle again," Evie told her father as she was angry that he had just showed up at her new home trying to be in her life when she didn't even know who he was for sixteen years of her life. He had no right to show up especially now that she was a queen and living a better life in Auradon.

Hades just looked at Evie in sadness and hurt as he knew that Evie had the right to say those things. They were true, but Evie didn't understand that he wasn't able to see them or he would make it worse for them. The only reason that Evie was even alive was because Hades had made a deal with the Evil Queen that he would stay out of both of their lives if she agreed to not kill the baby and to keep it. And Hades had to keep the deal otherwise it would be worse since she had some partnership with Maleficent and the two of them could easily over power him since he had no powers on the Isle.

Hades just sighed in sadness as he made his way towards the door knowing that he probably shouldn't have come here. He had just wanted to spend some time with his family, but Evie was right. He wasn't welcomed there and he should probably leave before he did more damage without meaning to besides he was still angry with Auradon and if Evie didn't want to see him then he needed to start planning revenge against them. Just as Hades was leaving Mal began to scream and cry loudly as she reached for Hades making Hades stop and give his granddaughter a small smile as she had been crying for him.

"Aw Mally don't cry it's okay. You're mamas right. I shouldn't have come here. I should leave before I get you and your family in trouble," Hades told the crying baby with a sad smile as he didn't like seeing his granddaughter scream and cry for him as he knew that he couldn't hold her and make her stop crying since Evie had been right he had no right to even see her. He abandoned them and it was his fault that Mal had been taken the first time. If he had stayed in Evie's life then he would have been able to protect his granddaughter from the evil villains that had stolen her away. He just gave the baby one last little smile as he opened the door getting ready to leave.

Evie just sighed as she looked at her crying baby who wouldn't calm down as she just kept reaching for Hades. Evie didn't know what to do. She was angry at Hades for abandoning her as a baby, but he was here now, and he seemed willing to be in her life. And her baby wouldn't stop crying for him.

Just as Hades was about to leave completely Evie had made up her mind. "Wait dad please don't leave," Evie called out as she released Dizzy from her hold, making Carlos and Dizzy both give her confused looks as Evie had just told him to leave and now she was telling him to stay. Hades just froze as he closed the door and turned to look at Evie who was holding the screaming baby.

Carlos just looked back and forth between Evie and Hades. "Evie what are you doing? I thought we wanted him to leave. Evie if they catch him here we are going to end up back on the Isle. We have a family to think about now. We can't go back to the Isle. Besides he abandoned you. He shouldn't be here right now," Carlos whispered to Evie as he was worried about Hades being in the dorm and them getting caught.

He couldn't go back to the Isle not after he had gotten a chance to live a better life in Auradon. He had freedom away from his abusive and manipulative mother, there was fresh food, he got to just be himself, and most importantly he got to be with a family with Evie. If they went back to the Isle now they would lose all of that. Plus they had already stood up against their parents if they showed back up on the Isle their parents would murder them for sure. They wouldn't even have a chance.

Evie just gave Carlos a small smile as she looked back at Hades. "Carlos it's fine. I've been thinking about it and he wants a second chance. I say we give it to him. We got a second chance he should too. And yes I hate that he left me as a baby, but he escaped the Isle just to see us otherwise he would be out starting problems right now since he hates Auradon," Evie told her boyfriend. She then turned to face her father giving him a serious and threatening look.

"I am giving you a second chance, do not blow this. I am trusting you to not hurt us again, but I mean it if you blow this and you hurt one of us again I will permanently ban you from ever having any form of contact with us again and I will hurt you. I don't care if you're a god or if you're my father. If you hurt my babies or my boyfriend you will pay," Evie threatened her father as she wanted him to know that she is giving him a chance despite how she really feels, but if he even thinks about messing that up then she will not hesitate to hurt him back. He may be her father, but her children and her boyfriend come first especially since her father left her.

Hades just let out a small proud smile as he looked at his daughter. He was proud of the strong independent woman she had become. He then walked away from the door as he went to the crying baby that was reaching for him. He then looked at Evie who just silently nodded as she allowed for him to grab the baby from her.

Hades just smirked as he held the baby who had stopped crying as soon as she was in his arms and she was now smiling and laughing. "Aw look at you. Look at that god blue hair. I'm so glad you got my blue hair like your mama instead of that boring bleached white and black hair that your father has. His hair is so normal I'm so glad you have a unique hair color it matches your unique heritage. You are the granddaughter to a god you definitely need to show that off to the world," Hades told the giggling baby as he bounced her up and down making her laugh and coo excitedly.

Carlos just scoffed at what Hades said as he was offended that Hades called his hair boring and normal. "Hey my hair is not boring and I'm sad that my baby doesn't have my hair. I think she would look good with my hair color. Not that I don't love the blue hair, but she would look just as good with my hair as she does now with Evie's blue hair," Carlos told the god with confidence that immediately faded as he saw the look on Hades face. He just shrieked a bit as he got closer to Evie who gave him a smile as she put her arm around him.

"Carlos is right. I love her blue hair and I love how her hair is unique and matches mine, but I would have been happy if she had Carlos' hair too. His hair is unique as well and I like his hair. And dad please stop trying to scare him or offend him. It doesn't matter what hair color she has," Evie told the underworld god as she didn't like how Hades was offending her boyfriend and being mean to him.

Hades just laughed as he looked at the two teens. "Trust me she's better off with the unique blue hair," Hades told the two as he continued to play with the happy baby. Evie and Carlos both just rolled their eyes as they knew that this was just going to drag on since Hades was stubborn. Evie just released herself from Carlos as she grabbed her baby back, still not entirely trusting Hades with her daughter.

Hades just looked at Evie who had just taken the baby back from him. He was having fun playing with her. "What did you do that for? I was playing with her," Hades told his daughter as he didn't like how Evie just took the baby back from him. Evie just rolled her eyes as she handed the baby to Carlos since the young baby had been reaching for him.

"Dad she hasn't been feeling well the past few days and I don't like how much you're bouncing her that makes babies feel more sick. Besides I told you I would give you a chance, but that doesn't mean I have to completely trust you. We let you hold her for a little bit, but that's all I'm really going to give you for now. Now you need to leave before we get caught," Evie told Hades, but was interrupted when she heard a knock at her door and Ben's voice as he had heard rumors that Hades had been seen near the dorms and he was checking all the dorms to make sure that Hades or the other villains weren't in any of them.

They all just froze as they heard Ben knock on the door getting ready to check their dorm next for the missing villains. They knew that if Ben found Hades in their dorm they were screwed since they hadn't called him to let him know. Before they could do anything else Ben opened the door with his key and everyone including Ben all froze in fear and panic as Ben had seen Hades in the dorm.

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry for taking so long to update this story. I've been dealing with some personal issues lately and it was making it hard to find motivation to write. I should be updating again more frequently since I think I've dealt with all that needs to be dealt with. I really hope you guys liked this chapter and let me know what you guys thought. **


	41. Sisters Bonding

Ben just stood in Evie's dorm with his eyes widened and his mouth open in shock and fear. He wasn't expecting to find the God of The Underworld just casually being in his friend's dorm with his friends, and his friends looked like they had been talking with him. They definitely didn't look like they were about to turn him in for escaping in fact it looked like the opposite. The look his friends were giving him made it look like they had been trying to hide Hades from him, but he didn't understand why.

Ben didn't know what to believe anymore. He had trusted Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Dizzy, but now he was feeling betrayed. Had his friends really helped the villains escape? Was Queen Leah right? Were his friends really evil and just really good at manipulating people? Ben just shook his head deciding that he couldn't think that way without talking to his friends first.

Ben just took a deep breath to try and calm himself down as he looked at his friends who were also frozen not saying anything. The only one that wasn't silent was their baby who was just innocently giggling in Carlos' arms while playing with his hair oblivious to what was going on around her.

Ben just sighed as he gave one last glance at the innocent baby just hoping that he was wrong, and his friends had a reasonable explanation for Hades being in the dorm because he knew that if Queen Leah had been right he would be forced to ship them back to the Isle and he didn't want to do that especially to the happy innocent baby. He would have to force her to live on the Isle again and take away her happy childhood either that or he would save her from the Isle torture, but he would send her parents away leaving her to grow up without her family and he didn't want to do that either. She didn't deserve to have her family ripped away from her before she was even a year old.

Ben just sighed as he looked at his scared friends. He really didn't want to have this conversation, but he had to make sure that they were really innocent. He was a king and he had a job as the king of Auradon to right the injustices and if his friends were guilty he had to know because he couldn't be biased. "Evie, Carlos, Hades I need to speak with you alone. It's important," Ben told his friends with his serious voice. Evie just came out of her shocked state as she looked at Dizzy who looked terrified. Evie couldn't let Dizzy know how scared they were right now. It is their job as her guardians to protect her and make her feel safe.

Evie just grabbed Mal from Carlos as she handed her to Dizzy giving Dizzy a small fake smile trying to make it not seem so bad for Dizzy despite how terrified she was right now. "Dizzy sweetie you stay here with Mallory," Evie told the younger girl as she handed her baby to her. Dizzy just looked at Evie in worry as she picked up her baby sister from Evie.

She didn't know what was happening, but Ben sounded serious and Evie and Carlos while trying to not seem scared were terrified. Dizzy had grown up with them and she could always tell when they were scared or nervous despite how much they were trying to hide it. "Evie what's going on? Is Ben going to make us go back to the Isle? Evie I'm scared. I don't want to go back there. Please Evie don't let us go back there," Dizzy begged Evie in worry and desperation as she was terrified.

She couldn't go back to the Isle it was torture living there. Evie just gave Dizzy a small smile as she pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry Dizzy everything is going to be fine. I promise. Just stay here and watch Mal okay," Evie told the younger girl as she released her and put her arm around Carlos to show that they were in this together as the two of them and Hades followed Ben out the door to discuss the issue without the younger two getting involved.

Once Ben and the others left Dizzy just sighed as she looked at the innocent giggling baby who had no clue what was going on. Dizzy sometimes wished that she could be like Mal. An innocent baby that had no clue what evils existed in the world. Sure Mal had experienced the evil things, but Mal was just too young and innocent to understand what was happening.

Dizzy wasn't some innocent kid; she knew that Evie was just trying to make her feel better. They could be getting sent back to the Isle prison and that thought terrified her. Dizzy just sighed as she looked at her little sister. She couldn't help but smile seeing her adorable smiling face while she was giggling and clapping her hands excitedly. Dizzy decided that the baby could be a distraction as just seeing the giggling baby was making her feel better and less worried.

Dizzy just placed the baby down as her eyes caught something that sparked her interest. It was an adorable looking white baby onesie. She also found a plain white baby hat. Dizzy smiled as her creative fashion designer came out. She just grabbed the baby onesie and hat and began to play around with them until she had created the look she was going for.

Mal just sat on the floor with her toys playing while Dizzy was designing. When Dizzy finished she squealed excitedly as she looked at her final product. The white onesie was now a white with black spots like dalmation spots onesie and the hat now had black ears that looked like dog ears and some black spots as well. Dizzy squealed as she picked up the baby deciding to play dress up with the adorable baby.

Dizzy picked up her baby sister and changed her into the new costume that she had created. Dizzy squealed again when she had the puppy costume on the adorable tiny baby. "OMG! Mally you look so adorable! I love this costume! It's missing something though," Dizzy squealed out excitedly as she was no longer thinking about the possibility of getting sent back to the Isle as she was now distracted and focused on making her baby sister look as cute as possible in her dalmatian puppy costume.

Dizzy just picked up some black paint as she put some on the baby's tiny nose making her look more like a dalmatian puppy. Dizzy squealed once more as she stood back to observe her finished work. "Aww! Now you look like a little puppy. I wish your mama and dada were here right now dada would love this, but he's busy right now, and I bet mama would take a million photos since she would think you are the cutest thing ever," Dizzy told the baby as she picked her up and bounced her.

Dizzy just laughed as she became lost in her own little world with her baby sister who was giggling her little head off as Dizzy bounced her. Right now Dizzy was in her own happy world where nothing bad was happening and it was just her and her baby sister. There was no scary possibility of losing her new life and getting sent back to her torturous old one. It was just happiness and sister bonding time.

They stayed like that for about another thirty minutes until there was the sound of the door opening as Evie and Carlos had finished their conversation with Ben. Dizzy just took a deep breath as she waited for the door to be completely open and for Evie and Carlos to come back into the room with the news about whether or not they would be forced back onto the Isle or not.

As soon as Evie and Carlos entered the room again Dizzy ran to them without even letting them say anything. "Evie, Carlos what did Ben say? Are we getting sent back to the Isle?" Dizzy asked the older two with worry and fear in her voice as she needed to know if Ben believed them or not. Carlos and Evie both just looked at each other not saying anything as Carlos just nodded at Evie letting Evie know that he would be the one to talk to Dizzy. Dizzy just took a deep breath as she looked at Carlos nervously awaiting on the news on whether she would be forced to leave her Auradon life behind.

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for taking a long time, but if you've been reading my other stories you should already know, but incase you haven't I've been dealing with some personal health issues that keep coming and going, but they seem to be finally getting better, so I should be updating more frequently again. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried to make it interesting while also adding a bit of sister fluff between Dizzy and Mal since I thought that I should explore that bond a bit more. And let me know what you guys think is going to happen next. Also if you have any suggestions or requests that you would like to see in this story don't hesitate to make them because I like to incorporate people's suggestions/requests into my stories. Plus I'm planning on making this a really long story since I'm planning on continuing through until Mal is older, but I'm not sure yet since I still have a lot more baby moments I want to explore right now.**


	42. Carvie's Prank

Carlos just looked at the younger girl as he had to hold back a laugh at how scared she was looking as their plan was working. They had explained everything to Ben and he had been very understanding in fact he had even agreed to let Hades and the others stay in Auradon as long as they didn't cause any problems.

He felt bad for the other villain kids and they hadn't caused any problems since they had gotten there. And he was in fact happy and relieved that Hades was kind enough to try and be in his daughter's life again and he was glad that Evie had a parent that actually cared about her and was willing to be in her life.

Carlos and Evie had decided to play a little trick on Dizzy though because even though they were supposed to be "grown up" and "responsible" as they were parents they were still teenagers, and they still liked to play around and be silly when they could since they didn't get a lot of time to be silly teens as they were expected to be like adults even though they were only sixteen and seventeen years old.

They decided that they would pretend to be scared and sad to trick Dizzy into thinking that Ben was sending them back. They knew it was cruel and mean to do something like that to her, but they couldn't help themselves. It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Carlos just gave Dizzy a fake sad look and released a fake sigh. "Dizzy. Ben said that he… well he um… this is hard to say, but Ben he…" Carlos pretended to stutter out and had to hold back another laugh when Dizzy interrupted him. "He what? Just spit it out Carlos. I promise I can handle it. Just rip the band aid off already," Dizzy screamed out in panic as she was really scared right now and she wanted Carlos to just tell her what Ben said already.

Carlos and Evie both just looked at each other and burst out laughing not being able to keep up the act anymore. "Dizzy we were messing with you. Ben was very understanding and he even agreed to let Hades and the others stay in Auradon. Trust me Dizzy, Ben is our friend and he has such a good heart as soon as we explained the situation to him he understood completely," Evie told the younger girl with a smile making Dizzy look at the older two in shock and offence as they had thought it was funny to scare her like that.

"What that was so not funny. I was really scared. That was just cruel. I thought I was going to have to live on the Isle again! Why would you do something like that?" Dizzy told the other two as she was upset that they thought it would be funny to play with her like that. Evie just laughed as she looked at Dizzy. "Aw Dizzy, we're sorry. We didn't mean to scare you like that, but it was just too tempting. We promise we will never do that to you again," Evie told the younger girl as she pulled her into a hug and Carlos joined in while ruffling her hair playfully.

Dizzy just smiled as she released herself from the hug. "It's okay because I'm going to get you back and it's going to be even better than your stupid prank. You're not even going to see it coming," Dizzy told the other two with a smirk as she wouldn't let them get the satisfaction of winning. She was going to get them back for this and they wouldn't see it coming.

Evie and Carlos just laughed at the younger girl not believing her as Carlos ruffled her hair again "Oh of course you are," Carlos told the younger girl with a smile and then grabbed his baby from her smiling when he saw what she was wearing. "Aw Evie look at this. She really is my little pup," Carlos told Evie with a smile as he began to tickle his little baby that was dressed up as a dalmatian puppy. "Look at you. You're dada's little puppy. Yes you are. Yes you are. Aw I love you my adorable little pup," Carlos baby talked to his baby as he tickled her making her giggle happily as she was enjoying the love and attention that her daddy was giving her.

Evie just squealed as she ran over and picked up her baby from Carlos. The two of them had been so distracted with messing with Dizzy that they didn't even notice what the baby was wearing until just now, but now that they had they couldn't stop smiling at how adorable she looked in the puppy costume.

"Oh my gosh! That is the cutest thing I have ever seen! I love it!" Evie squealed out as she tickled the baby making her giggle happily. "Aw look at my little puppy. You're just the cutest little thing I've ever seen. Yes you are. Yes you are," Evie baby talked to her baby as well as she couldn't help herself seeing how adorable her baby looked in the dalmatian puppy costume.

Dizzy just smiled as she looked at the older two who were both tickling their baby and fawning over the adorable costume. She was feeling proud of herself for making a costume that Evie and Carlos loved so much. "You know Evie I made that costume. I think it came out pretty good," Dizzy told Evie who smiled a proud smile as she hugged Dizzy close to her.

She was feeling proud of Dizzy's designing skills that she had taught her. "You made that? Wow I'm really impressed. See I told you that you were an amazing designer. Now let's make some more costumes because I'm in the mood for a baby fashion show now because this costume is just adorable and I want to see her in more of them," Evie told the younger girl with a smile.

Dizzy just smiled as she began to jump up and down happily. "Yay! We get to make more costumes! Oh My Gosh! I have some amazing ideas! Let me go get my stuff!" Dizzy squealed out excitedly as she ran to go grab some supplies as she didn't care about what they had been planning earlier since she would much rather design with Evie and play dress up with her little sister than to go swimming or get ice cream. Evie just laughed as she watched the younger girl get so excited as she had run off to get some supplies, so they could make more baby costumes.


	43. Mother Daughters Time

A few seconds later Dizzy came running back with a bunch of supplies as she placed them down in the center and sat down sorting through them happily. Evie just laughed as she sat down next to Dizzy placing her baby in her lap while she helped Dizzy sort through the items that she brought over.

Carlos just smiled and rolled his eyes at his fashion designer girlfriend who was now so invested in designing that she was barely even focusing on anything else. "Evie, come on please don't do this to our baby," Carlos told his girlfriend playfully as he sat down by her with Dude next to him.

Evie just smiled as she looked up at him. "Oh come on Carlos. Look at her she's adorable in this little puppy costume. Just imagine how adorable she is going to look in more costumes like this. You know I'm a sucker for adorable things like this," Evie told her boyfriend excitedly as she bounced their daughter up and down while laughing when the small baby would giggle back.

Carlos just laughed as he tickled the tiny giggling baby. "Evie come on. I know she would look adorable in more costumes, but she's a baby Evie. She's an actual human baby. She' not just some cute doll that you can dress up for fun," Carlos told his girlfriend as he knew that Evie and Dizzy loved fashion and cute baby outfits, but he didn't want them to torture his baby by making her wear a bunch of uncomfortable costumes just because it would look cute.

Evie just laughed again as she finished helping Dizzy sort through the items. "Okay fine Carlos we won't make her wear any more costumes. But you will be regretting that when you don't get to see her all dressed up adorably in adorable little baby costumes," Evie told Carlos playfully back while also giving Dizzy a wink to let Dizzy know that it wasn't over.

Carlos just laughed as he got up and answered the door as there was a knock at the door. Carlos just smiled when he saw that it was Jay holding up some video game. "Hey Carlos look what I got! It's the new video game that you have been trying to get your hands on for weeks now!" Jay told his friend excitedly, making Carlos smile wide as he grabbed the video game from Jay.

"Oh wow! No way! We have got to play this like right now! Evie is it okay if I leave you alone with Dizzy and Mal to go play this with Jay," Carlos asked his girlfriend as he didn't want to leave Evie by herself if she didn't want him to despite how much he really wanted to play the new video game with his best friend.

Evie just laughed as she placed Mal down with Dizzy and walked over to Carlos kissing him. "Yeah I don't mind at all. Go have fun with Jay. I could use some girl time with my girls. Thank you for not just leaving though. You are such an amazing guy which is why I love you so much," Evie told her boyfriend with a smile as she hugged him and kissed him making Carlos smile and blush as he kissed her back.

"Okay great and thank you so much Evie. I love you too. Now come on Jay let's go back to our dorm and play that new game," Carlos told Evie and then Jay as he and Jay made their way out of the dorm to go back to their dorm and play some video games.

Once the boys left Evie smiled as she sat down by Dizzy again and picked Mal back up. "Well now that we have the boys out of the way let's make some baby costumes," Evie told the younger girl with a smile completely disregarding everything she had agreed to with Carlos. Dizzy just laughed. "But Evie I thought Carlos said he didn't want us to do this and you agreed not to do it," Dizzy told the older girl in confusion. Evie just laughed as she looked at Dizzy. "Oh Dizzy what Carlos doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides she's my baby too and I can make decisions on my own," Evie told the younger girl who just laughed knowing that Evie was right she then pulled out her sketchbook as she held up a sketch that she made of a dragon baby costume knowing how much her baby sister loved dragons.

"Okay great well I was thinking that we should make a purple dragon costume that looks like this since she absolutely loves purple and dragons. And I think she would look absolutely adorable in a little baby dragon costume like this. What do you think Evie," the younger girl asked Evie as she valued Evie's approval and opinion. Evie was her role model and she liked when Evie was proud of her and liked her ideas. It showed that her role model liked her ideas and thought she had potential.

Evie just squealed as she looked at the sketch. "Oh my gosh! Dizzy this is amazing! I love this! We definitely need to make this costume! I was also thinking that we could make a strawberry costume since she loves strawberries," Evie told the younger girl making Dizzy smile and squeal in excitement as Evie had loved her new costume idea.

"Yes! That would be so cute! We could also do like a holiday theme too and we can make a pumpkin costume for Halloween and a sweater and cute hat for a Christmas theme! That would be adorable! Oh and an Isle look we need to do an Isle look! How adorable would that be to see her dressed up like an Isle baby in leather just like a baby version of her glamour look," Dizzy squealed out as she began to ramble excitedly just thinking of all the adorable baby costumes that they could make.

Dizzy was seriously loving this. She was getting time to bond with Evie and her baby sister. Plus she was helping Evie design and Evie seemed to love all of her ideas which was making her so happy. And she was so looking forward to the finishing products, so they could play dress up with the adorable little baby.

Evie just laughed as she looked at the excited younger girl. She was so glad that she had suggested this. She knew how much Dizzy loved to design like her and she was happy that she was getting to spend time with the younger girl and make her happy by doing something that they both loved. Plus as a bonus she was getting to dress her baby up in adorable little baby costumes.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Dizzy that sounds amazing! We definitely need to do all of those ideas! Oh my gosh just imagine her in a little baby Isle look! As much as I hate the Isle it's still where we came from and I think it would be adorable to see her dressed up like her glamour look because I honestly loved that look," Evie squealed out happily to Dizzy as she began to imagine how adorable her daughter would look in a mini version of her glamour look clothes.

Dizzy just smiled as she watched Evie place the baby in her crib for safety as she made her way back over to her and pulled out her sewing machine that she had started hiding after baby proofing the dorm. "

Okay so let's start. Just follow my lead okay. I promise that if you follow my lead you will be making your own clothes from nothing just like me. And you won't need already made clothes to make designs since you will be making clothes entirely on your own," Evie told the younger girl who smiled as she grabbed a chair and sat right next to Evie to help her and learn from her since Evie was like a master at designing and making her own clothes and she wanted to be just as good as her.

Evie just smiled at the younger girl as she picked up her sketches and began to work on making costumes that looked just like them. Dizzy just smiled in amazement as she watched Evie create the costumes just like the designs that she had sketched. It didn't even look like Evie was struggling as she managed to focus and create the costumes very quickly and they looked professionally done. Dizzy had no clue how Evie managed to do that so easily. Dizzy still struggled on making things like that and she took forever to make her designs.

"Whoa Evie! You are amazing! You just made like three costumes in less than an hour and they look so good! How did you do that? I wish I could do that and be as amazing as you," Dizzy told the older girl in amazement and shock as she couldn't believe that Evie had managed to do that.

Evie just smiled as she pulled Dizzy into a hug and moved out of the chair, so Dizzy could sit there. "Thank you Dizzy, but I know that you can be just as good as me. Here I want you to try and make these last two costumes on your own. I'm right here though if you have any trouble," Evie told the younger girl as she wanted to give Dizzy a chance to prove to herself that she could be just as good as her since Dizzy had convinced herself otherwise and Evie knew that Dizzy could do it.

Dizzy just looked at Evie in shock as Evie was trusting her to make her own costumes on her own with no help. "What? Evie I can't do that! I'm not good enough to make my own costumes like that! I'm going to mess them up and waste all of your materials," Dizzy rambled out to the older girl not feeling confident enough to create the costumes on her own.

Evie just smiled as she walked over to Dizzy and hugged her while running her fingers through her hair. "Aw Dizzy I believe that you can do it. You will never get better if you don't try, and if you mess up then so what. This isn't the Isle Dizzy if you ruin materials then we can just go to the store and buy some more. It's no big deal," Evie told the younger girl as she wanted Dizzy to start believing in herself. Dizzy was an amazing designer and she hated how much Dizzy wanted to doubt herself.

Dizzy just smiled as Evie's encouraging words helped give her the confidence she needed. "Really? You think I can actually do this. Thank you Evie. You're right I should try it on my own," Dizzy told the older with a smile as she began to work on designing the costumes/clothes just like the sketches like she had seen Evie do earlier.

Dizzy jumped up in excitement when she finished the designs and they actually looked almost as good as Evie's. "Yes! I did it!" Dizzy squealed out excitedly and full of pride making Evie smile and laugh as she hugged Dizzy close to her. "See Dizzy I told you that you could do it. These are amazing just like mine. Now let's have a photo shoot," Evie told the younger girl happily as she went to the crib and picked up her daughter while smiling at her.

"Look at you mommy's sweet little poison apple. You are just the most adorable thing I've ever seen. Come on mommy and big sissy are going to make you look even more adorable," Evie told her baby and smiled big when the baby began to giggle and laugh loving her mommy's warm and loving voice. It made her feel happy and safe.

Just as they were about to start their photo shoot with the costumes Jay and Carlos came back in laughing about their video game, but stopped when they saw the costumes and the mess. "Um Evie what are you doing," Jay asked his little sister as he knew how much she loved to design, but this was just crazy. Evie just laughed as she looked at the boys. "Oh great you came back just in time. We are having a baby photo shoot/fashion show," Evie told the boys, making Jay look at Carlos as he wanted to know what Carlos thought about this.

Carlos just sighed as he looked at his stubborn girlfriend. He should have known that Evie was just telling him what he wanted to hear while she decided to still do what she wanted. Evie was a very stubborn person and once she made up her mind there was no changing it. "Evie I thought we agreed to not do this," Carlos told his girlfriend who just gave him an innocent smile as she picked up their baby and held her up to him as if it was the baby talking.

"Oh come on daddy please don't be angry at mommy. I want to do this," Evie pretended to change her voice to a squeaky baby voice and then placed the baby back down as she looked at Carlos. "See Mal wants us to do this," Evie told her boyfriend with a smile. Carlos just laughed as he looked at Evie. "Okay fine Evie go ahead and continue with your fashion show, but if she starts crying the fashion show is over. I don't want you to torture our baby just for some cute pictures," Carlos told Evie as he gave in to her knowing that Evie was going to do it anyway. Plus he was trying to put up this front, but he actually did want to see her in the costumes, but he didn't want Evie to know that.

Evie just smiled as she kissed Carlos. "Okay great! Now sit down you two can be the audience. Dizzy, come on let's get her changed for the fashion show!" Evie called out to the younger girl happily as she picked up a costume and went to go change her into it while Carlos and Jay just sat down knowing that Evie wouldn't be satisfied until they did.


	44. Father Daughters Day

Carlos smiled as he woke up the next day as he carefully got out of bed not wanting to disturb his sleeping girlfriend or Dizzy who was sleeping in the bed next to theirs. They had all ended up staying up super late the night before from their baby fashion show which Carlos had to admit was actually really cute and Mal had actually enjoyed it.

She had been giggling happily the whole time and didn't even cry once. Carlos didn't require as much sleep though and so he was always the one that was up and ready to care for his baby. The mornings had become Carlos' one on one time with his baby where he got to be with just her and bond with her. It had become his favorite part of the day. Once Carlos got out of bed he carefully made it over to his daughter's crib and smiled when he saw her reach towards him with the cutest little smile.

"Aw look at you. You want your dada huh? Come here my little puppy," Carlos cooed out to his baby as he picked her up. As soon as she was in her daddy's arms Mal began to smile and coo as she rested her head on his chest. Carlos laughed as he loved the feeling of his baby clinging to him with all of her love as she put all of her trust into him.

Carlos just sat down with her on the floor after he cleaned her and fed her as it had become a daily routine. Carlos pretty much stayed at Evie's dorm now even though he hadn't officially moved in and he was the one that had decided that since he was an early riser he would be the one to spend time with Mal in the morning and get her ready. He loved spending time with Evie and Dizzy all together, but he also really enjoyed the one on one time that he got with his daughter every morning.

Carlos laughed as he grabbed one of Mal's toys as he sat her up with him and helped her put her toys into the correct shapes. This continued for about thirty minutes until Evie had finally woken up as she smiled at the adorable sight of her boyfriend and their baby bonding and playing together. "Aw look at you two. This is adorable. I love waking up to seeing you two bonding. Is there room for one more," Evie playfully told her boyfriend with a smile as she sat down by him.

"Yeah of course there is," Carlos playfully told Evie back with a smile as he moved Mal from his lap to being in between both of them making the baby giggle in happiness as she was with both of her parents. The three of them sat together on the floor playing with the baby toys for another hour before Dizzy finally got up.

Evie laughed when Dizzy got up as the younger girl had slept in until late. "Oh hey sleepy head. We didn't think you were ever going to wake up," Evie playfully told the younger girl, making Dizzy laugh as she stretched and got out of bed to join the others.

"Yeah well Mal kept me up all night again with her crying. I seriously don't understand how you two can just sleep through her cries and don't even try to stop them," Dizzy told the older two as she was trying to blame her baby sister for why she had slept in.

Evie just laughed as she looked at the now pouting younger girl. "Dizzy, it's called sleep training. You're supposed to let them cry it out for a little bit until they eventually fall asleep and they learn to soothe themselves to sleep on their own. If you wake up every time the baby cries then the baby will never learn to sleep through the night," Evie told the younger girl with a smile.

Dizzy smiled back while also rolling her eyes. "Yeah well I don't get why this little cutie still cries at night. You started sleep training a while ago shouldn't she already be trained to sleep at night," Dizzy told the older two while she sat down next to her baby sister and played with her short hair makinging the baby smile and reach towards her big sister.

Carlos just laughed as he pointed to Evie. "Yes well someone has decided to wake up anyway. Which is why she is still not sleep trained," Carlos told Dizzy playfully as he pointed towards Evie with a smile.

Evie just laughed, but also rolled her eyes as she looked at Carlos. "It's not my fault that I love her more than you do and her cries are like torture. I stopped doing that though, so now I just let her cry it out. Despite how much it kills me everytime," Evie told Carlos with a smile as she picked up her baby from the floor bouncing her up and down a bit.

Carlos just laughed as he put his arm around Evie while tickling their baby with his other arm. "Oh don't act like that Evie. We both love her the same amount and we both agreed that we would start sleep training her and we agreed to do it gradually, but it's been about a few months now. She should be able to sleep without one of us constantly there to stay up with her," Carlos told his girlfriend who just rolled her eyes with a smile as she leaned into him deciding to just let it go before they started arguing.

"Well anyway moving on. Can you watch the girls by yourself today? I have some important royalty things to take care of and it has to be just me. Plus I have a huge test coming up tomorrow that I need to study for because I really need to pass it and I can't really do that in the same room as a baby," Evie told Carlos as she had some important things to do and she couldn't do them while also looking after her baby or Dizzy. Plus she figured Carlos could spend some one on one time with the girls.

Carlos just smiled as he looked at Evie. "Yeah that actually sounds great. I was actually planning on asking you if I could spend a day with them by myself and possibly take them out to do something since you spend way more days with them than I do," Carlos told his girlfriend with a smile as he looked at Dizzy while playing with his baby.

Evie smiled as she carefully got up to get ready. "Okay good and yeah I think that sounds amazing. Mal and Dizzy will love that," Evie told Carlos with a smile as she kissed him and then got up and went to the bathroom to change. When she got back she found Dizzy dressed while playing on the floor with Mal who was smiling and Carlos was also dressed and playing with them as well.

Evie smiled wide as she watched Carlos play with their little girls as her heart filled with so much joy and love watching her happy family. Evie just walked over to the group as she picked up Mal and kissed her on the forehead.

"Aw look at you mama's little princess. You be good for dada okay. I love you my little poison apple and I'll be back soon," Evie told her baby with her soothing voice as she kissed her forehead and ran her fingers through the baby's hair and then handed her back to Carlos. She then looked at Dizzy as she hugged her goodbye. "Hey have fun with Carlos. I love you Dizzy and I'll be back soon," Evie told the younger girl with a smile as she released herself from the hug.

Dizzy just laughed as she looked at Evie. "Okay Evie. I love you too. Now if you're busy you should probably leave now. We'll be fine, go do your royalty stuff and your studying," Dizzy told Evie, making Evie laugh as she released herself completely from Dizzy and made her way to Carlos.

"Have fun with the girls and I know you know this, but please take care of them okay. I know that you are responsible and I know that we are in this together, but I still worry. Anyway I gotta go now. I'm going to be so late. I love you," Evie told Carlos as she hugged him and kissed him goodbye.

Carlos just smiled as he looked at his girlfriend. "Don't worry about it Evie. They're my baby girls too. I'm their dad. I can handle this. And I promise that I will take good care of them. I love you too. Now go seriously before you're late and anger important people,"Carlos told Evie with a smile as he kissed her again and then practically pushed her out the door as Evie had to leave, but she was still stalling as she didn't want to leave the girls.

As soon as Evie had finally left for her busy day Carlos sat back down by the girls as he had handed Mal back to Dizzy before saying goodbye to Evie. Carlos smiled as he picked Mal up and then looked at Dizzy.

"Well it looks like it's just us for today, so what do you want to do? We can go anywhere you want Dizzy as long as it's baby friendly," Carlos told the younger girl with a smile while running his fingers through his baby's short blue hair as he was excited to spend the day with his two little girls.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And I was wondering where you would prefer for Carlos to take the girls for my next chapter because I have a few places in mind, but I can't decide on which one to go with. I've narrowed it down to the park, zoo, children's museum, or pool. If you could please help me out with deciding where you think is best I would really appreciate it because either of them works, but I just can't decide or if you have your own ideas of a place that they can go I would also be interested in hearing them since those were the only ones I could come up with. **


	45. Fun At The Zoo

**Author's Note: I mentioned this in my prequel story Evie's Tough Journey, but I'm going to be responding to comments through author notes at the beginning of all of my stories from now on, so here it goes.**

**Danifan3000: Thank you for enjoying this story and thank you for helping me decide. I went with the zoo because I got a lot of responses to do the zoo, but I am thinking about doing another chapter like this one, but a family one where they all four go to the children's museum. Also I know that Dizzy still hasn't called them her parents yet, but I'm thinking about having her build up to it since she is kinda embarrassed about calling them her parents since she feels a bit weird being not that much younger than them, but I did mention it a bit in this chapter. And I'm planning on having her slip it out during either my next chapter or the chapter after. **

**Guest: Thank you for helping me decide on where to go. I've decided to do the zoo like I said because I had more people that said the zoo, but I am most likely going to do a chapter where they go to the children's museum because I would really like to do a chapter about that as well and I have a lot of ideas for it. **

**Anyway thank you to everyone else who reads this story and or follows and favorites it. I'm glad you guys enjoy it and I hope you continue to enjoy this story since like I've mentioned before I'm planning on continuing this for a long time and making it really long as I want to include more of Mal and Dizzy growing up, but I still have a lot of baby milestones/moments that I want to write about. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for taking a long time to update this, but it's been kinda hard to keep up with all five of my stories since I like to update them all around the same time, but that takes a long time. And I've also been spending a lot of time making edits that go with my stories, but I hope this longer chapter makes up for it and hopefully my next chapter won't take as long to update. **

Dizzy just smiled as she looked at Carlos. "Really I can pick where we go!" Dizzy asked Carlos excitedly as she began to jump up and down in excitement. Carlos just laughed at the younger girl as he picked up his baby from the floor as he began to pack up a diaper bag and a stroller for her.

"Yeah of course you can pick. It's my day with you and Mal and Mal is way too young to pick a place besides even if she was old enough to pick a place I would still let you pick since I want you to feel like you're included in this family because I know sometimes it seems like we give Mallory more attention, but that's just because she's a baby and not to mention a preemie so she requires a lot more attention and care than you do, but we love you both the same and you are a big part of our family," Carlos told Dizzy with a smile as he felt bad that it seemed as though Dizzy was left out a lot.

They hadn't meant to exclude Dizzy or give Mal more love than Dizzy, but Mal was a premature 6 month old baby and required a lot more care and attention than Dizzy. Dizzy just smiled as she looked at Carlos who was holding her baby sister.

"I know that I'm a part of the family and I know that you guys love me and Mal the same. You don't have to worry about that. I know that you give Mal more attention since she's a baby and honestly I don't mind. I love having a baby sister and I'm glad that Mallory gets to have the amount of love and care that she needs. However I'm not passing up on the chance to pick where we go because I really want to go to the zoo and see all of the animals! I've always wanted to do that and I think Mal would love it since she seems to really like animals," Dizzy told Carlos happily.

Carlos just laughed as he nodded. "Okay good and yeah that sounds amazing. Come on let's go now before it gets too crowded plus we don't want to be gone all day and the weather is better in the morning than it in the afternoon since it can get really hot in the afternoon," Carlos told Dizzy with a smile as he grabbed the stroller placing Mal in it and grabbing the diaper bag as he walked out the door and Dizzy followed after him locking the door.

When they reached the zoo Dizzy smiled as she unbuckled her seat belt and helped get her baby sister out of her baby car seat wanting to help Carlos since he had to get the stroller and diaper bag out of the car. Dizzy just laughed as she picked up the small baby. "Hey there my little cutie pie. Are you ready to have some fun and see some cool animals," Dizzy told the baby with a smile as she tickled her, making the small baby laugh.

"Alright come on then you, me, and daddy are going to see some cool animals, but don't tell daddy I called him that okay. I think he would be weirded out if he knew that I secretly thought about him like that since he's technically not my dad and he isn't even really that much older than me," Dizzy rambled to the small baby who was looking at her and nodding her head as if she was actually listening to Dizzy, but Dizzy doubt that the baby could actually understand her and she was honestly just rambling to get out some of her thoughts that had been bothering her.

Dizzy's rambling was interrupted by Carlos who had finished getting out the stroller and diaper bag. "Hey Dizzy are you just going to stand by the car playing with the baby or are you going to come with me to see some animals because we can do this if you want, but I heard the zoo is way more enjoyable," Carlos playfully told the younger girl making Dizzy laugh as she walked over to Carlos and placed the small baby into the stroller.

"No I'm coming, come on let's go! I want to see the animals!" Dizzy squealed out as she started to run towards the zoo entrance making Carlos laugh as he pushed the stroller. "Okay Dizzy wait for us!" Carlos screamed out after the younger girl as he began to run with the stroller making Mal giggle in the stroller as she thought it was fun.

When they reached the entrance and caught up with Dizzy, Carlos went to the front desk and paid for them to get in once he finished paying they entered the zoo. "Okay so where should we go first?" Carlos asked Dizzy with a smile making Dizzy squeal excitedly as she looked at the signs for all of the animals.

"Ooh we should go see the pandas first! I heard pandas are adorable! Oh wait no they have penguins I heard penguins are really cool too we should see those first instead! Oh no wait they have otters! And polar bears! Ooh and elephants and giraffes and…" Dizzy's excited rambling was interrupted by Carlos as he was laughing at how excited Dizzy was.

"Okay… Okay… Dizzy. I know there are a lot of really cool animals here that I can't wait to see either since I love animals as well. And we can see as many as you want since we're going to be here for a while, but let's start out with one animal first. How about we start with…" Carlos was interrupted by the small baby who pointed to a picture of a dragon on the map and started to babble making the older two laugh at the adorable baby.

"Well I guess Mal has decided for us. We'll go see the dragons first. Wow I didn't even know they had dragons here, but I guess this is Auradon and they have lots of magical stuff here, so I guess it's not that crazy. Come on let's go see the dragons," Dizzy told Carlos with a smile as they made their way towards the dragon exhibit.

When they reached the dragon exhibit the young baby's eyes went wide in excitement and amazement as she began to babble and reach towards the dragon cage. Carlos just laughed as he looked at his adorable happy baby and picked her up from the stroller bringing her closer to the glass cage. "Wow look at that my little puppy. It's actual dragons," Carlos told his baby in his baby over the top excited baby voice making the small girl giggle as Carlos brought her over to the cage.

As soon as Carlos brought her towards the glass cage the small baby placed her tiny hand on the glass and giggled excitedly as she watched the dragons in amazement. Dizzy just laughed as she looked at her baby sister. She thought the dragons were absolutely amazing as well and she couldn't believe they were actually seeing a real life dragon.

Dizzy just laughed as she ran her fingers through her baby sister's hair. "This is so cool and exciting huh cutie! We get to see a real life dragon! This is honestly the coolest thing I've seen!" Dizzy told the baby excitedly, making the small girl laugh as well. After they spent a few more minutes looking at the dragons and taking plenty of photos and videos for Evie, Carlos decided that they should go look at more animals.

"Okay my little puppy let's go see some other animals now," Carlos told his baby as he tried to drag her away from the dragons, but the baby just started crying as she didn't want to leave the dragons. Carlos sighed as he began to rock her trying to calm her down, but it didn't work.

"Wait let me try! I think I know how to calm her down," Dizzy told the older boy as she picked up the baby from Carlos holding her close to her and pulling out Mal's dragon with the binky attached placing the pacifier in the baby's mouth and the baby stopped crying as she hugged the dragon making Carlos sigh in relief while Dizzy smiled as she managed to calm her baby sister down. "Yes! I did it! I calmed down my baby sister!" Dizzy screamed out happily as she was happy and proud that she managed to calm down her baby sister so easily.

Carlos just laughed as he grabbed his daughter from Dizzy again placing her back into the stroller and then hugging Dizzy. "Yeah you did. You always seem to know how to calm her down. You are an amazing big sister and she loves and trusts you a lot. Now come on let's stop being all sappy and emotional. This is supposed to be a fun day, so let's go have some fun. What animal should we see next? I was thinking about the penguins and polar bears," Carlos told Dizzy making Dizzy laugh as she released herself from the hug.

"Yeah let's go see the penguins next and then the polar bears after and maybe we can see the pandas after that. Then the otters, then the elephants and giraffes, then we can see the lions and the tigers and the hippos! Oh and we absolutely have to see the monkeys! And they have sea lions and cheetahs and prairie dogs! Ooh and…" Dizzy's rambling was stopped when Carlos stopped her again with a laugh as Dizzy had been rambling off random animals again.

"Okay Dizzy you're rambling again. We will be sure to see all of those animals, but for now let's go see the penguins and polar bears since they are in the same area and I really want to see those animals plus I promised Jay I would get a picture and a video of the penguins for him since he really wants to see them," Carlos told Dizzy while laughing at how excited Dizzy was.

Dizzy just laughed as she felt embarrassed for rambling. "Oh my gosh! Carlos I'm so sorry for rambling again! I didn't mean to, but I just got so excited when I saw the picture of all the animals on this map. Come on let's go see the penguins and polar bears," Dizzy told Carlos as she was feeling bad for rambling again.

Carlos just laughed as he pushed the stroller towards the penguins and polar bears. "Dizzy don't worry about it. I know you're excited I'm excited too. You don't have to apologize for rambling. I do it too all the time," Carlos told the younger girl as he was trying to reassure her that she didn't need to be embarrassed for rambling.

When they reached the penguins and polar bears Dizzy got really excited as she ran towards the glass wanting to see the penguins up close and Mal began to babble again as she reached out making Carlos laugh at both of the excited young girls as he unbuckled the stroller again and picked up his baby.

"Aw come here princess let's go see the penguins," Carlos told his baby excitedly as he picked her up and brought her over to the glass cage where Dizzy was laughing and watching the penguins happily.

Carlos laughed when he brought the baby over and the small girl did the same thing that she did with the dragons as she placed her hands on the glass and babbled moving her head from side to side trying to follow the penguins with her head as the penguins were waddling around.

Dizzy laughed when she turned away from the penguins to see the small baby bobbing her head from side to side as she thought the baby looked absolutely adorable and funny. "Aw look at you cutie pie. Are you trying to be like the penguins. You're so silly just like mommy, daddy and Uncle Jay," Dizzy told the baby while tickling her a bit making the happy baby giggle more.

Dizzy was so excited about seeing the penguins and playing with the happy baby that she hadn't realized that she had accidentally called Carlos daddy out loud and Evie mommy, but Carlos had heard it. He wanted to say something to her about it, but he figured that she hadn't meant to say that out loud as she didn't seem to realize she said it.

Carlos and Evie both loved Dizzy like another daughter and they had technically adopted her into their family, but Dizzy had felt too embarrassed to call them her parents since they weren't her biological parents and they weren't even that much older than her. Carlos and Evie both knew that Dizzy felt that way and they had been meaning to have a conversation about it, but they had been so busy lately that they just didn't have time.

Carlos knew that it was time to have that conversation though, but he also knew that it should probably be Evie that talks to her about it since Evie always had a more special bond with Dizzy than he did as Evie had pretty much looked out for Dizzy her whole life. Carlos was brought out of his deep thoughts by Dizzy who started the wave her hand in front of his face as he had been zoning out.

"Hey Carlos come on let's go see the polar bears and the other animals, but we also need to stop and eat lunch too because I'm kinda hungry and I think Mal is too since she stopped laughing and is crying now," Dizzy told the older boy immediately snapping Carlos back into reality as he picked up his crying daughter from Dizzy as Mal had started to cry since she was hungry.

"Aw come here sweetheart. Are you hungry? Come on let's go get you a baba," Carlos told his baby as he went to the diaper bag and filled up a bottle with some formula as he placed the bottle in her mouth and she began to drink from it immediately calming down. Carlos just smiled as he held his daughter and fed her.

"Yeah there you go my little puppy. All better. Okay Dizzy yeah let's go see the polar bears and the other animals and then after that we can eat lunch and go see some more animals then we can check out the gift shop since I kinda want to see what kind of stuff they have in there and I can allow you to get somethings if you want because I'm planning on getting some stuff for Mal," Carlos told Dizzy making Dizzy jump up and down excitedly.

"Really? Yay! Come on let's go now!" Dizzy called out happily as they went to look at the polar bears and the other animals. After they looked at the animals that Dizzy had been most excited to see they decided to stop for lunch where they got pizza in which Dizzy had been really excited about.

When they finished eating they went and looked at some more animals in which Dizzy and Mal had so much fun looking at and Carlos made sure to get plenty of adorable pictures and videos to show Evie since he knew how much his girlfriend loved to see adorable pictures and videos of Mal and Dizzy and he was feeling kinda bad that Evie was missing out on all of this despite how much he was really enjoying his daddy daughter day with Mal and Dizzy.

After they had been looking at animals all day Carlos decided that they should go check out the gift shop and go back to the dorm because he could tell that Mal was getting fussy and Evie was supposed to be done soon and he really missed her and he knew that Mal and Dizzy did too as Dizzy kept bringing up Evie a lot and Mal kept reaching at his phone wallpaper which was a picture of him, Evie, Dizzy, and Mal.

"Okay let's check out the gift shop and then go home because I think Evie is supposed to be home soon and it's getting kinda late," Carlos told Dizzy as she nodded excitedly as they made their way to the gift shop. When they got there Dizzy just squealed as she looked at all of the stuff they had and Mal just started to reach towards a few of the purple stuffed animals making Carlos laugh as he looked at Dizzy.

"Okay meet right back here. Now I'm giving you some money so you can go get some stuff with that, but don't spend more than that and meet right back here when your done because I'm going to go get some stuff for Mal and be careful don't get lost okay. I'm trusting you to pick some stuff out and not get lost or into any trouble since I know that you're almost thirteen," Carlos told Dizzy as he handed her some money making Dizzy squeal and jump up and down excitedly as she took the money.

"Oh my gosh! Yay! I love you so much! You're the best and I promise I'll be safe!" Dizzy screamed out happily as she hugged Carlos and then ran off to go pick out some stuff that she wanted, making Carlos smile and fill with joy as Dizzy had been so excited. He then turned to look at his baby. "Okay sweetie, let's get you some toys," Carlos told the small baby, making her laugh and clap her hands excitedly.

After about twenty minutes they finished buying stuff and they left. When they reached the car as soon as Carlos placed Mal into her baby car seat the small baby clung to her new purple dragon as she fell asleep, making both Dizzy and Carlos smile. When they finally reached their dorm Carlos unbuckled the baby who had woken up as he picked her up and got all the stuff out of the car as they entered the dorm.

As soon as they got back Evie was waiting for them as she had just finished her studying and had come back a few minutes before them. Evie just laughed when Dizzy ran straight over to her and hugged her and Mal reached out for her as she had missed her mommy.

"Aw come here my little poison apple come to mommy. Mommy missed you so much. And I missed you so much too Dizzy. I missed my little girl and I also missed my boyfriend as well," Evie told them all as she held her baby close to her and tickled her making the small girl laugh happily as she was back with her mommy and then she also hugged Dizzy and laughed when Dizzy got really excited.

"Evie! I missed you! The zoo was so much fun though and Mal loved it too! We saw a real life dragon and I think it literally blew Mal's tiny mind. She was so excited," Dizzy screamed out to Evie excitedly as she had missed Evie and she couldn't wait to tell Evie about all of the fun stuff they saw. Evie just smiled as she sat down on the bed and Carlos sat down next to her putting his arm around her.

"Okay Dizzy go ahead and tell me everything and don't leave anything out okay. I want to know literally everything that I missed out on and I think that we need to do another day like this, but this time all together as a family because I feel like I missed so much," Evie told Dizzy with a smile, making Dizzy laugh as she launched into her story about their time at the zoo.

When Dizzy finished Evie smiled as she placed Mal into her crib as the baby had fallen asleep again. "Okay well it sounds like you guys had a lot of fun. I'm honestly sad I missed out on it, but I think that we should go to the children's museum as a family on Saturday. Now it's getting late and we have school in the morning. I think it's bedtime. Dizzy go get ready for bed and we can talk more in the morning," Evie told Dizzy making her groan as she didn't want to sleep yet, but she knew better than to argue with Evie since last time she argued about her bedtime Evie made her wake up extremely early to deal with the baby for a week and Dizzy loved looking after her sister, but she also really enjoyed sleeping in.

"Ugh fine! Good night Evie night Carlos thank you for taking us to the zoo it was so much fun!" Dizzy told the older two as she finished getting ready for bed and then got into her bed to sleep. Once both kids were sleeping Evie smiled as she kissed Carlos. "Thank you for that. They really seemed to enjoy it and I'm glad they got to spend time with you, but let's not do another separation day unless it's like necessary because I really missed my family today," Evie told Carlos as she kissed him and they got into Evie's bed to sleep.

Carlos just laughed as he looked at his girlfriend. "Yeah today was fun and you have yourself a deal because we all really missed you as well. It's honestly not the same without you being there. Now let's go to bed we have school early in the morning and I'm exhausted from the long day at the zoo," Carlos told Evie as he couldn't wait to sleep. Evie just laughed as she kissed him and then rolled over to sleep as well as she had been tired too from her royalty meetings and her long studying.


	46. School Fight

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for taking a long time to update, but as I've said it's been pretty difficult lately to keep up with all of my stories. I try to not take that long, but it's pretty hard to write five different chapters for each story. Also as I mentioned I will be responding to comments from now on, so here it goes.**

**danifan3000: Thank you for your comment and yeah Carlos is definitely going to hate it when Dizzy starts wanting to date since she is basically his daughter now. **

**Anyway thank you to everyone else who enjoys this story and follows/favorites and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter especially since I know a lot of you have been wanting me to have Dizzy start calling Evie and Carlos her parents, and I've finally decided to address that again in this chapter. Anyway let me know what you guys think and hopefully my next chapter won't take as long to update.**

Evie sighed as she was trying to focus on her important test, but her baby was really fussy. It had been a few days since Carlos had taken the girls to the zoo and now it was back to focusing on school work. Normally Carlos and Evie would switch off days to take the baby with them to class as Fairy Godmother was sympathetic towards them and she allowed them to take her to class as long as she didn't cause a huge distraction and as long as their grades were good.

They had a system in place where they would switch off days unless someone had a test that day. If someone had a test then the other one would take the baby and they would switch off again afterwards during lunch. However today Evie had a test, but Carlos couldn't take her since he had tourney that same period and nobody would be able to watch her, so Evie just took Mal with her. It had been fine for a little bit, since Mal had been sleeping, but now she was up and screaming for attention.

Evie just tried to focus on her test while also rocking the baby car seat that was next to her hoping that the movement would calm her daughter enough, but it didn't seem to be working. Evie just sighed again as she looked at her crying baby. "Shh sweetie. Mommy loves you, but can you please not cry right now. Mommy needs to pass this test," Evie began to whisper quietly to the crying baby immediately getting the attention of her teacher.

"Evie we are in the middle of an important test. There is no whispering or talking allowed during a test. I'm going to give you this warning, but if I catch you whispering again then I will collect your test and you will be given a failing grade," the teacher sternly told Evie as he knew that Evie was a good student, but they had rules in place and he has to enforce them.

Evie just nodded as she looked at her teacher while still rocking the baby car seat. "Of course it won't happen again," Evie told her teacher sweetly as she grabbed a pacifier and stuck it in the baby's mouth before returning to her test. Just as Evie was about to start focusing on her test again the phone rang and and the teacher immediately went to answer it he sighed when it was Fairy Godmother excusing Evie from her class as there was an issue that Evie and Carlos needed to deal with.

He just made his way to Evie and picked up her test immediately causing Evie to panic. "What's going on? I swear I wasn't whispering again please don't give me an F on this test. I can't afford to fail this class. I have to pass this class," Evie rambled out to her teacher, making him give the young girl a small smile as he could see that she was clearly stressed and he didn't want her to be more stressed.

"Evie it's alright I know you weren't whispering, but Fairy Godmother says that you and Carlos are needed at the middle school. She has excused you two from your classes for today. You can take the test tomorrow and I recommend not bringing Mal to class tomorrow. It's fine any other day, but on test days I would prefer for there to be no distractions and Mal is a very big distraction. Or at the very least make sure she's sleeping," the teacher told Evie making Evie nod as she quickly grabbed her things and the baby car seat practically running out the door to go meet up with Carlos, so they could go to the middle school.

Evie was freaking out because the middle school was where Dizzy was and she was worried that something happened to Dizzy. When she got to Carlos they both made their way to Dizzy's middle school and immediately were taken to the front office where Dizzy, Celia, and two other girls were with their parents sitting next to them.

Evie's eyes widened when she saw that one of the parent's of the other two girl was Snow White and the other was Cinderella well the Cinderella one didn't shock her that much as Chad was a complete jerk, so it only made sense, but seeing Snow White and her daughter honestly terrified her.

Carlos noticed Evie's discomfort as he put his arm around her and sat down next to Dizzy, making sure to stay as far away from Snow White or her daughter. Once they were seated the principal looked at all of the parents while the kids all looked down in shame.

"The reason we are all here is because there was a fight today between Samantha, Charlotte, Dizzy and Celia. Now Celia did not have any guardians listed and her parents are on the Isle however this still needs to be addressed. Dizzy and Celia were seen fighting with Samantha and Charlotte and it was definitely a physical fight which we do not allow at this school. I have decided that since this is the first offence for all four of the girls that I will not expel any of them however they all four are suspended for a week. I hope this teaches them all a lesson and hopefully it doesn't happen again or else this school will be forced to expel your children," the principal told all of the parents/guardians who immediately looked at their children in shock and disappointment as they nodded and got up to leave with their children.

Once they all left the office the other two families left disappointed with their kids. Celia just gave Dizzy a small smile as she made her way to leave being glad that she didn't have a guardian as her dad was on the Isle still especially since she knew Dizzy was in huge trouble by the looks on Evie and Carlos' face.

"Well good luck with that Dizzy! I got to go though since I'm off the hook!" Celia told Dizzy as she began to get up and leave, but was held back by a clearly upset Evie. "Oh I don't think so! You two are coming inside, so we can talk about what happened. And Celia just because your father is on the Isle doesn't mean that you are free. You know there is something called temporary guardianship. Maybe we should file for that Carlos. What do you think?" Evie told the clearly freaked out younger girl making Carlos nod his head once they reached the dorm.

"Yeah I think so too. I mean we took Dizzy in we might as well take in Celia as well. Especially since she is only twelve as well and she doesn't have a guardian since her dad lives on the Isle. We don't have to file for permanent custody since we don't want to take her from her dad, but we could go for temporary guardianship while she's here and away from her dad," Carlos told Evie, making Dizzy and Celia share a look as Evie and Carlos were distracted.

"I think we got away with it," Celia told Dizzy who smiled and nodded. "Yeah I think so too. They are way too invested in that now to care about us getting in a fight with Snow White and Cinderella's daughters," Dizzy told Celia as she walked over to the baby car seat and picked up her baby sister.

"Come on let's play with the baby. We can see who she likes more. Uncle Jay taught me this game that he played with my mom and dad before I came to Auradon where they placed her in the middle and called for her and whoever she rolled over to first wins and is who she likes more. I play it all the time with Uncle Jay since he says it's helping Mal develop better," Dizzy told Celia who nodded, but stopped when she realized what Dizzy had said.

"Wait did you call Evie and Carlos your parents?" Celia asked Dizzy in shock, making Dizzy look at her friend in embarrassment as she had been caught calling Evie and Carlos mom and dad. "Oh my gosh Celia no I didn't say that! I meant to say Mal's mom and dad since they are Mal's parents. And definitely not mine! Ugh that would be so weird if I called Evie and Carlos mom and dad," Dizzy rambled out loudly to Celia trying to cover up her slip up causing Evie and Carlos to overhear as they made their way over to the two preteens.

Carlos just looked at Evie who nodded letting him know that she would take care of it as this was definitely more of a girl talk situation. Carlos then picked up Mal from Dizzy. "Alright my little puppy let's go visit Uncle Jay while mommy and your big sissy have a big girl talk," Carlos told his daughter who giggled and clapped excitedly.

Carlos smiled as he hugged Evie and kissed her and Evie did the same to both him and the baby as she kissed Mal on the forehead. "I love you and good luck my beautiful queen," Carlos told Evie who blushed as she kissed Carlos again. "I love you too my handsome king. And thank you. I'll come get you when I'm done talking to Dizzy and Celia. And goodbye my little poison apple mommy loves you sweetie and I'll see you as soon as I finish the big girl talk with your big sissy," Evie told Carlos and her baby as Carlos smiled one last time and left with Mal, so that Evie could talk with Dizzy.

Once Carlos left with the baby Evie just looked at the two preteens as she mentioned for Dizzy and Celia to come closer to her. Dizzy and Celia both exchanged a look as they didn't like this. "Okay so mom before you get mad just know that it wasn't our fault!" Dizzy told Evie as she was trying to get out of trouble, but she froze when she realized that she had slipped up again and called Evie mom only this time to Evie's face.

Dizzy immediately turned red in embarrassment as she looked at Evie. "Oh my gosh Evie I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to call you mom! I meant to say Evie! I don't really know why I said that! I mean you're not my mom and you're honestly not even that much older than me! That's just so embarrassing and it's probably really weird for you! Just forget I said that please," Dizzy rambled out to Evie as she was completely embarrassed and she was pretty sure she had just offended Evie and possibly weirded her out.

Evie immediately composed herself when she saw how upset Dizzy was becoming. "No Dizzy I don't want to just forget you said that. Come here Dizzy we've actually been meaning to talk about this for awhile. Evie told the younger girl as she walked over to Dizzy and put her arm around her guiding her to the bed to sit and talk.

Once Dizzy was sitting next to her Evie pulled her close to her into a warm and loving embrace. "Dizzy, you don't have to be embarrassed for calling me mom or even calling Carlos dad. We adopted you Dizzy which means that legally speaking you are our daughter. And even if we didn't legally adopt you that wouldn't change anything. Dizzy you have always been kinda like my daughter. We may not be that much older than you, but that doesn't matter. I pretty much raised you on the Isle even though you aren't that much younger than me. I looked out for you and I made sure you were getting fed and well taken care of. I'm honestly kinda offended that you haven't started to call me mom yet and you know what Carlos feels the same way. He is kinda offended that you don't call him dad since he sees you as his oldest daughter. So no Dizzy please don't ever think that we would be weird out or disgusted we love you as if you were our biological daughter and nothing will change that Dizzy. And remember if you ever have anything important to talk about don't even hesitate to come to me or Carlos because we're always here for you Dizzy okay," Evie told the younger girl in her sincere and gentle voice making Dizzy smile as she hugged Evie tightly.

"Really? Thank you, you're literally the best mom ever and I love you too. And I love being like your oldest daughter and being in your family. You and Carlos are literally the most kind hearted and best parents I could ever ask for and Mallory is just the most adorable and sweetest baby sister that I could ever have. I'm so glad that I get to be her big sister. I'm going to be the best big sister ever," Dizzy told Evie excitedly.

Evie just laughed as she hugged Dizzy again. "Aw you finally called me mom and we're glad to have you in our family Dizzy. Well now that we have finally had that emotional and loving talk let's get back to what happened in school today," Evie told Dizzy as she changed her voice from sweet and loving to stern as she released Dizzy making Dizzy and Celia both freeze as Celia tried to leave again.

"Oh well that was really beautiful really I mean you guys are such an amazing family, but I really should be getting back to my dorm now. This seems like more of a conversation between mother and daughter, so I'll just leave you two alone now," Celia told Evie as she tried for a second time to leave, but Evie just smiled as she grabbed Celia's arm and dragged her over to the bed sitting her next to Dizzy.

"Oh no you don't! This involves both of you and besides Carlos and I have already talked to Ben about getting temporary guardianship of you and he has agreed to let us do that. He is actually sending the papers over soon. Now I'm not playing around what happened at school today?" Evie told the two girls sternly, making Dizzy and Celia just look at each other in panic as they both refused to say anything.


	47. Parent Lectures

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys thought and I hope you guys are excited for what happens next in the next chapter as Hades comes to babysit for his baby granddaughter and that's going to be a very interesting experience. Now onto the comment responses.**

**Basketballbr0909: Thank you and thank you for commenting.**

**danifan3000: Thank you for your review. Yeah I'm thinking about having Ben continue to bring people that are good from the Isle since after Hades, Celia, Uma, Harry, and Gil escaped and managed to prove that they didn't want to cause trouble. Since Ben now knows that not every villain or villain kid is bad and so he wants to continue to help the villains and the VKS. I think I will definitely be reuniting Celia with her dad sometime in the next few chapters and I will try to add Freddie but I've never read the books and I've only seen a few episodes of Wicked World so I'm not that familiar with her character, but I'm going to try my best. **

**Anyway thank you to everyone else that reads this story and follows/favorites I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to enjoy this story as I still have a long way to go since I'm planning on making this really long. Either that or I could do a sequel since I really want to continue up until Mal is older, but I still have a long time before that happens since I have a lot more baby milestones I want to cover. Please let me know if you think I should make this really really long and continue to add onto this once I get past the baby stage which won't be for a while or if you would prefer for me to do a sequel once Mal reaches toddler age. **

"Somebody better tell me what happened at school today and you're not leaving this dorm until you do," Evie scolded the two younger girls as her patience was running out. The two of them had been sitting on Dizzy's bed refusing to say anything for almost an hour now and Evie was no longer able to stand it anymore. She wanted answers and they weren't giving it to her.

Evie honestly didn't know how to deal with a situation like this. Mal is a baby, so she can't cause much trouble. She can't even crawl yet and normally Dizzy was so well behaved except for a few complaints about homework, bedtime, and chores, but that stuff was easy to deal with. This was a whole new territory for Evie.

Dizzy just looked down feeling ashamed while Celia just looked at Evie with a smirk. "Okay and how exactly do you plan on doing that? How are we supposed to get food? And what about Mal? Are you just not going to see her anymore because we're not budging, so it looks like we're gonna be here a while," Celia told Evie confidently as she was hoping Evie would take her bluff and decide to just let it go.

Evie just laughed as she looked at Celia. "Oh I never said that I was going to stay here. I just said that you two are. I can have my father Hades come and stay here with you two until you break and tell me what happened. I can just stay with Jay and Carlos in their dorm. Now are you girls ready to tell me what happened? Or am I going to have to get my father," Evie told the two girls and smiled when Dizzy finally broke, unable to stand Evie's scolding and disappointed voice. Dizzy hated disappointing Evie and she was feeling super guilty.

"Okay mom fine we'll tell you what happened! Charlotte and Samantha were being really mean to us and they were saying stuff about the Isle," Dizzy told Evie as she didn't want to tell Evie the real reason they had gotten into a fight.

Charlotte and Samantha had called her baby sister a mistake and blamed Mal for why Charlotte's older brother got kicked off of the sports teams and why he also lost his sorta girlfriend to the Isle. They also made fun of Dizzy for having teenagers as guardians and Celia for not having any guardian at all.

Not only that, but they also said that Evie and Carlos were stupid and irresponsible and they were going to mess Mal up and that they had already started since Mal was super behind all the other babies her age and was probably going to be dumb when she got older. Dizzy didn't want to tell Evie that they had said those things because she knew how Evie could get and she didn't want to cause more problems.

Celia just looked at Dizzy as she couldn't believe that if Dizzy was going to talk she wasn't going to tell Evie what actually went down. "Okay no Dizzy that's not what happened and you know it! Those brats made fun of your family and mine and they said horrible things about your baby sister! They deserved to get hit and those brats were hitting too. It was a fair fight, it was two people versus two people and they started it. We were just merely fighting back and defending ourselves. And I think that we shouldn't be punished for defending ourselves and our family," Celia told the two.

Evie immediately filled with anger as she listened to Celia and Dizzy explain to her what happened. She didn't like how the two preteens were bullying Dizzy and Celia and saying horrible things about her, Carlos, and their baby. She wanted to hurt them herself but this was Auradon and that wasn't how they dealt with situations like that. She also knew that Celia and Dizzy had messed up as well as they had chosen to get physical with the fighting instead of telling someone.

"Okay thank you for telling me. Now I am very angry at what Charlotte and Samantha said they are horrible people for saying those things and yes they deserved to get punished however we are not on the Isle anymore. If someone is bullying you then you need to tell a teacher or another authority figure otherwise when you start hitting then you are starting a fight and you are in the wrong as well once that happens. Now I understand that you didn't know that, so for this time only you are not in trouble however you are suspended which means that you two are on baby duty while Carlos and I are at school because I have a retake test tomorrow and I can't take Mal with me and Carlos has another Tourney game during school tomorrow. And remember next time someone is being mean you need to come to me, Carlos, or any other authority figure don't hit back okay. Because next time this happens you will be grounded," Evie scolded the two girls who just nodded their heads as they were in shock by how Evie had given them a pass and they weren't in trouble.

"Okay mom I promise we will never do this again. And we will be happy to watch Mal for you while you two are in school," Dizzy told Evie who just smiled as she went over to the bed and hugged the two younger girls.

"Okay good and also you two won't be alone because I'm having dad come over to help since he wants to spend time with her, but between you and me I don't trust him to watch Mal without someone else to be there to monitor," Evie told the two girls who all started to laugh at Evie's statement.

"Oh yeah you've got that right! I've been his errand rat for years and you definitely don't want to trust him alone with your baby," Celia told Evie, making them start laughing again. "Okay well speaking of my baby, come on let's go to Jay's so we can find Mal and Carlos because I miss them a lot and I feel like I barely get to see Mal anymore. She used to be a mommy's girl, but now I think Carlos is turning her into a daddy's girl," Evie told the two preteens as she released them from her hold and walked out the door to Jay's dorm.

As soon as they got to Jay's dorm the small baby that had been sitting in Carlos' lap watching him play video games with Jay immediately perked up when she saw Evie as she began to reach for Evie and coo making Dizzy and Celia laugh as they looked at Evie. "Yeah I don't think you have to worry about that. She definitely seems like a mommy's girl," Celia told Evie with a smirk.

Evie just smiled back as she went over to Carlos and sat down next to him. "Aw come here sweetie. Yeah you want mommy huh. You like mommy more than daddy huh. Yeah you do. You're a mommy's girl huh," Evie told her baby as she tickled her and bounced her making the baby giggle happily as she snuggled up closer to Evie.

Carlos just laughed as he looked at Evie. "I'm gonna let you have this because I know that you haven't been spending as much time with her lately with all of your royalty stuff, but she is definitely not a mommy's girl," Carlos told Evie playfully making Evie laugh as she pointed to the baby leaning on her.

"Yeah I beg to differ," Evie told Carlos back playfully. Jay smiled as he turned off the video game and looked at his two friends. "Well it looks like we're gonna have to play another game of "who does she like more" in order to settle this," Jay told the two making Evie and Carlos nod as Evie picked up Mal and placed her in the center and then Carlos sat on the other side of her.

Dizzy and Celia just sat down on Carlos' bed to watch. "Okay on the count of 3 I'm going to release her and you two are going to call her. Whoever she rolls over to first is who she likes more," Jay told the two as he was the judge. Evie and Carlos both just laughed as they playfully bantered about who was going to win.

"Okay 1… 2… 3… start!" Jay screamed out as he let go of Mal and Evie and Carlos began to call for her. As soon as Mal heard Evie's voice she immediately reached over for her and rolled over making Evie laugh as she picked up her baby and Carlos got fake upset as he had already known that Mal would pick Evie, but he loved playing that game anyway because he loved seeing Evie get so happy when Mal would roll over to her.

Carlos knew that Mal loved him, but he also knew that Mal was a mommy's girl and nothing was changing that, and he was okay with it because Mal still loved him a lot. Evie just laughed as she tickled her baby. "That's right I'm her favorite! Told you Carlos she's just a mommy's girl, but that's okay because she still loves you. Now let's get you to bed my little poison apple. Come on guys let's go home. Night Jay see you tomorrow," Evie told her older brother as she hugged him and then she, Carlos, Dizzy, and Celia made their way back to Evie's dorm.

When they got back to the dorm Evie placed the sleeping baby into her crib and tucked her in giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight my sweet baby girl mommy loves you," Evie told the baby as she tucked her in. Carlos just smiled as he followed after her doing the same. "Goodnight my little puppy daddy loves you even though you do prefer mommy over daddy," Carlos told his baby as he kissed her on the forehead as well.

He then walked over to Evie and they kissed, making Celia fake gag while Dizzy just smiled as Dizzy loved romance. When they broke the kiss Evie and Carlos laughed when they saw the different expressions on the two preteens' faces. "Okay you two it's bedtime because you have to be up early to help keep an eye on Hades for me while he "babysits" for Mal," Evie told the two preteens who both groaned, but didn't object as they had gotten away with getting into a fight and being suspended and they didn't want to push it.

"Okay night Evie, Night Carlos," Celia called out as she made her way to Dizzy's bed that they were sharing temporarily until they could move Celia's bed into the dorm. Dizzy just smiled as she went over to Carlos first and hugged him. "Night dad and night mom! I love you," Dizzy called out and laughed when Carlos went from shocked to smiling really big as Dizzy had finally called him dad.

"Oh my gosh you just called me dad! Finally! I didn't think you would ever call me dad! And night Dizzy we love you too," Carlos told Dizzy excitedly making Dizzy smile as Carlos had reacted in such a sweet way and she found it funny how excited he got. When she was finished saying good night she got into her bed and fell asleep as she had been secretly exhausted from her fight with Samantha and Charlotte.

Once all the kids were sleeping Evie and Carlos just laughed as they kissed again and then got into their bed snuggling up close to fall asleep. "Night Evie you did good today with Dizzy and Celia. I love you also, are we really having your dad babysit tomorrow," Carlos told Evie making Evie laugh as she snuggled closer to him. "Thank you Carlos and I love you too. Also yes my dad is babysitting tomorrow, but don't worry Dizzy and Celia are going to be here to keep him in check. And I have my mirror and we have the nanny cams, so he can't do that much damage right," Evie told Carlos as she fell asleep cuddled next to him.

Carlos just nodded. "Yeah you're right what could possibly go wrong," Carlos told Evie as he too fell asleep cuddling with Evie close to him making him feel happy and lucky to have her next to him.


	48. Dizzy's Prank Back

Evie woke up around three in the morning to the sounds of her baby crying. Evie tried to ignore the sounds as she knew that they were trying to sleep train her, but Evie just couldn't handle it anymore as she carefully released herself from her sleeping boyfriend as she kissed his forehead and then quickly and quietly made her way out of her bed as she headed towards the crib.

Evie smiled at the baby when she finally made it to the crib. "Aw hi there sweetie. Come here. Dada doesn't like me doing this, but that's because dada doesn't love you as much as mama does. Okay I'm kidding, dada loves you just as much as I do, but he really doesn't like me doing this though. Mama doesn't care though," Evie told her daughter as she picked her up from the crib and smiled more when the baby stopped crying as she laid her head on Evie.

"Aw you just wanted mama huh? Well let's get you a bottle too since you're already up and I'm sure you're hungry plus if dada wakes up I have an excuse as to why I'm up," Evie told the baby making her giggle happily. Evie just laughed as she went and filled up a purple bottle with some formula as she sat down on her chair and fed her baby. Evie just smiled as she watched her baby drink the bottle.

Evie always loved when she would bottle feed Mal as it was such a bonding moment with her and she loved it. Finally after almost an hour Mal stopped drinking the bottle as she fell asleep in her mommy's arms making Evie smile happily as she carefully placed Mal back into her crib after kissing her on the forehead and carefully making her way back to her bed.

Evie carefully got back into the bed taking back her original position. Just as Evie was about to fall back to sleep Carlos looked at her as he had woken up a bit when she climbed back into the bed. "You got up again didn't you?" Carlos tiredly told Evie, making Evie give him a fake shocked look. "What? No I would never do that. We are sleep training her, remember," Evie told Carlos in her sweet "innocent" voice, making Carlos laugh a bit as he was waking up a bit more.

"Oh come on Evie I'm not stupid. I know you got up again," Carlos told Evie with a smile making Evie sigh as she looked at Carlos knowing Carlos had won. "Okay fine I admit it. I got up again, but her cries are just so hard to ignore. It hurts me when she cries. I'm weak Carlos!" Evie told her boyfriend and Carlos just laughed again as he pulled Evie close to him in their bed.

"Evie you're not weak. It's hard to resist her cries. And it's okay she needed to eat anyway. Maybe we should just hold off on the sleep training for now. She clearly still needs night feedings," Carlos told Evie and laughed again when Evie got really excited. "Oh my gosh thank you! Finally no more torture!" Evie almost screamed out happily making Carlos smile as he looked at his happy girlfriend.

"You're so beautiful when you're happy. I love you so much Evie. Now as much as I love talking to you we should probably get back to sleep since we have to be up for school in a few hours," Carlos told Evie, making Evie laugh as she cuddled up closer to her boyfriend. "Aw you're the best boyfriend ever and you make me so happy. I love you too and I'm glad you're the father to my children," Evie told Carlos, making him smile and blush as they both fell back to sleep holding onto each other.

Dizzy and Celia both woke up the next morning to find Mal up while Carlos and Evie were both still passed out sleeping while cuddling together. "Okay well one of us needs to deal with Mal and the other needs to get up mom and dad since they have school soon," Dizzy told her friend making Celia smirk as she looked at Dizzy. "Okay cool. I call waking up Evie and Carlos! You can deal with Mal since she's your sister!" Celia told Dizzy as she really wanted to have some fun waking up Evie and Carlos.

"Deal! Come on Mal," Dizzy told her friend as she went to the crib and picked up Mal making the baby giggle happily. Celia just smirked as she grabbed some water and dumped it on Carlos and Evie immediately causing them to spring up awake. "What the! Who did that!" Carlos screamed out making Celia laugh more as she tried to hide the water bucket.

"I don't know," Celia told the two in her fake innocent voice, making them all laugh. "Okay well we should probably get dried off. What time is it?" Evie asked out loud and her eyes widened in panic when she saw that she only had like thirty minutes to get ready for school. "Oh gosh! Carlos we are going to be so late for school! Look at the time!" Evie screamed out in panic as she quickly got up and got dressed and Carlos did the same.

Celia and Dizzy both just started laughing as they watched Evie and Carlos both rush to get ready and the small baby in Dizzy's arms laughed too. Celia and Dizzy just sat down on the floor with Mal sitting in Dizzy's lap while they would scream out how much time they had left and laughing more when the two older teens would start racing faster to get ready as they thought it was funny.

"Go! Go! Go! You got five minutes! Hurry!" Celia screamed while laughing. Just as Dizzy was about to join in the door was slammed open as Hades had just arrived. "Watch out people, God of the Underworld is here!" Hades screamed out and smirked when he saw the two preetens and the baby sitting on the floor and giggling.

. "Hey there Mally. We get to spend the day together," Hades told his granddaughter, making her smile and clap her hands happily. He then smirked as he sat down by Celia and Dizzy after picking up Mal. "So what are you two up to," Hades playfully asked, making them laugh more as they pointed to Evie and Carlos who had just finished getting ready.

"Just watch this! It's going to be good," Celia told Hades and motioned for Dizzy to take her turn. Dizzy just smiled. "Times up!" Dizzy screamed out, making the two teens both come running into the room looking a total mess causing Celia, Dizzy, Hades, and Mal to all start laughing.

"Wow you two look a mess!" Hades told his daughter and her boyfriend. Carlos just sighed as he looked at them. "Yeah, but we had to hurry! We're going to be late to school!" Carlos told Hades making Celia and Dizzy look at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Ha we got you so good! I told you that I would get you back some day! We changed the clocks last night you guys still have at least an hour left before your school starts! Ha you guys look insane right now! Now I recommend changing before going to school," Dizzy told the two, making them stare at Dizzy and Celia in shock.

"That was so not funny! You made me rush my makeup! And you messed with my look! I need to change right now! I only have an hour!" Evie screamed out in panic as she went running back to go change. Carlos just laughed as he looked at the two girls. "Okay that was good! You definitely got us back for that! Good job! Now I should probably change too," Carlos told the two girls as he went to change as well.

About an hour later Evie came back out and so did Carlos as they had finished getting ready for school. "Okay now we actually do have like five minutes to get to class. Bye girls please be good and please keep an eye out on Mal for us. And dad please watch her and please follow my instructions on this list. Mal requires more care than normal babies, so please don't make me regret this. I'm trusting you please don't make me lose my trust in you because I want to trust you," Evie told the two preteens as she hugged them good bye and then made her way over to Hades to warn him and give him instructions.

Hades just rolled his eyes as he practically pushed Evie and Carlos out the door. "Relax I can handle this. I'm a god and she's one tiny baby. This is going to be easy. Now go before you're late to class!" Hades told his daughter, making Evie and Carlos sigh as they quickly went to Mal and hugged her.

"Goodbye sweetie, be good okay. Mommy and daddy will be back really soon. We love you sweetie," Evie and Carlos both told Mal as they hugged her goodbye and kissed her forehead before hesitantly leaving as they hated leaving Mal behind and they didn't entirely trust Hades.

Once Evie and Carlos had left Hades just smirked as he looked at the two preteens. "Well now that the buzz kills are gone. Who's ready for some fun with the Underworld God himself!" Hades told the two girls making them look at each other and smile. "Oh yeah this is going to be awesome!" Celia screamed out and Dizzy agreed, making Mal giggle happily as well.


	49. Babysitting Trouble

"Okay great well first things first. Let's get rid of this ridiculous instruction manual! You don't need this right Mally," Hades told them all as he picked up Evie's list and threw it away making Mal and Celia laugh while Dizzy just looked at Hades not knowing how to react.

She knew that Evie and Carlos were trusting her and Celia to keep Mal safe and she knew that what Hades just did was going to get them all in trouble and ruin their trust, but at the same time she was excited to see what Hades was going to do.

"Okay well now that we've gotten rid of that ridiculous thing let's have some fun! So who wants to see the underworld?" Hades asked the two girls, making them smile. "I do!" Both girls screamed out excitedly. Hades just smiled until he got a phone call from Carlos.

"Ugh dog boy is calling," Hades told the two as he picked up the phone. "What? No, I would never take your children to the Underworld for a trip. I'm not an idiot of course I know how dangerous that is. Of course I would never expose my grandchildren to such things. Okay bye dog boy," Hades told Carlos as he quickly hung up and looked at the girls.

"Well according to buzzkill number two we can't go to the Underworld. But what else do you two want to do. We can do anything except go to the Underworld according to the buzzkills," Hades told the two preteens making them smile as they got an idea.

"Oh I got an idea, let's go to the amusement park!" Celia screamed out making Mal just giggle and clap her hands excitedly. Hades just smirked as he picked up the list from the trash can. "Well nothing on this that says we can't, so let's go," Hades told the girls, making them all get excited.

"Okay so let's go to the amusement park. Alright granddaughter number two hold granddaughter number one and let's go," Hades told Dizzy as he handed Mal to Dizzy making Dizzy look at him like he was insane as he wasn't bringing a diaper bag, stroller, and baby car seat.

"Um Hades, what about her car seat, diaper bag, and stroller. And I don't think mom and dad want us to leave," Dizzy asked the Underworld god making Hades roll his eyes as he looked at Celia.

"Well it looks like we have a mini buzz kill with us. We don't need that stuff! That stuff is for weak Auradon babies and Mally here is a strong villain kid and the granddaughter of a god. And they are children I'm an adult and I'm in charge right now, so let's go," Hades told Celia and Dizzy, making Celia laugh and Dizzy just sigh as she knew this was going to be a disaster, but she didn't want to seem uncool around her friend and new grandpa.

When they got to the car it didn't even have any seat belts making Dizzy just look at the car in shock while Celia just easily got in and went to the front. "I call shotgun!" Celia screamed out. Dizzy just looked at the car in shock making Celia roll her eyes as she looked at her friend.

"Come on Dizzy your mommy and daddy aren't here. Let loose a little," Celia told Dizzy in a mocking tone making Dizzy just snap out of her shock as she smiled at Celia. "I know that I was just admiring the car," Dizzy told her friend as she quickly got into the car while just holding Mal close to her already regretting this.

When the group got in the car Hades just started driving extra fast making Mal and Celia laugh while Dizzy just continued to hold onto the baby tightly as she was afraid of Mal falling out the car with how fast Hades was driving. "Aw man it's a cop! Hurry Hades go faster! You can beat him!" Celia screamed out when there was a cop that was trying to pull them over for speeding.

Hades just smiled as he nodded at Celia. "Yeah! Alright kids hold on tightly!" Hades screamed out as he hit the gas making the car go even faster. "Alright! There's no way that cop is gonna beat us now!" Celia screamed out excitedly.

Dizzy just looked back in panic when she saw at least four or five cop cars following them. "Hades stop! You're making it worse! Just pull over!" Dizzy screamed out in panic as they were going way too fast and Mal was crying now too as the baby didn't like all the flashing and loud police sirens.

Hades and Celia both just groaned as Hades finally gave in. "Ugh fine buzzkill. Now I'm going to get another speeding ticket," Hades told Dizzy as he slowed down the car and pulled over in which the cops immediately got out as they came to the window.

"Let me guess I was going way too fast for you weak Auradon people and now I'm going to get a speeding ticket. Alright, here you go, here's my license and registration just give the ticket and let's be done with this," Hades told the officer, making the officer just look at him sternly and he got even more stern when he noticed the three minors without seat belts and the sobbing baby without a car seat.

"Sir you were driving extremely fast with three young minors in the car, the children are not wearing seat belts, that baby has no baby car seat, and you refused to stop when we signalled for you to pull over. Please step out of the vehicle," the police officer told the Underworld god, making Hades just sigh as he got out of the vehicle and the cop quickly put handcuffs on him bringing him to the car.

"Aw man now how are we going to get to the amusement park," Celia told Dizzy, making Dizzy look at her friend like she was crazy. "Celia! Hades just got arrested! Forget going to the amusement park our babysitter is going to jail! I knew we should have just stayed back at the dorm," Dizzy told her friend in panic as they were just sitting off to the side.

"Relax Dizzy, they're just trying to scare him," Celia told her friend as a police officer came over to them. "Is he your father," the police officer asked the two girls, making Dizzy shake her head no as she was so scared.

"N… no… no sir. He isn't our father. Our parents are in school right now," Dizzy managed to stutter out as she was very scared and nervous and she knew Evie and Carlos were going to be so angry and never trust them again after this.

The cop just sighed as he looked at the kids. "Okay well then we are going to have you come down to the station with us and we can call your parents from there. Do you kids want to ride in a cop car," the officer told the two preteens making Celia get excited while Dizzy barely even moved as she was terrified.

"Yeah! How cool is this Dizzy! We get to ride in a cop car! Come on Dizzy let's go!" Celia told her friend excitedly as she dragged Dizzy to the cop car and they both got in, so they could go to the station and wait for them to call Evie and Carlos.

Once they were in the car Mal just continued to cry as she was hungry and needed a change, but they didn't have anything as they left the diaper bag behind. Dizzy just looked at her excited friend in panic while trying to calm her baby sister. "Mom and dad are going to kill us," Dizzy told Celia who just laughed. "Yeah, but it's so worth it!" Celia screamed out.


	50. Another Hospital Trip

"What in the world were you thinking!" Evie screamed out to Hades, Celia, and Dizzy. They had just gotten back from the police station in which Evie and Carlos had to get Ben to bail Hades out of jail.

Evie and Carlos were both completely angry at Hades along with Celia and Dizzy as Celia and Dizzy had gone along with Hades when they knew better. They were so angry that they didn't even want Mal in the room, so Mal was now being babysat by Belle and Beast as they trusted them to watch Mal and they usually babysat for Mal when Jay was busy, but they had made the mistake of trusting Hades and now they were seriously regretting it.

"Mom I can explain! I told them we shouldn't do that!" Dizzy screamed out hoping to put all the blame on the others as she did warn them against it. Celia just looked at her friend in disbelief. "Oh please you agreed to go. Don't put all the blame on us," Celia told her friend, not liking how Dizzy was trying to play the innocent card when she was involved too.

Evie just looked at the three of them as she was still angry and so was Carlos. "I don't care whose fault it was! You all three were involved! What were you thinking! I mean seriously dad you took my children…" Evie screamed out, but was interrupted by Carlos who wanted to get in on the yelling as he was angry too.

"No he took our children Evie and he put them in danger! Especially our not even one year old baby that wasn't even in a baby car seat!" Carlos screamed out making Evie just nod as she looked at them all.

"Exactly! Do you know how irresponsible that was! You could have gotten yourselves killed! And you not only put your own lives in danger, but you put a baby's life in danger as well! Dad I want you out! You are no longer allowed to babysit ever again and you can only see Mal, Dizzy, and Celia if we are there to supervise the entire time!" Evie screamed out to her father making Hades look at her in shock.

"Oh come on. We were just having a little bit of fun. I would never harm them. I love them all," Hades told Evie and Carlos, making them just shake their heads as they didn't care what Hades or any of them had to say. They had trusted Hades to watch their kids and he put their lives in danger and then got arrested. There was no way they would ever trust him with their kids again.

"That was not just a harmless little thing! You got arrested for speeding with our children in your car and they also didn't have seat belts and you didn't even bring Mal's baby car seat! You could have killed them all or seriously injured them! And even if the others were fine you could have killed Mal who is still just a baby and very fragile! And you are lucky that we are friends with the king! Now seriously I want you out right now! We can't even see you right now!" Carlos screamed out as he could see Evie starting to break a little and he wanted to stop it before Evie could take pity on her dad as Evie was a very forgiving person and a sucker for family.

Hades just gave Evie a sad look hoping to break her, but Evie was still too angry at him as he had put her children in danger. "Don't give me that look! We're not taking pity on you! Carlos is right! You put our children in danger and we can't just forgive you for that! Just go before we decide to never let you see any of us again!" Evie screamed out making Hades just sigh as he said good bye and left knowing he had really messed up.

Once Hades left Dizzy and Celia just looked at Evie and Carlos not knowing what to do. "Well um you guys really showed him! Good job! What he did was just horrible and we agree completely! Right Dizzy!" Celia told her friend hoping to get out of getting in trouble.

Dizzy just nodded as she looked at Celia. "Yeah! You're right Celia! Thank gosh for our amazing parents that love us and would never punish us for something that was definitely not our faults in any way!" Dizzy told Celia, making Evie and Carlos roll their eyes.

"Ha nice try! You two are both grounded!" Evie told the two younger girls, making them look at Evie in shock. "What! That's so not fair!" The two girls screamed out at the same time. "Dad please don't let mom ground us! We're sorry! We'll never do it again! Please dad!" Dizzy told Carlos, making him look at Evie who was just giving him a look that said don't break.

Before Carlos could respond Evie just began to speak again. "Carlos isn't going to help you. We are a team, so whatever I say he agrees and whatever he says I agree. And so we as a team say that you two are grounded. And don't give me the it's not fair talk. You two got suspended for fighting and we let it go. And then now you did this! We just can't let it go unpunished! You two may not have actually been the ones to do something bad, but you both are smart enough to know that we don't get into a car with no seatbelts! And you two also know how important it is for babies and young children to be in car seats! You three could have been killed or brutally injured and Mal for sure could have died! In fact you are lucky that nothing happened to her!" Evie screamed out making Celia and Dizzy look down in guilt.

"Evie is right! This is a partnership! And you two really are lucky that you and Mal were okay!" Carlos told the two girls as he linked arms with Evie to show that they were united. Evie just smiled a bit as she leaned in and kissed him. "Yeah it is!" Evie screamed out making Carlos laugh as he kissed her back. Before they both got serious again remembering their responsibilities as parents. "Anyway you two are grounded and there is no getting out of it!" Carlos screamed out to the two girls.

"We're sorry! We promise we will never do something like that again and we accept your punishment! We deserve it! You're right we should have known better!" Dizzy told Evie and Carlos.

Evie just nodded as she looked at Celia and Dizzy. "That's exactly right! What you two did was completely reckless and irresponsible and…" Evie's scolding was interrupted by a phone call for Belle immediately causing her to panic as she quickly answered the phone knowing Belle was watching her baby.

"Hello? What! What do you mean! Belle please tell me you're joking! You're not! What happened! Okay! Okay it's fine! Just take her to the hospital and we'll meet you there! Hurry up she's a preemie, so she has a weaker immune system! Belle it's okay I don't blame you just please please please get her to the hospital like right now! We're on our way!" Evie screamed out on the phone as she began to panic.

Once she hung up she just broke down sobbing as she looked at Carlos making everyone in the room panic. "Evie! Evie! Evie! Come on hey talk to me. What's going on. Dizzy, Celia you're off the hook right now go over to Uma's and stay there!" Carlos told the two quickly making the two of them just look at Evie not wanting to move as Carlos just held Evie in his arms while she continued to sob on him.

"But we want to know what happened," Dizzy told Carlos who just pointed to the door. "Please don't be difficult with us right now! Just go over to Uma's now," Carlos told Dizzy and Celia, scaring them a bit as Carlos was usually never this strict.

"Hey Celia on second thought. I think Uma's dorm sounds like a nice place to go. Let's go there," Dizzy told Celia who just nodded as the two girls quickly left. Once the girls were out of the room Carlos just looked at Evie as he wiped away her tears.

"Evie hey come on it's okay. What happened?" Carlos asked his girlfriend as he began to fill with so much concern and worry. Evie just continued to cry as she looked at Carlos.

"Belle said Mal had a really really really high fever and she was coughing a lot and having trouble breathing. She was also non stop crying and vomiting too. They are taking her to the hospital. Carlos we can't lose our baby! I hate how fragile she is! This is because she is a preemie! I hate them for making the Isle! I hate them! This is all their fault! They made the stupid Isle and they made me give birth three months early! I hate them! I hate them! I hate them!" Evie sobbed out hysterically as she just hugged onto Carlos.

Carlos didn't know how to react. His baby was in the hospital and Evie was right. It was Belle and Beast's fault that Evie couldn't carry her pregnancy the full nine months and their baby was born three months early with so many health problems, but he didn't want Evie to go off on Belle and get them sent back to the Isle.

Carlos just began to cry too as he just looked at Evie. "Hey it's okay. I know I hate them too, but right now our baby is in the hospital and we're not even there. Come on Mal is probably terrified let's go be there for our baby girl," Carlos told Evie as he helped her up and practically dragged her out the door as she was just completely out of it and unable to function as she just wanted her baby to be safe and healthy.


	51. Staying In The Hospital

As soon as they entered the hospital they were immediately greeted by a clearly upset and panicked Belle and Beast who had brought the baby in. Carlos just looked at them hoping to get some information from them while Evie didn't even bother as she ran straight over to the front desk. "Tell me where Mallory Rose Queen De Vil is!" Evie screamed out as she was panicking and she wanted her baby.

The receptionists just looked up the name and then looked at Evie. "I'm afraid I can only allow her parents or guardians in the room with her as she is still a minor," the receptionist told the teens as she didn't realize that Evie and Carlos were Mallory's parents.

Before anyone could stop her Evie just slammed her hands on the desk. "We are her parents! I am Queen Evie Queen and that's Carlos De Vil! I'm her mother and Carlos is her father! So you better tell me where my baby is!" Evie screamed out as her normally calm and collected self was replaced by an extremely panicked mother whose baby was in the hospital and she didn't have any information on her baby.

The receptionist immediately looked at the teens in embarrassment as she hadn't realized who she had been talking to. "Oh my I'm so sorry for not knowing who you were! Yes of course you may see her. She's in room…" Evie barely even let the lady finish answering as she grabbed Carlos away from Belle and Beast not caring about what they had to say at the moment as she just wanted to see her baby.

"Carlos, come on I got the room number!" Evie screamed out making him immediately nod as he didn't even hesitate and the two of them went running to find the room. As soon as they entered the room they found their baby girl laying down in a crib with a bunch of wires connected to her, and as soon as the tiny baby saw her parents she smiled a bit as she reached for her parents.

They both began to cry just seeing their sweet baby looking so miserable yet happy as she was smiling even though it was obvious the poor baby was suffering. "Aw baby girl mommy is here. It's okay. You're going to be okay," Evie immediately told her baby as she stood near the crib and just grabbed Mal's tiny baby hand. And the sick baby immediately grabbed Evie's hand back making Evie and Carlos smile a little.

Before Carlos could join Evie in keeping his sick baby feeling safe the door opened and the doctor entered. The doctor smiled a bit when she saw Evie and Carlos. "Ah so you're the parents I'm presuming," the doctor told the two in a sweet voice as she could see that they were clearly worried and stressed and she wanted to make them feel a bit better.

Especially since she had been a very young mother herself and so she knew how stressful and worrisome it could be to have a baby in the hospital especially when they are still young themselves. Carlos just nodded as he could see that Evie was busy and Mal looked so much more comfortable with Evie there with her. He didn't want to make Evie get up from Mal, so she could talk to the doctor.

"Yes we're her parents. I'm Carlos De Vil and that's Evie Queen. And I know we look young, but trust me we are really good parents, and we are really stressed and worried right now, so if we could please skip over the criticism and judgment and just please please please tell us what's wrong with our baby," Carlos told the doctor making her smile a tiny bit as she looked at the young boy.

"Oh don't worry I'm not here to judge I was a young mother myself. And I would never judge others for where they came from or for having a baby young. Now on a more serious note. Your baby has a pretty severe case of pneumonia. Now we have her on fluids and oxygen and we were about to get some antibiotics in her however we do want to keep monitoring her to make sure that it doesn't get worse. Now I do have some questions which should make this easier on us. Was she full term? And by any chance was she sick before this?" The doctor asked the young boy immediately making Carlos feel so stupid. He couldn't believe that he and Evie had just dismissed Mal's sickness like that.

He was feeling like such a horrible father and from the look on Evie's face she was feeling the same thing as him. Only she was feeling worse as it had been her that told Carlos not to worry. Carlos had wanted to call the doctor and she had dismissed him claiming Mal was fine. It was her fault that Mal was in the hospital right now.

Evie just gave Carlos a look and Carlos automatically knew what she was saying as they were so close they always knew what they were trying to say even without having to say it. Carlos just nodded sadly as he walked over to the crib and Evie moved over to talk to the doctor as Evie knew more about Mal's medical history than he did as Evie had been the one to spend most of her time with Mal when she was a newborn before she was stolen from them.

Evie just wiped away her tears as she looked at the doctor. "Mallory was born three months premature on the Isle. I tried everything I could to help her, but we didn't have much. And um yes she was sick about a week ago, but it didn't seem like anything serious, so we didn't think much about it. Is this my fault? If we had called the doctor when she was first sick could we have prevented this?" Evie asked the doctor as she began to cry again watching her baby hooked up to a bunch of wires and coughing and crying as she was reaching towards Carlos wanting to be held and Carlos was crying as well as he was trying to comfort his sick baby the best he could.

The doctor just sighed as she didn't know how to answer Evie's question. She honestly didn't know. The baby was a preemie and so it was easier for her to develop illnesses like Pneumonia with her weaker immune system however the fact that the baby was sick before being brought in could very much be a connection. But the doctor could also see the hurt and guilt on both of the young parents' faces and didn't want to make them feel worse. However she also knew that they deserved to hear the full story and not be lied to just because they were young.

"Okay well I know that you two are both teens, but I am going to treat you like adults here because I think you can handle it. I would love to sugar code it and lie, but I think you deserve to hear the truth. I do believe that she most likely contracted Pneumonia due to her other sickness however to be honest she is a premature baby and premature babies tend to have a weaker immune system and develop illnesses more easily than a full term baby. I believe your baby will pull through this, but it's not going to be easy. She will most likely need to stay in the hospital for a few days and possibly even a week as we want to make sure we monitor her and give her plenty of treatment as we want to get her back home healthy and strong," the doctor told the teens making them just nod as they were taking in all the information.

When the doctor finished her explanation Evie just looked at the doctor again as tears continued to flow. "Will we be able to stay with her the whole time? And can she have visitors because we sorta have two other kids. We adopted a preteen and we're fostering another one," Evie asked the doctor and the doctor just smiled a little.

"Of course you can stay the whole time however only one parent is allowed to stay overnight and we would really rather there not be any other visitors to avoid either her getting worse or her accidentally spreading it to others. Now I will be back soon to run some more tests, but for now I'm going to leave you alone with her and alert our staff if anything happens," the doctor told the teens as she left to go check up on another patient.

Once the doctor left Evie just walked over to the crib with Carlos and wrapped herself around him as she just broke down sobbing and Carlos just held her while he began to sob as well. They were both blaming themselves as they had chosen to just ignore their own baby's health warning signs and now she was in the hospital suffering.

"This is all my fault Carlos! I'm a horrible mother! I ignored my baby's warning signs and now she is suffering in a hospital and basically fighting for her life! I did this to her! I'm the worst mother ever! I should have taken her to a doctor!" Evie cried out and Carlos just held her as he ran his fingers through her hair trying to calm her.

"Shh my queen. It's not your fault Evie. You are not a horrible mother. We all thought she was fine. How were we to know that a small cold could turn into this. She seemed better. It's not your fault at all. And we are going to get through this as a family. She's going to be fine," Carlos told his girlfriend as he wanted her to feel better despite the fact that he was breaking inside as well.

His sweet baby girl was in the hospital completely miserable and suffering as she was hooked up to so many wires. Evie just managed to compose herself a bit as she whipped away her tears again. "Thank you Carlos I really needed that. And you're right our baby is strong. She's been through so much. She can handle this. I just hate seeing her like this," Evie told Carlos sadly as she watched her sick baby.

Carlos just nodded as he hugged her again. "I know me too. Now how about I go get you and Mal some stuff and bring it here. You can stay with her tonight and we can switch off," Carlos told Evie who just shook her head no as she ran her fingers through their baby's hair.

"Carlos I'm not leaving her side. I can't. I won't be able to. I need to stay with her at all times. I need to know that she's going to be okay," Evie told Carlos making him sigh as he knew Evie wanted to be with Mal the whole time he did too, but he also knows that only one of them can stay with her all night and he also knew that Evie needed to take care of herself too and her refusing to leave their baby's side ever would not be good for health.

"Evie you can't stay with her the entire time. I want to be here for my baby too. And what about Dizzy and Celia or about school and royalty issues," Carlos told Evie, making her just shake her head no again as she refused to listen to what Carlos was saying. She wouldn't leave her baby's side. She couldn't.

Carlos just sighed again as he realized Evie was being stubborn again. He just walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "Evie I'm going to let this go for now, but I want to talk more about this tomorrow. Now I'll be right back with your stuff and Mal's. I love you my strong queen. And Mal my little puppy. Daddy loves you okay and he'll be back soon. You have to be strong my little princess okay," Carlos told both Evie and Mal as he hugged and kissed Evie and got up to leave but when Evie saw him leaving she just reached out for him.

"Carlos please don't leave right now. I need you and Mal needs you. Please Carlos I love you please stay here with me," Evie told Carlos as she was an emotional wreck and needed her boyfriend to stay with her and support her and she wanted to support him too.

Carlos just gave Evie a tiny smile as he nodded and walked over to Evie as he wrapped his arm around her and they just sat by their baby's hospital crib just watching their sick baby sleep while they just held each other just being there and supporting each other during their extremely hard time. They were both worried about their baby, but just being with each other was making the situation a little better.


	52. A Worried Mother

Carlos sighed as he watched his girlfriend who looked so exhausted as she was refusing to sleep because she refused to take her eyes off of their baby. It had been a few days since Mal had been admitted to the hospital and while she was doing a bit better the baby was still struggling a lot. Evie was taking it a lot harder than he was as she was still blaming herself.

"Evie come on, go home okay. Get some rest, you look exhausted and you need to eat something. I can stay with Mal for a few hours. This isn't healthy Evie," Carlos told his girlfriend and Evie just shook her head no as she was fighting off her sleep.

"No Carlos...I...I need...I need to...to...um...can't...leave...baby...needs...me," Evie mumbled out as she was so tired and could barely even get out her words. Carlos just sighed as he looked at Evie. "Hey Evie it's okay. Get some rest okay. I'm going to call Jay. He can come and get you, so you can take a little break and take care of yourself. I can stay here with our baby," Carlos told Evie who tried to argue again, but was just too exhausted that she couldn't.

A few minutes later Jay showed up as he hugged Carlos."Hey how's my niece doing," Jay asked Carlos as he was worried about his niece. Carlos just sighed as he looked at his older friend. "She's doing okay. We're hoping to leave in the next few days. We're just trying to get through this. Evie is really struggling. She's refusing to take her eyes off of Mal and she's barely sleeping and eating. It's not healthy and I hate seeing her like that. She's sleeping now, but she was fighting it for a long time," Carlos told his friend as he broke down crying.

He was trying to be strong for his family, but he couldn't help it anymore. His baby was in the hospital and his girlfriend was making herself sick. "Hey it's gonna be alright! Mal is a fighter and Evie is gonna be fine. She's just a worried mother. Now you go be there for your baby and I will take care of Evie. I will make sure she sleeps and eats and then after she's recovered I will take her back here. Oh and don't worry about Dizzy and Celia, Uma and her crew has them covered," Jay told Carlos who just nodded as Jay went and picked up Evie taking her back to his dorm to keep an eye on her as he knew as soon as Evie realized she wasn't at the hospital she would freak out.

Once Jay managed to get Evie to bed in his dorm Carlos just sighed as he sat down by his baby who was now playing with the IVs and wires that were on her. Carlos just laughed a little as he reached over and stopped her. "Mal sweetie you can't do that. You need that," Carlos told his baby as he stopped her from grabbing at her IVs.

The small baby just started crying as she was bored and she wanted to play, but she had nothing to play with and she could barely even move. She wanted her mommy and her big sisters as well. Carlos just held back his tears as he watched his baby cry. He knew what she wanted and he wanted it too.

He just picked up one of Mal's toys that he brought as he handed it to the baby who smiled a little as she reached for the toy. And Carlos then just sat down near her letting her just entertain herself with the toy. He just wanted to be back home and he hated that his baby was dealing with this.

Meanwhile while Carlos was sitting with their baby Evie finally woke up after crashing. She just looked around and recognized right away that she wasn't at the hospital. Evie didn't even hesitate as she sprung up from the bed and looked at Jay who was guarding the door. "Why am I here! I need to be with my daughter! I didn't want to leave her! Jay move!" Evie screamed out making him sigh as he looked at his clearly upset and stressed out "little sister."

"Evie, Carlos is concerned about you. He said you're not eating and sleeping. That's not healthy Evie. I know you're worried about Mal, but this isn't the solution and when she does get better do you think she wants a sick mommy or a healthy mommy that can cuddle and play with her," Jay told Evie who just shook her head not caring about what he was saying.

She wanted to be with her baby and she was angry that she wasn't. Evie just quickly pushed past Jay as she made her way back to the hospital, but just as she was almost there she was stopped by Belle and Beast who had been worried about the baby as they had been the ones to bring her in and they hadn't been given any information.

"Evie oh there you are! How is Mal? We've been so worried! I just feel like this is all my fault!" Belle told the young girl, making Evie sigh in frustration as she didn't have time to deal with the former king and queen that had made her life and her families lives miserable.

It was their fault for the Isle and their faults that she had to grow up the way she did. And to top it all off it was their faults that she had a rough pregnancy and almost lost her baby so many times and right now it was their faults that Mal was in the hospital. Evie just sighed again as she looked at Belle.

"Look I don't want to be rude, but I would really rather not have this conversation right now. I have a baby in the hospital and I would love to get back to her, so if you could please move out of my way that would be great," Evie told the former king and queen as she didn't care about being mean towards them. She was upset and she was seeing it as their faults.

"Oh I'm very sorry. We didn't mean to be bothering, but we just really wanted to know how she was doing. We feel horrible," Belle told Evie, making her just sigh as she tried to control herself, but as soon as she got a look at Belle and beast she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Alright fine! I didn't want to do this because I don't want to be rude, but since you won't leave me alone about it! My baby is in the hospital with a pretty bad case of pneumonia because she has a very weak immune system being born 3 months premature! And I didn't want to do this, but I don't care anymore! You're responsible! You made the Isle! And you made innocent children suffer! You are the reason that I had a rough pregnancy and could barely get enough nutrients for myself let alone my developing baby! But why should you care! We're just villains right?" Evie screamed out the former king and queen as she couldn't hold back anymore.

She wanted them to realize the harm they caused by locking innocent children away on a dangerous Island with no food or resources. They had just locked them all away and forgot about them. Children were just treated like monsters when they were just innocent kids. And they had no regrets about it. It was their son who wanted a change not them. But now they were trying to act like they cared about them when it was them that had caused them the pain and suffering in the first place.

Evie then pushed past the now shocked older couple as she made her way back to the hospital to see her sick baby.


	53. Baby Delays

Evie sighed as she sat with the other moms in the baby play group which was really just an opportunity for babies to play with others and gain some more social interaction while the moms just bragged about how great their babies were and gossiped about everything.

It was honestly making Evie even more worried about Mal's development. It had been a few months since Mal had left the hospital and she was now almost 9 months old.

"Oh my gosh look at my son! He's almost walking! I'm so proud of him!" One of the annoying moms bragged out and the others just started agreeing and bragging about their own baby while Evie was just staying silent and watching Mal who was just sitting and playing with toys while the others her age were crawling around and some were even standing up and grabbing onto things.

All of the things that the moms were talking about Mal couldn't do. Evie was really hoping that the other moms would just forget she was there, but unfortunately Evie was never very lucky.

"So which one is yours?" One of the moms with the most "advanced" baby asked her with an annoying smug smile letting Evie know that she already knew which baby was Evie's as it was obvious.

Evie had blue hair and there was a blue haired baby there. The lady knew that Mal was her baby and she also could clearly see how behind Mal was compared to her "advanced" daughter and the other babies not far behind. The annoying mom clearly just wanted to rub it in Evie's face that her baby was "better" than Evie's baby.

Evie just sighed as she looked at the mom, not liking the lady's tone. "Mines the only blue haired baby here," Evie told the mom who just let out an obnoxious fake laugh. "Oh I thought so! I just wanted to make sure! She's adorable how many months is she? I'm guessing she's about 4 or 5 months!" The annoying lady told Evie and Evie knew from the older woman's tone that she knew Mal was older than that, but just wanted to make Evie feel worse.

"Oh um no. She's actually almost 9 months," Evie told the lady nervously and she cringed a little when all of the mom's started their ramblings about how Mal didn't look nine months old and about how their babies were all the same age and could do so many things that Mal couldn't.

Honestly it was just making Evie more paranoid about everything. When the ladies finished their rambling they all just smiled at her as if they hadn't just completely freaked her out as they just got up and grabbed their babies and left. In which after a few minutes of letting the information absorb into her brain Evie did too.

Evie just sighed as she picked up Mal and made her way back to her new home which was a starter castle that they had gotten a really good deal on after Evie had gone off on Beast and Belle making them feel guilty and they offered for them to get a new starter castle for very cheap in order to help out their family in a way of trying to make it better. It didn't change what they did, but it was still a great deal in which Evie and Carlos immediately jumped at the opportunity.

They had been wanting to get their own place for awhile, but couldn't afford one however thanks to the former king and queen's guilt they were able to afford a new place for their family.

When she got inside Carlos was waiting for her as he smiled and kissed her. "Hey my beautiful queen how was it?" Carlos asked Evie and she just laughed at how adorable he was as she kissed him again. "Well my handsome king it was okay. And I can tell you more about it later, but at least we're lucky enough to come home to you," Evie told Carlos who blushed.

Their little romantic moment was ruined when Celia who had been grounded again came out from her new room clearly already in a bad mood. "Gross will you two get a room!" Celia told the two older teens in disgust making Evie laugh as she looked at Celia.

"Sorry anyway, where's Dizzy at?" Evie asked the young girl as she handed the baby over to Carlos as she had been reaching for him. Celia just sighed as she looked at Evie while pointing at Carlos. "She went out with some friends. I was supposed to go too, but Mr Dad over here grounded me," Celia told Evie as she pointed to Carlos.

Carlos just sighed as he looked at Evie who was giving him a confused look. "Our report cards came in and she failed a class," Carlos told Evie who just nodded in understanding as she looked over at Celia. "Is this true?" Evie asked Celia who just groaned as she knew Evie was clearly siding with Carlos.

"Yes, but it was only math! That class is stupid anyway! It's so pointless," Celia told Evie who just sighed as she looked at Celia. "It doesn't matter what class it was! You can't be failing classes! If you actually studied when you were supposed to instead of practicing fortune telling then you wouldn't be failing classes and you could go out with friends like Dizzy!" Evie scolded Celia who just sighed.

"Ugh whatever! Come on Mal you're the only one in this house that I'm not upset with right now," Celia told the giggling baby as she picked up the baby from Carlos and bounced her a little while bringing her into her room and slamming the door in frustration.

Evie and Carlos both just sighed as they looked at each other. Celia was still having a hard time seeing them as authority figures as she kept claiming they weren't her dad and couldn't tell her what to do. It was a little better now, but it still wasn't great.

"Well that happened," Carlos told Evie who just nodded sadly. "Yeah I know. I wish she would just accept us at least a little bit," Evie told Carlos who nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but she's a rebellious tween. What do you expect," Carlos told Evie playfully wanting to cheer her up.

Evie just laughed as she looked at Carlos. "Yeah and she stole our baby," Evie told him back, making him laugh. "Yeah I know. We should steal her back!" Carlos told Evie back, making her laugh in agreement. "Oh yeah for sure!" Evie told Carlos, making him laugh more as they began to devise a plan on how to get their baby back.

While Carlos and Evie were coming up with a plan the door barged open as Dizzy came back in and took one look at Carlos and Evie. "Um what are you two doing?" Dizzy asked the two teens causing them to jump up in surprise as they immediately composed themselves.

"Celia stole our baby!" They both screamed out at the same time making Dizzy laugh at how ridiculous Evie and Carlos were acting. "Okay and she's just down the hall. If you want Mal back you should just go and ask for her back," Dizzy told Evie and Carlos who just laughed.

"Yeah but what's the fun in that," Carlos told Dizzy, making her laugh and roll her eyes. "You know you two can be so ridiculous sometimes," Dizzy told the two who just laughed. "Yeah but it's fun to be ridiculous every once in a while, so will you help us!" Evie asked Dizzy who just laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah sure! Oh and Evie how was that play group thing with Mal," Dizzy told Evie as she came and sat down by them. Evie just sighed as she remembered the play group, but she just pushed that away as she smiled at Dizzy. "I'll tell you two about it later, but for now let's get our baby back!" Evie playfully told the others, making them laugh.

"Yeah!" Carlos and Dizzy screamed at the same time as they all three broke into laughter enjoying their family bonding moment with their oldest.


	54. The Start Of Teething

"Okay come on sweetie crawl to mommy. You can do it. Come on I know you can do it," Evie told her baby as it was now about three in the morning and Mal had woken up in the middle of the night again. Evie knew that she wasn't supposed to force it, but after having that talk with those other moms she just couldn't stop worrying about it.

She had talked to Carlos about it earlier after they had stolen Mal back from Celia and put the kids to bed, but Carlos didn't seem to be worried claiming that all babies were different and she shouldn't worry about it, but Evie had always been a worrier. Evie sighed when the small baby just sat on her stomach not even trying to push up.

"Come on sweetie please crawl for mommy," Evie practically begged out, but Mal just looked up at her and started crying making Evie sigh as she knew Mal wasn't going to crawl. She just picked up her baby as she was about to place her back into the crib, but the baby just started sobbing more as she began to stick her fingers in her mouth which she had been doing recently. She had also been more fussy recently as well.

"Aww what's wrong sweetie?" Evie told her baby and the small baby just kept crying and rubbing at her cheek with one hand and chewing on her other making Evie a bit concerned as that wasn't normal behavior for Mal.

Evie just carefully took the baby's small hand out of her mouth and smiled when she saw the two tiny white teeth starting to pop out on the bottom of her gums. "Aw no wonder you're so cranky. You're finally getting some teeth. It's okay mommy will make it better," Evie told her fussy baby as she made her way to the fridge and pulled out one of the cold baby teether toys that she had put in the fridge as she knew Mal should be teething soon.

Evie then picked one up and handed it to her baby who quickly grabbed it and placed the teether in her mouth as she calmed down a little. She was still fussy, but she wasn't as fussy now that she had the toy.

Evie smiled a little as she knew Mal was finally teething even though she knew teething was going to be torture for all of them because Mal was going to be in a lot of pain. She was happy though because most babies her age already had a few teeth and she still had none until now.

After giving Mal the teether toy Evie carefully made her way to her bedroom that she shared with Carlos as she turned on her lamp by her side of the bed and carefully placed Mal on the bed as she didn't want to leave Mal alone in her crib while she was crying in pain from her teething.

Carlos just groaned when he saw the lamp on and heard his daughter in his bed. He loved his baby girl, but he knew that she needed to sleep in her own crib, but Evie always found a reason to keep Mal in their bed halfway through the night.

"Evie it's 3:30 in the morning. Why is our baby in our bed again," Carlos practically whined out as he had been sleeping, but Evie woke him up by turning on her lamp and placing their baby in their bed. Evie just smiled as she held the crying baby and rocked her.

"Okay so I know I told you last night that I would stop bringing her in here, but I have a valid reason as to why she should stay with us tonight," Evie told Carlos who just sighed as Evie said that every night. "Evie, you say that every night. How is tonight different," Carlos told his girlfriend and Evie just removed Mal's teether.

"It's different because look at that she's finally teething," Evie told Carlos and Carlos immediately perked up as he saw the tiny teeth starting to pop out as he reached over and felt them not believing it with only his eyes.

"Oh my gosh! You're right! She's finally getting teeth! I was starting to worry about that!" Carlos practically screamed out in happiness as he had been secretly just as worried as Evie, but he knew that Evie was a worrier and he didn't want to make her more worried.

Evie just laughed as she began to massage the crying baby's gums with her finger easing her pain a little. "I know me too but this process is going to be challenging because teething hurts and now that she's starting to get teeth I think it's time we take her to see a dentist, so that we can make sure that her teeth are coming in right and we can ask questions and stuff. Oh and we should probably get Dizzy and Celia in to see one too since I don't think they have been recently," Evie started to ramble out to Carlos who just laughed as he loved how prepared Evie always seemed to be.

"Okay Evie relax. We can make an appointment for her and the other kids later it's really late right now," Carlos told Evie who just nodded, but stopped when she realized another thing. "Okay you're right, but I think we should also get them all doctor appointments too because Mal could really use one and so could Dizzy and Celia because they haven't had one in a while and you're supposed to take kids in every six months," Evie rambled out again and Carlos just nodded as he pulled Evie close to him.

"Shh it's okay Evie. We can take care of all of those things tomorrow since we're on winter break from school. Now just try to get some sleep and I can stay up with Mal tonight. We can take shifts since you're right this process is going to be hard," Carlos told Evie as he didn't like seeing her stress and he wanted to help her.

Evie's eyes immediately widened as she listened to his words. "Oh my gosh! It's winter! That means Christmas is coming up soon and we're not prepared at all! How could I forget about Christmas!" Evie screamed out in panic and Carlos immediately pulled her back to him and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Shh Evie it's okay we still have time. We get the whole month off and winter break just started which means we have like a month to prepare don't worry we will get it done. Now just relax okay get some sleep and tomorrow or should I say today we can make them appointments for everything they need. And after that we can focus on Christmas okay. Now get some sleep my beautiful queen I love you," Carlos told Evie as he hated seeing her freaking out and stressed.

Evie just smiled as she nodded. "Okay and you're right. Thank you and I love you too my handsome and amazing king good night," Evie told Carlos as she began to drift off. Once Evie fell asleep Carlos smiled as he carefully moved his peaceful girlfriend after kissing her forehead and then picked up his fussy teething baby.

"Okay my little puppy let's let mommy sleep in peace. Come on dada has something he wants you to try," Carlos told his baby as he picked her up and placed her in her high chair in the kitchen. Now that she was starting to get teeth he felt it was time to start introducing some solids.

Carlos just picked up the box of strawberries as he mashed them up and brought them over to his baby. "Okay my little pup I think you're ready for some food. Now open up here comes the airplane," Carlos told his daughter as he tried to feed her but Mal just kept crying as she continued to chew on her teether.

Carlos smiled when he got an idea as he found one of the fruit pacifier teethers that Evie had bought one day when they were at the store. Carlos thought it was useless and wouldn't work, but it was worth a try. He just filled the pacifier top with some cut up strawberries and then sealed it up as he handed it to his baby.

Carlos was surprised when she began to put it in her mouth and chew on it as she smiled and continued to chew on the strawberries in her teether pacifier. Carlos just smiled as he loved seeing his baby eating real food.

"Okay I think that's enough strawberries," Carlos told his daughter as he tried to grab it from her, but she just pushed his hand away as she continued to chew on it making Carlos laugh as it seemed his baby found her favorite food.

"You love those strawberries huh. Well I guess that's a good thing. Come on let's go watch some Sesame Street while mommy sleeps since you know how mommy feels about that," Carlos told his baby who banged on her high chair in excitement with one hand while the other held her teether pacifier full of strawberries.

Carlos just laughed again as he picked her up and placed her on the couch with him as he turned on Mal's favorite show. When Evie woke up in the morning she smiled as she found Carlos passed out with their sleeping baby.

"Aw that's so cute," Evie cooed out as she took some pictures with her phone. A few minutes later Dizzy and Celia got up as well and Evie immediately shushed them as she pointed to Carlos and Mal who were both sleeping making the two preteens smile as well. She then sent them to get ready as she got ready herself deciding to let Mal and Carlos sleep a little more as they hadn't gotten much sleep with Mal's teething.

Finally about an hour later Carlos woke up and Evie smiled as she picked up Mal from him as the baby woke up too. "Hey there sleepy head. Did you have a nice sleep. I didn't want to wake you up because you two looked so cute, but you should get ready because we have 6 appointments today," Evie playfully told Carlos and he immediately woke up after that.

"What! Six appointments! How!" Carlos screamed out in shock, making Evie laugh as she looked at her shocked boyfriend while kissing her baby's forehead, making the baby giggle a little as she chewed on her teether toy again.

"Yup six appointments. We have a dentist appointment for each kid and a doctor's appointment for all three kids as well, so go get ready today is going to be a busy day," Evie told Carlos, making him look at her like she was crazy. He loved her, but she had such high expectations sometimes.

"Evie how are we supposed to make 6 appointments all in one day!" Carlos practically screamed out and Evie just laughed as she looked at Carlos. "We can do it! I believe in us and besides I already made them all, so go get ready! We can't be late!" Evie told Carlos as she practically pushed him to their room to change.

Once Carlos was getting ready Evie went to the nursery as she got Mal ready. "Your dada is silly sometimes huh. Now let's get you ready," Evie told her baby as she changed her and got her ready.

"Alright let's go!" Evie called out after she finished getting Mal ready and everyone else was ready as well. Dizzy and Celia just sighed as they looked at Evie and Carlos. "Do we really need to do this," Celia asked Evie who just smiled and nodded as she opened the door and headed towards the car. "Yes we do! Now let's go!" Evie called out and the others just groaned knowing they were in for a busy day.


	55. Carvie Family Roadtrip

"Ugh Mal stop that! Mom! Dad! Mal won't stop throwing her teether toy at me! Ow! Mal stop that," Dizzy screamed out as they were in the car taking a road trip after their very busy day yesterday with all of the appointments that they had and they decided to have a mini family vacation for a few days.

"Just take it from her! Like this!" Celia told Dizzy as she reached over and grabbed Mal's teether toy from her and threw it in the back making the baby start sobbing.

"I didn't want to make her cry! I just wanted her to stop throwing her toy!" Dizzy screamed out to Celia who just rolled her eyes. "You said that you wanted her to stop throwing it well she stopped," Celia told Dizzy back, making Evie groan.

"Stop fighting! You two are family now, and family shouldn't be fighting like that. And Celia please stop taking toys from the baby. Now apologize to Mal for taking her toy," Evie screamed out immediately causing the two girls to stop fighting.

"You want me to apologize to a baby?" Celia asked Evie in disbelief and Evie just nodded. "Yes you made her cry, so you need to say that you are sorry," Evie told Celia who just rolled her eyes. "But she's a baby! I don't even think she understands words!" Celia told Evie who just gave her a stern look.

"Mal understands words, but she just can't say any yet. Now apologize to her or you are going to be in trouble. We don't tolerate fighting in this family," Evie told Celia who just sighed as she looked at the crying baby. "Mal, I am sorry for taking your toy and making you cry. There is that better," Celia asked Evie with an attitude and Evie saw that Mal was no longer crying as she nodded.

"Okay good," Evie told the two with a smile as she reached into the diaper bag and pulled out another teether toy as she reached over and handed it to Dizzy.

"Here give her this and if she throws it again then just tell her no. Do not throw this one in the back because I don't have anymore since you keep throwing them in the back," Evie told Dizzy and Celia as she handed them another teether toy to give back to the crying baby. Dizzy just nodded as she handed the teether back to her baby sister and Mal immediately placed it back in her mouth.

Once Evie was sure they were all situated again she turned back around and her and Carlos just continued their conversation. When Evie turned back around Dizzy and Celia went back into their conversation making the baby upset as she wanted Dizzy to pay attention to her.

Dizzy had been spending less and less time at home lately and when she was home she barely even played with Mal anymore and that made the baby upset as she wanted her big sister to pay attention to her and play with her. Mal wanted to get Dizzy's attention, but everytime she tried to talk, all that came out was gibberish babbling.

Mal just grabbed her teether as she threw it at Dizzy again hoping that she would finally get her big sister to notice her and play with her. The small baby smiled and clapped her hands when Dizzy finally looked at her again, but Dizzy took that as Mal thinking her pain was funny.

"Mal! Stop throwing this at me! Why are you not hitting Celia too!" Dizzy screamed out as she didn't like that Mal kept throwing her toys at her. Mal immediately stopped clapping and giggling as she realized that she had upset her sister again as she just started sobbing again making Carlos and Evie sigh.

"Okay Carlos pull over Dizzy you and I are going to switch because I think I should be back there with her anyway," Evie told Carlos who just nodded as he pulled into the nearest parking lot and Evie got out.

"No fair how come Dizzy gets to sit shotgun!" Celia screamed out making Evie sigh as she looked at Dizzy. "Dizzy is it okay if you let Celia sit up front, but I will sit next to Mal, so she can't throw her toy at you anymore," Evie asked Dizzy as she knew that Celia was more difficult than Dizzy.

Dizzy just smiled as she looked at Evie. "Yeah sure," Dizzy told Evie and Celia smiled as she quickly unbuckled and got to the front while Evie got in near Mal and Dizzy got in where Celia had been sitting earlier.

Once they were all settled into their new spots Carlos started driving again as Evie turned to talk to Dizzy, but laughed when Mal threw her teether at her as she stopped talking to Dizzy and smiled as she looked at her baby making Mal giggle and start babbling excitedly when she realized she had her mommy's attention.

"Aw what are you doing you silly girl! you are just so cute!" Evie cooed out as she picked up Mal's teether and gave it back to the baby and then she began to tickle her and coo at her making the baby giggle again as she reached out for Evie and Evie just laughed again.

"Dizzy I don't think she was throwing her teether at you to be mean. I think she just wanted your attention," Evie told Dizzy as she continued to smile and play with the now giggling baby. Dizzy just smiled as she reached over and Mal immediately got excited as she began to kick her tiny legs making Dizzy laugh as she realized Evie was right.

"Aw I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I thought you just wanted to hurt me. I didn't know you just wanted my attention. It's hard to know what you want because you still can't talk yet," Dizzy cooed out to her baby sister, making the baby start laughing more as she was finally getting her big sister's attention.

Dizzy continued to play around with the baby for another few minutes until the baby fell asleep as Dizzy smiled and looked over at Evie who was talking to Carlos and Celia. "Hey mom and dad! I was wondering when is Mal supposed to start talking? She's almost one now shouldn't she start talking soon," Dizzy asked Evie and Carlos as she was curious.

Evie just sighed as she was about to respond when Carlos started talking first. "Well most babies don't start talking until their first birthday and Mal is a little bit behind most babies since she was born early, so I don't think she will be talking very soon, but you never know. Like I told Evie last night all babies develop at different rates," Carlos told Dizzy who just nodded knowing she shouldn't have brought it up as Evie looked uncomfortable and Carlos looked the same, but he was trying to hide it.

"But what about crawling? Don't most babies start crawling by like month 6 or 7? And why doesn't she stand up when grabbing onto stuff? And…" Celia was interrupted by Carlos who could see through the car mirror that Evie was very uncomfortable and worrying again.

"Celia all babies develop at different rates and Mal will do all of those things when she is ready. Now let's not bring those things up again okay because we are here to have fun. Now let's go in," Carlos told Celia as he pulled into the hotel parking lot and they all got out.

Celia and Dizzy immediately grabbed their stuff as they took off running into the hotel. "Okay I won't. Anyway Dizzy I'll race you inside!" Celia screamed out making Dizzy laugh. "Oh you're on!" Dizzy screamed out as the two kids went running inside of the hotel.

While the girls were rushing inside Carlos just helped Evie get all of the stuff out of the car as he put his arm around Evie and pulled her into a hug when he could see she was upset.

"Evie hey it's okay. Don't let what they say worry you. Mal is fine and they are just kids. They mean no harm. Now let's just go enjoy some family time with all of us together which we haven't done in a while with Mal getting sick and then us moving and then there was school and royalty duties and then we had all of those appointments and…" Carlos was interrupted by Evie who just kissed him making him stop his rambling.

"Yeah you're right. Let's go have some fun! I'm excited to introduce Mal to ocean water for the first time!" Evie told Carlos with a smile making him smile as well as he loved seeing his girlfriend happy.

"Yeah and I was thinking that we could leave the girls tonight and you and me could have a date night because I have something important I want to talk to you about later," Carlos told Evie who just gave him a questioning look as she didn't know whether to be excited or worried.

"What are you planning," Evie asked Carlos, making him laugh as he picked up his daughter from Evie. "You'll see tonight. Don't look like that, I promise it's nothing bad. I think you're going to love it. Now let's go in there before Celia and Dizzy get into trouble," Carlos told Evie who just smiled. "Okay good. Well now that we have that settled. Race you inside!" Evie called out making Carlos laugh as he looked down at his giggling baby.

"Your mommy is so silly sometimes. Now come on my little puppy let's go find mommy and sissies," Carlos told his baby, making her laugh again as he picked up the remaining bags while also holding his daughter and making his way into the hotel to meet up with his family.


	56. The Real Mal Review Answers

**Author's Note: This isn't a chapter but I just wanted to answer some questions that I got and I felt like answering them now instead of waiting for a new chapter. **

Creator of Magic: Hey I just saw your review thank you so much and yeah I really love the little family that I created as well. And the part with the glamour yeah that's exactly what I'm going for so I'm glad that's the impression you got. And I love your suggestion I will definitely use it, so thank you for the suggestion as well and if you have anymore I would be happy to hear them since I enjoy getting suggestions. Also yeah I think you are really going to love Carlos's surprise. And I love this family too I'm thinking of making a sequel one after this that will focus on their family as I spent the majority of this story on other stuff. And yeah Evie definitely is a mom lol. Plus the reason Dizzy isn't spending as much time at home is because she's a tween and she likes to go out and hang out with the new friends that she made so she's not home often anymore, but Dizzy still really loves her baby sister.

danifan3000: Thank you for your review. Yeah she is almost one but she is also a preemie so she develops at a slower rate than other babies which is also a reason that Evie worries so much is because she knows Mal is behind and she knows that it's normal with Mal's premature birth but it still bothers her to see other babies being far more advanced than Mal.


	57. Carvie Family Beach Day

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry for taking a long time to update, but school has been really busy lately since I am back in person again. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you guys thought and I hope you're ready for the next chapter because the one after this is going to be a big one as Carlos will reveal his surprise next chapter and it's going to be good, so I hope you are ready for my next update after this one because I know I'm excited for it. **

"Finally! What took you guys so long! We want to go to the beach now!" Celia screamed out as her and Dizzy had been waiting for Evie and Carlos to finish getting ready, so they could go down to the beach.

Evie just laughed as she pointed to Mal. "Oh you know how it is," Evie told Celia and Carlos just laughed as he pointed to Evie. "Evie was having a photo shoot with our baby," Carlos told the two, making them look at her.

"Really Evie!" Celia told Evie who just smiled as she held up her phone. "Guilty, but look at how cute these photos are!" Evie told them all as she held up her phone and showed them all the pictures of baby Mal that she took.

"Okay I have to admit that's adorable, but come on mom we want to go to the beach now!" Dizzy told Evie who just laughed. "Okay come on let's go," Evie told the others as they all headed down to the beach.

When they got to the beach Dizzy and Celia froze when they came face to face with Charlotte and Samantha who happened to be having a beach day as well. "Oh look if it isn't the weirdo family of the two teen parents, two preetens, and the messed up baby," Charlotte told the group, making them all get angry.

"Okay I'll have you know that…" Carlos was interrupted by Evie as she wanted to see what Dizzy and Celia would do as last time they had gotten into a physical fight which she had told them was wrong. "It's okay Carlos let's just see how they handle it and if it gets bad we step in okay," Evie told Carlos who just nodded.

"Hey our family may not be perfect, but at least we all love each other unlike your families!" Celia told the two who just scoffed. "Yeah right and you aren't even a part of that family anyway. You have no parents because your parents are just villains! And you think they actually see you as family. Oh please!" Samantha told Celia, making Dizzy get really upset.

"Hey leave my sister alone! She is part of our family! And I love both my sisters and they love me unlike you and your brother! All he cares about is himself!" Dizzy screamed out to Charlotte. "That's not true!" Charlotte screamed out as Dizzy had hit a nerve. "Oh please! You know it's true! Now get out of here and leave us alone!" Celia told Charlotte and Samantha who just scoffed as they walked away.

"Ugh whatever!" Samantha told the group as she and Charlotte left to go meet up with their families back at their rooms. Evie just smiled proudly as she looked at the two girls that had learned from their mistake and had stood up for themselves without fighting.

"Wow look at you two! You learned from your mistake! I'm so proud of you!" Now come on let's go have some fun!" Evie told the two girls as she hugged them and they laughed as they found a spot on the beach where they settled down.

"Okay I'll race you to the ocean!" Dizzy screamed out to Celia who laughed as she took off running. "Already ahead of you!" Celia screamed out making Dizzy laugh as she ran too. "Hey no fair! That's cheating!" Dizzy screamed out making Evie and Carlos laugh as they watched the two kids play like sisters.

"Okay so while they are busy doing that. It's time for another photo shoot!" Evie squealed out, making Carlos laugh and roll his eyes. "Evie leave Mal alone. Come on let's just have some fun time in the sand with her. Not everything has to be a photo shoot," Carlos told Evie as he placed their baby down in the sand and handed her some toys to play with in the sand.

Evie just sighed as she watched the adorable baby in her bathing suit and her little adorable hat play with the beach toys as she wanted to take so many pictures. Carlos just laughed when he looked up and saw Evie about to burst. "Okay fine you can have another photo shoot. You're lucky I love you," Carlos told Evie making her jump up in victory.

"Yes! I win! And I love you too! Now Mal look here look at mommy! Perfect! No Mal look here don't look down. Come on my little poison apple mommy needs these pictures. Okay fine that's enough pictures now," Evie told Carlos and Mal as she placed her phone down and sat by him and their baby.

"Hi there sweetie. Do you like playing in the sand," Evie cooed out to Mal who smiled as she held up her sand toy to Evie making her laugh. "I'm gonna take that as a yes," Carlos told Evie who laughed as she nodded.

They continued to just play around with their baby in the sand for a few more minutes before Mal got bored of just playing normally with the sand as the small baby became curious about what the sand would taste like as she spit her pacifier out getting it completely covered in sand as she reached over and tried to put some sand in her mouth but Evie and Carlos were quicker.

"No! Mal sweetie we don't eat sand," Evie told the baby as she picked her up quickly before she could put some sand in her mouth, but this just caused Mal to start crying as she tried to put her pacifier back in her mouth, but it was covered in sand.

"Aw my little puppy it's okay. Dada just needs to wash this off and then you can have it back," Carlos told his daughter who was crying in Evie's arms as she reached out for her pacifier. Carlos just quickly tried to wash it off in the ocean water, but Evie's eyes just widened in shock.

"Carlos! You can't wash that off with ocean water and then give it to our baby to put in her mouth. That water is riddled with germs and bacteria. Here take her and I'll wash it off," Evie told Carlos who just sighed, but didn't argue as Evie was very protective and you did not want to mess with mama bear Evie.

Evie just quickly handed Mal to Carlos as she grabbed the sand covered pacifier and a bottle of water as she washed the pacifier off with the bottled water and made sure she got rid of all the sand before placing it back into their baby's mouth. "There you go sweetie. See all clean and not infested with dangerous germs and bacteria. I know daddy loves you, but he's not always the best when it comes to you and safety," Evie told the baby, making Mal giggle while Carlos just gave her an offended look.

"Um Evie I'm right here. And I take offense to that," Carlos told Evie who just smiled as she kissed him. "Yeah well it's true. Anyway let's go join Dizzy and Celia in the water. Come on Mal you get to play in the ocean for the first time," Evie told both Carlos and Mal making Carlos laugh as he kissed Evie back and they headed into the ocean making Dizzy and Celia excited.

"Oh hey you guys decided to join us," Celia told the two older teens making them laugh. "Yeah and Mal is about to experience the ocean for the first time, so let's see how this goes," Evie told the two who nodded as Evie carefully lowered herself into the water, so that Mal could feel it.

The small baby started crying at first, but she immediately warmed up to it as she began to giggle and enjoy the ocean water. They all continued to play around in the ocean for a little more before Mal started getting cold as she began to start crying, sending the signal that it was probably time to get out of the water.

When they all got out of the water they all dried off as Dizzy and Celia began to play around in the sand with Carlos helping and the small baby instantly fell asleep as she was tired, so Evie was just sitting down with her sleeping baby while watching Carlos, Dizzy, and Celia play in the sand.

"Look at my sand castle! It's way bigger than yours," Celia told Dizzy who just laughed while shaking her head. "No way mine is way bigger," Dizzy told Celia and Carlos just laughed as he pointed to his huge sand castle. "Actually mine is the biggest," Carlos told the two girls, making them both look at his sand castle as they smiled at each other.

"Not anymore!" Celia told Carlos as she and Dizzy both destroyed his sand castle and they all started laughing. "Hey I worked hard on that," Carlos playfully told the two laughing girls as he destroyed their sand castle making them all start pouring sand on each other while all laughing.

"Okay be careful don't get any in your eyes! That will hurt! Oh and baby right here, so be careful where you throw that sand," Evie called out to the three of them making them laugh as Mal woke up and immediately motioned for down and Evie just smiled as she placed the baby down and Mal immediately grabbed some sand with her tiny hands as she motioned to be picked up again and as soon as Evie picked Mal back up the small baby poured the sand in Evie's hair and started giggling.

Evie just gasped as she looked at her giggling baby that had just completely ruined her hair. "Mal, how could you do this to me? I thought you loved me," Evie told the baby jokingly, but she was also being serious. Carlos just quickly walked over and picked up Mal as he helped Evie brush out the sand.

"There it's all better now, but I think we should go back to the room now because it's getting kinda late and we need to get changed and ready for our date tonight," Carlos told Evie who smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah you're right and thank you for helping me get that out of my hair. Dizzy! Celia! Come on we're going back to the room now," Evie called out making the two girls groan as they were having fun and didn't want to leave.

"But mom Celia and I were just about to make the biggest sandcastle ever! Can we just stay a little bit longer please," Dizzy told Evie who just laughed as she looked at the two girls giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine we can stay a little longer, but just so you know this is going to be a competition because there is no way that Carlos and I are going to let you two build the best sandcastle and to make it even you two get Mal, so we can make it kids vs parents," Evie told the two as she handed the baby over to Dizzy and Celia as she grabbed Carlos and they started building a sand castle.

"Okay Mal, now just place that seashell right there. Good job! See I told you she can be helpful," Dizzy told Celia as Celia had been complaining that Mal was going to ruin their chances of winning.

Celia just laughed as she pointed to the baby that was trying to ruin the sandcastle. "You were saying," Celia told Dizzy who sighed as she ran and moved Mal away from the sandcastle as she handed her a sand toy to play with.

"There problem fixed, but I got a better plan. We can use Mal as a spy. We say she needs to be on their team and then we let her destroy their sandcastle and then we win," Dizzy told Celia who smirked as she looked at Dizzy. "Oh wow that was diabolical! I am finally rubbing off on you! Now let's do it," Celia told Dizzy as they high fived and then Dizzy picked up Mal and handed her to Evie and Carlos.

"Here she's your baby. You take care of her," Celia told the two leaving Evie and Carlos confused as they just smiled at their baby. "Aw hi there sweetie. Did you cause too much trouble for your big sissies," Carlos told his baby making her giggle.

"Okay well here now just put this on top right there! Good job!" Carlos told his daughter who smiled and clapped her hands. "Hey girls we're done!" Evie called out to Dizzy and Celia who looked over in shock to see Mal not even trying to destroy the sandcastle as she was just giggling in Evie's arms and playing with her hair.

"What! Mal betrayed us!" Celia screamed out making the two teens and the baby laugh. "Aw when are you two going to learn that Mal doesn't betray her parents," Evie told the two who just looked at Evie and Carlos in shock.

"You planned this! You knew Mal was loyal to you!" Celia screamed out, making Evie and Carlos laugh again. "Maybe we did and maybe we didn't. Either way Carlos, Mal, and I win! Now come on let's go get changed because Carlos and I are going out tonight," Evie told Celia and Dizzy who just sighed as they grabbed their stuff and they headed back to the room to change and get cleaned up.

"Okay now remember the rules while we're gone. And we are trusting you with Mal. She should just sleep the whole time but if she doesn't then just rock her a little and she should go right back to sleep. These are the emergency numbers and we are at a hotel right now, so if you really need help before we can get here then I need you to go ask someone that works here for help and do** not** and I mean do **not **just get help from a random guest here do you understand me. Now other than that, have fun and I am trusting you two do not blow this because this is the last time and I mean it. If you blow it again you will never be trusted to babysit again. You have two strikes don't make this your third," Evie told the two girls sternly after they had spent about an hour or two getting changed, feeding the girls, and putting Mal to bed and she and Carlos were about to leave for their date night.

"Got it!" Both girls told Evie at the same time making her smile as she hugged them and then looked at Carlos. "Okay I think we're ready to go now," Evie told Carlos who smiled as he was excited. "Great you are going to love this," Carlos told Evie as he finished saying goodbye to the girls and they then left for their date and Carlos' surprise.


	58. The Best Day Ever!

"Oh my gosh this beautiful! Wow the beach is so romantic at night," Evie told Carlos who smiled as he was excited to see how Evie would react to his plan. They had been together for a few months and while that didn't seem like a long time they had known each other since they were in diapers and they had a family together.

Carlos thought it would be time for the next step and he was really excited to see Evie's reaction. "It is isn't it. Now come on over here this is where we are sitting," Carlos told Evie as he guided her to their spot in the restaurant.

"Oh wow! I love it! The view is amazing!" Evie told Carlos excitedly making him blush as Evie loved the date he planned so far. "I knew you would love it! Just wait until the surprise," Carlos told Evie who smiled as they kissed before sitting down at their spot.

The waitress smiled when she saw the young couple. "Aw that's adorable. I love young love," the waitress told the young couple who blushed. "So how long have you two been together," the waitress asked the couple trying to make small talk.

"Well we've officially been together for 3 months now, but we've technically been a thing since we were in diapers," Evie told the waitress who smiled. "I see, that's a long time," the waitress told the couple who smiled.

"Yeah it is! Anyway I will take a soda because it's our night away from the kids. And we can just let loose a little," Evie told the waitress as if she was talking about drinking making the lady laugh as she thought Evie was joking around.

"I'll take one too. Evie is right it's our night away from the kids we can let loose a little," Carlos told the waitress as well making her laugh again as she found it cute how Evie and Carlos were acting like married adults when they were still teens.

"Okay coming right up. Two cokes here you go," the waitress told the teens as she left and came back with their drinks then took their order and left again.

"So how many kids do you have," an older couple asked the teens as they thought Evie and Carlos were just pretending to be a married couple with kids and they found it adorable.

"Oh we have 3! Our youngest is nine months old and our oldest just turned 13 and our middle child who is technically our foster, but we don't see her like that because to us she's our daughter. She's 12 almost 13! Oh do you want to see pictures!" Evie told the couple as she got up from her seat and ran over to the couple with her phone.

"See this is Mal she's 9 months old! Isn't she just adorable! And this is Dizzy she's our oldest! She's basically a mini me! And this is Celia! She's our middle and she has a lot of sass, and I act like I hate it, but I actually find it hilarious! I love them all so much!" Evie told the couple as she showed them all of the photos on her phone and the couple just gave Evie an awkward smile as they allowed her to show them the picture as they didn't want to be rude.

Carlos just sighed as he walked over to Evie when he could see Evie was bothering them. Technically it was their fault for asking them about their kids, but Evie loved showing off pictures of them all.

"Evie I think we should leave this nice couple to their date and we should continue our date. Remember I have something big planned and it's coming up," Carlos told his girlfriend as he gave the couple an apologetic look and took Evie back to their table.

Evie just smiled and nodded as they got back to their table. "Oh yeah! I'm really excited for it! And I'm sorry about that I think I just really miss the girls," Evie told Carlos who nodded. "Yeah I miss them too, but it is nice to get a little break," Carlos told Evie who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I guess that's true. So what is your surprise," Evie asked Carlos who laughed. "You'll have to wait until after dinner," Carlos told Evie who groaned. "Oh come on! You know I hate waiting!" Evie whined out to Carlos who laughed again.

"I know, but trust me it's going to be worth it," Carlos told Evie as they continued with their date. "Okay now can you tell me the surprise," Evie asked Carlos as they finished eating and left the restaurant and were now on the beach.

"Yes I can!" Carlos told Evie as he got down on one knee making Evie gasp as she knew what was coming next. "Evie Queen, we may not have technically been together as a couple for very long, but we have known each other since we were in diapers and it feel like we have been dating for our whole lives. We have a family together and I know that we are both still really young, but I love you Evie and I think we're ready for this next step, so what do you say? Evie, will you make me the happiest boy in the world and marry me," Carlos proposed to Evie making her immediately run to Carlos as she hugged him.

"Oh my gosh yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes! Oh my gosh I love you so much! This is the best day ever! We have to go home and tell the girls! Oh my gosh they will be so excited! Come on let's go tell the girls the greatest news ever!" Evie told Carlos excitedly making him smile as they kissed passionately before Evie pulled back.

"Alright come on let's go back now!" Evie told Carlos as she was so happy and she couldn't wait to share her happiness with Dizzy, Celia, and Mal. When they got back into the room Dizzy and Celia were watching Tv with baby Mal who was wide awake and clapping along to Sesame Street.

Evie just laughed as she didn't even care that Mal wasn't sleeping as she was just so happy. "Mom you're home! I know what you're thinking! Why is Mal still up! Well she woke up crying and we figured maybe if she watched some Sesame Street it would put her to sleep. Turns out Sesame Street keeps her awake!

Before Evie or Carlos could say anything the small baby that was watching Sesame Street looked up as she saw her parents as she managed to use her strength to push her body up as she crawled towards Evie and Carlos making Evie look at Carlos in shock as she immediately came out of her shock and picked up the baby.

"Oh my gosh! You just crawled! Carlos she did it! She just crawled! Okay this is officially the best day ever! I get engaged and then my baby finally starts crawling!" Evie screamed out excitedly as she held Mal close to her making the baby giggle.

"Wait did you say engaged!" Dizzy screamed out making Carlos and Evie laugh as Evie held up her hand to show off her engagement ring. "Yup! We're officially engaged!" Evie told Dizzy and Celia excitedly making them both squeal.

"Oh my gosh! That is amazing! Ooh we have a wedding to plan!" Dizzy squealed out making Evie laugh. "Yes we do! It's going to be amazing!" Evie squealed out to Dizzy making them all laugh as they were enjoying their happy and joyous family moment.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you guys thought. Carlos and Evie are officially engaged now, so now it's wedding planning time. I'm thinking of continuing this up until the wedding and then making a sequel, but I'm not sure yet, so please let me know if you would want me to end this after the wedding and write a sequel or if you would prefer that I just keep going with this because I still have a lot more ideas. **


	59. Mommy And Baby Time

**Author's Note: I stated in a few chapters before this that they were on winter break, but I decided to change it, so we're just going to say it's around Halloween time instead because Halloween is this weekend and it would actually fit, so if I mention something about Halloween that's why. **

"Okay so I was thinking we should… No Mal don't do that!" Evie practically screamed out as it had been a few days since her and Carlos had gotten engaged and since Mal had finally started crawling.

Evie was trying to plan the wedding with Carlos over the phone while also trying to do her homework and keep Mal from getting into things as the small baby loved to explore now that she was mobile and crawling.

Evie was really struggling as Carlos was out of town on a tourney trip that he couldn't miss meaning Evie was basically a single mother of three for a week while also trying to keep up with school, royalty issues, taking care of Dude, and now trying to plan the wedding as well.

It also really didn't help that Mal was now crawling and getting into everything. Carlos just laughed over the phone as he listened to his fiance call out to their baby. "Aw is Mal causing trouble again. I miss my little puppy so much," Carlos told Evie who laughed as she picked up the baby.

"Yeah she is and she misses you too. She keeps pointing to your pictures," Evie told Carlos, making him laugh. "Really?" Carlos asked Evie who just laughed as she bounced the baby. "Yup and I know Dizzy misses you and I'm pretty sure Celia misses you too even if she won't admit it," Evie told Carlos, making him smile.

"Of course they do. Who wouldn't miss me," Carlos jokingly told Evie who laughed. "Alright well I gotta go. I need to keep studying for this test. I'll call you later bye Carlos I love you," Evie told Carlos who smiled.

"Yeah I should go too. Bye Evie I'll see you soon. I love you too and tell the girls I miss them," Carlos told Evie who smiled. "Will do alright bye," Evie told Carlos as she hung up and then looked at her giggling baby.

"So you're crawling now? Have any ideas of when you might want to start talking? No rush of course, but you know it would really be nice if you could do that soon," Evie told her baby as she was growing impatient.

Mal just giggled as she laid her head down on Evie. "So I'm gonna take that as a I'm not going to start talking anytime soon. Okay yeah no it's cool. You talk when you're ready," Evie told her baby, making Mal laugh.

"Mom what are you doing," Dizzy asked Evie when she came home from school to find Evie trying to have a conversation with the baby. "I'm trying to use reverse psychology on her, so she starts talking," Evie told Dizzy as if what she just said wasn't completely insane.

"Okay Dizzy it's official Carlos leaves for a few days and Evie totally loses it!" Celia told Dizzy who nodded. "Yeah I know! Should we take Mal and run," Dizzy told Celia who nodded.

"Hey Evie can we see Mal," Celia asked Evie, making her laugh as she heard what the younger two had been saying. "I am not crazy. I'm just an impatient mother who wants her baby to start talking like the other babies her age," Evie told the two, making them laugh.

"Yeah, but mom you know babies can't tell what reverse psychology is right," Dizzy told Evie, making her laugh. "Yeah I know, but it's worth a try, so where are you two headed," Evie asked the two when she saw them with bags.

"Oh we're spending the night at a friends house. Remember you told us we could last week," Celia told Evie, making her nod. "Oh yeah I totally forgot! With Mal crawling now and the engagement thing it's just been so hard to remember. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Evie asked Dizzy and Celia who nodded as they hugged her and then left.

Once Dizzy and Celia left Evie just smiled as she looked at Mal. "Well my little apple it looks like it's just you me for the night. You'll never leave me right," Evie asked the baby, making her giggle as she hugged Evie and Evie smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes! Oh I got an idea! Let's make you some Halloween costumes! It's gonna be your first Halloween! How amazing is that! Now I was thinking we could do a cute little pumpkin! What do you think, Mal?" Evie asked her baby who just shrugged as she continued to crawl around.

"You know this would be so much easier if you could actually talk," Evie told her baby who continued to giggle and just crawl around. "Okay you know what we gotta get out of this house! I think I am starting to lose it. Come on sweetie let's go to the park for play group!" Evie told her daughter who smiled and clapped her hands in excitement.

"Yeah you love the park huh!" Evie told her baby as she picked her up and made her walk to the park. When Evie got to the park Mal got really excited as she began to squirm making Evie laugh as she placed Mal down and the baby quickly crawled over to the other babies to play.

"Oh Evie you're back! We haven't seen you at play group in a while we figured you gave up," one of the bratty moms told Evie, making her roll her eyes as she was sick of the older moms always treating her differently because she was a teenager.

"Like I told you before Karen I am not giving up being a mother! And as much as I would love to stop coming to these play group things and seeing you and the rest of your judgemental friends my daughter loves it and so I'm not going to stop because I am not selfish," Evie told the lady with an attitude as she was sick of the adults acting like she was some lazy and irresponsible kid that would just give up her kids so easily.

The lady just scoffed as she looked at Evie. "Yeah well your daughter is eating sand again," the annoying lady told Evie, making her groan when she looked over to see Mal as the only baby eating the sand.

"Mal! No! Put the sand down! We don't eat sand!" Evie screamed out as she ran to grab her baby while the other moms just started laughing. "You think this is funny! At least my baby doesn't bite!" Evie told the mom as she pointed to the lady's son that was biting another baby, making the lady's eyes widen as she ran to her son making Evie laugh in victory as she picked up Mal and left.

When she got back home Evie laughed as she placed Mal in her bouncer. "You know you may eat sand, but at least you've never hurt another baby," Evie told her daughter who giggled.

"Okay well now that we've had a bit of fresh air you want to help mommy plan her wedding since dada is too busy and big sissies are too "cool" to hang out with me," Evie playfully asked her baby who giggled and nodded making Evie laugh as she picked up Mal. "Okay great! Just point to the one you want" Evie told her baby excitedly as she pulled out some of her options and held them out to the baby.


	60. A Happy Surprise

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you guys thought. And I'm really sorry for taking a while to update again. went down for almost a week after Halloween and then I became pretty busy with school. Anyway I promise I'm going to try to not take as long to update the next chapter. **

"Okay sweetie now which one do you want? There's this one or there's this one," Evie told her baby as she held up two pictures. Mal just giggled as she pointed to something that Evie didn't even hold up making Evie laugh.

"This one," Evie asked her baby, making the small baby giggle and nod. "Okay sweetie, but this isn't even one of the choices," Evie told her baby playfully as she looked at what the baby was pointing at.

Mal just giggled as she kept pointing to the purple outfit. "Okay well I guess I'm wearing purple to my wedding," Evie jokingly told her daughter as she tickled her making the baby laugh more.

"Okay but for real. Which one out of these do you like more," Evie told her baby who just giggled again as she pointed to the purple outfit. Evie just sighed playfully as she looked at her baby. "Okay this is hopeless," Evie told her daughter who just giggled more as if agreeing with Evie.

"You know I love you, but I wish you had better fashion sense. I blame your dada. He never wants me to dress you up all cutely and now you've somehow decided at nine months old that you hate this stuff," Evie told her daughter making the baby giggle and babble.

They continued to do this with Evie holding up two choices and the small baby completely disregarding them for other things. "Oh wow look at the time! It's bedtime sweetie. Come on," Evie told her baby as she placed her down in her crib.

Mal just looked up at Evie as she pointed to a book. "You want a story," Evie asked her daughter, who giggled and nodded. "Okay! Once upon a time… And they all lived happily ever after! The End!" Evie read out to her baby and smiled when she looked at her sleeping baby who had fallen asleep on her during the story.

"Aw that's adorable. I love you. Night my poison apple," Evie whispered as she kissed baby Mal on the forehead and placed her down in her crib as she carefully made her way out of the nursery.

Evie smiled when she made it to her room and saw Carlos was calling. "Hey what's up," Evie asked through the phone making Carlos laugh. "Hey guess what! We won!" Carlos told Evie over the phone excitedly as he couldn't wait to be home with his family.

Evie squealed in excitement as she really missed her fiance. "Really! That's awesome! When are you coming home! I miss you so so so much! I seriously think I'm going insane without you," Evie told Carlos excitedly making him laugh.

"I don't know yet, but hopefully soon. So what did you all do today," Carlos asked Evie making her laugh. "Not much Mal and I had the day to ourselves because Dizzy and Celia went to a sleepover. Oh and remember that really annoying and judgemental lady at Mal's playgroup! Well I just showed her! She really had the nerve to talk badly about Mal when her child literally bites other babies! Ha you should have seen Karen's face when I pointed that out to her!" Evie told Carlos through the phone making him laugh.

"Okay wow! I'm glad you finally showed her! I wish I could have seen it though!" Carlos told Evie who laughed as she loved talking to Carlos again. "Yeah, but don't worry you'll be home soon, so you won't have to miss anymore things like that! Oh and I almost forgot to tell you! I picked out the best wedding dress design and I've pretty much planned everything with Mal's help. It just needs your approval," Evie excitedly told Carlos, making him laugh.

"Mal helped you plan our wedding?" Carlos jokingly asked Evie, making her laugh. "Sort of she wanted me to wear a purple dress and you to wear a purple tuxedo. We settled for navy tux and I can't tell you about my dress because it's bad luck!" Evie jokingly told Carlos, making him laugh.

"Yeah that sounds like our baby! Gosh I miss her!" Carlos told Evie, making her smile. "Yeah I know and she misses you too! She's gonna be so excited when you finally get home in a few days! I am too," Evie told Carlos, making him smile as he was about to surprise Evie and he couldn't wait to see her reaction.

"Yeah but it may actually be sooner than that," Carlos told Evie, making her laugh in confusion. "What are you talking about," Evie asked Carlos, making him laugh as he rang the doorbell. "You might want to get that," Carlos told Evie who had no clue what was going on.

"Um okay…" Evie told Carlos as she got up and answered the door, but she immediately went from confused to jumping with joy when she saw Carlos at the door. "Oh my gosh how! I am so happy right now! I missed you so much!" Evie screamed out excitedly as she hugged Carlos tightly.

Carlos just laughed as he hugged Evie back feeling happy to have her back in his arms. "I missed you too and they moved the championship game to Auradon, so we're back early and I decided to surprise you!" Carlos told Evie excitedly, making Evie laugh as she kissed him passionately.

"I'm so glad you did! Why are you always so good at surprises!" Evie told Carlos playfully making him laugh. "Because you deserve the best and I love you!" Carlos told Evie, making her smile. "Aw you're so sweet! How did I get so lucky! And I love you too," Evie told Carlos, making him smile.

"Oh I can't wait to see everything you've planned for the wedding," Carlos told Evie excitedly, making her laugh. "Oh yeah you're gonna love it!" Evie started to say, but interrupted when Mal started crying.

"Coming Mal! I'll be right back," Evie started to tell Carlos who quickly stopped her. "Actually I can do it!" Carlos told Evie, making her look at him in shock. "Yeah, but you just got back from a long trip. You should rest. I can deal with her," Evie told Carlos who quickly shook his head no as he could see how exhausted Evie looked.

"No it's okay Evie. You need the rest more than I do. I mean you were basically a single mother for a few days. You need your rest okay, and besides I really want to see my little puppy. I haven't seen her in so long," Carlos told Evie who smiled as she looked at him.

"Are you sure because I…" Evie started, but Carlos quickly interrupted her again. "Yes Evie I'm sure go get some sleep. I can handle Mal," Carlos told Evie who smiled as she really was exhausted. "Okay if you're sure! Thank you so much! I am so exhausted right now! Being a single mother literally drains all of your energy! Night Carlos I love you," Evie quickly told Carlos as she went back to her bed and crashed as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Carlos just laughed as he kissed Evie on the forehead "I love you too Evie," Carlos whispered as he then made his way to the nursery to check on his daughter that he hadn't seen in days and who he missed so much and couldn't wait to see again.


	61. Carvie Family Halloween Planning

**Author's Note: I know Halloween ended about a month ago and Thanksgiving just ended yesterday, but I've had this idea for awhile, but just didn't get time to write it so that's why this chapter is going to be about Halloween and so is the next one. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you all thought. **

Carlos smiled when he entered the nursery and as soon as the small baby saw him she stopped crying as she immediately started reaching towards him and babbling excitedly making Carlos laugh as he practically ran to the crib.

"Aw hi there pup did you miss dada," Carlos cooed out to his baby, making her giggle excitedly as he picked her up from the crib and started bouncing her. "Yeah you missed dada huh! Well I missed you a whole bunch because you are my adorable little puppy and I swear tomorrow we are having a family day!" Carlos cooed out to the baby making her laugh more as she cuddled up on Carlos and fell asleep happy to have her dada back.

Carlos just smiled as he sat down on a chair in the nursery and just held his sleeping baby so happy to be holding her again as he had missed her so much. Finally after holding her for about an hour Carlos decided he needed to go to his own bed to sleep as he carefully placed the sleeping baby back into her crib after kissing her on the forehead and then made his way back to his bed.

Carlos smiled when he saw Evie fast asleep as he couldn't help but think how lucky he was that he got to be with such an amazing person like Evie. Carlos then got into bed and cuddled up next to Evie as he drifted off as well.

Carlos was woken up the next day by Evie who was smiling as she sat by him still in the bed and held Mal while the TV was on low volume playing Sesame Street. Carlos just laughed as he looked at Evie.

"Hey morning," Evie told Carlos, making him laugh as he sat up and picked up Mal placing her down in his lap. "Morning you look refreshed," Carlos told Evie, making her laugh. "Yeah well I got almost a whole night of sleep thanks to you and I finally get to be with you again! Ooh and I was thinking I have the perfect date for our wedding!" Evie told Carlos excitedly, making him laugh.

"Okay and what's your perfect date!" Carlos asked Evie who smiled. "We should get married on Christmas! And hear me out I think it would be perfect because Christmas is about joy and celebration and plus that's Mal's birthday! How magical would that be to get married on such a magical day and the day our little miracle was born!" Evie told Carlos excitedly making him smile as he loved the idea.

"That sounds perfect! I love it!" Carlos told Evie excitedly, making her happy as Carlos loved her idea about their wedding. "Okay great! And I was thinking we can get married at that same beach that we got engaged! What do you think!" Evie asked Carlos, making him laugh as he kissed her.

"I think it sounds perfect!" Carlos told Evie again, making her laugh. "Okay great! Well enough about wedding stuff let's talk about Halloween! It's Mal's first Halloween!" Evie told Carlos excitedly, making him laugh.

"Yeah I know, but Evie please promise me that you won't," Carlos began to say, but Evie was already having another baby fashion show with the small baby. "Too late already doing it!" Evie told Carlos, making him sigh.

"Evie you have had so many fashion shows with her," Carlos told Evie, making her smile as she held up an adorable baby costume. "I know but she's just so adorable! I can't help it! And oh my gosh look at this costume! Isn't it just the cutest thing you've ever seen!" Evie told Carlos as she held up the baby costume to him and gave him puppy dog eyes.

Carlos just sighed as he tried to resist. "I know but Evie how about we just take her trick or treating instead," Carlos told Evie hoping to convince her to drop the fashion show thing. Evie just looked at Carlos like he was crazy as she pointed to their daughter.

"Carlos she's a baby! Babies can't eat candy!" Evie told Carlos in a serious voice making Carlos laugh as he looked at her. " I meant we take the girls out and Mal comes with us. Just for the experience. I'm not talking about getting candy for our baby," Carlos told Evie, making her smile.

"Oh in that case! Yes! I love that idea! Ooh I have so many costumes to pick from! That means I get to try them all out on her!" Evie squealed out excitedly as she was getting to have her baby fashion show after all.

Carlos just sighed as he realized what he had just done as he loved his fiance, but she was just way too obsessed with baby outfits and costumes. Carlos just sighed as he watched Evie run off with the baby to go try out all of the baby costumes that she insisted they needed.

A few hours later Evie finally returned as she ran over to him. "Oh my gosh! Carlos! Carlos! Carlos!" Evie screamed out making him worried as he thought something was wrong. "What! What's wrong! " Carlos screamed out in panic making Evie laugh.

"Nothing! I just had the most amazing idea! We should do a family themed Halloween costume!" Evie squealed out excitedly making Carlos sigh in relief as Evie had freaked him out for no reason.

"Evie you scared me! I thought something happened to Mal or something!" Carlos told Evie, making her laugh as she bounced the baby who started giggling happily. "No she's fine! But what about my idea!" Evie asked Carlos as she had the perfect costume idea and was just so excited about it.

Carlos just smiled as he couldn't help it. He loved how happy Evie looked and he didn't want to ruin her happiness. "Alright fine let's do a family theme," Carlos told Evie, making her quickly hand Mal to him as she jumped up and down excitedly like a little kid.

"Yes! Oh my gosh! I love you! You're the best! So I was thinking we do a witch theme!" Evie squealed out excitedly as she couldn't wait to do her themed costume now that she had a family to do it with.

Evie had always grown up seeing family themed costumes in old magazines that her mom used to look at and what she made her look at as well as she was trying to show her how to dress and be a princess, but Evie never paid attention to that stuff she was always focusing on the family themed things as she had been dreaming of doing that someday with her own family.

Carlos just laughed as he looked at Evie. "A witch theme?" Carlos asked Evie, making her laugh. "Yeah all of us dress like witches and you can be the cat!" Evie told Carlos excitedly making him look at her like she was crazy as she knew how much he preferred dogs to cats.

"You want me to be the cat?" Carlos asked Evie in disbelief making her laugh. "Well we need a cat and I already have the cutest baby witch costume for Mal and I have a pretty cool witch costume and so does Dizzy! And Celia is gonna put something together! Please Carlos!" Evie begged out giving him the baby dog eyes that Carlos could never resist as she also held up Mal who was doing the puppy dog eyes as well.

Carlos just sighed as he knew he couldn't resist them. "Alright I give in! I'll be the cat, but if Dude gets mad that's on you! And since when can she use those puppy dog eyes! She's not even one yet!" Carlos told Evie, making her laugh as she high fived their baby.

"I may have been teaching her, but hey I was bored! You left and Celia and Dizzy are too "cool" to hang out with me. Plus I find it adorable!" Evie told Carlos, making him laugh. "Yeah it is adorable, but Evie you are forgetting about one thing," Carlos told Evie who just looked at him not understanding what he was getting at.

"And what's that," Evie asked Carlos who smirked as he watched Mal crawl over to Evie's fabric as she began to play with it. "Mal no! Don't do that!" Evie screamed out, making the small baby look up at her and give her puppy dog eyes, causing Evie to give in as she gave her the fabric back.

"Oh I see what you mean. I created a monster," Evie playfully told Carlos, making him laugh. "Yeah, but it's still adorable. Anyway come one let's go get ready because it's gonna be dark soon since you spent the whole day going through baby costumes," Carlos playfully told Evie making her laugh.

"Yeah, but it was so worth it! And I'm so excited! This is going to be amazing! I love you!" Evie screamed out happily making Carlos laugh as he kissed Evie and she kissed back. "And I love you too now let's get ready for trick or treating!" Carlos told Evie excitedly, making her laugh at how excited Carlos was getting over the idea of going trick or treating.


End file.
